


Learning Curve

by rhapshie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Gaping, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Vandalism, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cockwarming, Collars, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Gravure Model, Gun Kink, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mutual Pining, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Plane sex, Porn With Plot, Post-sex Photos, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Speculum, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Stomach Deformation, Subdrop, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, Watersports, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 140,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Iwai suddenly finds himself acquainted with a very curious highschooler who would like to uncover everything there is to know about sex. What's a man to refuse a very pretty boy who would willingly do anything to sate his thirst for knowledge? And damn if he doesn't look gorgeous on his knees.Introducing Kurusu Akira. Eidetic memory. Penchant for learning. No social skills.





	1. Asphyxiated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning**  
>  \- Choking
> 
> This is going to be a smut collection, pretty much.  
> I'll add tags as I go along, but rest assured that there will be a lot of warnings for hardcore BDSM stuff.  
>  ~~5 guts, 5 knowledge, 5 proficiency, 1 charm, 1 kindness~~

Akira didn't come to Tokyo on his own volition. His life back at home might have been miserable with parents who were never home and acted like they had no child of their own, but he never wanted to move away. It was so much nicer living in rural area, free from noise and light pollution that Tokyo was so famous for. He remembered lying in his backyard just looking up at the sky on his own and loving the solitude. Spending time with his friends was lovely, of course, but Akira much preferred being alone. He wasn't too fond of his high school clique anyway, and would most likely not keep in touch once he graduated.

It wasn't their fault, oh no. Akira only had his social skill, or lack thereof, to blame. He had always found it difficult to express himself in a proper sentence that wasn't filled with facts or a simple nod. And then there were his eyes. People said that they were too large, too eerie like they weren't human's and that they couldn't look into them for too long. It looked like his parents did something to anger the gods so much that they decided to curse Akira with the absolute inability to drift close to people. And so, he learned to enjoy spending time with himself and picking up hobbies from playing the instruments to learning how to pick locks. Hell, he even knew how to speak in sign language and understood Morse now.

Still, moving to Tokyo was something he never really thought about. One day, his parents told him that they were moving overseas and that they were sending him off to Shujin academy in Tokyo like they just pulled a decision to drive him away for good out of their ass. Akira already wasn't fond of his parents and this only made it clear that they never wanted a child, so he merely shrugged and let them do whatever they wanted. Not like he had anything to lose. One foreign place to another. It wouldn't make a difference.

Sojiro was all right. Right from the get-go, Akira could see that he was the no-bullshit type and he could respect that. It was surprising how many people maintained a respectful posture only to whisper behind their back the next second, so this spontaneity was a breath of fresh air. It was no drama if he didn't get along with his caretaker. The plan was always to find a stable job to move out so he could live on his own. For now, however, he was happy enough to be left on his own devices in the attic.

He only had two boxes with him. Basic necessities like fresh clothes, pants and toiletries and some school supply too all crammed in one box while the other was filled to the brim with the books he treasured or had yet to finish. Naturally, the first spot he cleaned was the shelves so he could neatly store his cherished belonging. The next was the bed, and then the table. Put all the clutter to the side, dust the surfaces, bag the collected trash, put them near the stairs, then sweep the floor before mopping it.

"You're quick." Was the first thing Akira heard after he started his cleaning session. When he turned back, Sojiro stood near the stairs to admire how tidy the attic had become with an impressed gleam in his eyes.

Akira gave Sojiro a nod and a shrug as he wiped the bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "I like cleaning."

The shopkeeper chuckled before turning around and grabbing the neatly tied bags of trash near the stairs. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you!" Said Akira before Sojiro could completely disappear. He took a second to admire his handiwork before grabbing a book and sitting on the couch to read. He probably should take a shower, especially after all those dust he played with. So thirty minutes into his reading, he walked down to the bathroom concealed behind the cafe's toilet. He took a bit more time with finishing the next chapter of his book before finally heading to bed, ready for school the next day.

School itself wasn't too bad. The teachers were nice and the library homey. Some kids in his classroom approached him during break time but only one girl remained in the end after everyone realised what kind of person Akira was. They ended up sitting near the field overlooking the track team hard at practice where Ann, her name is, pointed at a blond boy.

"See over there? That's Ryuuji. He's the ace of the track team."

"Huh," Was Akira's response. If Ann was expecting any more out of him, she was mistaken.

"The teachers tried so hard to get him to dye his hair back to black, but he never listens. I'm pretty sure they've given up at this point," Akira nodded at the statement, but Ann didn't look like she was about to stop talking any time soon. "We're going to grab some food later. You should join us. The beef bowl shop in Shibuya is a-ma-zing."

"Shibuya," Akira's eyes sparkled at that. "I'd like to see the fabled Shibuya crossing."

"Hah, of course, that's the one that steals your ears. You're a funny one, Kurusu."

"I can only say the same to you..." Akira muttered while still glancing at Ryuuji who just crossed the finish line with impressive speed and now was heading towards them. "People say talking to me is like talking with a brick wall, yet here you are."

"That's not true. You don't say much but I know you're listening to me. Besides, I like talking, so it's not a big deal," Ann laughed in response, a reaction that took Akira by surprise that he found himself smiling. "Hey, Ryuuji. This is Akira."

"The new guy? Hey, good to meet you, man." The spiky-haired teen extended his fist and hovered it in front of a very confused Akira who took a good two seconds to realise that it was meant to be this bro-fist that everyone talked about.

He curled his fingers and gently nudged Ryuji's before withdrawing and inspecting his own hand. "So that's a bro-fist."

"What? Yeah. You've never done it before?" Ryuji wiped his sweat with a towel around his neck when Akira shook his head. "Okay, I'll go get changed. I'll see you guys at the gate?"

Ryuuji disappeared and returned moments later where the three immediately made their way to Shibuya. They enjoyed a meal in the beef bowl shop that Ann mentioned earlier, and sure, it was delicious. However, the highlight for Akira was the bookshop just after the crossing. He managed to purchase a few biographies that he mentally put in his read-list.

"Oh, and the cinema is over there. We should go check it out sometimes. Hm, Kurusu?"

Akira stopped mid-way to look at the small alleyway to his left. From where he was, he could see a shop window covered with fake green wall and his interest was piqued. What could this store be? An owl cafe, perhaps? He always wanted to visit one of those. Owls are fascinating creatures, after all, and he would love to see how their heads turn in person.

"Hey, you got any business in the airsoft shop?" Ryuji asked with his mouth full of crepes that Ann had to slap him on the shoulder to remind him to swallow before speaking.

"Airsoft shop," Akira muttered to himself, fingers pressed against his chin thoughtfully. "Model guns, huh? That sounds interesting. I can use some decoration in my room.

"And you're gonna decorate it with _guns_?" Ryuji snorted but walked down the narrow corridor anyway. "I'll warn you now, the shopkeeper is terrifying. Try to not piss your pants."

"I assure you that my bladder is empty. Besides, I have a mild case of paruresis," At the confused look he garnered, he continued. "Shy bladder. I'm unable to urinate when distressed."

"...You don't have to take it so literally." The blond breathed out his amusement as they approached a shop called Untouchable. Akira was the one to push the door open and his eyes immediately glazed around the tight space. There were so many boxes stacked in organised sections and looked like they have many replicas of swords, axes and many other sharp weapons on display too.

Akira wasn't aware of the glare he received from the shop owner sitting behind the counter with a lollipop dangling off the corner of his lips. He was far too busy admiring the many delicate models that would fit well in his room. Perhaps an assault rifle would sit nicely on the display shelves next to his bed. Alternatively, maybe that blackish-red sniper rifle on the top.

"Can I help you?" The man with a hat grunted, but he received no response. He cleared his throat. No dice.

"Hey, Akira," Ryuji grabbed the teen's shoulder, effectively breaking his attention. "Iwai-san asked if you need any help."

Akira turned around to face a disgruntled yet amused Iwai. "My apologies. I'm looking for something for my bedroom. The Blaser R93 caught my eyes."

"Hm, an enthusiast, huh?" Iwai's expression immediately brightened as he set aside his magazine and walked around the counter towards Akira. "My mistake. That's the LRS-2," The taller man clicked his tongue, then swapped the label and price tag written beneath it. "Do you need any advice?"

"I'd like to hear what you have to say, Iwai-san. Please, educate me."

" _Educate_ you? You pick a strange word, kid." The shopkeeper snorted but led Akira to the display cabinet anyway and ran him through the extensive range of guns he sold. They were all in the four-zeroes range, but Akira wasn't concerned. His parents gave him their credit card to use as he pleased (with a generous limit set).

"I see..." Akira fell deep into thought by the end of the long-winded explanation. Iwai was obviously in his zone, passionate and extremely knowledgeable that it made Akira hesitate to make a purchase for now. He loved seeing people talking about subjects they were enthusiastic about and felt that it would dishonour Iwai by making a decision on the fly. "I think I'd like to sleep on it, Iwai-san. There is still much I need to learn, and I don't want to buy anything I'll regret."

"Sure. Come by if you have any question. You seem all right, kid." With that, Akira gave Iwai a light nod before walking out of the shop and started making his way towards the station.

"Wow, I think that guy likes you." Ann blinked once they were a safe distance away from Untouchable.

"Crazy. You've got balls of steel." Ryuji added as he played with the crepe wrapper that had been in his hands for a while now.

"I fail to understand what part of him is scary. He's just a normal shopkeeper with a passion for his goods. If anything, I find the way his stone-cold expression melts when he's talking about the models endearing." Akira shrugged while slurping his boxed orange juice.

"You're wild." The two students exchanged a burst of laughter while Akira walked ahead of them with one hand in his pocket. Wild wasn't something he'd use to describe himself, so he wasn't sure how Ann and Ryuji came to that conclusion. Well, not that he wanted to argue against anything that others labelled him as.

When Akira got home that evening, he spent a bit of time with Sojiro who gladly taught him the basics of coffee brewing upon request. Akira had always wanted to learn what made a great coffee, so following step-by-step explanation that Sojiro gave him was not a big deal. In fact, he learned rather quickly, so much so that Sojiro was impressed by Akira's learning abilities.

Akira then spent a bit of time learning more about model guns before heading to bed. He'd stop by Untouchable after school tomorrow. His bedroom was so barebone, save for his books, and Akira badly wanted to fill it up. And then Ann and Ryuji... they were interesting. Two genuine, outspoken students who weren't affected in the slightest by his odd personality. If this really was their true face, then Akira felt like they would be able to get along just fine.

Was he going to find friends so quickly in Tokyo? How fascinating. It was a change from his previous life in the countryside, that was for sure. He had to admit that it didn't feel bad at all, to have people he liked talking to.

.

Iwai wasn't expecting the strange kid from yesterday to come back so soon and with a plethora of information that he didn't recall telling him too, at that. It was apparent that he had done his homework instead of waiting to be spoonfed. He could respect that.

"Then I will take this... the, ah, Shaher," Said Akira as he placed the sealed box at the counter. "Uhm, the nippers too and plastic glue too."

"You're gonna make it yourself?" Iwai blinked in surprise. Most of his customers preferred to have a ready-made model instead of going through the effort of actually making one themselves especially high schoolers. He eyed the teen curiously only to find nothing but childlike interest in his goods that made him frown.

"Will you help me, Iwai-san?" Akira tilted his head. "I might need some guidance."

"I don't offer classes." The shopkeeper muttered as he pulled his hat down in the hope of not looking into Akira's eyes that felt like they could see through him.

"Then can I come over every now and then to finish the model? You don't have to watch me. I'll just be doing everything individually, but I might have questions. And also I don't have many tools back at home, so I most likely would need to purchase some."

Knowing that he couldn't say no to Akira without wasting thirty minutes of his life, he sighed. "Whatever. Suit yourself."

"That's much appreciated."

"I'll let you know now that this ain't for quitters. Shaher isn't exactly a beginner's model, so good luck."

"I don't need luck when I have you, Iwai-san."

Iwai choked at the bluntness and glared at Akira who blinked back at him, confused as to why he was being frowned at. That made Iwai decide that no, this kid wasn't trying to hit on him. It was just how he spoke, and it was seriously _weird_ , and there was little that could make Iwai frown in disbelief.

If he thought that Akira was only picking on him, it all disappeared when the kid returned three days later, true to his word. He even had the audacity to ask for a chair that Iwai absentmindedly dragged from the back area. Now, he was busy separating the models from the sprue carefully using the nippers. He even took it upon himself to cut the small plastic bits using a sharp knife and a mouldline remover to smooth the surface. Iwai had never seen a beginner so... dedicated. So focused. The fire alarm could ring at any moment now, and Akira wouldn't even hear it.

And that sheer concentration wasn't the only thing that made Iwai stare at the kid instead of the magazine on his hands. Fuck, Akira claimed he was a beginner, but he was damn _good_. His fingers were so nimble that it made Iwai wonder if he had been lying about not having experience in this field. However, as he watched Akira struggled to completely smooth out the surface of the model, he sighed and opened a drawer behind him to grab a used sanding sponge and threw it next to Akira. The boy blinked at him.

"600 sandpaper. It'll remove the marks without scruffin' the model. Be gentle."

"600? Isn't that a bit much?" Akira tilted his head in query.

"Not if you're smart 'bout it. Here," Iwai picked up a part on the table and delicately brushed the sponge against the smooth surface. "See?"

Akira's eyes sparkled when he ran his thumb along the surface, then he looked at Iwai in awe. The man immediately flinched upon being stared at with those large glimmering dark orbs. "This is amazing. You must teach me, Iwai-san."

"Uh," Iwai grunted but couldn't find it in him to refuse such an eager request. So, when Akira hesitantly moved the sponge to another small piece, Iwai sighed and placed his hand over Akira's. "Like this."

Akira felt a chill down his spine when he felt Iwai's lips so close to his ear, and his hand turned to putty under Iwai's electric touch. He narrowed his eyes, now focused more on Iwai's rough hand instead of his movement. What was this sensation? Iwai's voice was so gruff, and in contrast to that, his strawberry-scented breath was so sweet. Akira had never been in such proximity with anyone before, and he silently wondered if this was a typical reaction or if he had some sort of allergy?

"...Are you listening?"

"Hm..." Akira frowned before turning to look at Iwai, their hands still on each other. "This is strange. My heart is beating very loudly at this contact. Is this what they call love, or perhaps infatuation?"

"Wha—" Iwai snapped as he withdrew his hand. _Fuck, what the hell?_ The shopkeeper screamed inside his head when Akira blinked his wide eyes innocently. Didn't look like he was joking, but still, what the _fuck_ ? What kind of reaction was that, and why did he sound so damn _clinical_? "Yo, kid. I've got no idea what you're getting at, but I don't think—"

"Please, I'd like to feel it again."

"What—no!" Iwai ripped his hand away before Akira could grab it. "Are you crazy, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. Technically speaking, I'm a teenager," Akira tilted his head and pressed a finger against his lips. "That flushed expression... Are you experiencing the same symptom too, Iwai-san?"

"What the _fuck_ are you on about? Are you mental or somethin'?" Iwai grunted, this time taking his time to move his chair an arm's length away from Akira just in case he attacked again, considering he had such a predatorial look in his eyes that stemmed from his curiosity. So it looked like this strange boy he picked up out of nowhere had an abnormal thirst of learning that it made him... peculiar to say the least.

Well, at least that confirmed that Akira hadn't been lying about not knowing anything about guns. He probably took interest and learned everything he knew in a night. It was terrifying, actually. As for how nimble he was, Iwai dared to bet that it was another skill that he picked up over the course of his life so far.

"Well, this has been a very informative class," Akira nodded, satisfaction clear in his expression. Then, he busied himself with packing up his model and cleaning up the counter. "I will return soon, Iwai-san. Thank you."

Just like that, Akira walked out of the front door, leaving Iwai absolutely and utterly baffled by what just happened. It wasn't like he disliked the kid. If anything, he found him interesting, and that willingness to learn was kind of charming. It didn't look like Akira could lie even if it was to save his own life either, and that was always a welcome trait.

But still.

Well, that didn't stop Iwai from looking forward to his next visit. And over the next two weeks, Akira came in regularly with the absolute willingness to learn, and damn, the kid was improving at an alarming speed. He managed to put Shaher together on his first try, and it was so damn clean too, especially seeing how it was one of the harder models he had in stock.

"You've got talent, kid."

"Eidetic memory," Akira answered flatly as he did one last sand job on the replica before they proceed with the next step which was basing it with black spray paint. "You're a good teacher, Iwai-san."

"I didn't do anything," Answered the older man with a chuckle. "Seriously, impressive stuff. I'm honestly considering hiring you."

Akira didn't protest. He merely nodded at the compliment, then gently set down the model on top of the glass cabinet while Iwai observed the teen's complexion. Akira burned at the stare fixed at him and cleared his throat.

"Iwai-san, I..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Akira turned to face Iwai who had one of his eyebrows raised. The man moved to grab the cup of takeaway coffee on the counter and sipped its still-warm content. "I feel strangely aroused when I think of you at nights."

What.

The.

Fuck?

When Iwai came to his senses, he realised that his grip on the cup had let and he already spilled coffee all over his pants. He had _no_ words, no smart remark, no comment. He only sat there like an idiot while Akira looked into his eyes with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I have always thought that I was asexual, but it appears that I was mistaken. I pleasured myself with you in mind, and I liked it."

"I don't..." Instead of cleaning the coffee spill, Iwai stammered in confusion. Would this kid ever stop dropping bombshells on him? "Do you have no shame?"

"I don't see why I should withhold secrets when honesty is due. It would be wrong of me to masturbate to you without your explicit permission."

"You want my permission to jack off to me?" Iwai couldn't scrunch his brows any harder at this scenario unfolding before him. "Are you _serious_? No, goddamn, you're serious."

"May I take a photo of you?" Asked Akira with a phone already in his hand.

" _No_!" Iwai screeched as he took off his hat in confusion. "Is this a kink of yours, or somethin'? Messin' around with men twice your age?"

"Is there something wrong with me finding you attractive, Iwai-san? You are masculine, and I know that your muscle mass is impressive despite what you wear," Akira said, this time moving his chair closer towards Iwai who could not find it in him to move away. "And in my opinion, your voice is extremely seductive. And the way I see it, if I were to have any sexual relations with anyone, it would be with you."

"How you're able to say all that with a straight face is seriously beyond me," Iwai grunted when Akira pressed his hand on a dry spot on his lap but somehow managed to keep a straight face. "You're gonna regret this, y'know?"

"I don't care," Akira said immediately. "What I know is that I'd regret not making a move when I have the chance." As he said that, Akira hovered his hand towards Iwai's cheek, but the movement was halted when the man grabbed his wrist, stopping him short in his track.

"A go-getter, huh? I like that," Iwai smirked before gently pushing Akira away from him while he stood up. "Come back in a few years, and I'll consider taking you in."

"A few years—" Akira raised his voice only to have the door to the backroom slammed. He sat there in uncertainty for about five minutes. A customer even walked in to ask a few questions regarding the models on display after mistaking Akira as a part-timer.

"No, this is the correct price," Said Akira calmly. "The website hasn't been updated in a couple of days. The sale is over."

"Then it's false advertising!" The man in his thirties snapped back, his voice ringing loud inside the small shop, but Akira was unfazed by the display of aggression. Instead, he gave the man a small smile.

"Apologies, sir. False advertising only applies when the website or an employee blatantly lies about the price of an item, something that I assure you, we didn't do. If you look at it closely, it says here that the sale is already over, right below the timer. I believe it's printed right under here too, in perfectly legible letters that the prices might be out of date, and even when you attempt to check it out, it will display to you its original price with no hidden fees. Untouchable's main focus is the store, not the website. However, if you would like a cheaper alternative to this, might you consider the Kahr CW9?"

"Uh—" The man scratched his head at the unanticipated barrage of sentence he received. "F-fine. I'll take it. What's the difference?"

"It's an older model, but otherwise, they work the same way, even have the same weight and grip. We have a sample if you'd like to feel it for yourself?"

"Yes please." Akira turned to grab one of the many handguns on display behind him before passing it over to the customer who inspected it thoughtfully before nodding to himself and paying for it. When he left, Akira sat back down on his seat to continue packing up his Shaher, unaware of Iwai who was watching him from the door.

"You handled him well."

"Consider it a token of gratitude you for your help. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," Replied Akira with a satisfied smile, genuinely glad to be of an assistance. "Although, actually... I must ask you for another favour, Iwai-san." The teen said before taking a step forward towards Iwai who was leaning against the door frame.

"What?" He had a pair of fresh cargo pants now, one that didn't have a coffee stain. He must've gone inside to get changed.

"I'm familiar with a great many things, but there's just one thing that I've never been able to experience..."

"I know where this is going," Iwai mumbled as he chewed on his lollipop stick.

"After last night, I am convinced that you are the only one who can assist me with my overflowing teenage hormones," Akira pressed his body flush against Iwai's and tilted his head up so he could look at the man in the eyes. With heart thundering in his chest, Akira swallowed thickly. Iwai's chest was so _firm,_ and he could _just_ barely restrain from running his fingers over it. Was this truly infatuation? His head was spinning and he could barely think straight when occupying the same space and breathing the same air as Iwai. He would like to know more about this foreign flutter in his stomach. It was rather pleasant. "I would like to copulate with you."

"Yep," Iwai groaned at the expected request. Akira was foolhardy when it came to the pursuit of knowledge, and it looked like the physical aspect of a relationship was something he had yet to learn about. "Not happening."

"There must be something you require of me. I'd work part-time in your shop for free if you're willing to assist me in my research."

"Can you talk like a normal human being? Seriously, 'copulate' doesn't sound sexy." Iwai quipped.

Akira was silent but didn't make a move to pull away from Iwai's body. Instead, he nodded and looked up at Iwai with a pair of glazed eyes that seemed to shimmer even behind those large fashion glasses. Akira pressed himself into Iwai even deeper, his hand now on the man's chest, pushing hard enough to exert pressure but not enough to force him to take a step back.

"Will you please fuck me, Iwai-san?" Akira whispered, face red and eyes shining with desire (to learn? To fuck? Iwai didn't know. He suspected that Akira would come by having trivia whispered into his ear at this point).

"That's better," Iwai snorted although deep down, he had to admit that, yeah, that was a _really_ good try. The teen didn't offer much resistance as his lithe body was being pushed away by Iwai. Instead, he felt his body burning. Iwai was so _muscular_ that it made his breathing come in short bursts. "But no."

"Why!? I'll... I'll do anything. Please, Iwai-san!"

"I said _no_ ," The shopkeeper took a step back into the backroom with his arms crossed. "And that's the end of it." When Akira was about to disregard the warning and walk after him, he lifted a hand. "Don't fuckin' cross this line."

That was enough to make Akira hesitate although he didn't look like he was about to give up any time soon.

"I'll let you know that I've got no interest in the gentle, vanilla BS. I'll fuckin' break you."

"Break me?" Akira raised his eyebrows, and Iwai just knew whatever was about to come out of his lips wouldn't be as seductive as before. "Oh, you mean you will manhandle me? Don't worry, I'm not that fragile."

"This ain't for everyone."

"I know." Akira took a step forward.

"If you cross this line, it means you're giving your body to me."

"That's fine. Experience is the best teacher, and I'd like to see what you mean by 'breaking' me." Another step forward. Fuck, this kid had guts, Iwai had to give him that.

"I won't listen to you even if you say no, and you're still okay with it? You will be a toy for me to fuck whenever I feel like it."

"That's perfect. I feel like I'll be able to learn a lot from that."

He crossed the line.

Iwai immediately lunged forward and wrapped his fingers around Akira's throat before roughly yanking him to the side and slamming him against the wall. The teen looked evidently taken aback and started to claw at Iwai's hand that was pressing against his larynx and suffocating him. There was no room for mercy it seemed, as Iwai did nothing but tighten his grip just enough not straight out to kill Akira, but enough to make him choke, cough and sputter. He lifted the teen who was only two third of his height up to his tiptoes and watched as he flailed his arms uselessly, face turning pale from the lack of air.

"...wa...i...!" He managed to whimper, fingers still digging uselessly at Iwai's in a futile attempt to pry the vice grip. "St...op..."

"This is your last warning, Kurusu."

"...Ka...y..." There were tears in the corner of his eyes as drool trickled down his chin onto the back of Iwai's palm that made Iwai shamelessly throb with desire. Akira was eerily beautiful. His black frizzy mess stuck out in all the right ways, his large black eyes, although disconcerting at first glance, were catlike and gorgeous when Iwai dared to stare into them for more than two seconds. His eyelashes were thick, skin soft and he smelt like a particularly fantastic brew of coffee.

Not to mention he was practically a white canvas ready to be painted with whatever colour Iwai so wished. Akira was a virgin, one who was pure and prepared to learn. It was a shame that he was a high-schooler. Iwai didn't want that kind of trouble with the authority although his cock was trying to convince him otherwise.

Without warning, he withdrew his hand, making Akira drop to the ground with a coughing fit. He must've squeezed a bit too hard. Hopefully, it wouldn't leave marks. He waited there with his arms crossed as the teen regained his composure. Seconds later, he looked up at Iwai, eyes bleary with tears and cheeks flushed a charming pinkish hue.

"Get the fuck outta here." He slammed his boot-covered foot on the ground. The gesture was responded with a jump as Akira scrambled to his feet and ran outside like a terrified kitten, not forgetting to grab his bag on the way before slamming the front door shut.

Iwai stood there for a while longer with only the ticking of the clock to keep him company. Well, that was probably for the best. Yeah, he liked kinky sex but he wouldn't actually hurt his partner and what he did to Akira was uncalled for. That should be enough to make him think twice before offering his body to a stranger, at least. Although, were they a stranger at this point? The correct word might be an acquaintance or even hobby buddies.

Regardless, it was safe to say that Akira wouldn't be returning any time soon. In all honesty, he felt a bit disappointed with the outcome. He genuinely loved having Akira around because he was a quiet company and a capable enthusiast with a penchant for learning. And damn, he absorbed everything like a dry sponge. Iwai was seriously considering hiring him as a part-timer, but guess that plan was bust now.

He returned to the shop. Just a couple more hours before the closing hour. When he sat on his usual spot on the chair, he noticed that Akira forgot to take his Shareh. Safe to say that the kid was coming back around, then, whenever he found the courage to face him a—

"Sorry, I forgot my model."

_Way too fast!_

Akira, still with his beautiful pinkish cheeks rubbed the back of his neck before taking the gun model and nodding at Iwai. "You have left me with much to think about. I'm grateful." Then, he left again, leaving Iwai confused. Again. For the thousandth time.

Was he seriously considering indulging in Iwai's less-than-vanilla desires? As a virgin?

...

Akira Kurusu. Fucking wild.


	2. Worship The Boots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** (I'll add this on all chapters from now on)  
> \- Exhibitionist masturbation  
> \- Boot worship  
> \- Degradation/slut calling
> 
> ...and there's an art. I decided to censor the schlong because I'm a coward /o\
> 
>  
> 
> ~~WELCOME TO MY PLAYGROUND WHERE WE DON'T RESPECT AKIRA just kidding ily bby~~

Akira didn't waste time dillydallying around. He went straight home after his trip to the Airsoft shop, knowing that if he came home too late, Sojiro would scold him. His caretaker might have started to loosen up around him, but that didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted. He arrived home at around six and immediately went upstairs after giving Sojiro a greeting. Placing unpainted Shaher on the shelf, Akira immediately went to his laptop, and that was when he heard a loud meowing from outside his window.

Akira tilted his head curiously as he stuck his head outside to find the source. And there it was, a black cat wandering around the road. It had a white spot on its nose and mouth, and it was staring right at Akira with his head also tilted. It was as if there was a spark between them. Akira smiled at the creature before he hurried downstairs.

"Sojiro-san, am I able to get a cat?" He asked straight out.

"Huh? Why so sudden?" The older man scratched his head then crossed his arms as if gauging his options. Obviously, he found Akira responsible enough to take care of a cat, considering how damn smart he was. So, he didn't waste much time dwelling on it as he shrugged. The last of the customer had left too, so there wasn't anyone around to hear that there was going to be a pet in a cafe.

"Thank you." Akira quickly left Leblanc and walked towards the cat who seemed like it was waiting for him to do just that. From what he read online, the trick for a good first impression was to bend to its level and then approach slowly. That seemed to work. The next thing he realised, he had the cat in his hand and was carrying him into Leblanc where he heard Sojiro coughing.

"I didn't know you mean  _now_!" He glowered but sighed as soon as he made eye contact with the creature. "Just bath it and don't forget to feed it. What are you gonna name it?"

"Name?" Akira blinked. That completely slipped out of his mind. "...Kitty?"

"That's not a name!"

"Um, Pussy?"

"Try harder!"

"...Jake?"

"What kind of name is  _that_?"

"I don't know," Akira said finally with a puzzled expression. He didn't like being put on the spot when it came to something he didn't have much knowledge about. "Morgana?"

"That's better," Sojiro exhaled. "For such a smart kid, you sure are terrible at this. Are you going to be okay taking care of him?"

The teen calmly nodded, then excused himself. He spent an hour bathing Morgana and feeding him canned tuna, something that the cat didn't seem to like. Maybe it was the can? He never heard of cases where cats became so picky. As far as he was concerned, most household cats ate canned food anyway, what made Morgana different?

He picked the creature up and inspected its small, feline body before setting him down on the bed. "You're a special one, aren't you?"

Meow.

"Yes?"

Meow.

Akira grinned then moved to ruffle the cat on the head and scratched him behind the ear where he heard pleased purring. "I think we'll get along just fine, Morgana. Don't you think?"

Meow.

"I thought so." Akira smiled at the cat before moving to his laptop on the desk. He had always loved animals more than human. They were so easy to talk to, and they never judged anyone. As long as you treated them right, they would return your affection. Simple creatures, simple to understand, unlike people. They were so unpredictable, and nothing could ever please them.

Speaking of pleasing people, his mind wandered to Iwai and his throat reflexively constricted. He pressed his fingers and traced the spot where he could still vividly remember Iwai put pressure on. It stung a little, but nothing he couldn't handle. Such aggressive reaction was baffling for Akira who only wanted to know more about the whole deal about sexual activities and why people always talked it up. Sure, Iwai might be into something that most people weren't, but why did he lash out?

This was exactly why Akira preferred animals. Their psychology was so much easier to understand. Up until that point, Iwai had been calm and entertaining, Akira loved his company. He was knowledgeable about his goods and wasn't afraid to share any tips and tricks although he looked against it in the beginning.

However, there was no denying the sudden throb that he experienced when he was being pinned against the wall, and Iwai's strong, calloused fingers dug into the skin of his neck. That sensation settled a second after Akira realised what was happening to him and that his life wasn't in any danger. It was odd, to say the least, and he wanted to find out what exactly caused it.

So, he typed into his search engine: "arousal from asphyxiation".

Akira read through the first article that stated that people put in a state of suffocation might experience temporary euphoria, giddiness and light-headedness that would elevate one's sensitivity for a short while. How fascinating, he thought. He never would've thought that such a dangerous, potentially life-threatening activity could coax such reaction.

"Morgana, did you know that erotic asphyxiation originated from the early seventeenth century where male prisoners would fashion an erection when they are subjected to death by hanging?"

Akira started to suspect that his cat could understand him because Morgana began to slowly back away when he finished speaking.

As for real-life examples, sure enough, not everyone liked being put in such a state. However, he did, so what did that tell him? Perhaps he could just strike a deal with Iwai, after all. The man claimed that he was a fan of the non-vanilla variants, and this surely was one of them, right? Besides, Akira wanted to find out what else he found arousing. In the pursuit of sexual knowledge, he might just discover another side of himself that he didn't know existed.

"Is it fair, Morgana?" Akira turned off his laptop and sat on the edge of his bed to pet the animal. "That I get to learn so much about myself while Iwai-san gets nothing out of it?"

Morgana gave his owner a confused look.

"There is so much I don't know about sex. I can't ask anyone else about this but Iwai-san, but..." Akira sighed. "I suppose I'll think it over."

This time, Morgana looked so scandalised to the point where Akira decided that yes, this animal was special and he could understand human speech. 

Akira went about his life as usual for the next few days. He still hung out with Ryuji and Ann, although the latter looked rather troubled. Apparently, her friend Shiho had been getting hurt from her volleyball practice, and she suspected foul play dished by Kamoshida. Akira had seen that teacher. Large, muscular, tall. He had a friendly enough exterior although Akira knew from the first glance that there was something else behind that look.

"Are you abusi—"

His mouth was immediately covered by a hand, and he found himself being dragged away into the classroom by Ryuji.

"What the hell, man!? You can't just ask him that!" He grumbled, although not without a chortle.

"Why not? Isn't the saying goes like 'communication is key'?" Akira blinked, confused as to why his friend interrupted him.

"Yeah, but there's no way he's gonna admit to his wrongdoing. Wish it could be that simple." Ann sighed while shaking his head. When they reached the school gate, she stopped walking. "Wait..." She frowned, looking at Akira's bag pensively. "Is that a meow I heard?"

"Yes," Akira said, unzipping his bag and Morgana popped out of the tight confine.

"So  _cute_!" The female all but squealed at sight. She picked up the creature and spun him around enthusiastically. Morgana looked happy, and Akira made a mental note of that.

"Are you joining us for ramen today?" Asked the other blond with his hand around Akira's shoulder.

"Sorry, not today. I have a prior engagement at Untouchable."

"You're doing your gun model again?" He glanced at the box in his friend's hand. "You've been doing an awful lot of that. Though I'm surprised you can get along with Iwai."

"He's nice," Akira shrugged. "Besides, I'd like to learn about my own sexual preference with him."

" _..._ " Ryuji had his lips apart at the bombshell dropped by the curly-haired teen. "... _Excuse me_!?"

"He offered to manhandle me."

"Like I said,  _excuse me_!?" It looked like Ann was far too busy with Morgana to be paying attention to what Ryuji was screaming about. "W-what's this? Is he forcing you into something you don't want? You gotta report that kind of shit, man. That's illegal!" 

"Quite the contrary, actually. I asked if he could teach me more about sexual intimacy," Akira blinked. "It's based on my own volition and it will be consensual once I get his approval, so I don't see the problem?"

"I-I guess not..." The spiky-haired teen exhaled in defeat, knowing that once Akira set his mind on something, he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. Honestly, Ryuji found that trait extremely admirable. He really knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. He could hardly believe Akira's statement that he never really had any real friends before. The boy might be a bit on the weird side, but he's got a damn pure heart.

"Well, then. I'll leave Morgana in your care, Ann. I'll pick him up later today. You're going past Shibuya on the way home right?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll be sure to drop this little guy off at the airsoft shop." Ann grinned while still tickling Morgana who looked way too happy at the attention.

.

Iwai hadn't seen or heard from Akira for a whole week now, and he started to suspect that the kid wasn't coming back, which honestly was fine by him. He'd rather him running away instead of walking blindly into another stranger and asking them to fuck him. He knew that others would undoubtedly turn him over and do just that because of how pretty he was. And his voice, so smooth and soft, so silky and charming.

"Good afternoon."

Just like that. Wait, what?

Before Iwai could say anything else, there was a sound of a box being placed over the glass counter, and when he looked up, he saw that Akira was already going around the register area and sat next to Iwai in the corner. He didn't say anything else even as he began unpacking the Shaher.

"Whoa, whoa," The man grunted as he placed his feet on the ground and straightened his back. "What're you doin' here?"

"Painting?" Akira tilted his head in the way that he always did when he was stating the obvious. "Ah, and also to respond to your offer on the topic of sex."

"That... that ain't an offer." Iwai shook his head in exasperation. Nothing seemed to be sharp enough to pierce into the teen's thick skull. Well, he supposed that was what made him unique, to begin with. Instead of being frustrated, Iwai found himself bemused by such a level of determination. He had such a childlike innocence in his desire to learn, and Iwai was tempted to humour him even though he really shouldn't. Because Akira was only in high school, and because it was illegal, and because he had a son just a couple of years younger than Akira.

"I realised that I like being asphyxiated."

"What." That wasn't even a question.

"When you had me pinned in the back room last week, I felt... alive," Akira said with a small shudder in his monotone voice. "It hurt in the beginning, scary even, but when I got past that, it was rather euphoric. I was wondering if you have anything else in mind that I might like."

"Well, ain't you a fuckin' slut." Iwai scoffed with the intention of disregarding the excitement that started to brew inside of him. However, when he saw the tinge of pink on Akira's cheeks, he understood that he just dug his one-way ticket into his grave deeper.

"This shudder," Akira sighed. "Yes, there is no mistaking it. I like that too. Will you try saying it again?"

"Kid, this is a bad idea," Iwai grunted. "Why don't you go out and find someone your age to play with?"

Out of nowhere, Akira pressed his hands on Iwai's lap, blissfully unaware of what effect it had. "It has to be you, Iwai-san." Said the bespectacled male, his eyes glinting with pleas.

Iwai could  _not_ fucking refuse those goggly, beady eyes. He hadn't had an opportunity to get out there and have sex because of the difficulty of balancing running a shop and raising a kid. So, when a  _very_ pretty teenager practically offered himself to get his cherry popped, how on earth was he supposed to turn him down?

Inhaling sharply, Iwai set down the magazine on his hand and rested his elbow on the counter, body angled towards Akira. "'Right, then," He said quietly while internally berating himself. If Akira went through with this request, he was dead meat. "Then I want you to show me just how aroused you are." 

"Oh," The teen pulled away with a red face. "You mean... You want me to..." 

"Masturbate. Right here," He grunted in hope that it hid his true emotion. Resting the side of his face on his cheek, he cocked his eyebrows. "Go on. You talk big but you can't jack off while being watched?" 

"But what if customers—" 

Iwai slammed his free fist against the wooden counter, making Akira jump. "You doin' it or what?"

Akira hesitated momentarily but soon enough, he had his hands undoing his belt. The clanking noise made Iwai drum his fingers in anticipation. Was he actually going to do this? This kid probably never even touched his own dick until a few weeks ago, and here he was about to masturbate in a public shop. Iwai regretted the challenge he created immediately. He was a fool for thinking that Akira wouldn't do this much if it meant getting what he wanted. What he wanted... God, he didn't even consider if Akira liked the risk of being caught or not. What if this was just another hidden kink of his? Great. Fucking. Job. He kept making the worst possible decision one after the other.

"Iwai-san..." Akira whispered, his voice already foggy. "Will you promise to teach me everything you know if I do this?" Without knowing what effect it had on the shop owner, Akira bit his lower lip as he tugged on the band of his underwear. His pants were now halfway down his leg although he was still pressing his knees together, not accustomed to the nudity.

Fucking no. Refuse it, Iwai cursed. He bit the handle of the lollipop so hard it almost snapped. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was really happening wasn't it? He was about to have a teenager half his age jacking off in front of him. And what was with that expression? Glazed eyes, red cheeks, short breaths. Akira looked so well-fucked already before even doing anything and his messy, curly hair wasn't helping. Not to mention the way his cock twitched inside his underwear, slowly coming to life.

"...Fine." Iwai wanted to punch himself square in the jaw when he realised what he just said.

Akira gave Iwai the single brightest smile ever as he nodded. "Then it's a promise. I will be in your care, Iwai-san."

Fuck. He was pretty sure that was the only word he was capable of saying right now.

Iwai started to wonder if Akira had experience stripteasing because his movement was so graceful and seductive. He swayed his hips as he pulled his underwear down, even turning around and bending down to completely take it off. It gave Iwai a nice view of his round, supple ass and it took him his all to not straight up grab them. How nice they would look with his fingerprints.

Iwai could see Akira slowly unbuttoning his shirt from the reflection on the glass door. This was always the quietest time, but he was honestly getting anxious that someone was going to come in and catch a teenager doing the unthinkable in his shop.

Akira shed the last piece of clothing from his skin and turned around to give Iwai a full view of his pale, slim body that was curvy on all the right places. His peaked nipples were coloured pink and his perfectly erect cock was cut, long and... well, very pretty. It twitched under Iwai's watchful eyes and he could feel himself doing the same too. Thank god for his loose pants. 

The older man pushed the items on his wooden countertop aside and said, "Sit here and spread your legs. Let me see all of you." 

Akira nodded and moved without complaints. He hopped onto the register where Iwai's boots usually were and tentatively opened his legs, giving Iwai a front-row seat to watch him pleasure himself. This was humiliating, there was no denying it. Someone could walk in at any given moment and catch them in action but all Akira could see was the image of Iwai, picture-perfect. He was so good-looking, so damn  _sexy_ with his sultry eyes and gruff voice, and yes, Akira could see it clear as day that Iwai was trying to seem disinterested.

So, he wasn't asexual. He might just be Iwai-sexual.

With that in mind, Akira bent his legs, feet on the counter and spread apart. His toes were curling as if to brace himself, then he let his fingers glide down to his cock, already leaking with beads of precum. He gave his hardness an experimental rub before he picked up the pace and began stroking himself while keeping an eye contact with Iwai who seemed far too focused on his movement on his dick instead of his face. Iwai had his arms crossed, back flush against the backrest of his chair.

Akira continued his ministration on his cock, pleasure jolting through his veins as he let his other hand wander on his nipples, pinching and twisting each of them while imagining Iwai being the one to do such thing to him. "Iwai... san..." He panted as he felt himself coming close. He was so damn sensitive and sitting so exposed like this in front of the target of his affection wasn't helping.

"Someone's coming," Iwai whispered. He pressed his arms on Akira's waist and easily lifted him up in the air before putting him on the floor. Fuck, he was so damn light. Did he ever eat? "Keep going, but don't cum." 

Akira nodded, his hand once again moved as he heard the front door being opened and Iwai started talking to someone. Akira could only barely manage to contain his whisper. He had his lower lip bit down so hard in an attempt to suppress his moans. All he could see from there was Iwai's boots moving left to right, back and forth and god, he wanted those heavy leather boots on his dick, his chest, his head,  _wherever_. Akira started imagining just that: Iwai, dragging the sole of his footwear on his stomach and up to his chest where he'd nudge his chin with the tip.

He never once ripped his eyes away from how those boots moved before him. So definite, so resolute, and Akira didn't know that an inanimate object could be so arousing on the right person. He dared himself to glance up at Iwai who was processing the transaction, his eyes giving nothing away like he didn't have a teenager masturbating under him. Impressive self-control on that scruffy face. That was what made Akira shiver and found his completion. He spilled all over the floor and on the top of Iwai's boots just in time to hear the door being closed. The customer left and Akira came even though Iwai told him not to.

He was leaning against the set of wooden drawers behind him, mind fuzzy with pleasure and breathing so uncontrollably hard. He didn't say anything even when Iwai roughly yanked him by the hair and threw him on the floor, right on top of the puddle of his juice.

"What did I fuckin' tell you, huh?" He growled. "You squirted all over my boots too, you little whore. Got excited at the prospect of being caught, huh? So you're a exhibitionist too?"

As if reading Akira's previous train of thought, Iwai pressed his boot on the side of Akira's face just on his ear.

"Ah..." The teen only managed a whimper as he felt himself coming back alive at the degrading ministration. So that was what it felt like. Being called names while also being treated like he was less than human.

"Well, you gonna clean up the mess or what?" Iwai removed his boots and instead moved sideways to nudge Akira's lip with the tip.

The teen wasted no time in darting his tongue and swiping it across Iwai's boot. He could taste his bitter-sour semen along with the worn leather and Akira instinctively reached for his cock again. It was so sensitive after his release, but he couldn't stop himself.

Iwai died and went to heaven. He was sure of it. This kid, not only did he just came from being almost-caught, he also had a thing for his boots, it looked like. He watched that pink tongue moving and dancing along his boot, then to the other where he cleaned them with perfection, all while stroking his hard cock.

Iwai became more and more aroused with each movement that Akira did, so he nudged the teen on the chest and flipped him so he was lying on his back on the floor. Grabbing a fistful of hair while crouching, Iwai pulled Akira up to a sitting position.

"Well, looks like you've got talent, after all. I might just keep you 'til you break."

"Iwai... san..."

"Can't you say anything else?" Iwai ripped Akira's hand away from his dick and replaced it with his own.

Akira could come just from that. Iwai's palm and fingers were so calloused, larger, longer and they ground around his cock in all the right ways. Akira couldn't help but push his finger into his hole as if searching for even more pleasure, something he couldn't find. He was far too clumsy and didn't know where to touch.

Iwai seemed to know this because he yanked Akira's wrist and plunged a finger into that tight, wanting hole where he was met with intense pressure coiling around him.

"Jesus, do you never put anything in here? With the way you're acting, I thought you already fit a hundred cocks in here before."

Akira was about to say something, but it ended up as a squeal when Iwai hit  _that_ spot that made him see stars. His mind turned to mush and he couldn't see anything else but ecstasy. Akira was in cloud nine and he loved every second of it.

"Fuckin' loud too." The older man muttered as he pushed a second finger into Akira and curled them until the teen was a crying mess, head thrashing left and right in pleasure. With one particularly accurate aim and the right pressure on his cock, Akira came hard all over Iwai's hand. The teen almost collapsed, but Iwai caught him with one hand, the other still jerking and milking Akira until every last drop.

The teen panted into Iwai's chest for a while longer to recover, then he inhaled.

"I see," He said. "So that's what overstimulation feels like. It's... fascinating. I feel a prickle and sting on my penis... and what you did with my anus was..."

"Stop talking, you're ruining the mood."

Akira snapped his mouth shut at the grunt he received. "And what about you, Iwai-san, do you require release?"

"I said shut up. I'll handle it myself."

"Iwai-san, for every action there must be an equal and opposite reaction. I insist, please let me touch your peni—"

"Shut  _up_ ," Iwai groaned. Akira was so much hotter if he'd honestly just keep his mouth shut. He stood up and pulled Akira with him to the back area where there was a small bathroom behind a multitude of unorganised boxes. He ran the sink with warm water and grabbed a fresh towel that he soaked and rubbed on Akira's semen-tainted cheek.

"Ah, aftercare," Akira said when Iwai rinsed the cloth again and moved to ruffle the teen's hair with it. "You are so knowledgeable. I have much to learn."

"Can't say you're not doing well," Iwai mumbled while biting the lollipop stick. "I'd say you're a natural but that'll sound like an insult, wouldn't it?"

"I'm a natural?" Akira tilted his head in a query but not without a sheepish smile. "I'm honoured that you think that. I'll continue to do my best."

"Uh, that's not—Whatever. You're a few nuts loose on the head, y'know that?" Iwai sighed, this time he bent a leg to clean Akira's crotch where his cock lied flaccid between his thighs while the teen leaned on the tiled wall behind him.

"Thank you," Akira said with a smile, so sincerely that Iwai stopped what he was doing and looked up at Akira who reached out to take off his hat and ear protector.

"Why're you thankin' me?"

"I learned so much about myself from today's exchange," Akira nibbled on his lower lip as he crouched down. "Can I kiss you?"

Iwai snorted at the request before lobbing the towel at the sink and throwing the lollipop stick in the bin. "You don't gotta ask from now on, 'kay? Just... just don't do it in public while you're in your uniform. We'll get in trouble."

With a nod, the curly-haired teen leaned forward to capture Iwai's lips in a kiss. The man did nothing except let himself be explored, and Akira was more than happy to do that. First, it was a brush that made his heart thunder. Then, when he swiped his tongue across the skin and Iwai giving space for Akira to enter, Akira felt intoxicated. Iwai was so sweet, he tasted like the watermelon he had been sucking on with a hint of coffee. Sweetness and bitterness mixed together in Akira's tongue, creating a complex flavour profile that made him hunger for more.

Iwai's lips were chapped, rough, the friction made Akira's head spin with desire, his tongue so warm around his as they tangled and wrestled. Akira angled his head to the side and felt Iwai's hands cupping his cheeks, deepening the kiss into a near-impossible depth. From this proximity, Akira could feel stubbles grazing his skin and he reflexively curled his arms around Iwai's muscular back, pressing, pulling, not wanting to let go.

Iwai was the first to pull back, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them only for it to disappear a split second later. He kept his eyes fixed at Akira to observe how dishevelled he became just from that one interaction. His lips were swollen and cheeks pink. He was practically  _begging_ to be defiled, and Iwai was humouring him.

"Okay," He took a deep breath, standing up. "That's enough for today. I'll go grab your clothes." After grabbing the discarded articles behind the counter, he gave them to Akira and left him to get dressed, then Iwai proceeded to lament on his poor life choices.

He brought this upon himself and now he was trapped in quicksand that he doubted would ease any time soon. There was something so sexy about a virgin who loved being degraded, and who was so damn open about his desires. Not only that, Iwai believed that Akira's honesty would go a long way in a more hardcore sexual relation such as the one they haphazardly established. The younger male would most likely tell him what he liked and didn't like when it came to it.

"I'm ready to paint." Akira's voice snapped Iwai back to reality. The teen quickly made himself comfortable on the chair next to the shop owner and begun to unpack the items as if he didn't just masturbate in front of someone.

Iwai shook his head, bemused, then opened the drawer to give Akira a can of black spray paint. "Do it outside. There's a box of gloves next to you. Make sure you're not spraying excessively otherwise you'll kill these gorgeous details."

"Yes, Iwai-sensei," He nodded resolutely, making Iwai choke on nothing. "You don't like that? What about... master?"

"No, please, no. Just Munehisa is fine." He cleared his throat, hoping that it would take his mind away from being called 'master'.

"Then you have to call me Akira." Without waiting for a response, the teen walked outside with a model gun in one hand and spray paint on the other.

They spent a couple of hours in the shop where Iwai showed Akira how to paint his models to achieve the best result. As expected, he was quick to catch on, and soon after, he was able to do everything by himself. He still had to ask about how to mix and match colours, though, and in that regards, Iwai had the upper hand. An eye for colour wasn't something that could be mastered in a day, no matter how smart that person was. Well, he had no doubt that Akira would eventually catch up.

"Say, are you interested in working here?" Iwai finally decided to ask after a solid twenty minutes he spent staring at how adept Akira had become in such a short period of time.

That question stopped his fingers before they could lead the brush for another stroke, then he turned to face the older man. "I would be honoured to, Munehisa."

Convenient, Akira thought. He wanted to look for a part-time job to get enough money to rent a small apartment. It was a personal experiment he wanted to do. He wanted to try and be independent, so that also meant the credit card that his parents gave him would start collecting dust once he got a job. Two months, he gave himself that much time. By then, he wanted to move away from Leblanc's attic.

"You can work here at the weekends, how's that? I'll give you a flat rate of... let's see," Iwai twirled a pen in his fingers. "One thousand two hundred yen per hour. I'll give you a commission bonus of seven percent for every item you sell."

Seven percent was a bit on the low side, but since he would also be getting a flat hourly rate, he brushed it off. Besides, he also got an added benefit of having a sexual study with Iwai, so that was one more thing. He did a mental calculation in his head. From what he had seen, Iwai sold about two replicas worth over forty thousand yen in five hours along with many smaller, cheaper tools. The man was always busy tinkering with his own models, so he would most likely need his part-timer to take over the sales job for him. If everything went smoothly, he was talking about an average of seven thousand yen bonus a day.

Solid. Time for him to do his homework and research what was there to know about gun models. Iwai would cover him when he stuttered, for sure, but he didn't want to disappoint his partner like that.

"Akira!" Ann burst through the door with a couple of bags in her hands. Ryuji followed closely behind her. 

"Woah, dude. Is this the model you've been working on? It's sick!" the blond male went to admire the said object with a respectful glimmer in his eyes. "I'm so jealous of you. You're so good in everything you do." 

Iwai chuckled next to Akira and hid a shit-eating grin as the image of Akira whimpering submissively under his feet flew in his head. "That, he is."

Morgana meowed from Ann's bag and poked his head out as if greeting his owner. The cat jumped to the counter and nudged the teen's hand. 

"You got a cat?" He widened his eyes in surprise. Kaoru had always been fond of cats.

"Yes, his name is Morgana. I saw him in front of my place and couldn't leave him be." In response to that, the animal purred in contentment as if expressing his thanks. "Is it okay if he comes with me here? I live above a cafe, so I can't leave him unsupervised."

"'s long as he's not destructive," Iwai shrugged, trusting Akira to keep his pet under control. The teen nodded in satisfaction before packing his model and turning to his friends. "Hey, y' can leave that here. You're coming back 'nyway."

"Thank you." Regarded Akira, then he put the packed plastic box in the corner.

"Oh, and for next time..." Iwai trailed off, looking for a good way to put what he wanted to say. "We haven't discussed terms." He gave a tilt of a head as if referring not to the part-time contract, but to their sexual relationship.

"Terms? Ah. Of course, you're talking about our—"

"Deal, yes," He interrupted before Akira could say anything that would make his friends red. "And I want you to come prepared next time. You're a smart boy. Y' know what I'm talkin' about, right?"

"Prepared..." Akira pressed his fingers against his lips and glanced at Iwai. "I understand. My thanks, Munehisa. Today has been a productive and informative day for me. Until next time." The teen bowed slightly before turning around and leaving the shop with his friends, leaving Iwai sighing.

He buried his face in his hands when the realisation that he had done something so morally questionable hit him. Now that he already defiled the highschooler, there was no turning back. He was in for the whole ride, whether he liked it or not. He might think that he held the rein, but in reality, it was Akira who did. That persistent piece of work would not let go of him until he was satisfied and Iwai couldn't help but shiver half in dread and half in anticipation when he thought about what he was going to uncover next.

He really brought this upon himself.


	3. Lots'a Slapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much plot here honestly but I promise, plot's coming LMAO;;
> 
>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Spanking  
> \- Choking/collar  
> \- Under the desk blowjob  
> \- Butt plugs  
> \- Face slapping

Akira had been fiddling on his phone for a few minutes as he sat on the field overlooking the track team. He finished with his club activities for the day and was just waiting for Ryuji to wrap up. Ann was relaxing next to him with Shiho who still had the bruises from a few days ago. There was not a slither of doubt in Akira's mind that it was Kamoshida who had been abusing her. Ann knew it too and had been trying to get her to quit the volleyball team, but Shiho seemed deadset on her decision to not leave. There was nothing they could do when she refused to back down, especially when Ann was so delicate about the subject, constantly tiptoeing around it, not wanting to hurt Shiho's feelings.

Akira decided that although it ticked him off to see someone being unjustly abused, he would leave it to Ann. She knew Shiho best, after all. As the saying goes, too many cooks spoil the broth. He felt like his intervention would only complicate things, although he  _was_ curious as to what went on in Kamoshida's head. What exactly triggered someone to commit an act so frowned upon like that? Morbid curiosity, as people put it. Akira had always been interested in learning about serial killers' thought processes, and this was no different.

He had been watching Kamoshida's movements for the past few days in hope of learning any new information about him and what he did behind everyone's backs, but the teacher was too careful as to not let anything slip.

"Hey, sorry, we were talking about the upcoming competition." Ryuji grinned when he finally managed to slip out of his club activity. He was fanning himself by pinching the neck of his shirt and moving it back and forth to create a gust.

"You're gonna do so good. Isn't that right, Akira?"

"Hm?" The bespectacled male blinked, finally ripping his eyes away from his phone. "Ah, sorry, the track team? Yes, you're improving at a steady rate. Colour me impressed."

"What are you looking up this time?" Ryuji asked and put his arm around Akira's neck as he took a look at the screen. "Preparing yourself... for your first time..." Ryuji's face immediately turned red.

"First time?" Ann perked up, her eyes widening in interest. Ryuji, on the other hand, went the other way to get changed, he said. It wasn't until they were seated in a Shibuya diner that Ann went back to her unanswered question. "What were you looking up, Akira?"

"Ah," The teen set his phone down, at last, then he moved to adjust his glasses. "Would any of you happen to be well-versed in sexual jargon?"

Almost immediately, Ryuji buried his face in his hands. Ann, on the other hand, looked fascinated. "What's this? Are you trying to get with someone? I'd never thought!"

"Yes, I made a deal with Munehisa. He will be assisting me in researching everything there is to know about my body and my sexual needs. Our session has been informative thus far."

"Munehisa... you mean that scary shop owner?" Ann widened her eyes. "You're having... relations with him?" Not disgusted, Ann was intrigued while Ryuji looked like he was a crab being boiled alive.

"He said something interesting in our last encounter. He told me to 'come prepared' next time, and no matter what I looked up, I fail to understand what he means by that." Said Akira before he rested his arms on the desk and sipped his apple juice.

"Wouldn't he be referring to buttplugs?"

"How can you say that with such a straight face!?" The blond male immediately raised.

"A buttplug?" Akira perked up, his eyes gleaming with delight at the sensible answer. "Ah, I see! So I must clean and stretch myself for him."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't really know much about the male-and-male relationship, but I think it should be the same as any, uh, anal sex, no?" Ann's cheeks were slightly pink as she played with the straws of her drinks. "And you'll need a lot of lube too."

"Would you happen to know anywhere that stock these items?"

"Hey, this is Shibuya. You can find  _anything_." The girl in pigtail grinned with her chin rested on her intertwined fingers. "Let's finish our meal and take you somewhere. You're coming right, Ryuji?"

"Wait, don't we have to over eighteen to buy that kinda shit!?" Ryuji chipped in, although there was no clear look of interest that wasn't previously there.

"It's okay, Akira can  _easily_ pass as an over eighteen. He's got a confident aura that we don't! Just get changed into something and if all goes well, then I reckon it'll be fine." Ann grinned before stuffing a spoonful of sponge cake into her mouth and moaned at the sweetness and texture.

"I will trust your judgement, Ann. Then, I shall do just this. Will you help me to pick up appropriate clothing? I'm afraid that fashion is not my forte."

"Oh!" Ann squealed. "I mean, you might as well pick something sexy, right? You definitely got the body for it, so why not flaunt it? I bet he's gonna be head over heels! Although, I would never have guessed that you liked men, Akira."

"I like men?" The teen crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I don't believe that that's necessarily the case. I have never been sexually attracted by male or female before, but... there is something about Munehisa's physique and attitude that draws me in. He is a very intelligent man. Not scholarly, but it's his expanse of worldly knowledge that I cannot study from books alone."

"I think I kinda know what you're talking about."

"Do you think he's also attracted to you in that sense?" Ryuji raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I can't begin to fathom his reason to have me," Akira said frankly. "But I digress, shall we start browsing for clothes?"

Ann dragged Akira from one shop to the other. It took them a good couple of hours to finally make a purchase of burgundy leather pants with small chains and suspenders. Then for the top, they had a tight-fitting striped white and black t-shirt that wrapped tautly around his waist, that if Akira stretched, would expose his belly. All of that was topped with a black bomber jacket with a dragon motif on the back that spilled to the front pockets.

"Your taste is impeccable, Ann. This complements my rear very well." Akira muttered with a voice that wasn't short of respect as he twirled in front of a mirror in the shop. "And all the tautness juxtaposed with the loose jacket is simply magnificent."

Ryuji, clearly staring, only managed a repressed grunt of approval.

"Those aren't cheap. How did you get the money for this?" Ann crossed her arms and leaned towards Akira interrogatively as they made their way towards the adult shop that Ann mentioned earlier.

"My parents are well-off," Twenty thousand yen wasn't a big deal for him. Besides, it wasn't like he was spending much on anything aside from food. "Okay, we're here. Then, I will be off. Buttplug, anal cleaner and lube, you said? Was there anything else?"

"I think that's it. Good luck, Akira! We'll wait for you here." Ann said, jumping as she did a fist pump with Ryuji nodding beside her, giving Akira a thumb's up.

"We'll lend you emotional support, partner. Not that you need it..."

As it turned out, Akira really didn't need it. He came out ten minutes later with everything he needed  _plus_ a very captivated female cashier who kept staring at his back. The subject of her attention didn't seem to notice anything, however. He sauntered towards his friends and gave them a firm nod. Ryuji looked like he just gained an overwhelming sense of respect for Akira.

They spent a few more hours window shopping in Shibuya, but evening quickly came and soon, Akira was back at the sanctity of his attic. Expectedly enough, Sojiro asked Akira about his new clothes, a question to which he answered with: "A friend of mine picked it out for me" before he went into the bathroom with his goods that he bought from the adult shop.

The first thing he did was obviously sit on the toilet and took out the enema he purchased. It looked simple enough to use. He followed the instructions written on the box to the T and frowned at the odd sensation in his butt. It wasn't something particularly arousing, but it wasn't unpleasant either. Akira then moved to the buttplug. He took it out of the box and twirled the object in his hand to inspect it. He wasn't sure which one to get since there were so many varieties, but he ended up taking interest in this glossy, dark red one that was recommended for first-timers.

He smeared some lube on his fingers and began working himself open. After what magic Iwai worked on him, his own fingers weren't nearly enough. They were too short and slender, not rough or calloused enough. However, the thought of Iwai was sufficient to bring life to Akira's cock. By the time he felt like he was ready, he was already panting, cheeks red with pleasure. He needed something bigger and the plug was  _almost_ big enough. Slowly, he pressed the tapered end against his hole. The lube made it much easier for the toy to penetrate him, opening and spreading him in a way he never felt before.

It felt  _weird_ , but kind of good at the same time.

He sighed when the thickest part of the plug intruded his tight, quivering asshole. He could only imagine how Iwai would feel inside of him if this thing alone could coax this reaction out of him. There was no denying the fact that it was a strange sensation to have something put inside his ass, something that weren't fingers, but he could see the charm of it. This was something he could get used to. Biting his lower lip, Akira dared himself to finally move, then his breath hitched in his throat. The damn thing brushed against his prostate and, and he didn't know how he'd be able to walk and commute all the way to Untouchable with the object in his ass, constantly moving and grinding against his walls.

Tentatively, he covered himself with fresh underwear, commando, followed by his leather pants that clearly show the bulge on his crotch. Akira groaned as he snapped his suspenders on his shoulders and put the bomber jacket on. He took a few more minutes to collect himself and let the erection go before scuttling out of Leblanc.

"I'll be back later."

"Don't wander around too late." Said Sojiro, cocking one of his eyebrows at the odd posture that Akira had as he walked out of the door.

The entire way to Shibuya, Akira had his bag pressed tightly against his crotch just in case the plug brushed against his sensitive spots. The ride there was unmercifully long and by the time he arrived in front of Untouchable, he was ready to collapse. He did get used to it at some point, but not to the point where he forgot it existed.

The door opened with a creak, revealing an Iwai who was tinkering with a model gun, snapping the parts into place with absolute precision. The man regarded Akira with a nod and said nothing even when he walked around the counter. He did, however, gave Akira a second, more appreciative glance.

"Good evening, Munehisa." The teen muttered, watching Akira finishing up his replica. When he did, the older man turned and popped the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Wasn't expecting you back so soon. Here to paint?" Iwai cocked one eyebrow when he saw the flushed look on Akira's face, then he smirked. "No, that's not it."

Akira nodded gingerly as he set down his bag and felt Iwai's eyes gliding from the tip of his shoes to the top of his hair.

"Well, you look different, don'cha? Dressing up for me?" The shop owner grinned, appreciating how those clothes hugged Akira's slim figure. He really had a great body, slim in all the right ways but not lanky. And that ass, Iwai watch them move all day, no problem. When Akira took off his baggy bomber jacket, Iwai whistled. The suspenders were an amazing touch, real cherry on top. "You look ravishing, but we gotta talk details. Si'down."

Akira did just that, but not without a wince when he felt the plug digging deeper inside of him. This didn't miss Iwai's eyes as the corner of his lips tugged into a small knowing smirk.

"'Kay," With his arms crossed, he started. "You gotta tell me if you don't like something. Communication is key, and I don't wanna hurt you. I will ask for colours if I see that you're uncomfortable with something. Answer 'red' if you want to stop and 'green' if otherwise. If your mouth is occupied, snap your fingers or tap me three times. Understood?"

The teen nodded firmly.

"Is there anything that you can think of, that you will  _absolutely_ not like, aside from the obvious?"

Akira shook his head.

"Anything that you feel you will be uncomfortable with?"

He shook his head again.

"Good," Iwai nodded before leaning in and tapping the younger male on the head. "Whatever demeaning names I call you by isn't my true feelings. I won't hurt you. You trust me, don't you?"

"I trust you, Munehisa."

Iwai chuckled at the quick answer accompanied by a pair of resolute black eyes. "You're really sure about this."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

The older man snorted at that, then he slapped his hands on his knee before leaning back and crossing his arms. "'Right, then. Show me how sure you really are."

"Would you like me to take off my clothes sensually?" Akira asked, tugging on his suspenders.

God, would this kid just stop talking before doing anything? Really, Akira was drop-dead gorgeous, but he kept ruining everything albeit intentionally. "Less talking, more action."

Akira moved forward and dropped a knee between Iwai's thighs, then leaned in to press a kiss on his lips. It was gentle, only a peck that was soon broken as Akira pulled away with one of his suspenders already hanging by his side. Carefully, he removed the other and the entire time, Iwai's eyes focused on those slender fingers with perfectly trimmed nails that should  _not_ belong to a male. Those digits then moved to Iwai's chest, trailing down his body to his abs and that was when Akira turned around and pressed his ass on Iwai's crotch.

It was hard to believe that was a beginner. Knowing Akira, he probably watched porn for research purposes. Iwai would laugh, but he was too distracted by a perfect ass right in front of him, perfect size, perfect roundness. Without any words, his fingers moved to squeeze the leather-covered flesh and immediately, he could feel softness that made him grunt in approval.

"D'you just have these lying around? I never pegged you to be the leather type."

Akira seemed to be enjoying the attention that his buttcheeks received because his voice raised a pitch. "No, Ann picked it out for me this afternoon."

"She knows you're comin' here to get fucked?" 

"Y-yes," Akira swallowed when Iwai nudged the buttplug nestled inside of him. He played with the spot for a few more lingering seconds before peeling the red leather pants down, slowly, teasingly. The belt around his waist was soon removed by Iwai's deft hands, and he felt it whizzing as it was pulled free.

"You really came prepared, huh? Red is a pretty colour for a whore like you," He said, giving Akira's left buttcheek a swat that made the teen jump and shiver.

"T-thank you," Akira sighed at the stinging sensation that rose on the spot where Iwai's hand had been for a split second.

While gently rubbing the reddened skin, Iwai smirked. "Thank you what?"

"...Munehisa?"

Iwai wanted to bury his head in his hands at that. In his whole thirty years or so of life, that was the first time someone didn't get the hint to call him sir or master. "Nevermind."

That didn't please Akira because the next time Iwai realised, the teen had turned around with his head tilted to the side curiously. "No, please, I'd like to know what I should have answered with. Was it Iwai? Oh, hold on. From what pornographic material I have researched, I do recall the submissive referring to the—"

Akira never did finish his sentence thanks to a cloth that was suddenly stuffed inside his mouth.

"Will you stop ruining the mood? Seriously. You're hotter with your mouth shut." Iwai landed another blow on Akira's other buttcheek, rewarding him with a melodic whimper that was muffled through the gag. The smack was followed with another, and another, and another. The loud echo of flesh slapping against flesh vibrated inside the small room, music to Iwai's ears, especially with Akira's loud, broken breathing that became more and more desperate after each and every blow he received.

God, Akira made the sweetest fucking noise he had ever heard coming from male or female alike and he could hardly stand not flipping the bespectacled male over and fucking him right there. There was something about Akira's moans that pushed his buttons. It was how pure and full of unfiltered honesty they were. Akira wasn't here to please Iwai or even himself, he was here to learn and that desire bloomed into something unique, something Iwai had never seen in anyone else. More than sexy, it was  _breathtaking_ because Iwai knew that those melodic whimpers that came out of Akira's throat were truly his feelings.

Iwai admired his handiwork. Akira's ass was painted a glowing red colour and the buttplug comfortably nestled inside that puckered hole was shaking along with its owner's pulsing hole. He ran the back of his palm gently along the burning skin to feel the softness behind the fire before grabbing the discarded belt on the counter. Iwai roughly pulled Akira by the waist, making his chest and Akira's back slam against each other.

"Don't forget the safe word." Iwai muttered into Akira's ear where he could see a bead of sweat rolling on his cheek. He gave the teen two seconds to regain his breathing and to act if he found this uncomfortable. However, when nothing came, Iwai wrapped the belt around Akira's neck, looped it around three times and secured it in place. Luckily, it looked tight enough to make him having trouble breathing instead of hanging too loosely or wrapping too firmly. In one swift motion, he removed the cloth gag, slipped a finger on the belt and tugged Akira to the side where he went past Iwai's shoulder only to be caught by his arms, and into a kiss.

It was brief but full of passion that made Akira's head spin, especially with Iwai's hands tugging on his hair. What a shame that it ended too soon because the next thing he realised, he was thrown onto the floor between Iwai's legs. Then, the front door opened.

"Whaddya need?" Iwai's voice was gruff as usual, but this time it was tinted with frustration like he wanted the customer to fuck off  _right now_. Akira didn't have much time to be disappointed. The next thing he realised was Iwai's leg pressing against his side and pinning him right in front of the older man's crotch where Akira could smell Iwai's pungent scent so clearly.

He didn't need to be told with words. Akira swiftly unbuttoned Iwai's cargo pants and pulled down his boxer. He was immediately greeted with a  _sizeable_ cock and a musky smell that made his mouth water. Unconsciously, Akira licked his lips before putting his tongue to better use. He'd seen this before in the videos he watched. It was time to put his study materials into practice.

Akira started licking from the base of Iwai's cock and slowly made his way up to the head where he saw a bead of precum that he swiped with his tongue. It tasted sour, a bit bitter, but it wasn't at all bad. He could get used to it.

Iwai had to bite the inside of his lower lip and tightened his fingers on his arms at Akira's experimental yet masterful ministration. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Akira had sucked a few cocks before, but he knew that this was only a product of his eidetic memory. When the customer turned away, Iwai glanced at Akira who looked so damn fixated and focused at his cock. His slender fingers fondling his balls, his tongue working at the head before he swallowed Iwai whole.

Iwai was so thick that Akira could barely accommodate him inside his mouth, but Akira was no quitter. He slowly bobbed his head back and forth to find his pace before going down to take the cock even further. Again, again, again. He hollowed his cheeks at some point, being careful as to not to graze with his teeth and it was rewarded nicely with Iwai clearing his throat.

Then, suddenly he was  _impaled_ on Iwai's cock. There was a pressure on the back of his neck that wasn't a hand. Oh.  _Oh._ It was Iwai's leg curling around him, forcing him down and not letting him up. Akira gagged a little at the sudden intrusion, his throat not used to taking cocks just yet. Thankfully, when he did that, the customer in the shop was on his phone talking very loudly.

All Akira could smell was Iwai's strong, masculine scent, especially with his nose buried in Iwai's wiry pubes and god, if there was a smell he loved, it was  _this_. He wanted to inhale it over and over, but he found himself struggling to breathe with a thick cock jammed deep inside of him, hitting the back of his throat and forcing droplets of precum into him.

When they heard the door closing, Akira was suddenly pulled by the hair. He looked up at Iwai, eyes teary and cheeks red, lips were swollen with drool trickling down his chin. He heard an appreciative grunt coming out of Iwai as he took off his jacket and stood up, dragging Akira by the hair to his feet and led him to sit on the counter.

Iwai tugged on the buttplug in Akira's ass, then slowly, he pulled it out, stopping for a second at the thickest part before he yanked it, making Akira squirm, his ass throbbing at the loss. Not for long, however. Iwai soon thrust three fingers into Akira's lubed, stretched hole and smirked with his other hand pinching the teen's nipple.

"M-more," He cried out.

"Well, ain't you a demandin' little fuck toy." The older man chuckled, then he dove in and put Akira's nub between his teeth while fingers still working Akira open. Not that he needed it. The plug he bought was pretty fucking large, Iwai wondered how he managed to put it in. He wasn't about to ask questions. Instead, he grabbed the bottle of lube inside a drawer and started to smear some on the puckered hole.

Iwai took off the last piece of clothing article Akira had before slipping his arms under the smaller male's knee. In one movement, he lifted Akira up and angled his dick at his entrance, then he pressed.

"Ah!" Akira whimpered at the intrusion. It felt like the buttplug, but  _so_ much bigger and he felt like he was being split open. So this was what taking a cock felt like. It hurt, but Iwai moved so slowly that he found himself relaxing. Iwai would not hurt him, he trusted the man. "M-more, more, please."

Iwai so badly wanted to pull on the belt around Akira's neck, but he only had two hands. So, he did the next best thing which was to comply. He moved into Akira's tight entrance again, slowly until he was fully sheathed inside. Fuck, he was  _so_ damn tight, his muscles coiling around Iwai like he never wanted to let him go.

"Colour?" Iwai tentatively asked just in case Akira had any second thoughts.

"Green," The curly-haired teen whimpered. "Munehisa... please..."

"You," Iwai pulled out halfway only to slam himself into Akira once more, making the teen cry out in an ecstatic mix of surprise, pain and pleasure. "Don't get to make demands around here," He did that again, this time aiming for Akira's prostate that he only just missed. "Keep your mouth  _shut_ like the pretty cum dump you are and maybe I'll fuck you."

Akira twitched at the degrading comment and bit back any remark he might have. He wanted so badly for Iwai to call him names, to mistreat him and to use him. It wasn't the pleasure of having a cock up his ass that made him delirious, but it was how he craved for more dehumanising treatment that Iwai was so  _fucking_ good at that drove him insane.

"Turned out you're a good listener." Iwai smirked before plunging himself deep into Akira and started rocking his hips back and forth. Fuck, so tight. So, so tight. Akira's muscles clenched around his cock, walls shrinking and rippling with desire. What did he ever do in his life to have a pretty boy like this rocking up into his shop and offering his body as some sort of glorious fuck toy?

Akira was so light, Iwai had no trouble propping him up like that, all while abusing his ass and listening to the melodic screams coming out of the younger man's mouth. He was grateful that his shop was in a small alleyway like this. Not stopping for even a second, Iwai moved towards the door on his right and opened it, leading Akira into the back area where he lied him down on top one of the many boxes and fucked him like an animal.

"You're mine," Iwai hissed, then pulled on the belt around Akira's neck. "Your body is  _mine_ to use as I please."

Akira looked like he had something to say, but he failed to when the belt coiled around his throat, so all he managed was a guttural noise and a cough as his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his skull and tongue lolling out as Iwai mercilessly abused his ass.

"Fucking whore," Iwai seethed, then slapped Akira across the face just hard enough to make him squirm. "Like being used, don't you?" Another slap. "You were born to be  _fucked_."

Iwai let go of the belt momentarily to allow for some breathing space before pulling it again. Every tug, every slap, every whisper made Akira's ass tighten even more. Not only his words, his body was also so honest and Iwai couldn't help wanting to claim all of him. With Akira's cries of pleasure ringing all around him, he managed a few more thrusts before Akira squirted all over his stomach without being touched. God, could this kid be any more perfect?

Iwai grunted and followed suit, couldn't hold it in any longer, especially with Akira's ass trying to milk him dry. He spilled his semen into the quivering asshole and captured the teen's mouth in a devouring kiss that was returned with the same fervour. When Iwai pulled out, he admired the way Akira's ass was gaping and shivering with cum leaking out of it. He chuckled in approval, then he dug into his pocket to retrieve a phone.

"Lookin' good, Akira," He grinned as he snapped a picture and admired it for a few seconds before putting the phone on top of the boxes. "Let's get cleaned up."

Akira was still spinning thanks to the aftershock of climax. He let himself be carried into the bathroom where Iwai used a towel to wipe him down and took his time cleaning his swollen, well-fucked ass.

"Ten miles per hour."

"What?"

"So that's what being ejaculated into feels like. It's not unpleasant. Very warm," Akira sighed, his whole body felt like jelly. "And I must admit, it feels strange to have something inserted into my anus when I'm already accustomed to having excrement coming out of it. Is this something that most virgins experience upon their first intercourse?"

"...Yeah, I guess," Iwai sighed. "You'll get used to it."

"Is that so," He muttered pensively. "I find more pleasure in your degrading comments above all else. Is that also a common occurrence?"

"Nah, that just means you're a natural born slut," Iwai snorted, amused at how quickly Akira's cheeks turned red. "You did good today, Akira."

"I did?" There was a proud glimmer in the teen's eyes that made Iwai smile. For such a dirty guy during sex, he sure was innocent. However, that was what was so charming about him. Always so honest and open about his feelings. Iwai felt like he really could get along with Akira, which was a dangerous headspace to be in. Akira was only here to learn about his sexual desires, after all.

"Yeah. Now, I need to buy some more sweets. Can you mind the shop for a tic?" He asked after he buttoned his pants.

"Sure. I'll be painting." With that, Iwai walked out of the back area, not forgetting to throw Akira's discarded clothes into the bathroom, then leaving Akira catching his breath. He never expected to enjoy sex as much as he did. Iwai must  _that_ good.

When he walked out of the back area into the shop after getting dressed just in time for someone to come in. A thin middle-schooler with a pair of glasses who looked surprised to see him.

"Can I help you?" Akira gave the boy a small smile.

"A-ah, no. I'm... looking for my dad."

That made Akira tilt his head. "You are Munehisa's son?"

"Yes. And you... are you a part-timer?" He asked quietly, eyes twinkling with some sort of relief and his expression brightened when Akira nodded. "I never thought that dad would hire a part-timer... uhm, do you know him well?"

"Not well enough to know he has a son." The teen shrugged. That wouldn't mean he was married too, would it? He hoped not.

"I see... but he hired you, so that must mean he trusts you..." The kid mumbled. "My name is Kaoru."

"You can call me Akira. Munehisa went to the shops just a few minutes ago. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, it's fine... I'll leave." Kaoru sighed before turning around to leave. That was when Akira widened his eyes and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I see that?" He asked with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, making Kaoru blink twice, confused. Moments later, he looked at the direction of Akira's eyes and beamed.

"Ah, you're interested in this book too? I snagged this at a second-hand book shop near Protein Lover. I've been looking everywhere for it." Kaoru passed the thick book into Akira's hand where the teen delicately brushed the cover and smiled.

"I read the third instalment years ago, but I couldn't find the last in the series. It was laughable how quickly it sold out, for such a novelty. How are you finding it?" It wasn't often that Akira read novels, but this was one of the few he thoroughly enjoyed.

"I'm only a quarter through, but it's great! Do you remember when Goto got trapped in that shuttle? Well, they finally expanded on it," Kaoru jumped in excitement. "I'll let you borrow it once I'm done if you want?"

"You will do that? Truly?" Akira stared at the boy in wonder and felt his heart going aflutter when the sweet boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah, I need to go! My friends are waiting for me. I hope to talk to you again soon, Akira-san!" With a wave, Kaoru left Untouchable with a spring in his steps.

Nice boy. Akira wondered what made Kaoru look so sullen earlier. However, he didn't get much time to think about it because soon, three customers walked into the shop. He managed to sell a replica knife to one of them by the time Iwai came back with a plastic bag full of sweets.

"Hey, thanks for handling those guys. Good work on your first sale. I'll note that down and pay you every Sunday, how's that?"

"That's fine," Akira smiled, then his mind wandered to Kaoru. Just when he was about to ask Iwai about him, the man threw himself on the chair and stretched his limbs.

"Time for you to go home. It's getting late. Come back here on Saturday for your first real shift, got it? 2 PM. Don't be late." Iwai's voice was gruff as usual, making Akira's skin tingle. Instead of heading towards the door, he put his hands on the wooden surface of the counter and leaned forward to land a soft kiss on Iwai's lips.

"I learned a lot today, Munehisa. Thank you for the lesson." He didn't wait for Iwai to respond to leave Untouchable with his bag.

Iwai was silent for a few seconds as he watched Akira walking off and disappearing around the corner. Well, he forgot to mention the pain that would  _definitely_ come to bite him in the ass. Literally. Oh well, some things were better off being taught from the first-hand experience.

"Lessons, huh?" Iwai laughed to himself. He really was starting to like Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Akira looks kinda like this~](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/471240898790031360/566061153675902985/20190412_104418.jpg?width=253&height=523)


	4. Gaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: go to sleep  
> also me: just write 7k words in 2 days it's ok you don't need sleep :) ~~help me i'm dying hahadsjdkf~~
> 
>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Speculum/gaping  
> \- Ring gag  
> \- Binds
> 
> Shoutout to the pals at Iwapego server for the inspiration for Akira's name-calling shenanigans lmao <3 ty

"I'd like to be gaped."

"...What?" Iwai eyed his perfectly calm and composed part-timer from the top of his magazine. Akira had  _that_ glint in his eyes, the one he always had whenever he was particularly interested in a subject, which meant that Iwai wouldn't be able to dissuade him no matter what he said. Well, not that he  _wanted_ to, but seriously, he asked for the weirdest shit at the weirdest time.

"I went online and found more study materials.  _Extremely_ fascinating. Waterspout and public transport molestation among many others, but the one that intrigued me above all else is object insertion - how large the anus can stretch, and how it can still close even after all that. It was exciting to see the pectinate line and the deep colour of the inner walls. Its movement was also rather extraordinary..." Akira said, pacing around Untouchable with a finger pressed against his lips thoughtfully. "And I can find no better man to turn to but you, Iwai-san. Will you help me?"

With a soft exhale, Iwai closed the magazine in his hands and put it in front of him right next to his raised feet. "Sure," He set his feet down and crossed his arms as he leaned back on the chair. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" The bespectacled male blinked at the question.

"Did it hurt? I hadn't been gentle to you even though it was your first time."

"Ah, yes, it did. My doctor helped me to ease the pain, though, so it wasn't a big deal." There it was again, the honesty. He didn't try to act tough even though most men would just brush it off saying that no, it wasn't too bad.

Iwai nodded, then beckoned at Akira to come towards him. The teen did just that. He walked around the counter and stood in front of Iwai. "You're still not used to sex, I don't think gaping is such a good idea. It'll definitely hurt."

"I don't mind," Akira said, his expression giving nothing but interest away. "I know you'll find a way to make me experience less pain. I trust you, Munehisa."

Iwai snorted at the genuine faith in him. "You give me too much credit," There was a momentary silence before Iwai continued. "You met Kaoru last week, didn't you?"

"Your son. Yes, I did. He's a nice kid," Akira crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What happened to your wife?"

"Don't have one," The man scoffed and was about to leave it at that, but Akira was staring at him like he expected him to elaborate. "You don't wanna get involved in my life."

"I already am, am I not?" The teen tilted his head. "I was under the impression that sexual relation builds intimacy. Am I mistaken?"

"No," Iwai shook his head. What was this kid trying to do to him? If this was anyone else, Iwai would've assumed that they were trying to rope him into a relationship, but since it was Akira, he couldn't think that. "You're right, but there are some lines you shouldn't cross. It's best that you stay out of it. Besides, it's not like I know yours either."

"There's not much to know about me," Akira said flatly, but behind that monotone voice, Iwai could hear a little hitch like he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. "My parents treat me like I do not exist and Kaoru fashioned the same eyes that I did when I was little, so I daresay that you are no different, Munehisa."

The shop owner froze at the savage bluntness he was slapped with so out of the blue.

"I might be insensitive, but I know pain when I see it. You should treat him with more care while you can still salvage your relationship." Akira turned around to continue cleaning the shop, thinking that the conversation was over. However, he didn't anticipate Iwai grunting and shifting behind him.

"I love him more than anything in this world."

And Akira knew that Iwai was telling the truth because the man wasn't known for beating around the bush or lying. So, he unclenched his fingers and undoing the fists in the process. "Well, I can say with confidence that Kaoru is not aware of that. Kids aren't psychics, Munehisa."

He had always known that. He knew that Kaoru didn't understand his method of showing affection but to be hit with the truth like this hurt more than he realised it would, especially when it came from someone who barely knew anything about his family and history.

"Y'know, your bluntness'll get you in trouble one day. You're lucky I like your mouth."

There was a short pause, but at the end of it, Akira turned around. "Ah, was that supposed to be an innuendo?"

"Not anymore," Said Iwai, rolling his eyes at the teen's apparent naivete. "And in regards to your previous request, sure. I'll see what I can do. Anything goes, right?"

"Anything you deem fit, Munehisa," The bespectacled male replied with a firm nod. "Is there anything else you'd like help with?"

"Nah, you're done for today. Thanks for the help." Iwai muttered before handing Akira an envelope filled with his salary. The teen accepted it with a short word of gratitude and a quick kiss.

"I'm looking forward to our next study session." He smiled, then he walked out of the door with Morgana meowing in his bag.

The plan was to head straight home and do a bit of reading for the rest of the night, maybe help out at Leblanc, but that got cancelled as soon as Akira saw Kaoru walking into a diner. Iwai did tell him to not get involved with his family, but he wanted to know more about Kaoru. He looked like such a sweet kid, one who didn't realise that his father loved him. Akira didn't want him to grow up to be an apathetic man like he was, all because he didn't have a fulfilling time with his only other family member.

Looked like Kaoru was alone. He sat in one of the free booth seats with a notebook and a textbook on his desk and was about to write something on the paper when he realised that Akira was peering from behind him.

"Akira-san!" Kaoru sighed with a hand pressed against his chest. "You scared me."

"Homework?" He asked while adjusting his glasses. Geometry. One of his personal favourites. "You got that one wrong."

"Eh? Oh!" The younger boy blinked when he realised what Akira was talking about. "Yeah, I wasn't sure about this one either."

Akira walked beside him and took a pen from the pencil case next to Kaoru's hand. "May I?" At the nod, Akira got on his knees and started scribbling on an empty spot of the notebook. "This is a simple problem if you break it down to three parts. See how this connects perpendicularly? If you can find the tangent of this triangle, you should be able to work out that other one, then, in the end, find this one."

Kaoru listened to the explanation intently and did the calculation in his head before his lips formed an 'o' of surprise. "You're right. It  _is_ simple. Thank you, Akira-san."

"No problem, Kaoru," Answered Akira with a smile. Moments later, he stood up and sat on the boy's opposite side at request. "Why are you doing your homework here?"

"I..." The younger male trailed off as if looking for the correct way of expressing himself. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck while the other hand busy twirling his pen. "I like it here. It's not quiet."

"Do you only live with Munehisa? Why don't you do your schoolwork in Untouchable?" Asked Akira curiously, knowing that the shop closed at around eleven in the night, so it was only natural that Iwai wouldn't be home much.

"Dad doesn't want me there. He always tells me to go away."

There was a pang of pain in Akira's chest when he heard the resigned tone and saw the look of remorse and anguish in Kaoru's eyes that reminded him  _so_ much of himself when he was younger. There was never a slither of doubt in his head that Iwai loved his son, but it seemed that he didn't know how to express it.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Akira smiled gently, a gesture that Kaoru seemed to appreciate. "Do you want dinner, Kaoru? I'll pay for it."

"N-no, I'm fine. Please, don't trouble yourself, Akira-san."

"I insist." He waved at the waitress and placed a drink order for himself and Kaoru, then let the boy order a katsudon. They spent a good chunk of their time working through Kaoru's homework. Turned out, the kid didn't need much help. He was bright, so Akira just sat there reading  _Tales of the Milky Way_ that Kaoru promised to lend him. He just finished it this afternoon and was looking to give it to Akira, so they decided that this was a great time for it.

The next hour, they spent talking about school and then, Iwai. Akira was surprised to learn the sentimental value behind the gecko tattoo that always peeked out of Iwai's black turtleneck, and a sweet one, at that. The story brought a smile to his lips. Iwai truly loved Kaoru. He just needed to find a better way of expressing it instead of pushing his son away.

From what information he could gather, he deduced that the secret that Iwai was keeping to himself was a dangerous one. What could it possibly be? Did he get involved in the wrong crowd and was trying to tie up any loose ends? And Kaoru's story about his mother didn't hold up either, especially when Iwai told him that he didn't have a wife with the implication that he was never married. Did he adopt Kaoru, then? And why?

The thoughts haunted Akira throughout the night. He hated having mysteries unsolved, and even if he wanted to ask Iwai about it, he knew that the man would just sidestep around the question. As a result, he didn't get much reading done that night, and even as he lied in his bed, he couldn't get the gnawing question of 'why' out of his head. People said that poking his nose where it didn't belong was one of the things that they found distasteful about him, but that only made Akira even more curious because who wouldn't want to uncover a fascinating mystery behind one's life? Iwai's looked like a special case of interesting too, hence why Akira was so desperate to crack it.

It was two in the morning and Akira found himself peeling his eyes open. He managed to get some sleep, but now, he once again tossed and turned to the point of waking up. He sat on his desk and opened his laptop to do a quick search of mob activity in Tokyo, specifically Shibuya. It was a long shot, he knew, but it was the only explanation he currently had aside from Iwai being an ex-drug or underground weapon dealer: a hypothesis that didn't make a lick of sense. From what he had seen, Iwai was never under the influence. Damn, he didn't even  _smoke_ , not that Akira could see or smell anyway. And as for weapon dealing? Iwai was always careful with whom he sold his airsoft guns to, and would constantly remind everyone to be careful with them and not to show them in public, so that was also out of the picture. That only left an ex-Yakuza member, which honestly, was an extremely plausible theory.  Now, if only he could see what Iwai was hiding under that black turtleneck of his...

Akira heard a meow from behind him, followed by Morgana jumping on his desk and tapping his hand as if telling him to go to sleep. He really should, considering he had school tomorrow, but he just hated leaving things unsolved. With a sigh, Akira closed the lid of his laptop and climbed back to bed.

.

"Oh, dad... you're early." Kaoru said when the front door was opened and closed, revealing Iwai with a brown paper bag in hand.

"I had to run an errand, so I thought I'd close up shop early," He glanced at his son who had a little shine in his eyes, something that he didn't see very often. Curse him, that Akira, for showing him that he wasn't being the good father that he desperately wanted to be. "And I wanted to see you, Kaoru. We haven't had a chance to talk in a while."

That made Kaoru grin like Iwai had never seen before. The boy quickly closed the book he was reading and moved to the kitchen. "Do you want dinner? I'll heat some leftover up for you."

Iwai chuckled at the enthusiasm that warmed his heart before nodding. "Yes, please. I'll go take a shower." And he did just that. On the way to the shared bathroom, Iwai walked into his bedroom and set down the purchase he made earlier. Only two items: a speculum and a ring gag. He silently wondered if this was what Akira meant when he said 'gaping', but then again, that kid sure was wild, so Iwai had no doubt that he would agree to this.

When he came out of the shower, he could smell the tasty aroma of roast chicken. On the dinner table, sat Kaoru who had a smile, accompanied with a portion of potatoes, brown and moist chicken breast along with a serving of stir-fried vegetables.

"You made all these?"

"I had free time," Kaoru shrugged.

"It's great, Kaoru. Thank you." Iwai gave his son a smile upon tasting the food, making the boy smile even wider.

"I met Akira a couple of days ago," Kaoru started. "I really like him. I think you chose the right part-timer."

"Oh yeah?"

"He helped me with my homework and he reads the same novel that I did. I lent it to him!" Kaoru beamed. "I even got his phone number. He told me to contact him if I have any homework questions."

"He's a damn smart kid." Iwai smirked. So it looked like Akira took it upon himself to chat with his son, which wasn't all that surprising considering how curious he was to prod around in his employer's personal affair.

"Can I come to visit Untouchable if I want to see him?"

That made Iwai choke on his food. He quickly drowned it out with a large gulp of water. "No, Kaoru. I already told you that you're not allowed to set foot there." That and he didn't want his son to walk into a place where he defiled Akira, someone who was slowly becoming Kaoru's idol.

"But - "

"No means no, Kaoru. End of discussion." After firmly cutting his son off, Iwai expected him to stand up and storm off, but he merely deflated. It didn't mean that the sight didn't pain Iwai, however. With Tsuda constantly hounding him, it was best if he didn't come anywhere near Untouchable just in case that bastard tried anything.

Kaoru didn't say anything else regarding the topic for the rest of the meal, but he did talk a lot about school and about Akira, which made Iwai cringe a bit. He hoped Kaoru would never find out that his idol was sleeping with his father. The thought floated around in Iwai's head even throughout his days. It was probably in his best interest to break the deal right here before anything awkward happened and while Iwai still didn't have feelings for Akira. Oh yeah, he had no doubt that it was only a matter of time before he fell for the comically honest teen.

Iwai had decided. The next time Akira walked into the shop, he would—

"Good afternoon, Munehisa."

—oggle his perfectly proportioned hips and waist. Wait, no. That wasn't the plan. What was it again?

Akira already went around the counter and unpacked his gun model by the time Iwai snapped out of it. They hadn't really been spending too much time on it, but Akira was making steady progress at painting the parts. Well, that was the easier part and he believed that they would be able to get through it no problem, especially when they managed to snap the parts together without any dramas.

He left Akira to his own devices for the next couple of hours, but they indulged in a short conversation about school too when there weren't any customers. Akira told him that he felt like he was being watched, but couldn't quite nail down who it was, or if it was only his imagination. Iwai snorted at that, saying that it was probably some secret admirers he gathered after he topped the recent exam.

Another fifteen minutes into Akira's painting session, he sighed and ripped his attention away from the model gun, then turned to face Iwai. "Munehisa, are you an ex-yakuza?"

"What." He stared incredulously at Akira who only blinked back at him.

"If you refute my hypothesis, then you will have no issue baring yourself, correct?" The said as he set his brush down and stared at Iwai in anticipation. The man in the topic only scratched his head.

"Yeah, so what?" Iwai grunted when he realised that the beans had been spilled sooner than he intended. Well, not that he expected any less from Mr Nosey himself. "Listen, you better not tell Kaoru."

"I'm not that insensitive. I'm not going to intrude in your family issues, I was merely curious."

"I fuckin' bet," The shop owner snorted before putting his feet down. "Is there anything you won't poke your nose into?"

Turned out that was the wrong thing to say because the next thing Iwai could hear was a silence that was followed with a sigh.

"Am I annoying?" Akira's voice was small and soft like it was a whimper of someone who was frightened of learning the truth. It was the first time Iwai had ever heard such vulnerability in his tone, and it made him berate himself a little despite not knowing why Akira reacted that way.

Akira wasn't certain why he felt a sudden knot in his stomach at the thought that he was annoying Iwai, one of the few people he actually loved talking to. Was this the fabled insecurity brewing inside of him? He had always wondered what it felt like, to care about other people's opinions, and now that he started to, he wished he didn't. He wasn't a fan of the twisting sensation in his guts.

"No," Iwai shook his head as he swivelled his chair towards Akira to look at the teen in the eyes through his glasses. "You ain't annoying. I find this quirk of yours kinda amusing, actually."

"Ah."

It was a simple response, but Iwai could hear the relief in Akira's tone. It appeared that while he presented himself as an unsympathetic, unfeeling teenager, he actually wore his emotions on his sleeves. How surprising. He would've thought that Akira would be the type to never let anything show. Honestly, the more layers he saw of Akira, the more fascinated he became of him. He was so  _different_ , so unique, certainly one of a kind, and Iwai really found that charming. It was rare to find someone who didn't get on his nerves, let alone someone whose company he thoroughly enjoyed and always looked forward to. 

Iwai glanced at the clock in the wall that pointed at eight. It was a Wednesday, so Untouchable should be closing right about now. "Hey, it's time to close up. Give me a hand."

Without any complaint, Akira immediately went to the back room and started sweeping the floor while Iwai made sure that the doors were secure and that the desk was neat. They worked methodically, thanks to Akira understanding Iwai's habits, and they managed to finish rather quickly. When Akira cleaned up and stowed away his almost-finished gun model and was about to leave with his bag and Morgana, Iwai stood in his way with his arms crossed and lollipop sucker dangling off the corner of his lips. 

"Have time to stay a lil' longer?" He said in a hushed voice in an attempt to hint at Akira's request last Sunday.

"Of course, Munehisa." There was a shimmer of excitement in Akira's eyes and some spring in his steps as he walked towards the back area.

Akira looked around the room as Iwai moved a few boxes off the wall. It was so unorganised. He made a mental note to declutter this place one of these days. When he turned back towards Iwai, he noticed that he was fiddling with a set of keys in front of what seemed to be a hidden door covered behind a black barrier mesh.

"In you go." Iwai motioned with his head.

Akira didn't let out an objection and complied. It was a small bunker-like room with a double bed, a nightstand, a large stand-up mirror, a water dispenser and a TV.

"Is this where you nap?" Asked the boy with genuine interest. He had always loved the concept of hidden rooms and would love to have one if he ever purchased his own house.

There was a sound of the door being closed, followed with a click of the lock being turned. "No," Iwai grinned as he bent down to grab Akira's waist and picked him up, rewarding him with a rather adorable shocked gasp. Taking three steps forward, he dropped the teen onto the bed. "This is where I keep and fuck sluts like you. No one'll hear you scream." 

"There are others like me?" When Iwai stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, he continued, "Ah, so that was the start of the roleplay. My apologies."

"Seriously, Akira. You've got a knack for ruining the mood." Iwai chuckled, this time more amused than frustrated. He was starting to get used to it, and he had to say, it was funny.

"Would you like me to beg for your forgiveness...  _Onii-chan_?"

A snort. Then a burst of laughter as Iwai peeled himself away from Akira who looked evidently confused as to why the sudden hysteric.

"That's—" Iwai said between his laughter. "I'm too old to be your  _onii-chan_ , kid!"

"I don't understand what I did wrong. Was it my delivery?" Akira, as stoic as ever, flatly asked with a frown.

"What've you been watching? Hentai?" Another burst of laughter escaped from his mouth with no sign of stopping any time soon. It did nothing but fuel Akira's curiosity.

"Based on what I read online, familial kink is something that people revel in. Is it not to your liking?"

Fuck. This kid was  _serious_. It made it that much funnier, although there was a trace of guilt too because Akira was trying so hard. He might have the willingness and capability to learn, but he lacked common sense.

"Look, that's something you say to people your age, not me."

"You are a tough man to please, Munehisa."

"I'm not. You're just a weirdo." Iwai chuckled as he got off the bed and took off his coat.

"Hm, then what about Kumicho?" The teen decided to try again, this time while seated.

"Please don't."

"...Boss? Wait, on second thought... I call Sojiro that, so that might be a little strange. What aboutsensei _?"_

"What about," Slamming the nightstand drawer shut, Iwai put his knee on the bed before pushing Akira down. "You shut the fuck up?" Iwai shot his hand towards Akira and clenched the teen's cheeks using his thumb and his other fingers before towering over him.

With Akira's mouth being held open, Iwai pushed his index finger past Akira's lips where the tongue awaiting him caressed the finger and danced around it. While the teen worked Iwai's finger, the man used his free hand to pinch the bridge of Akira's glasses and set them aside before diving in for an open-mouthed kiss. There was a faint trace of fruit smoothie lingering on Akira's tongue that made Iwai smirk into the kiss.

"Open wide." He said as he pulled away. The curly-haired teen made a large 'ah' with his mouth and Iwai took that chance to slip one side of the ring gag on the roof of Akira's mouth, followed by the lower half that, as a result, held Akira's mouth open. After securing the straps, Iwai pulled away momentarily to admire how good Akira looked like that, his lips obscenely parted and his glistening tongue moving slowly inside his mouth.

Akira was surprised by how nude this made him feel, especially when he could only squirm when Iwai inserted two fingers into him and stirred his tongue, other hand holding Akira's wrists above his head. He felt so helpless under Iwai's firm grip, and he loved it.

Iwai made short work out of Akira's shirt. He swiftly unbuttoned it and helped Akira get out of it. Next to go were his skinny jeans, leaving him with only his underwear that soon disappeared too. His cock was slowly coming to life under Iwai's watchful, sharp eyes that roamed at the expanse of beautiful pale skin. The attention made him twitch and he reflexively pressed his thighs together.

Iwai spent a few brief seconds ghosting his fingers over Akira's waist and hips to enjoy how smooth and unblemished he was, then gave the erect cock a squeeze that made Akira whimper in want, hips rocking forward to get more friction that Iwai denied. Not yet. He didn't want to risk Akira finishing just yet, especially knowing just how sensitive he was.

"Don't get so impatient, now," He smirked before moving to undo his belt and wrapping it around Akira's wrists. When he finished securing it in place and moved back, he clicked his tongue. "You're being a naughty, kitten. Stay still." He pried apart Akira's legs that were trying to stroke his own cock. There was to be none of that. He wanted to deny Akira off his release for as long as he could.

It was a good thing that Iwai prepared everything last night. He scooted sideways and dug his hand under the bed to retrieve a long metallic object with two shackles on each end. Akira looked up, interested with whatever it was Iwai was about to do him next. He made a soft "ah" noise when the man locked it in place, one shackle for one foot. Now, no matter what Akira did, he wasn't able to close his legs, wouldn't be able to hide his nudity or find friction. He was completely at Iwai's mercy (and goddamn, he loved it).

"Now you're nice and docile..." Sighed Iwai, giving Akira a small reassuring smile before it turned into something hungrier as he took off his black turtleneck to put in display his muscular figure, toned abs and bulging pectorals decorated with splashes of colours.

Akira felt his heart racing when he saw the inked skin. The first thing he noticed was the caudal fin of a koi that transformed into the body of a dragon spilling around Iwai's waist and around his back where it, presumably, continued. He didn't get much chance to admire the inkwork because before he realised it, Iwai was moving towards him and dragged him by the hair and the belt around his wrists to the edge of the bed where he left the teen's head to dangle.

Before he even began to wonder what Iwai was trying to do, he felt a dip on his sides from Iwai's hands, followed with a cock ramming down his throat, immediately making him cough. Except he couldn't do that. The sound of his choking was muffled thanks to the thick dick constantly triggering his gag reflex. In that position, he couldn't even pull back or close his lips even if he wanted to. His mouth was Iwai's for the taking, and the ex-yakuza was enjoying it.

The older man lowered himself on the bed and gave Akira's quivering cock a lick on the head before he plunged a finger into Akira's hole, all while fucking his mouth even rougher, even harder, filling the room with obscene slurping and gagging sound that was music to Iwai's ears. And god, Akira's mouth was so warm and wet, tongue desperately trying to lick what he could. Yes, Akira definitely was a natural at this. If he wasn't careful, he would finish prematurely.

Iwai's hips stilled as he toyed with Akira's hole. His cock was shoved deep in the smaller male's throat, balls pressed right against his nose and Akira couldn't be happier. He gladly inhaled all of Iwai's musky scent while tasting his juice. He was running out of air, but even then, he never wanted to pull away. He felt himself throbbing at the stimulation that he was still getting accustomed to, especially when he would have never thought that other people's touch could be so addictive.

Akira was in cloud nine when Iwai pulled away, his cock making a trail of precum from the head to the teen's lips. Iwai then admired how flushed Akira was. There were tears streaming out of his eyes and his jaw was tainted with drool, tongue wagging lewdly inside his mouth. In short, he looked ecstatic to be used. If that wasn't evident enough, his quivering cock leaking precum should be.

Without ripping his eyes away from the beautiful man lying on his bed, Iwai grabbed a bottle of lube from along with another item from inside his nightstand's drawer and slathered a generous amount of liquid on his hand while walking to the other side of the bed. He pulled on the spreader bar to drag Akira closer to him before throwing the metallic object he procured earlier next to Akira's head. The teen glanced to the side and felt his heart racing.

A speculum.

"'s that what you want, slut?"

Akira nodded profusely, desperately.

Iwai chuckled at the enthusiastic reaction as he knelt on the bed and inserted two fingers inside Akira. It went in without much resistance, but Iwai still took some time to spread him open before putting in a third one that made Akira whimper, hips bucking into his fingers.

"Ah-ah," Warned Iwai. "If you're not patient, I ain't giving you what you want."  That was enough to coax another deflated sigh that made Iwai chuckle. What an expressive boy. He almost felt bad for doing this.

It didn't take long for Iwai to decide that Akira was ready to take him. So, he grasped Akira's thin waist and flipped him over, then pulled him just enough to lift his ass. He gave Akira a few seconds of preparation time before pushing the head of his cock against the lubed entrance. And slowly, gently, he entered. Akira's hole was warm and tight and his moans were lewd. His whimpers quickly filled the entire room, bouncing from one wall to another to produce a delicious echo that Iwai wanted to savour.

 _Slap_.

"Aaah!" The teenager squealed at the sudden pain on his buttcheek that was quickly replaced with a gentle stroke. Without any way of closing his lips, Akira smeared drool all over the bedsheet. His jaw was sore and his throat was dry but the thick cock that filled him up distracted him from the ache. Instead of trying to keep himself together, he cried out in pleasure. God, Iwai was so  _fucking_ big that it should hurt, but he was patient, he knew how much was too much, and always stopped right before that point.

Akira couldn't grip the bedsheet any harder. His knuckles were a ghostly shade of white as he dragged his face along the fabric only to be met with the wet trail of his saliva. Behind him, Iwai was pounding into him, balls slapping against his skin. Every time he sheathed himself, he pressed against  _that_ spot that coaxed an open-mouthed scream out of a very desperate Akira.

God, he was so close. Just a little more, just a few more thrusts and—

Iwai wanted to laugh at Akira's expression as he turned around. He looked so  _offended_  that he got denied the release he so badly wanted. Before Akira could do anything like kick him, Iwai grabbed the speculum on the bed and brushed it against Akira's cheek. The cold steel made the teen flinch, but he welcomed the intrusion of the object inside his mouth. Without protests or struggles, he ran his tongue along the metal to slather it fully in his saliva.

"This'll go in your fuckhole, so make sure you make it nice and wet."

Akira nodded, then sighed when Iwai pressed the item even deeper inside his mouth that was still held open by the ring gag.

Gently, Iwai rubbed the red handprint on Akira's ass before pulling the speculum out of his mouth.

Akira yelped in surprise when the tip of the medical equipment pushed into his entrance. It was so  _solid_ , wet and a little cold as it wormed its way inside until it was fully sheathed. The whole time, his heart thundered loudly in his chest, and it only became worse when he felt the speculum slowly opening.

"Aah," The curly-haired teen gasped out, his cock was impossibly hard and jolted violently when he started to feel himself being stretched from the inside.

Iwai was  _damn_ impressed. He thought that there was no way he would be able to handle being gaped, but here he was, taking it like he was used to it.

"Guess I worried over nothing. Your ass gapes so easy," The man chuckled while enjoying the breathtaking view of Akira's asshole being spread open. There really was something erotic about the whole display. It must be how Akira's body was trembling and how his head thrashed left and right with incoherent gasps escaping out of his drool-covered mouth. "Mm, you should see yourself."

With a flick of his finger, Akira  _screamed_. Iwai had, with pinpoint accuracy, pressed on his prostate.

"What a sound," The man chuckled low as he leaned in to pull Akira's hair, angling his head up in the air, then flipped him so he was lying on his back. "What's that? Did you want me to do it again?"

Akira nodded violently, his cock trembling with desire when he saw his reflection in the mirror behind Iwai. He was there, legs forced open with the spreader bar and a ring gag forcing his lips apart. On his ass, he could see the metallic gleam of the speculum gaping his hole. He could see the muscles expanding and contracting as he breathed in and out. Just like what he saw on those videos, it was a deep red colour and it looked so organic, so  _alive_.

The view made Akira shudder both in excitement and satisfaction. Iwai allowed the teen the luxury of staring at his own reflection for a few more lingering moments before a smirk bloomed on his lips. The older male inserted a finger into the gaping hole and left feathery light touches along his inner walls, feeling its slick leathery texture with his lubed digit.

The whole time, Akira never ripped his eyes away from the view. He looked so hypnotised, so mesmerised with the sensation of cold air entering his ass alongside Iwai's free-roaming fingers touching, prodding, pressing. Then suddenly, Iwai pressed on Akira's prostate until he once again screamed and his back curving in a way that should be impossible. Again and again, Iwai didn't relent. He kept attacking the bundle of nerve until Akira cried, until he was nothing but a broken, sobbing mess who, with one particularly firm press, squirted all over his stomach. He collapsed on the bed with short gasps.

Iwai landed a kiss on Akira's stomach, then he moved closer towards Akira to press his erection into the teen's mouth. In a breakneck speed, he fucked Akira's mouth, his fingers curling in that soft, silky, curly black hair. The dazed expression Akira employed pushed Iwai that much closer to the edge. When he felt like he was about to finish, he pulled out and started stroking himself, then finished inside Akira's open mouth. He watched as that pink tongue was showered with his thick cum that shot to the back of Akira's throat. It was a sight to behold, and the only proper way to finish.

They stayed that way for a few seconds to gather their thoughts.

Iwai was the first to move. With a deep breath, Iwai reached his phone on top of the nightstand to take a picture of a naked Akira lying in bed, teary-eyed and absolutely flushed with all those bindings on him. He made a pretty picture, looking absolutely ruined and defiled like this.

Once satisfied, Iwai gently unclasped the binding of the gag and slipped the item out of Akira's mouth, letting the teen swallow his essence and steady his breathing. The next to go was the belt around Akira's wrists. He pulled it away with a whizz and threw it on the floor behind him. Then it was the spreader bar where he could see red marks from Akira's futile attempt to close his legs. It wasn't anything major and wouldn't leave marks. That was what the paddings were for anyway.

Iwai took a few more moments to admire Akira's gaping asshole and the way it breathed along with him.

"Heh, great view." He took another photo, a close-up this time.

Akira sighed when Iwai withdrew the speculum out of him. He felt so strangely empty without it, and when he sat up on his elbows, he saw how he was still wide open. If only he wasn't so damn tired, he would give it a closer look, but all he wanted to do right now was sleep.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night. I know I ain't goin' anywhere," Said Iwai as he went towards the water dispenser and filled up two glasses of water. One for him, one for Akira. The smaller male gulped everything down in a matter of seconds, leading Iwai to give him his glass. "How're you doin'?" Settling next to a panting Akira, Iwai asked with one of his hand curling around the teen's back to pull him into an embrace.

It took a few seconds for Akira to nod and smile. "Good. May I see the picture?"

"Later," The shopkeeper chuckled before giving Akira a kiss on the forehead. "We need to shower if we don't wanna wake up all gross and sticky."

When Akira groaned and was seemingly about to collapse onto the bed, Iwai scooped him off the bed and carried him like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder into the bathroom outside the hidden bedroom. He ran the warm water and let Akira soak while he gathered their clothes and grab two fresh towels. Both of them were dying to get cleaned as soon as possible so they could just crash. It was entertaining because the shower was tiny, so they ended up bumping and pushing each other against the glass. At some point, it became almost sarcastic. They would gently shove the other for no reason at all with a chuckle.

Next, they brushed their teeth. Iwai was very particular about that and glared at Akira when he tried to sneak out. Once squeaky and clean, they finally managed to close the bedroom door and collapsed on the bed.

"You sore?"

"A bit," Akira admitted. "Thank you, Munehisa."

"Stop thankin' me," He laughed as he pulled Akira into his chest. Fuck, he really was falling for this damned brat, wasn't he? He messed up big time. This definitely wouldn't end pretty for him or for Akira. "Are you alright? Talk to me."

"I'm fine. I'd like to sleep." He mumbled tiredly.

"Where's your cat?"

"Probably outside. Ah, I should give him some water."

Before Akira could move, Iwai got up. "Stay here. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

When Iwai returned, Akira was already asleep. His naked chest heaving softly up and down along with his breathing. He looked so content that it made Iwai yawn too. He slipped under the blanket, then covered his body and Akira's with it. Beautiful, beautiful Akira. How could anyone take a look at this man and not fall for him? As nosey and overwhelming as he might be, he was so damn  _honest_ about absolutely everything. In a world full of lies, Akira was like a breath of fresh air.

Iwai didn't want to fall, not for a teenager, but here he was.


	5. Non-Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Noncon/dubcon  
> \- Degradation  
> \- Rape fantasy roleplay  
> \- Aphrodisiac
> 
> And now for a politically incorrect chap

Akira wasn't sure what he was expecting in the morning. Maybe a nice shower and a classic, Western-style breakfast complete with a glass of orange juice. Or perhaps a warm, empty bed that he could hog all to himself. It could also be Morgana stomping on his chest trying to get him to  _get the fuck up_. Whatever it was, Akira certainly wasn't expecting to wake up with a thick cock sliding in and out of his ass.

"Nngh," He gasped out when the tip of Iwai's erection brushed against his prostate. "Is this the activity of choice in regards to a post-sex morning?" There was a rough, calloused hand covering his lips a second later.

"Hush. Just let me fuck you," Iwai grunted into Akira's ear. "You're still loose from yesterday. Gaped nice and wide, didn't ya?" He said with a bite on Akira's lobe, followed with a teasing lick that made the raven-haired male shiver.

Ah, that was another sensation that Akira never thought would be so stimulating. Ears weren't known as an erogenous zone, after all, and the pornographic material he watched never put any emphasis on it. However, it was the sheer closeness of warmth, the hot breath that penetrated his ear canal, how he could hear every single syllable that came out of Iwai's lips. More than sexual, it was  _intimate_ , and Akira decided that he didn't mind it at all. Like that, he could vividly notice the intoxicating mix of desperation and excitement in Iwai's voice that made him clench around the man's cock.

In response, Iwai pulled Akira into a kiss that made the teen melt into his chest. Akira's unfiltered reactions were always so endearing, and it was clear how much he enjoyed the intimacy. It looked like despite Akira's kinky side, he was also a sucker for gentler treatments. Iwai made a mental note to slip a few vanilla sexes here and there just to see how Akira would react.

Unlike yesterday night's violent finish, Iwai managed to pull out and finish in his hands. Akira had school soon, and they shouldn't waste too much time cleaning any mess. School, huh? This really was fucking happening. He really was fucking a teenager. Goddamit.

Akira managed to rip away from Iwai's warm embrace to get ready for school. His uniform was neatly folded in his bag, so that was the first item he grabbed. When he exited the shower, Iwai had already prepared breakfast of simple toast and jam that he put on the glass display cabinet in the shop. He was checking the mail that came in early in the morning as he munched away on his food. It felt strangely domestic.

"Eat, then I'll drive you to school."

Akira was doing anything but listening to the half-naked Iwai. He shamelessly glided his eyes across the man's skin, from his abs to his pectorals, his biceps and his trapezius. When he turned around, Akira swallowed at the sight of his rhomboids and lats, then at the colourful ink that decorated his skin. God, everything about his body was absolutely breathtaking which was why Akira didn't realise that he was running his fingers on the dragon tattoo and the cherry blossoms that accompanied it.

"What're you doin'?" Iwai scowled at the ticklish sensation of Akira's feathery light touch. "Go eat then brush your teeth. You're gonna be late."

"The inkwork of this tattoo is magnificent. Your body is an artwork in itself, Munehisa," There was a silence that was only filled with Iwai shaking his head at the peculiar teen. "Your decision to adopt Kaoru is tied to the reason why you left the Yakuza, doesn't it?"

Setting down the stack of letters on the desk, Iwai turned around and flicked Akira's forehead, making the teen yelp. "You're too sharp for your own good. Yes, I did. A woman came to us trying to sell her baby to get some drug money. When we turned her down, she just left him there, so I took him home."

"Porcupine."

"What?"

"Rough on the outside, soft on the inside. Well, not that you were ever particularly hostile to me, but you do look like a member of the mob." Akira said flatly, making Iwai burst out in laughter

"You've got  _guts_ saying that to me." Iwai chuckled, amused at how deadpan Akira looked. Seriously, would anything ever faze this guy? He could be standing in the presence of a serial killer and he wouldn't hesitate to tell them off.

"I doubt anyone will disagree on me on that. You don't exactly present yourself as an average man," Akira gave Iwai a small smile as he stepped forward and placed his hands on Iwai's tattooed chest. "I find that charming."

Iwai's heart lurched at the sudden compliment. God  _fucking_ damn, if Akira was any bolder, he would've seriously died on the spot. He was glad for tanned skin that didn't blush easy. "Hey, now. Don't get all sentimental on me." He managed to say but didn't push Akira, who was clinging onto him, away. The teen's arms were now curling around his back and fingers tracing his naked skin like he was mapping an uncharted sea while the side of Akira's face was pressed against his chest.

Fuck. He hoped his heartbeat gave nothing away.

"Why are you hugging me?" Iwai murmured as nonchalantly as he could.

That was enough to make Akira pull away, still with that flat look on his face. "Ah, my apologies. I was merely getting acquainted with your body. I haven't had much chance to feel such taut muscles." He told Iwai the truth despite not knowing why his cheeks suddenly heated up. He turned around to grab his breakfast and quickly munched on it and then washed it down with a glass of water.

They hopped on Iwai's motorcycle once Akira was ready and drove to Shujin. The trip there was short, and the whole time, Akira had his arms wrapped around Iwai's waist and once again feeling the odd thumping in his chest. It was akin to the one he experienced when he first met Iwai, but it also felt different at the same time. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, and like other things he wasn't familiar with, he wanted so badly to decipher it.

"We're here."

Akira dismounted the sleek black motorbike and took off his helmet before looking at Iwai.

"What? D'you want me to hold your hand too?" The older male snorted as he said the joke that went past Akira's head.

"That would be interesting. My parents never did hold my hands, so—"

"A joke," Iwai groaned, a hand pressing on his forehead and fingers digging underneath his hat. "That was a joke."

"Oh."

Okay, how  _dare_ he sounded disappointed like that? The agreement was that there would be no display of intimacy in public, and holding hands was certainly a breach of that spoken term. Besides, that would just make his fellow students talk, and Iwai knew how harsh being labelled was. Just by standing here with Akira already awarded them with many uneasy eyes. He could only imagine how they would react if they started showing some skinship.

"Hey, Munehisa," Akira said quietly. "I think I know who my stalker is."

"Oh?" The man raised his eyebrows and did nothing when Akira moved towards him.

"The volleyball coach, Kamoshida. He is a careful man, and I doubt he's looking to physically abuse me. That would leave marks that will put him in danger, so if my hypothesis is correct, he will sexually assault me." He said calmly,  _too_ calmly. Iwai wasn't even the damn target and he felt his blood boiling at the thought of other men putting their fingers on Akira.

"What're you gonna do?" He muttered bitterly, surprising even himself at how calm he acted.

"I will let him."

" _WHAT!?_ " He yelled out, making the students around them flinch and scuttle away.

"Ssh!" Akira hissed on his index finger. "Don't worry about me, Munehisa."

"You just told me you're gonna let yourself be  _raped_ and you're telling me not to worry?" The older man grabbed Akira's wrist and clenched. "How stupid are you?"

Akira didn't flinch away from Iwai's frustrated remarks, and not even his firm grip faze him. "I am many things, Munehisa. Insensitive, apathetic, nosy," The teen said, his eyes cold and calculating. "But I am _not_  a fragile porcelain doll." Just like that, Akira tore his hand away from Iwai's tight grasp and walked away, leaving Iwai to stare at his back and to think to himself:

_...That was fucking hot._

"You came to school with Iwai!" Ryuji jumped Akira the moment he laid eyes on him. "Did you... last night... nevermind, I don't wanna know."

"I stayed over at his place, yes," Said Akira idly. "It was late and both of us were fatigued. I messaged Boss, though, so it was fine."

"That's not what I was getting at!" The blond groaned. "So, hey," He pushed himself closer to Akira. "How is it?"

"Munehisa excels at what he does. Our study sessions so far have been extremely informative, and I cannot ask for a better teacher. Thanks to him, I feel like I know my body better."

"...Does it, y'know... hurt?"

"It was uncomfortable at best, but Munehisa is patient, and under his ministration, I felt hardly any pain," There was a small pause. "Well, not the pleasure type of pain, at least."

"Pleasure type of—! Okay, okay, I think we should stop there." Quipped Ryuji while scratching his head. Morgana seemed content being inside Akira's bag although didn't seem any more disturbed than how Akira found him this morning.

"Call me presumptuous but you look interested," Commented Akira, making the poor blond immediately sputter in embarrassment. "Munehisa is a kind man. I believe that he will assist you if you also need to learn more about your body."

"How are you so calm about this, dude!?"

"There is nothing wrong about wanting to breach and explore the topic of sexual gratitude. You need not be ashamed, Ryuji."

"Seriously... you're on a whole different level. Nothing can touch you, huh?" The other male scratched his head in wonder, amazement and respect.

They parted ways soon after, and the class went by rather quickly. By the time Akira finished scribbling on his notes, it was already time for everyone to go to their clubs. Akira quickly packed his bag and headed towards the music room, but not without noticing that Kamoshida was once again trailing after him. Akira didn't stop to think about why he was here instead of the volleyball club, but he supposed being a star coach had something to do with the leniency.

Normally, he wouldn't offer himself like this, but he had to. For Ann's sake. She spent most of her time spaced out, be it in class or when they were together, and no doubt she was thinking about Shiho whose bruises kept getting worse and worse. With no concrete evidence and no one to testify, they were at a dead end. Ann did say to not worry about her and that it wasn't any of their business, but Akira felt like it was only right to help. After all, Ann was one of the three people who helped him to settle in Tokyo, and if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have met Ryuji and in turn, wouldn't have met Iwai. His life would be just as lonely as it was back in his home. Ann had done so much for him, and he wanted to pay her back.

Getting sexually assaulted by Kamoshida would be the perfect way of retaliating. He just needed to set up a few things to get evidence of the assault, and Kamoshida was as good as dead. This should teach him a lesson to not fuck with Akira's friends.

Instead of going straight to the music room, Akira made a detour. He headed towards a quieter place of the school and entered the computer lab right around the corner. No one was there, and most of the computers were already turned off, save for a few in the front row. From inside his bag, Morgana scratched him as if telling him to get out of there and move towards somewhere more crowded. Akira chuckled at that and stuffed the cat back into the bag. Yeah, there was no doubt that Morgana could understand human language.

The cat seemed to have something else to say, but he went quiet as soon as they heard a click on the door. Akira calmly turned around and came face-to-face with the tall and muscular gym coach, Kamoshida. He had a crooked grin on his face which was only made more disconcerting with his messy, curly tangle of a hair.

"Can I help you, sensei?" Asked Akira flatly like he didn't know what was about to happen. He intentionally didn't react when Kamoshida jabbed his hand forward to grip him tightly on the neck and squeezed around it, but he did choke at the sudden pressure and reflexively moved his hands to pry Kamoshida's away.

The gym teacher slammed his face on the desk and moved his face closer to Akira. "God, I fucking hate brats like you who think that they're the centre of the world," He grunted when Akira shot him a glare. "And I  _hate_ those eyes. I'm your teacher. You should respect me." His thumb pressed deeper into Akira, making him sputter and gag violently until Kamoshida let go.

He was quick to grab the teen's wrists and pinned him face-down on the desk.

"What do you think you're doing, trying to uncover my abuse? That won't work. I've got all the parents and principal wrapped around my fingers."

"Leave Ann and Shiho alone." Akira hissed. That only seemed to make the teacher more worked up, which was all part of Akira's plan.

"You don't tell me what to do, Kurusu. What about you be a good boy and shut the fuck up?" Kamoshida used a hand to grip Akira's hair, lifted him up and slammed him down. "Don't you think I haven't seen how you leer at me and how you intentionally drag Takamaki away from me."

Akira groaned in pain at the sudden act of violence but decided to stay put which only angered Kamoshida even more.

"If you want me to keep my hands off them so badly, why don't you replace them, then, hm? I'm sure that pretty mouth of yours can be used for something else," He smirked, then positioned his hips so that it aligned with Akira's plump rear and began grinding against him. "And this fucking ass too."

The teen pursed his lips together. This would be a great study material. After what magic Iwai did to him, perhaps he was starting to warm up to the touch of others? He wanted to test it for himself, and so far, it wasn't looking good. His stomach lurched when Kamoshida unclasped his belt and dropped his pants and underwear. That didn't feel right. He never experienced this nauseating sensation with Iwai, not even when they first began to experiment.

"What the fuck, you're so loose," Kamoshida grunted when he easily slipped a finger into the teen's ass. "Are you fucking that guy from earlier?"

"So what if I am?" Akira glowered but was quickly shut up when he felt a cock splitting him in half. It fucking  _hurt_ , and Kamoshida didn't seem to give a shit. He kept ramming into the teen until he was fully sheathed inside, not caring that Akira was practically crying out in pain, not caring that the friction burned him from the inside. Akira dragged his cheek along the smooth surface of the table and bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. Not good, it definitely didn't feel good. "S-stop," He choked out when he felt something dripping down his thigh. "Stop it."

Bleeding. He was bleeding. He'd heard of it happening for the first few times during anal and vaginal sex, but since Iwai always took his time preparing him, it never happened. This, however, was another story. Now Akira realised just how important preparation was, and what searing, burning sensation sex without lube was.

As expected, the words were unheeded as Kamoshida rammed into his ass even harder and rougher than before. He wanted to scream, but it was like his throat constricted and not a single peep could escape. It hurt. It  _hurt_. The thick red liquid dripped down Akira's thigh slowly, and the teen could only close his eyes and clench his fingers in response.

Kamoshida grabbed a fistful of Akira's hair and pulled him up while still continuing his rough ministration. "So quiet now, huh? Where did your big mouth from earlier go?"

"Ggh," Akira grunted with a contorted expression, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and mixing with the tears from his eyes. "Karma will bite you, Kamoshida."

"You will learn to know your place, you whore," The man hissed at the provocation. "You'll be my plaything in exchange for those two girls. You think I don't know you? You've got no one who gives a shit about you. Your parents left you, didn't they?" Kamoshida yanked Akira's hair again, rougher this time, making the student gasp. "You've got no one to turn to, you worthless scum. Sakamoto won't save you. I'll wreck him if he dares to lift a finger. And that thug from earlier?" The teacher slammed into Akira in one movement, rewarding him with loud cries. "I've seen guys like him pick and throw away their toys. He'll abandon you too, eventually."

As if on cue, Akira felt a hot spurt inside his ass, followed with an emptiness only accompanied by violent throbbing that made him slump onto the ground.

"You'd better clean yourself. This won't be the last time, Kurusu." With that, Kamoshida walked out of the computer lab, leaving Akira with his head buried in his arms.

Morgana leapt out of the bag and immediately tapped Akira on the head as if trying to comfort him. The teen took a moment to inhale and calm himself down before wiping his eyes and looked up at Morgana with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Mona," Using a nickname he haphazardly thought of, Akira grinned. "Karma will strike him when he least expects it."

.

The whole day, Iwai couldn't take his mind away from Akira. How could he, after what bombshell that kid dropped? He was about to willingly walk into a non-consensual sexual encounter. He didn't know who this Kamoshida man was, but whomever he was could seriously injure Akira, and that thought set himself ablaze with anger. And a  _teacher_ , to boot? Seriously, what the hell! There really were a lot of fucked up adults in this world. Well, there was a high chance that Kamoshida wouldn't act on his perverted desire, and that was what made Iwai worry a little less. Just a little.

And Tsuda, that asshole. He had the audacity to come into his shop and threatened him using Kaoru. The day couldn't be any more infuriating for him, and his customers seemed to understand that too because they quickly wrap up whatever business they had before the shop owner screamed at them. Iwai sat hunched on his chair with intertwined fingers resting underneath his nose. How was he going to sort out this mess? He thought he escaped from the Yakuza already, but it looked like their ghosts kept hounding him. He couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could sleep it off.

Iwai scowled as he prepared the gun parts for assembly. He had no choice but to comply if he didn't want Kaoru to be hurt. He arranged everything neatly in a box so he could work on it later when the shop was closed. He was in the middle of it when the front door opened, so he let out a loud exhale.

"Akira?" He quickly stood up when he saw the teen walking into his shop, half-limping. "Are you okay?" He walked around the counter and put a hand around the teen's shoulders.

"I've seen better days." Akira grimaced. His ass was throbbing just like the day he lost his virginity, but this time, not in a remotely fascinating way.

"Fuck," Iwai hissed. "What did he do to you? God, what the fuck." The man gritted his teeth as he walked Akira into the back room where he quickly unbuckled Akira's belt and unbuttoned his pants. The clothing articles that covered his body were immediately dropped and Iwai parted Akira's buttcheeks to see some trace of dried blood. "Fucker. I'll fucking kill him. He went in dry, didn't he?"

Akira nodded and let Iwai regain his composure before speaking again. "It's okay, Munehisa. It was a learning experie—"

" _Learning experience_!?" Iwai straightened his back and towered over Akira before pinning him against the wall. "You're  _shittin'_  me. This ain't a  _learning experience_. He took advantage of you!" Iwai curled his fists around Akira's collar and slammed into him. "Listen. You're  _mine_. Your body is  _mine_."

"Munehisa!" Akira clapped his hands on each side of Iwai's cheeks. "Calm yourself. As far as I'm concerned, we made no such deal. You are free to lie with others and as am I."

"You—" Iwai opened his mouth only to snapped it back together. There was an ache in his heart when he heard the monotone voice coming out of Akira's lips. True. He wasn't wrong. And that angered Iwai. He was acting like a clingy, possessive old man when he had no right to. He wasn't sure why he was being emotional either. He was no stranger to sex, and never once did he ever develop an attachment like this.

Perhaps it was because Akira was so damn innocent, so damn  _pure_. He walked into his shop baring all of himself, telling and showing nothing but the truth. There was something about him that made Iwai want to protect him despite the teen claiming that he needed none of that. He told himself that developing feelings for Akira would be dangerous, yet he fell anyway. And Akira? He was there, unfazed.

"You're fuckin' insane, y'know that?"

"That's not the first time someone has called me that," Akira laughed, then Iwai released him. "There is something I discovered, Munehisa. It appears that not all penises turn me on. The sexual encounter I had with Kamoshida was nauseating, to say the least. It was nothing like what I always have with you. I understand why you acted the way you did back when we first met," The curly-haired teen smiled sheepishly. "You wanted to tell me that I shouldn't offer my body to strangers, right? That sex isn't something to be taken lightly, especially when it's with someone you don't know well. Sex is about trust, not just lust."

Iwai stared at Akira incredulously.

"You watched out for me even if I was only a stranger. No one has ever done that to me before. You are a kind man, Munehisa. For that, I thank you. I never would've thought that I'd learn so much about sex and my body in such a short period of time," Akira pressed his lips against Iwai's for a few seconds. "I promise that I would never again let strangers touch my body."

Well, that was a start. Iwai chuckled before returning the kiss and picked Akira up to seat him on the nearest crate. The teen rounded his legs around Iwai's hips as he sighed in contentment. The memory of Kamoshida's touch began to fade away the moment Iwai's lips grazed his ear and strong hands unbuttoned his blazer.

"Munehisa," Akira muttered when the jacket was shrugged off, leaving only his turtleneck. "I'd like to try a non-consensual roleplay."

"After what happened?" Iwai widened his eyes in disbelief.

" _Especially_ after what happened." Akira answered, his voice unwavering.

Seeing how there was no denying Akira when he had that look, Iwai sighed. "Fine. Wait here." He gave Akira a soft kiss on the forehead before walking out of the back room and towards the shop. He turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed' and locked the door, then dug into one of the many drawers under the register to grab a few items along with a bottle of lube that he stuffed into his pocket.

When he walked back into the storage area, Akira was already naked. He had his back turned towards Iwai as he browsed the stacked goods on the shelves. With a smirk, Iwai took a large step forward and looped one arm around Akira's neck while the other covering his mouth. He dragged the teen towards the table in the corner and slammed him on it, both hands now held by Iwai behind his back.

"Are we starting the—"

"Please shut the  _fuck_  up."

"Okay." Akira nodded obediently before trying to free his bound hands a second later.

"Mm, what's this?" Iwai grazed his teeth along the curve of Akira's neck. "A naked highschooler in the storage room? Lookin' for a good time?"

"L-Let me go," Akira choked out a little too realistically that Iwai flinched. It was either he was being serious or his eidetic memory also picked up acting tips and tricks. "Let me go!"

"Colour?"

"Green," The moment Akira said it, Iwai tightened his grip on Akira's wrists again. "I'll scream. I'm going to scream if you don't let me go."

"Like anyone fuckin' cares about trash like you. If you weren't lookin' to get fucked into the ground, you wouldn't have been here in the first place. Naked, to boot," Using a free hand, Iwai pinched Akira's buttcheek, making the teen squirm. "And this ass. God, you're made for to be fucked, aren't you?"

Akira turned his head to face Iwai and hissed without any bite. The sound died in his throat the moment Iwai secured a studded red collar around his neck. The teen jumped in surprise but didn't do anything to resist. Instead, he watched Iwai doing so in fascination. Iwai wasted no time in connecting a chain on the collar and pulled it so abruptly, Akira dropped to his knees.

"Dog," The man's gruff voice sent an immediate shiver down Akira's spine. Just when the younger male was about to say something, Iwai used his steel-toed boot to push him down onto the floor where Akira's cheek made contact with the cold concrete ground while the chain was taut, choking him, pulling him into the sole of Iwai's shoe. "Why don't you bark for me?"

"N-never." Akira panted, his breathing now coming in short gasps. The feeling of being sandwiched between two hard surfaces turned him on far too much, more than he thought it would.

"You're gonna be nothing but a broken mess by the time I'm done with you. Why don't you spare the grief and obey me now?" Iwai tugged on the chain again, not missing the melodic moan that escaped from Akira's throat that meant he was thoroughly enjoying it.

The older male crouched, and when he reached the floor, he put his right foot back on the ground and pulled on Akira's hair instead. His hand that was holding the chain went into his pocket to retrieve a container of pills that Akira recognised as an aphrodisiac. He took one out and put the rest back in his pocket, then he pressed the drug against Akira's lips gently as if saying 'you can say no'. After three seconds of silence passed, Iwai forced Akira's mouth open and put the pill inside, followed with some water from a small plastic bottle that he also put inside his pocket earlier.

Iwai scoffed as he pulled on the chain and tied Akira's wrist with them before hooking it around a pipe in the corner of the room.

"Be good for me, puppy." The older male smirked as he sat on a nearby chair and gave Akira a quick wink before grabbing an abandoned magazine on the desk and pretended to read through it.

The effect of the aphrodisiac wasn't instant. It took roughly five minutes until he felt the warmth rising from within and spread through his body. Akira felt his cheeks heating up and his whole body trembling, especially when Iwai eyed him through the top of the magazine. When the man closed the book by the spine and set it aside, Akira was practically about to beg to be touched. His cock was so painfully erect, but with his hands bound behind his back, he couldn't do anything.

"Are you gonna bark now?" Iwai chuckled low as he used the tip of his boot to brush against Akira's cock. The teen shuddered at the sudden friction and bucked his hips to get more, but Iwai had other plans, it seemed. "If you don't act like a good dog, I won't give you what you want." Crouching, Iwai was practically nose-to-nose with Akira. He flicked one of Akira's pink, perky nipples before squeezing it firmly between his fingers. The reaction was immediate. Akira let slip a moan of pleasure as Iwai toyed with his nipples. They felt so damn sensitive, and the stimulation made his head spin with desire. He needed  _more_.

"I... I won't..." He choked out despite knowing that the fight was already lost. "I won't bow down to the likes of you."

"Really now?" Iwai barked out a laughter before undoing the binds and pulled Akira towards him by the leash with a snarl. "Then I'll fuck you 'til you forget your own damn name. I'll fuck you 'til all you can think of is my cock buried inside your tight, slutty fuckhole."

Akira felt a choking sensation in his throat that turned him on that much more. He knew that he was practically a drooling mess at this point at the simple stimulation that Iwai gave him, but he wanted to see how far he could go until he completely lost control, until his carnal desire took over him. He wanted to feel so blind with lust that he couldn't think straight and unable to deny Iwai anymore.

It seemed that the older man was more than willing to humour him. He opened a lube bottle and smeared some on his hands before inserting a finger into Akira's already-quivering asshole. He did this gently as if scared that he would break Akira. There was no doubt that he was still in pain after what happened today, and his hasty request for a non-consensual play was something to drown the memory with. Still, Iwai wanted to be careful.

"Is that all you've got, er... old... man?" Akira purred mockingly despite how much his cock was throbbing. Iwai somehow managed to not laugh at the stutter. Looked like the whole name calling thing was still a weak point for Akira.

"You little shit," The shopkeeper swung a hand across Akira's face, hard enough to make it sting, but not enough to make it hurt. "Whores like you should just be quiet and take cocks." With that, he put a second finger into Akira's ass and pressed on his prostate until the teen screamed and drooled all over himself. His cock was twitching uncontrollably and before he knew it, Akira came, his juice squirting all over his own stomach.

"All bark and no bite. Look at how much you came," Iwai swiped a hand on a stain and brought it closer to Akira's lips that refused to part. So, he smeared it all over his cheeks and lips instead. "Squirting from getting fingered. Just how slutty can you be?" Iwai chuckled low before twisting both of Akira's nipples and watched as the limp cock began to harden once more. "Y'probably can come from having your nipples played with. Admit it, you're here to get raped by my cock."

Akira was still in aftershock from the ejaculation that he didn't manage to say anything but enjoy the degrading comments that did nothing but fuel his libido. It was all the aphrodisiac, he thought. It only amplified the sensitivity of his body by that much. However, when he saw Iwai's cock in front of him, all manner of excuses crumbled. Unconsciously, he darted his tongue across his lips in anticipation.

"Y'want this?" Iwai smirked knowingly. God, Akira was so beautiful naked and on his knees, eyes betraying nothing. "Then open wide."

Akira didn't even think twice before opening his mouth, expecting that thick cock to be rammed straight down his throat, but that didn't happen. Iwai wanted so badly to ask Akira to beg for it, but knowing him, he would probably say something that would ruin the mood.

"P-please," Akira muttered, his red cheeks stained with tears and eyes glimmering with desire. "Please let me suck your cock."

Well.

That was... different. Unexpected,  _arousing_. He could never say no to such an excellent effort.

So, Iwai slammed his cock in one thrust into Akira's willing mouth and tangled his fingers in the curly hair. Akira was so good at handling cocks, it was almost scary. He felt himself being sucked dry by that smart mouth and his length being stroked by the wet, pink tongue. Iwai moved Akira's head back and forth in rhythm with his hips, fucking his mouth in the roughest possible way.

Akira couldn't be happier at the treatment. It felt so good, so damn good. He wanted to be used more and more, he wanted to smell and taste more of Iwai that he felt himself coming close to another ejaculation. Before that happened, Iwai pulled away, his cheeks flushed, but not as much as Akira's. He yanked the chain of the teen's collar, making him drop to all fours before tugging on it. Akira crawled his way towards Iwai who was heading to the worn sofa in the other corner of the room.

Akira obediently waited on the ground, still on all fours. "Where'd your claws from earlier go?"

"...Woof."

Iwai snorted at the half-hearted bark, then pulled on the chain again, making Akira gasp. "Wanna try again?"

"...W-woof, woof!" It was a much better effort this time. Akira's voice was desperate, only complemented by the shiver in his body. The aphrodisiac must have worked a little too effectively.

Impressed, Iwai lifted Akira up to the sofa. The kid was damn light. He easily spun him around so that he was facing Iwai's dick. Akira immediately started working on suck Iwai again, his lips opening and closing around his cock, cheeks hollowing as he let the thick cock slip out.

"Obedient lil' dog, aren't you?" Iwai brought his hand down to slap Akira's buttcheek, then another, another and another until Akira was a sobbing mess who could barely manage to move his head. Iwai took the chance to give Akira's entrance a lick, then he thrust his tongue inside the cavern, licking and swirling around while Akira tried his best to keep bobbing his head up and down the cock in front of him.

God, Akira had never experienced anything like that before. His hole was so warm and wet, the intrusion of Iwai's tongue was slimy, and the way he wiggled it around made Akira crave something thicker.

With the cries of pleasure echoing all around them, Iwai felt like it was about time to finish. He wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer with that masterful mouth working him, so he grabbed Akira by the waist and flipped him around, then Iwai loomed behind the teen who was on all fours. He tugged on the collar once more and kissed Akira deeply, full of passion and affection that he promised he wouldn't show. It was like the dam had been broken. Akira was so  _perfect_. He was so intelligent, powerful, humble and honest. Not only that, but he was also  _filthy_. It was a deadly combination to have, and even though he was holding the reins, Iwai knew that it was Akira who had him around his fingers.

"S-stop, don't!" Akira cried out the moment Iwai pressed the head of his cock on his hole despite wanting nothing more than to beg. He could do it, he still could refuse. He wanted to test himself, so he had to force himself to push Iwai away. "Please, don't, I'll do anything you want..."

Fuck. Why was he so damn good at this? It was almost  _criminal_. Iwai slammed a hand on Akira's lips and gave him a grin. "I don't give a shit about you, dog. I'll do whatever I want with you and leave you for other men to use." When he finished the sentence, he slowly pressed into Akira and watched for any sign of discomfort. When it didn't make itself obvious on the teen's face, he pushed deeper.

So good. So good. So good. Akira shut his teary eyes when Iwai's cock became buried inside of him. This was sex with someone he trusted, sex with someone who cared about him. It felt insanely good that he was getting addicted to it at an alarming rate.

"Aah," Akira sighed when Iwai eased out of him only to slide back inside. He was so gentle, but Akira knew that this was merely the quiet before the storm. His dick felt so right inside of him, so thick, so big it made him so damn full in all the right ways. His control was slowly slipping. He was so warm, so hot, he was on  _fire_ and he wanted to get burned. "M-more, please..."

"Hah, there you go. Not so hard, was it?" Iwai smirked before landing a kiss on Akira's forehead. "Give it all up, toy. Let go of all your controls and let me show you pleasure."

Akira did. The moment he relaxed, Iwai slammed into him, making him scream and see stars. As if that wasn't enough, Iwai pulled on the collar again and it immediately tightened around his throat, choking him and sending waves of pleasure right on his cock. "M-more, please. Harder, harder!" Akira cried out desperately, his voice was but a hoarse mess as Iwai continued slamming in and out of Akira at a breakneck speed that made him continuously cry out 'more, more, more!'s that fuelled Iwai into fucking him harder.

He couldn't think of anything but the cock inside of him. His mind was foggy with desire and cock drooling, smearing precum all over the worn leather of the sofa. Iwai grasped Akira's abandoned cock, played with his balls and then stroke its whole length until he heard Akira sobbing, his pleas now reduced to whimpers, and he dropped to his elbows.

They both released violently, and by the end of it, they were nothing but a panting mess.

Akira didn't remember much of anything else, but when he opened his eyes next, he was in Iwai's bed. His body was squeaky clean and he had an oversized shirt on him that was slipping on one shoulder. He walked outside and grabbed the pants neatly folded on the desk, put them on, then opened the door to the shop where he saw Iwai lounging on his usual spot with his legs propped up the counter. There were two customers who just left with a brown paper bag.

"Sore?" Was the first thing Iwai asked.

"Not too bad," Akira approached the older male and rubbed the back of his neck. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Hm, about ten hours? You're a heavy sleeper. I texted your guardian already, so don't worry about it," With that, he closed the magazine he was reading and put it on the register. "You okay? We went pretty hard yesterday. Good thing it was a Saturday."

"Never better." Akira chuckled, his shoulders moving along with his rhythm.

"You were great, Akira. I never thought you'd be able to... well, not ruin the mood for once." Iwai laughed at the memory that he would undoubtedly treasure.

"Having a fantastic teacher helps." The teen shrugged and accepted the hair ruffle that Iwai went for. "You have a bruise?" Akira tilted his head and reached for the purple mark on the corner of Iwai's lips. The man was quick to swat the hand away.

"Don't worry about it." Iwai gave the teen a comforting smile, then passed a wrapped strawberry lollipop that Akira received without a fuss. They talked for a few more hours in the shop before Akira decided to go home before he worried Sojiro any more than he already did.

When Monday came around, he noticed that he hadn't seen or heard from Kamoshida for the whole day. It wasn't until he saw him in the hallway that he realised why. The teacher had bruises all over his face and one of his arms was wrapped in a cast. Upon making an eye contact with Akira, he looked away with a healthy hand clenching into an angry, shaky fist.

So, the first thing he did when school was over was to run towards Untouchable with an amused grin.

"Was it you, Munehisa?" Akira asked upon bursting into the shop. There was a flower blooming inside of him at the thought that Iwai went so far as to track down and give Kamoshida a beating. It wasn't necessary, and Akira shouldn't be happy about it, but he was. Because for once in his life, someone cared about him enough to want to exact revenge on his stead.

"Wouldn't know what you're talkin' 'bout." Iwai scoffed but didn't rip his eyes away from the book in his hands.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Jerkbags like that should know that they can't do whatever the fuck they want."

"When did you do this?"

"After I cleaned you up yesterday, I called a few guys who owe me favours. I might or might not have arranged a kidnapping and might or might not have beaten him to a pulp," Iwai shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk. "He put up a pathetic fight for someone who thinks he's a hotshot."

_"...A teacher at Shujin Academy has been arrested for sexually assaulting a male student. Last night, the police received video evidence sent by an anonymous. The police claimed that this video is legitimate and no indication of tampering has been found. The man in question, Suguru Kamoshida, has been taken in for interrogation, and the..."_

Iwai gave Akira a sideways glance after hearing what the news reporter had to say in the radio. Tapping his fingers on his desk, he inhaled and shifted the lollipop in his mouth from one side to the other.

"Anything you have to say 'bout that?" He cocked one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"Wouldn't know what you're talking about, Munehisa." Akira leaned over the register and smiled his sweetest smile at Iwai who could only shake his head.

Not a porcelain doll, huh? Yeah, he could see that now.


	6. Overstimulated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Sensory deprivation  
> \- Binds  
> \- Gag  
> \- Overstimulation
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and commenting~ the plot thickens (and the sex)!

"Kamoshida's been caught, huh? What a turn!" Ann's grin was wide as she munched on her sandwich. "And what's more, the students are starting to rise up to testify too now that he's in chains. I can't imagine a better outcome, although..." She sighed sadly while looking at the sky to see a bird flying past. "I wonder who the student he assaulted was. I feel so sorry for him."

Akira let out an amused breath at that, one that didn't miss Ann's keen ears. She turned around to see Akira nibbling on his food with a smile that was a mix of pain and relief. She would know, because as far as she was concerned, Akira was always honest both in words and expression. Anyone could read him like an open book, even Ryuji.

"Akira?" She tapped her friend on the shoulder only to be met with dark eyes under those fashion glasses. Her heart skipped a beat.

Thick eyelashes, beautiful curly hair and wide eyes. His face was pale, his body slim and his legs long. No matter how she looked at it, Akira was gorgeous. He exuded both masculine and feminine aura that drove her to the worst possible conclusion. Kamoshida had always been all about the pretty face, and Akira certainly had the looks.

"You..." She covered her lips with both of her hands. "Was it... did he...?" Her voice was strangled at the realisation, and Akira's silence only served to hit her with the harsh truth that her friend had fallen victim into Kamoshida's hands. "No... Akira, tell me that he didn't..."

He wanted to deny Ann's claim, but he couldn't. Something told him that even if he dared to lie, she wouldn't take it. So, he nodded weakly. There was a momentary silence that suffocated Akira. Although his communication skill was now leaps and bounds beyond what it was before he came to Tokyo, he still felt uneasy with sudden quiet. Human emotions were so complicated. He didn't know whether someone would be upset, angry, sad or happy with what he said. However, when he heard the sobs that broke from in front of him, he jerked his head up.

"I'm so sorry... it must've been horrible." She croaked out while leaning against the wall behind her like she was afraid she would fall if she didn't.

"Consider it a token of gratitude for a friend." The male gave Ann a smile because he didn't know what else to do. 

"A token of gratitude?" She managed to say between her sobs. "What do you mean?" There was a second pause before Ann stared at Akira in disbelief and horror. "Wait, are you saying that you're doing this..."

"For you," Akira rubbed the back of his neck. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Ryuji and Munehisa, so I thought it was just right to try and pay you back."

Ann said nothing except sob harder into the sleeves of her uniform, leaving Akira absolutely confused. He had no experience with comforting anyone in tears. What was he supposed to do!? He stared at Ann like an idiot as her cries grew louder, and could only pray that no one would enter the rooftop to see what was going on because he wasn't sure how to explain the situation. At the same time, he wanted someone to come in and help him out. Eventually, though, she eased up.

Sniffing, she practically jumped at Akira and took him in a hug before slamming her hands weakly against his back. "You idiot!"

"Huh?" Akira blinked, baffled.

"Don't you  _dare_ do this again. Not for anyone!" Ann's voice was loud and clear in his ears as she pulled away and put her arms on her hips. "You should take care of yourself instead of being so selfishly nice!"

Like a gift from God, Ryuji entered the rooftop and was immediately met with the sight of a teary mess Ann and a very bewildered Akira who mouthed 'help' to his friend. The blond didn't look any less confused as to what to do, so he stood there, lips moving incoherently.

"I can't thank you enough, Akira... but please. Please promise me you won't do something so careless anymore," The female choked out, her voice was hoarse. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine. Honestly, I don't remember much of it anymore." And it was the truth. Iwai made sure of it. All the ache Akira could feel right now was from Iwai's touch, and he was perfectly fine with it.

"Er, what did I walk into?" Ryuji stammered. It was only answered with a shrug from Akira.

"...How?" Ann decided to finally ask once she settled down. "How did you get the recording?"

"Remote hacking," Akira said and turned his head to face the security camera near the door behind him. "As far as I'm concerned, this school has many wireless security cameras scattered around. Only some of them are activated during the day, though. Hallway, entrance and the ones near the classrooms. He must have known that the ones inside and in front of the computer lab are always turned off during club hour."

"...So you hacked into them? How?"

"Not me. I met someone called Alibaba. They bugged Leblanc and I happened to find the device. We've been talking ever since through text messages."

"Wait, someone bugged your place and you didn't think to report it to the police!?" Ann frowned.

"They didn't seem hostile. Besides, why bug Leblanc of all place? I figured that someone who would do that has a close connection with Sojiro, and Sojiro doesn't seem like the type to associate with any bad crowd."

"Wait, were you the one who gave that video evidence to the cops?" Ryuji's eyes sparkled at the thought. "That's badass, man!"

"Ryuji!" Ann punched the boy on the shoulder.

Akira chuckled at the interaction, then he continued nibbling on his lunch. "If you don't mind, I'd rather talk about something else now."

Ann seemed to agree with that, although the entire time, she was filled to the brim with guilt.

.

A few days had passed since the incident, and it seemed like everyone at school had already forgotten about Kamoshida. Akira hadn't had the chance to stop by Untouchable because his friends were intent on dragging him around Tokyo, then at night, he would be helping Sojiro out. During his free time, he started looking around for a place to rent because now that he had some sort of income, he could afford to live on his own. He also picked a part-time job at the florist, beef bowl shop and convenience store that always left him burnt out. Working sure was difficult. It never felt like it at Untouchable.

He was sipping at his fruit smoothie in the underground walkway of Shibuya station when he felt a gaze that prickled him. He glanced left and right, then at the steel surface of a beam that reflected a blue-haired teenager, tall and skinny wearing what seemed to be Kosei uniform. He didn't look particularly threatening, so Akira turned around and stared at him.

"May I help you?"

"Ah," The stranger simply said. "Yes. May I ask where the girl who always travel with you is?"

"Ann? At this hour, she is always in the underground mall. What business do you have with her, if you are able to tell me?"

"I see..." He sighed before taking a step closer towards Akira. "Might you introduce me to her? My name is Yusuke Kitagawa from Kose High School and... well, your friend Ann is someone who I have been looking for my entire life."

"Hm?" Akira tilted his head and eyed the other male from the shoes to the top of his head. There were traces of blue and yellow paint on his fingernails that couldn't be missed if one looked at him close enough. "For an art piece?"

Yusuke widened his eyes at the bull's eye. "Yes. How can you tell?"

"Your hands told me everything I needed to know. Ann is a professional model and although I doubt she would agree to your request, I will get you acquainted with her when the chance arises."

"And I cannot ask for more," Yusuke nodded with a satisfied smile on his lips. "Although..." He pressed his fingers on his chin and inspected Akira. "You might make a fine replacement yet."

"You'd like me to model for you?" Akira echoed the body language, this time taking one step of fascination towards Yusuke. Art wasn't something he dabbled very often and he had to admit that interest had metastasised deep within him after he picked up model painting. Perhaps a pointer from an artist was the one thing he needed to take his hobby to the next step. "Very well, Kitagawa. In exchange for my body, may I ask that you educate me in the world of art and painting?"

"A fair exchange! It's a deal, then," The taller male seemed exuberant at the agreement and he promptly extended a hand that Akira gladly gripped and shook. "When can we start, partner?"

"I happen to be free right now."

"Excellent! Then, please follow me!" They quickly hopped into a train where Akira introduced himself, and moments later they arrived at a humble residence made almost entirely out of wood. The door creaked when they entered, and Yusuke ushered Akira into an empty room where he could only see an easel with a blank canvas as well as art tools neatly organised on the shelves. Akira took his time to admire the place as Yusuke got himself ready.

"What are you trying to paint, Kitagawa?"

"The topic is... passion," Yusuke muttered thoughtfully before turning around to face Akira who was standing in front of a window. "Please, think of a scenario that arouses the highest level of passion within you and try to channel it."

Akira's mind reflexively jumped to the feel of Iwai's calloused fingers on his skin, then his stubbled jaw that brushed against his neck, his hot breath and a gruff voice whispering into his ear. He walked to the nearest log-styled stool and sat on it, legs crossed. Then, he unbuttoned his blazer, leaving his upper half only clad in the tight white turtleneck and suspenders connected to his pants.

Yusuke was pleased to see the shape of Akira's body. Slim and lean in all the right spots. He nodded to himself when Akira let his right suspender dangle off his shoulder before he arched his back and gave Yusuke a side glance at made his heart thunder in excitement.

"Passion, indeed. Passion, indeed!" He quickly grabbed a brush and started outlining the shape of Akira's body.

"Would you like me to strip? I believe that will only enhance the power of your piece."

"That is a marvellous idea." Yusuke's eyes twinkled at the suggestion, and as if on cue, Akira stood up and started to get rid of his clothing article, unaware of the constant vibration of his phone.

.

Iwai was annoyed that his part-timer wasn't responding to his messages. Although he was aware that Akira was under casual employment that didn't force him to attend every weekend, he was counting on the highschooler to actually respond to his calls. The shop was damn busy, and he doubted it would ease any time soon. He needed to get Tsuda's order ready, too, so everything was that much more hectic.

It was seven in the night when he received a response that simply said: 'I was occupied. On my way.'. By then, the shop was already empty and Iwai was already too frustrated to say anything else.

True to his words, Akira appeared fifteen minutes later with a student from Kosei whose eyes immediately wandered to the set of paint in one part of the shop. Without so much as a word, he approached the stand and began examining the many tubs of varying colours with keen interest.

"This brand, I have never seen it before. May I see an example of how it dries?"

"Uh, sure?" Iwai set down his book and stood up to open one of the many drawers behind him.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. You must be Munehisa Iwai, Kurusu has told me plenty about you while he modelled nude for me. I must say, your taste in men is  _impeccable._ Kurusu's body is simply divine."

Iwai choked at his own spit at the bombshells suddenly dropped onto him. He turned around abruptly to see two calm, expressionless faces staring back at him. "Nude? Model? What?" Iwai sputtered, absolutely bewildered, but that didn't stop him from procuring a fully painted model he finished recently.

"Incredible!" Yusuke immediately said when he touched it. "I can see the three different shades of deep blue in all their subtleties. Do you happen to know if these paint will dry in the same manner on canvas?"

"It should be fine 's long 's you don't water it down too much. Not as easy as it looks like, though. Too watery and it'll turn up too shiny, too little and it'll get crusty."

The two continued chatting about water-to-paint ratio as Akira walked behind the counter and started on his gun model. It was almost done. He just needed to put a few more finishing touches to make the colour pop. Iwai had been patient in teaching him everything there was to know about painting and the result was satisfactory, to say the least.

"Thank you for your assistance today, Kurusu," Yusuke said. In his hands was a paper bag full of painting supply. "I feel like if I keep treading this path, I will eventually find my muse once more."

"I am happy to assist you in any way I can. Besides, it's not like I am not benefitting from this exchange. Under your tutelage, I am certain that my skills will rapidly evolve."

"Then I look forward to our next meeting."

"Likewise, Kitagawa. Be well."

When the door closed, Akira focused once more on his gun, unaware of the strange look Iwai gave him. "What the hell are you getting yourself into this time, kitten?"

"Kitten?" Akira tilted his head sideways in a query. "Ah! a pet name. I didn't expect it to be so literal."

"What, do you want me to call you 'darling'?" Iwai scoffed in amusement.

"Do you want me to... darling?"

"Okay, stop right there."

"Baby?"

"Stop."

"Honey?"

" _Stop_."

"Why? Are you not a fan of these little displays of intimacy?" Akira pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"It's too corny," Iwai sighed, then buried his face in his hands before regaining his composure. "Anyway, what's this about modelling? Is he giving you painting lessons in exchange for you modelling for him?"

"Yes, a fair exchange for my body, don't you think?"

"Why do you have to put it like that?" Iwai flicked Akira's forehead, rewarding him with an endearing surprised yelp. "He looks like a replica of you in a different body. I didn't think that there'd be another weirdo."

"Yusuke is not a 'weirdo'. He's an intelligent man with overflowing passion. Don't you think it's mesmerising to see someone completely in their element? Because he is extremely knowledgeable in his field, I find myself wanting to listen to him all day."

"I bet." The older man snorted, then let Akira focus on his model gun for a while longer.

He ended up finishing it, and Iwai helped him to seal the paint and pick a stand.

"Good work for your first model. Took a while but it's pretty damn sleek," Iwai grinned as he turned the Shaher in his hand. "Y'should be proud of yourself, kid." He tapped the smiling teen on the back and put him in a playful headlock.

"It's all thanks to your patient guidance, Munehisa." The bespectacled male retorted softly before packing the items neatly inside a box Iwai gave him. Finally, he'd be able to take it home.

"Hah, whatever," Iwai chuckled. "Now, bugger off. It's late."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." With a nod, Akira left Untouchable.

Iwai took a deep breath and locked the shop, then moved to the back area where he grabbed some parts from a cardboard box and started to snap them together. Tsuda was still hounding him with the low blow of a threat, so Iwai had no choice but to give that bastard what he wanted. One headache on board and another came in.

Yusuke, huh? From what Iwai could see, he wasn't a bad kid at all. Just like Akira said, he was earnest and passionate. Not to mention those sharp eyes for quality. Iwai was impressed, truth be told. He had no doubt that Akira would be able to learn a lot from his newfound friend.

Still, modelling in the nude? Iwai couldn't help shaking his head. It was such an Akira thing to do. Despite the prickling sensation of jealousy brewing inside of him, he knew that there was nothing he could do. It wasn't like he was dating Akira. Just like Akira aptly put last time they fucked, they were in no commitment to remain loyal to each other.

Well, no big deal. Iwai wasn't a teenager helplessly in love. In time, he would forget about his laughable affection for Akira and it would be for the best. Nothing good would come out of this relationship. For now, he should just enjoy what they had while it lasted. Class was still in session, and Iwai couldn't wait to teach Akira a few more things.

.

True to his word, Akira arrived at Untouchable the next day right on time at two in the afternoon. He came in with his friends Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke who hung around for a little while to browse the shop and chat while Akira started to dust the place. Iwai usually could never stand people talking so loudly in his shop instead of cutting to the chase, buy something and fuck off, but it was interesting to see how Akira acted around the trio with different personalities.

There was something about the blond boy, though... he kept giving Iwai a sideways glance that he immediately ripped away as soon as their eyes met. How curious. There was no doubt that all of them knew of his peculiar relationship with their curly-haired friend. Was that just a look of distaste? No, it was too soft and tentative for it to be one.

When they had left and Akira had finished cleaning up the shelves, Iwai decided to ask, "Hey, what's up with that friend of yours? He kept looking at me."

"Ryuji?" Akira blinked as he restocked the pepper spray. "Ah, yes. He might be interested in learning from you too."

"Hey, I ain't some pimp. No way." Iwai scoffed at that. One highschooler was more than enough for him, he didn't need to add a second line of problem on top of it or he would really start to question his morals. As if he hadn't done that enough already. He could barely look at Kaoru without wincing, at this point.

"I respect your decision. I will let him know," Said Akira with, his nimble hands still moving methodically. Once he was done, he deconstructed the cardboard box for recycling, then he looked at Iwai. "Is it all right if I clean up the storage room too? It's rather cluttered."

"Be my guest." Iwai said before putting his feet on the counter to read once more. Akira was so damn diligent, it was absolutely wonderful having him around.

"Ann discovered that Kamoshida assaulted me and she wept. Is that a normal reaction?" Akira murmured while he started to take down some boxes from the unorganised shelf and placed them gently on the floor.

"I'd fucking say so. Though if it was me, I'd hit you for being so stupid. There must be better ways of going about it instead of playin' the victim like that."

"Human emotion is such a complex matter. No matter how much I try to read into it, I fail to see why one reacts the way the do. Like for instance, why did you become upset that I willingly let myself walk into non-consensual intercourse?" The curly haired teen asked while still nimbly moving around the room to categorise all the items. "It has nothing to do with you, yet you attempted to intervene. Isn't the shortest route to a conclusion always the best way, as bumpy as it might be?"

"That's called 'concern and care'. Drill it into your thick skull, won't ya? Watching out for someone close to you is a normal thing," Iwai answered idly, but couldn't deny the question of why. Why was Akira so shallow when it came to the topic of friendship and love? Why did he grow up to be such a studious man with no regards of space and privacy? Was it truly because of his childhood of being ignored by his parents?

"Then why aren't you watching out for Kaoru, Munehisa?" Akira interrupted Iwai's train of thought. "Why are you so content on taking care of me while you disregard him?"

Hearing such a flat, almost passive-aggressive remark, Iwai's blood boiled. He bit his lower lip and scrunched his magazine before slamming it on the counter, making Akira jolt. "Don't act like you know me, kid. You've got no idea what length I'd go for him. Everything I do have been to protect him, to make sure he has a childhood where he doesn't get labelled because of his pathetic excuse of a dad. You're just an outsider, so  _act like it_."

"Am I an outsider?" Akira turned around and approached Iwai with firm footsteps, not even fazed by the aggressive voice employed by the shop owner. "I might not be a part of your family, but I believe I have earned the right to intrude in your life. I have the right to tell you that you're being difficult and the right to tell you that you are not being the father you should— _want_ to be.

"Life isn't a game, Munehisa. You only have one shot at it, and once you lose something, there is no telling if a second chance will ever present itself. You say you love Kaoru, but you're doing  _nothing_ to show it. What bond you have is only hung by a thread, and you're slowly snipping it away," Akira's voice was hoarse and broken, his eyes foggy with anger and fists trembling in fury. "Do you want him to grow up like me?"

Iwai had nothing else to add to that. No snide remark, no apology, no nothing. He sat there and watched as Akira pour his heart out. For someone who had no idea how human emotion worked, this seemed to particularly agitate him. No doubt that it was his past speaking. The poor thing, he must have been truly abandoned by his parents ever since he was little. The scary thing was that he could relate to Akira. He grew up without the care of anyone, which was why he turned to the Yakuza in a last ditch effort to find somewhere he could belong. In an attempt to keep Kaoru safe, he was just pushing him away, letting him fall victim to the same life that his father had.

Again, Iwai hated how right Akira was. This was no way of showing affection.

Iwai took off his hat and ear protector, then ran his fingers through his short, trimmed hair. He didn't deserve Akira. Really.

With one swift movement, he stood up and took the teen into his arms and felt the weak shot at pulling away that was quickly abandoned. Instead, Akira buried his face into Iwai's chest for what seemed to be hours, but only mere minutes.

"I'll explain it to him. Everything." Iwai murmured softly. It was replied with a nod from Akira who was still clinging to him. He pulled away a few seconds later with an inhale.

"Good." He simply said before turning around and resumed his task like nothing happened.

There was a momentary silence as Iwai watched Akira's back and his calculated, methodical movement. For someone with such childlike curiosity for everything, he really was mature. He could hold his own and extremely resolute while still being recklessly considerate for those he cherished. Man, how was he going to get over this stupid piece of work?

"You got time after this?" Iwai asked after glancing at the clock. It was 6 PM. In response, Akira turned around and gave him a smile.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Stop that.  _Please_."

"That one is no good too? This is difficult..."

Iwai all but pulled Akira into the half-cleaned back room and shoved him into the hidden bedroom and immediately peppered him with kisses.

.

"Come again." Iwai muttered half-heartedly when the customer left with a pepper spray inside a brown paper bag. It was 7 PM and although he was supposed to be closing at nine that day, he decided to do it early. He put a note on the glasses that said: ring the bell for emergency purchases, but he silently hoped no one would do that. The first guy who dared to press the damn bell would be in for a world of pain.

Iwai took off his hat, then removed his coat. He carelessly left them on top of one of the crates before ducking under a black barrier mesh and opened the soundproof door to reveal an extremely tantalising view.

On the bed, sat Akira. He was fully naked, legs spread obscenely wide with a spreader bar. His calf was tied to his thigh, and thigh to his arm. There was no possible way for him to touch himself no matter how much his erect cock was throbbing. Inside his ass was a thick, red ribbed vibrator pressing against his prostate while the extrusion above put pressure on his balls. Even from that distance, Iwai could distinctly hear the violent vibration amidst Akira's gurgled cries of pleasure.

His beautiful cock was standing up impossibly hard with the red ribbon on the base that did little to restrict the beads of precum from flowing out of the head. Moving up that slender body were two egg vibrators taped to his perky, rosy nipples, then there was a ball gag that held his mouth open, letting drool to flow freely out of his mouth and onto his stomach and the mattress.

A collar was wrapped neatly around his neck, his eyes were masked by a black blindfold, and his ears covered by the yellow ear protector that he always had on his hat. He had to admit, it looked oversized and adorable on the whimpering teen. With no way of touching himself, hearing or seeing anything, he looked especially desperate for release.

Iwai walked around him and admired the masterful handiwork before snapping yet another picture for his growing collection. Gently, he brushed Akira's cheek where he immediately saw a reaction.

Akira jumped on the spot, frightened, confused, shocked. The ambiguity of who was touching him, however, did nothing but fuel his impossibly high libido. He trusted Iwai. Iwai wouldn't let anyone dangerous handle him in such a helpless state. The thought that it  _might_ not be Iwai in the room made his heart race. He never thought that he would love the uncertainty so much, never thought that he'd feel so turned on by the touch of—not a stranger—but someone else Iwai confided in. The sensory deprivation made everything so much worse. He couldn't see, couldn't hear a thing, couldn't begin to deduce anything, not with the hellish stimulation he was being subjected to.

Akira felt tears pooling in his eyes once more when the man pushed him forward and roughly buried his face in the bed, leaving his ass on the air. Slowly and teasingly, the thick vibrator was pulled out of him and leaving his hole throbbing for something else, something warmer, more alive. The ribbon was next. The moment it was pulled away, Akira felt his essence bursting out in a stringent spurt, leaving him absolutely drained.

However, he didn't have time to rest because the next thing he felt was a lubed cock entering him. It felt so familiar, so  _right_. There was no doubt that this was Iwai, yet Akira still failed to not picture the shop owner in the room, watching his friend fucking his bed partner. It was a thought so arousing, Akira could hardly stop his sensitive cock from coming alive once more. What kind of look would Iwai employ? He was so masterful at hiding his emotion. Would he stare Akira down, seemingly unimpressed, then mutter about what a slut Akira was, to be willingly fucked by someone he didn't know?

It was too much. The fat dick buried inside of him that was pounding the living daylight out of him while a calloused, warm palm stroking his throbbing member was more than he could handle. He never thought that sensory deprivation would be so arousing, but it  _fucking_ was and Akira was going absolutely delirious with ecstasy, drowning in his highs while picturing Iwai watching him being fucked into the bed.

His scream was deafening when he came once more, then felt Iwai's warm semen flowing into him only to drip back out when the man pulled out.

"You okay?" The familiar gruff yet gentle voice was the first thing Akira heard in over an hour, and it brought him down from the clouds and onto the ground. His mind was still hazy, but he regained some bearing when he felt Iwai's delicate, gentle touch that never ceased to bring him comfort when he needed it.

Akira nodded weakly as Iwai turned off the vibrators and undid all of his binds. In an instant, Akira collapsed into the man's chest while breathing heavily. He wanted to sleep. Maybe eat some ice cream.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Iwai chuckled while running his finger in Akira's soft, curly hair. He leaned in to land a few kisses on the sweaty neck while arms securely wrapping around the teen. "One full hour. Didn't even have to take a timeout." He glanced at the red button on the bed, the one that he told Akira to push if it got too much. It was linked directly to a speaker in the shop just in case he wanted out.

"It was exceptional," The smaller male sighed and melted at Iwai's gentle kisses. "I must say that the sensory deprivation aroused me more than I thought it would. There really is something indescribably stimulating about not being able to know who is handling you and if you are being watched."

"It wasn't unnerving?" Iwai asked carefully, not wanting to tear open the wound that Kamoshida caused.

Akira turned around and captured Iwai's lips in a tender kiss that made the older man sighed in contentment. "I trust you, Munehisa. You would never hurt me."

"You're seriously naive. So you're into being watched, huh? I should've known, seeing how willing you were to get bent over the counter," Iwai laughed but made a mental note anyway. "Let's get cleaned up and get you home. I need to change the damn bedsheet too."

Akira was the first to get off the bed and walked towards the door, but not without saying: "Okay, daddy."

There was nothing but silence in the room.

"Hm, that's no good either? Further research is required, I suppose."

If only Akira turned around before exiting the bedroom, he would've seen Iwai, red-faced with his mouth agape.

.

It had been a few days since Iwai last saw Akira. He was finishing up the last batch of the guns that Tsuda wanted when his phone buzzed in his pocket showing a message from Kaoru that simply read:

> Kaoru: Are you coming home tonight?
> 
> Iwai: Held up at work. Be back in 2 hours.

He felt bad for failing to come home early like he had been meaning to. Lately, he had been spending his nights in the shop and sleeping in here too. As a result, he hadn't had the chance to see Kaoru at all. He could only hope that his son was doing okay by himself. Once he got Tsuda's order sorted out, he'd go home and tell Kaoru all about it. What happened to the kid's real parents and the Yakuza. Just when he was about to resume his job, his phone vibrated again. This time, it wasn't from Kaoru.

It was a photo of Akira in the train with his cat inside his bag. Then, there was another one of him in Yongen-jaya entering Leblanc. And the third and the last one was... of them kissing at Untouchable. It must have been from four days ago. Iwai froze at the implication and he felt his blood running cold. Not only Kaoru, but Tsuda was also about to use Akira as a bargaining chip too. Just how far would that guy go to get what he wanted? Whatever the answer was, he didn't want to find out.

Yeah, this was a fucking dumb idea. Sleeping with an innocent high schooler was a mistake that he shouldn't have made.

"Munehisa?"

Iwai wanted to curse at the unfortunate timing of Akira's sudden visit. It was seven at night which meant Akira had just finished hanging out with his friends around the area. The teen approached the storage room, but before he could enter, Iwai shot up to his feet and stood on the door, arms crossed. Like hell that teen was about to see him customising real guns that would most likely be used for all things illegal.

"What're you doin' here? It's late. You should go home."

"I thought I'd stay over. Would you like to have dinner outside?" Akira gave Iwai a smile as he set his bag down on the counter where Iwai could see Morgana's head poking out.

"No. Go home." Iwai glared the oblivious teen down with sharp, hostile eyes that made Akira frown.

"Is something the matter, Munehisa? I might not be the best conversational partner if you are looking for someone to listen—"

"Go home," Iwai raised his voice and saw the exact moment Akira flinched and took a step back. "Watch your back at all times, kid, and don't wander around so late anymore."

"I don't understand." Akira muttered quietly, his heart racing a thousand miles per hour at the rough rejection.

"Shibuya's a dangerous place for a brat like you. You'll get yourself killed if you're not careful, so  _fuck off_." He said as crudely as he possibly could. The more Akira hung around him, the likelihood of him being taken would skyrocket. Like this, at least he might be able to wiggle his way out of another threat by laughing it off as a misunderstanding.

"This is not the first time that I have visited you at this hour. I don't understand why the hostility." Despite his calm sentence, Akira was shaking inside. He placed a hand at his heart and felt how quickly it was beating. Another foreign sensation. It throbbed. It was  _painful_  as if he was being ripped apart from the inside and he didn't like it. Not a single bit.

With one hand, Iwai shoved Akira away by the shoulder and grunted. "Leave and don't come back," An eye-to-eye glare. " _ever_."

"But the study se—"

" _NOW!_ "

It was like Akira was frozen on the spot. His whole body felt like lead and his mind so hazy from the pain swirling inside his stomach. He had never felt this way around Iwai or anyone before, and he wasn't sure what was happening. He couldn't react even when Iwai dragged him by the wrist towards the door, threw him out and dropped his bag next to him.

"We don't know each other, understood?" With that, Iwai slammed the door shut and stomped towards the back room with his heart crumbling to pieces. Akira didn't deserve that treatment, but what option did he have?

He grabbed his phone and replied to Tsuda.

> Iwai: He's just a prostitute. Don't think you can threaten me with him.

.

Akira stilled in front of Untouchable for a few minutes, ignoring Morgana's meows as he tried to wrap his head around what just transpired. Did he do something wrong? Did Iwai decide that he was too much trouble to be kept around? Did he annoy the man so much to warrant such a violent and hostile reaction?

Was it his nosiness that got in the way of everything  _again_? God, he shouldn't have meddled in Iwai's life like that. That must be the reason behind the furious outburst.

Akira's vision suddenly blurred and he felt something dripping on the ground. Then, he pressed a finger on his cheek to feel the fresh, wet trail of tears that dripped down to his chin and the concrete ground. The drumming of his heart only grew louder as he tried to hold back from spilling his emotions. It hurt. It hurt  _so much_.

His fingers were shaky as he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the Shibuya train station. No more study sessions, no more Untouchable.

No more Munehisa.


	7. Angry Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Public sex  
> \- Angry sex  
> \- Dub-con

"You can stay here as long as you want, you know?" Said Sojiro calmly as he watched Akira packing up the frighteningly realistic gun model that he brought home a couple of weeks ago. It was obvious how much he treasured the said item due to how delicately he handled it, but he wasn't about to ask where he bought it from, especially seeing how touchy the kid had been as of late.

"I appreciate the offer, Sojiro, but I would like to experiment living by myself. If I completely and utterly fail, I will be relying on you to shelter me once more." Akira replied with a small smile, his fingers moving to a plastic case he bought and snapped it close. Two cardboard boxes and a model gun. That was all he had to move.

"I can't believe I'd say this, but this place is going to be so quiet without you asking me a million questions every day." The bearded man retorted with a chuckle. On the table next to him was Morgana who meowed as if laughing along.

"You're speaking as if I wouldn't make a constant visit. There are still many aspects regarding coffee that I have yet to master so rest assured that I will still be coming to work whenever you'd have me." Putting some sanitiser on his hands, Akira looked at the neatly packed items and smiled to himself. Finally, it was time to put his plan into motion. He had enough saved up from all of his part-time jobs to be able to pay one month rent in advance.

Everything had been calculated. In a month, he had to at least make ninety thousand yen to pay off his rent and afford food. Without his job at Untouchable that could easily generate eight to ten thousand yen a day, it would be a bit tricky. At least he found a new one at Crossroad Bar in Shinjuku that paid quite handsomely. He should be able to handle this much, especially when studying wouldn't take up too much of his time. It would just be a matter of balancing his social, study and work life. Perfectly manageable.

Still, it was looking to be an interesting task to undertake. Akira was never one to back down from a challenge, and this one looked like a tough one that he was willing to knock out of the park.

It took a few hours to settle down and by the time he finished decorating his humble studio apartment, the sun had already set and his friends lounging around in the small space.

"I gotta say, this is kinda comfy," Ryuji chimed while munching on some Pocky sticks. "Must feel awesome to move out of that attic."

"Hm? I thought the attic was nice. It was real big," Ann shrugged with Morgana perched comfortably on her lap while Yusuke only nodded along. "Well, at least Mona can just run around the house without having to worry about customers." The cat purred in response.

They talked for a couple more hours before everyone had to leave and for Akira to get himself further acquainted with his new living space. This was it. His new life, so to speak.

He took one long look at the model of Shaher above his dresser while seated on the edge of the bed. He knew that it wasn't something he should do because it only caused more harm than good. No matter how long he spent staring at the replica, he wouldn't be able to understand why Iwai decided to throw him out like that. He thought that what they had was special, especially considering how many times they lied with each other. Iwai was a precious friend, much like how Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were, the only difference being their intimacy.

That was all there was to it, right? A friend? Friends with benefits, as the internet called it. Although in Akira's case, Iwai was more of a teacher than anything. However, if that was truly the case, why was his body aching with the need to feel Iwai on top of him again, to feel those calloused hands running along his skin and to feel those stubbles scratching his chin?

It had been two weeks since they last saw each other, yet the longing had yet to ease. He wondered if this was a normal reaction to a severed bond and if Iwai was feeling the exact same ache. No, he probably didn't, considering he was the one who cut the string.

Akira felt the same pain bubbling inside him again at the thought of Iwai, and he reflexively pulled his legs closer to him to hug them like they would help him get away from the memory that persisted on haunting him. His whole life, he had never experienced such a rollercoaster of emotion, and to suddenly be slapped with it was overwhelming, to say the least.

With an exhale, he scooted deeper into his bed and buried his head in the soft pillow. They said that time would heal, and Akira could only hope that it really would

.

Iwai had never felt silence prickled his skin and made him want to bolt out of the door like this. All he could hear in the room was the noise of his coat as he fidgeted on his seat while he tried to keep his eyes fixed at the male in front of him. Kaoru looked hesitant, a little taken aback, but most of all, he seemed thoughtful. He had his fingers pressed against his lips as he nodded as if trying to process the story his father just told him.

When the boy did look back at him, Iwai felt his heart racing. This was it. Whatever Kaoru said, he just had to accept it without argument.

"Okay, I think I get it now," Kaoru gave Iwai a smile. "You were just worried about me. You know, I'm not a helpless kid and if you think that you being an ex-Yakuza would scare me off, you're wrong."

Iwai made an 'o' with his mouth. Out of everything he thought Kaoru would say, he didn't think that this would be it.

"What, you're surprised? I'm not stupid, dad. Akira-san and I have talked long hours about the reason for your secrecy. I know that he knows something that I don't, but to think that you're hiding something like this from me..." The kid crossed his arms and curled his lips like he was about to scold his father. "You decided to tell me this now because of Akira, right?"

"Wait, what, how do you—" Iwai stammered at the bull's eye Kaoru just hit.

"Figures. Looks like you like him more than you let on. To think that he'd be able to sway you from your stubbornness."

Unreal. Was he seriously getting berated by his own son? He never thought that Kaoru had the guts, but perhaps hanging out with Akira had something to do with his sass. "Uh, well..." He muttered unintelligibly, confused because none of the scenarios he conjured in his head matched this one.

"Thank you for letting me know, dad. I'll watch my back, I promise. And now I know the reason why, I won't come into the shop."

"Yeah..." Iwai trailed off. Was it seriously going to be this easy? Kaoru didn't even begin to cry over his real parents or wonder where they were. Instead, he chose to ignore it altogether.

"Just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean you're not my dad. We are connected by the gecko, you know?" Said Kaoru proudly as if reading Iwai's mind. "So it's okay. Do what you need to do, but please stay safe."

"Who d'you think you're talkin' to?" Iwai laughed in response.

"Speaking of, Akira-san told me that he left Untouchable? He wouldn't tell me anything. Do you know why, dad?"

Iwai was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know how to even  _begin_ explaining the whole story. Sometimes ignorance was bliss, and perhaps it was best if he shrugged the question off, but did he really want to lie to Kaoru again? He had to tell the truth, no matter how much it pained him to think about Akira. He deserved better than the treatment he gave him that day. He wished he could apologise and explain everything, but Akira had no concept of danger or safety. He would just insist on staying close to Iwai saying that there were safety in numbers. Unfortunately, where he used to work, that saying was only a myth.

"I fired him," The man started, making Kaoru stare at him in disbelief. Before the boy could say anything, Iwai continued. "As you said, Kaoru, I like Akira. That kid's a damn godsend, diligent and so smart,  _too_  smart for his own good. If I keep him any closer, Tsuda'll make him a target to get to me, and I don't wanna compromise his safety like that."

"What!? That's dangerous, dad!" He abruptly stood up. Knowing Iwai, he probably cut all contact with Akira and their last interaction most likely ended at a sour note. "If he has no way of contacting you and he gets captured, what are you gonna do!?"

"Eh, nah, Tsuda won't do that. He won't hurt civilians." Said Iwai defensively.

"If you really think that, you wouldn't have fired Akira-san, You're contradicting yourself," Kaoru clenched his fists, obviously concerned for his friend's safety. "You have to tell him or he'll be in danger, dad. Your method of showing concern is questionable, you know?

Iwai closed his eyes and shook his head. God damn, not only Akira, it seemed that Kaoru had a knack of telling him how wrong he was. But was this really for the best? Tsuda seemed content to ignore Akira for now. He hadn't sent Iwai any more threat based on the teen, so his deceit must've worked, right? After all, why would Tsuda target someone that Iwai claimed was only a prostitute?

Then a sudden realisation hit him. What if Tsuda decided to go after Akira for his body instead? The kid was damn gorgeous and he would fetch a pretty price. No, no. This was a stretch. Surely, Tsuda wouldn't stoop to that level. The Tsuda he knew wouldn't. But then again, would the Tsuda he knew use such an underhanded method like this?

With a sigh, Iwai fished his phone out of his pocket and navigated into his contacts where he hovered a thumb over Akira's name. Was this wise? He was between a rock and a hard place. If he started associating with Akira again, Tsuda would find out for sure, and would do anything he could to get his hands on Akira, then all of...  _this_  would be for naught. He would've thrown Akira out for no reason at all. Could he really live with himself, to endanger not only Kaoru but also Akira? Granted that sure, he would be able to keep his eyes on that stupidly attractive highschooler, but what if his paranoia was unwarranted, and that Akira indeed was safe, after all?

"What are you waiting for?" Kaoru frowned.

"It's... complicated," Iwai exhaled loudly. "Go to bed, Kaoru. I'll handle this myself."

"If you say so. Good night." Kaoru muttered sceptically, but left Iwai to his thoughts anyway.

.

Akira just left the Crossroad Bar when he got a text from the most unlikely of sender.

> Iwai: Need to talk. Got time?

Now that was something he didn't what to do with. As if Morgana would help, Akira glanced at the cat who just frowned at him as if saying 'do whatever you want'. He re-read the short string of words a few times, but his fingers didn't want to do anything else.

> Alibaba: Just ignore him!! He dumped you, didn't he?
> 
> Akira: Are you reading my messages? This is clearly a breach of privacy, Alibaba.
> 
> Alibaba: Whatever, I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you.

Just as Akira decided that it was probably for the best that he ignored Iwai, another message came in.

> Iwai: I'm sorry for last time. I'll explain everything to you, so please reply.

Akira's grip on his phone couldn't be any tighter. He was at a loss of what to do. Iwai threw him away like a broken toy, and although Akira might still be interested in learning more about the topic of sex, he feared that coming back into Iwai's arms might result in the same thing too, eventually. He didn't want to go through the same pain again. Once was enough. Akira never had any qualm about people tossing him aside, but he realised that this was not the case when it was done by someone he actually liked.

But this ache deep within him... he still failed to understand what it was. Two weeks should be long enough for the pain to subside, yet it persisted. He tried searching online for answers but he couldn't find anything useful - no, he didn't even know what to look up. Akira had always prided himself on being detached, so there should be no reason why he would feel such attachment to someone.

He could barely sleep at night when he thought about this whole mess, and the only thing that could keep him up was generally his curiosity on something. That must be it, then. The study sessions weren't enough to satisfy him. There was still much to learn about his body, so this pain must have stemmed from his unquenchable thirst to know everything there was to know about sex and his body.

If that was the case, he didn't need Iwai to teach him. He'd go find someone else who could do the same thing. Once he mastered the knowledge of his own sexual needs, surely, this ache would disappear.

> Alibaba: Hey, you're in Shinjuku, right?
> 
> Akira: Yes.
> 
> Alibaba: I don't go out much, so I wanna see what it's like out there.
> 
> Akira: Why don't we go out together one day?
> 
> Alibaba: Nah! C'mon, just record something for me.

This was how it had been like as of late. Alibaba seemed intent on talking to him. Although it was far from unpleasant, Akira wished he could meet Alibaba in person. There was so much he wanted to know about the cyber world and how they managed to do what they did, but it looked like they were uncomfortable with going out of the house considering the number of times they turned down Akira's invitation to have lunch. Must be one of those shut-ins, then.

Akira turned on his camera and started to record the nightlife in Shinjuku. It was a sight that still mesmerised him as well, how alive and bustling with life it was. Back in the countryside, such sight was unheard of, save for festivals, but it certainly was a daily occurrence here. There were all manners of people running around the main road, but Akira thought that maybe he should also grab some footage on the quieter parts of Shinjuku too.

He turned his camera to the seemingly empty alleyway for a few seconds. Just when he was about to shift it away, he heard a name that he made his heart skip a beat.

"...Yeah, that Iwai, remember?"

No. Munehisa couldn't be the only Iwai in the whole of Japan, surely.

"Yeah, the one who owns Untouchable."

Well, no avoiding it now. That must be the very same Iwai that Akira liked. He turned to get a closer look at the man speaking on his phone, but without any lights to help him, he didn't get very far.

"See? Not all's lost. We might've fucked up and blown that deal, but with his guns, we'll be able to salvage this mess."

Akira narrowed his eyes at the odd piece of information he stumbled upon. Who was this man and what business did he have with Iwai? As far as he was concerned, Untouchable only stocked replicas yet this man didn't look like an enthusiast for model guns.

"'course, that bastard's real good at what he does. Takes a bit of convincing to do, though."

Real, functioning guns... Iwai had always been careful about safety and there was no way he would willingly stock illegal goods even forcibly. He was being blackmailed, then? And this strange man must be someone from Iwai's past, for him to be able to 'convince' him to do anything. Was he looking too much into this? Did Iwai throw him out to keep him safe from some sort of threat? Considering how daft that man could be, it was within the realm of possibility. Still, Akira hated the way Iwai approached this whole 'care and concern' thing because instead of expressing just that, he came off as a massive jerk instead.

Although it was a thought that brought relief, Akira found that the pain that amassed inside of him had turned into anger instead. Iwai had the audacity to tell Akira to stop endangering himself for the sake of others then turned around and did the exact same thing. What a hypocrite. How was this any different than that time he was willingly raped by Kamoshida? Sacrifice yourself to save another. What Iwai was doing was just another mean to the same end, and Akira felt it right to be furious.

So this must be what Iwai felt back then. This rage, concern and disbelief all fused together into a mix of overwhelming emotion. All he wanted to do at this point was punch Iwai across the face for putting him through this pain just for the sake of protecting him.

Akira took a deep breath. No, he must calm down. All of this was still a hypothesis that he haphazardly came up with. It made sense, but it wasn't concrete. If he wanted to confront Iwai about his stupid decision, he would need something more than guesswork.

Akira quickly turned off his phone and walked away before he was spotted. He quickly sent the recording to Alibaba and typed up a message along with it.

> Akira: Would you be able to find any information regarding Yakuza activities in Shibuya?
> 
> Alibaba: Who do you think you're talking to? Leave it to me!

.

That fucking kid.

Iwai stared at his phone impatiently for a reply that he suspected would never come. He even tried calling Akira only to be put straight into the mailbox. Did he block his number in a fit of rage or something? Or worse... could Akira be taken hostage already?

Iwai's stomach lurched at the thought and he immediately called Kaoru to ask if he'd heard anything from the curly-haired teen. His answer was yes, he just talked with Akira just a few minutes ago. Alright, so he was just blatantly ignoring Iwai, then. Yeah, he deserved the cold shoulder after what he did. It was a good enough consolation that Akira was safe and sound, but still, how was he going to explain everything? Text message? This was a subject far too delicate for indirect messages.

Iwai grunted as he got to his feet, walked out of Untouchable and locked the door. He had waited a full day for a response that had yet to come, and he couldn't sit still any longer. He took the train to Yongen-jaya where he believed Akira lived and entered the cafe to come face-to-face with who seemed to be Akira's guardian.

"'Scuse me," The shopkeeper said, taking Sojiro's attention. The coffee smell that hit Iwai's nose was so pungent and it made him salivate a bit, but he had something he must do, so he restrained himself from sitting down and ordering a cup. "Is Akira in here?"

"He moved out three days ago. Who might you be?" The bearded man eyed Iwai up and down. He had a good idea of who this was since Akira gave him a perfect description of this 'Iwai Munehisa'.

"Iwai. I'm his previous employer. Do you know where he lives now?"

"Oh, you're  _the_ Iwai he wouldn't shut up about. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Hearing that only made Iwai even more sick of himself than he already was. He took Akira's trust and threw it back in its face in a fit of panic. Had Akira not walked into the shop the moment Iwai received the threat, would he have done everything differently? Maybe that way, he wouldn't have to hear Akira's quiet sobs outside of his shop, didn't have to turn back to see the beautiful teenager slumped on the ground, shoulders shaking as he cried. Or when he stood up and weakly walked away, not sparing even a glance back at the shop.

Iwai inhaled deeply to regain his composure and looked at Sojiro. "He didn't answer any of my messages. I need to know where he is. Please."

Sojiro just received a message from Akira five minutes ago. It was a picture of his now-arranged living space, so there should be no reason why Akira wouldn't respond to Iwai's messages unless they had some sort of falling out. Now,  _this_ was something he didn't want to get himself involved in. Akira's relationship wasn't something for him to meddle with, and he'd rather leave it up to the teenager. He needed some experience with his own feelings and emotions, after all.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

Iwai opened his mouth only to snapped it back together. Crossed arms and suspicious frown. Judging from the body language Sojiro employed, there was no chance for Iwai to get anything out of him. So, with a sigh, he nodded. "Fine. Thanks."

His next bet was to approach the school directly. He waited until the next afternoon to wait near the gate where he saw Ann and Ryuji walking out, but no Akira. People around him eyed him warily, but Iwai ignored it.

"Hey, where's Akira?" He immediately asked.

"Oh, he's sick today." Ann answered, making Iwai click his tongue.

"Can you tell me his new address?"

Ann and Ryuji exchanged looks before turning back to Iwai. "I don't know, we haven't been to his new place."

Iwai didn't spend any time observing the way Ann shifted her eyes away from him or how Ryuji uncomfortably tapped his right foot on the ground, but he knew they were lying. Instead, Iwai nodded and walked off.

Goddamn, it seemed that no one was willing to tell him  _anything_ about Akira. That kid might not look like it, but he sure was manipulative. He must've convinced everyone around him to lie in his stead, all so Iwai wouldn't find him. He told Akira to fuck off, but it looked like the kid really took it to heart. He wanted to show Akira how being cared for felt like, but he turned around and did the opposite instead. It was no wonder that Akira was terribly upset at him. At the end of the day, Iwai acted like Akira's parents who threw him away without a second thought.

And worse yet, he couldn't even apologise for it. Akira didn't want to talk or see him anymore. It was entirely up to him to track the highschooler down and atone for what he did.

Iwai didn't go straight home that day. He needed to grab some parts and wires from Shibuya and he did just that. It was as crowded as ever, and Iwai was downright pissed that he ended up finishing the errand in three damn hours instead of one. Then, his next destination was Shinjuku. By the time he got there, it was already dark and the night birds had started to litter the streets.

It had been a while since he last visited Shinjuku and this place never ceased to annoy him. There were too many damn bodies in his way and all he wanted to do was push everyone away. It helped that he was in a  _terrible_ mood that drove people away from him. He lowered his cap and tried to not breathe in the cigarette smoke lingering on the air lest his nicotine addiction decided to kick in again. Then, when he looked up, he saw a familiar sight.

It was Akira. His curly hair still looked as soft as ever, though this time he abandoned the glasses. On his neck was a studded black choker that sparkled under the dim lighting of Shibuya. He was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt with a low-cut collar that exposed his collarbones, a big text of 'meow' was printed in bold on the front. It was tucked neatly into a pair of tight red pants that hugged his figure in all the right ways. His feet were covered with black converse shoes with dark red strings.

God, he looked so damn  _delectable_ and was oozing sex appeal. He'd never thought that he was the type to dress up all goth-style, but it suited him terrifyingly well. It was obvious that his whole getup was picked out by someone else because as far as Iwai was concerned, Akira didn't really care about what he wore.

Though that begged the question of why. Why did he dress up?

Iwai didn't have to stand there and try to guess for long because the next thing he saw was a group of three men approaching and surrounding Akira. Were they trying to score some easy fuck? Iwai stilled and observed for a while longer. Akira had learned his lesson about being touched by strangers, so surely he would turn them down.

However, when he saw Akira looking up at them and humouring the men instead, Iwai felt something inside of him snap. It was painfully obvious that the smile that Akira wore was nothing more than a mask, something that Iwai had never seen on him before because Akira... well, he never  _lied_. He never hid anything behind some stupid act, never smiled when he didn't mean to and never humoured anyone when he didn't want to. That was the Akira he fell for, and that thing wasn't Akira.

He curled his fingers into fists. There must be some sort of mistake. If he waited a few seconds longer, surely Akira would shoot them down. That never happened. The next thing Iwai saw made everything turn red. One of the men curled his arm around Akira's shoulder while the other traced the teen's lips with his finger.

In one swift motion, Iwai yanked the man's hand and ripped the other one away from Akira.

"He's  _mine._  Go find something else to stick your dicks into." His glare was steel cold, icy and fiery at the same time. He gripped the wrist in his hand with such fervour that the stranger squirmed helplessly. The other two immediately backed away, and when Iwai shoved the limb, they all scattered into the crowd.

Before Akira could say anything else, Iwai dragged him past the ocean of people and into a small and dark alleyway where he slammed the boy against the wall and pinned him with two hands so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Haven't you learned your lesson?" He hissed, absolutely furious.

"Let me go." Akira's voice was firm and his eyes ice-cold.

"No."

"Let me go, you oaf!" The teen tried to shove Iwai away to no avail.

"Answer me. What were you thinking, letting them touch you like that? What happened to your promise that you wouldn't let strangers fuck you?"

"You no longer have the rights to lecture me, Munehisa," Akira spat out, voice bitter with betrayal and fury. "You said it yourself: we don't know each other. So, why don't you go find some other highschooler to fuck and toss away?"

Iwai's stomach sunk at the anger directed at him. He had never seen Akira so upset as to use such vulgar language before, not even when he scolded him about Kaoru. There was a vivid fire of rage in Akira's dark eyes that made Iwai flinch despite knowing that he deserved every bit of insult that came out of Akira's lips.

"Listen, I did it to—"

"To protect me. I'm not an idiot, Munehisa. I know you have someone coming after you through me, and that was why you threw me away. I'm upset at you because of your hypocritical attitude—"

Akira didn't get to finish his sentence because he was silenced by Iwai's lips on his. The teen tried to break away but his hands were bound by Iwai's strong one and he was backed against a corner. He couldn't move, he couldn't escape and he couldn't find it in him to scream for help. Iwai's kiss was so sloppy and rough, desperation and frustration mixed into it and Akira involuntarily melted into it. Their tongues wrestled against each other, teeth biting what flesh they could find until Akira could taste metal.

"That doesn't mean you should act like a cheap whore," Iwai hissed before pulling away and licking off the blood from Akira's lips. The memory of those men putting their filthy hands on Akira still burned brightly in his head. "Or is that what you are? Seeing that you were more than happy to get dragged away by three fucking strangers in Shinjuku. Do you know what they'll do to a pretty little thing like you?"

"Not any worse than you, I bet." Akira quipped, his word sharp even though he was no longer furious.

"Stop it," Iwai grunted when he saw Akira's pained expression. "Stop acting like you're someone you're not. This mask doesn't suit you one bit!" He yelled out in frustration before spinning Akira and slamming the side of his face against the wall. "You want a dick up your ass that badly? Huh? Here, I'll give it to you, you fucking cock-addict whore."

"Wait, what are you—" Before Akira could say anything else, his belt was swiftly undone and his pants had been pulled down. He gasped when he felt Iwai's teeth grazing his exposed neck, sucking and biting a few spots without a care in the world. Undoubtedly, it would leave obvious marks the next morning but Iwai didn't seem to give a shit.

Akira gasped when he felt Iwai's hand wrapping around his half-hard cock, working him to a full erection without much effort. If Akira thought he had seen all of Iwai's carnal desires, he was so,  _so_ damn wrong. There was nothing gentle about his treatment. He was a feral animal pouncing on a slab of fresh meat. His mouth and hands moved without a care in the world, leaving searing sensation on his skin that would not fade for a long while. His neck throbbed with stinging pain and the blood on his lips refused to relent.

"Stop!" Akira groaned when Iwai pulled his underwear down and parted his buttcheeks.

"What, you've got a fuckin' butt plug up here already?" Iwai's blood boiled even more at the thought of Akira preparing himself for some other men. He roughly yanked the large toy out of Akira's ass, making the teen squirm and moan at the loss of the object. He proceeded to cry out when Iwai inserted three fingers into his already-lubed ass and relentlessly pressed on his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Akira's legs trembled, they turned to jelly at the overwhelming stimulation. Had it not been for Iwai's hand pinning his wrists on the wall, he would've dropped to the ground.

Akira's cock was leaking out pre-cum at this point, and the sensitive head brushed against the cold, wet concrete wall in front of him, making him shiver.

"You cheap fucking slut. Are you imagining some stranger about to fuck you in a dirty alleyway?" Iwai hissed into Akira's ear as he moaned out cries of pleasure. He put the butt plug into his pocket before unzipping his pants and lined up his cock against Akira's entrance. 

"W-wait, Munehisa..." Akira froze when he felt the tip of the familiar cock pressing his hole. "Wait, stop it."

"Shut the  _fuck_ up. Don't act like you don't want it," Iwai hissed as he pulled on the curly hair roughly before pushing Akira's cheek against the wall once more. "You know what's gonna happen if you go with those guys, right? You'll get used like a slab of meat, but you looked so damn keen on going. You don't have any rights to say that you don't want a cock up your ass."

Akira screamed when Iwai buried himself to the hilt in one swift motion and didn't give him even a second to adjust to the arousing fullness before he pulled out only to slam back in.

"Stop," Akira cried out. "Stop! Munehisa, please—aah!" He whined when Iwai hit  _that_ spot that made him buckle helplessly. He wanted it to stop but at the same time, he didn't. He loved this feeling of Iwai's dick stretching him wide and this rough treatment... god, Akira loved it. Iwai had always considered Akira's comfort during sex, but right now, he didn't care. He had no regards for Akira's pleasure as he railed him into the wall like a wild animal on heat and god, Akira fucking  _loved_ it. He loved how Iwai was using his ass to satisfy his own desire, loved the throbbing pain on his lips and neck and the taste of metal on his tongue.

"Then fuckin' say the safe word," Iwai said bitterly, but he didn't stop himself from slamming into Akira repeatedly until the teen was nothing more than a crying, moaning mess. On the corner of his eyes, he could see people looking at them only to walk away with murmurs and waves of laughter. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Red. Red. It was a simple word, but why couldn't he say it? The longer he delayed it, the more people would see him being fucked in a public place. It burned him with humiliation, but that shame did nothing to douse his desire. Instead, it only set him aflame even brighter. Akira glanced at the main street where he could see eyes fixed at him as if they were enjoying the view. It made his cock throb with desire. He wanted more, more of Iwai, more of his feral treatment.

"SAY IT!" Iwai all but yelled at him. "Red. Say it, you dog. Red!"

"R—" Akira wheezed out. The feeling of a thick dick sliding in and out of him was far too stimulating and he was going absolutely delirious with ecstasy. He couldn't say it. He couldn't. Not with the way Iwai's cock hit his prostate on every single thrust, not when he felt so many eyes on him, and definitely not when Iwai held nothing back, treating him like he was nothing more than a fuck toy to be used and abused.

"What, you like being fucked in public  _that_ much? You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"P-please..." In one last ditch attempt at finding the sane side of him, Akira whimpered. "S-stop."

"Little fuckin' liar," Iwai released the grip on Akira's hand to pull on his hair. "There your hands are free now. Use them to push me away."

Instead of doing just that, Akira used them to find some sort of balance on the wall and he pushed his hips into Iwai's dick. He couldn't deny it anymore. He missed this feeling of security in Iwai's arms. Even when overtaken with anger, Akira felt nothing but safety. Iwai would never hurt him, he wouldn't.

" _Whore,_ " The older man grunted into Akira's ear before assaulting his nipples all while the noise of flesh slapping against flesh was loud and clear in the dirty alleyway. It felt so damn good. Akira was clenching around him so tightly, it encouraged him to go even harder. "Are you hearing yourself? You sound like a cat on heat."

Akira mewled at that, his cock now grinding against the cold wall as Iwai mercilessly pounded into him with no sign of easing up. He never stood a chance against this man. He knew exactly which button to press to make reduce him into a moaning mess who couldn't think of anything but that fat cock ramming into him, slamming into his prostate every single time. Akira felt his vision blurring when Iwai roughly stroke his cock, then with a violent jolt and a loud whimper, he came on the wall. Still hazy, he could feel a warmth pooling in his stomach, followed with the feeling of emptiness as Iwai pulled away.

The man wasted no time in slipping the buttplug into Akira's ass to prevent his juices from spilling out and used tissue from his coat pocket to clean himself and offered one to Akira who weakly accepted it.

They stood there in silence as they dressed up. All of Iwai's rage had disappeared, replaced with a feeling of guilt. He had blatantly assaulted Akira in his moment of anger and had hurt him too.

"I... sorry," Iwai pressed his hands on his face with a sigh. "That was lame of me, losing control like that."

Akira leaned against the wall, one foot fidgeting on the hard vertical surface. He was looking everywhere but at Iwai. It was almost comical because he could still feel Iwai's cum in his ass, trapped by the butt plug. At the apology, he merely shrugged.

"It's fine." He muttered with his arms crossed. Not like he didn't enjoy the rough sex, actually it was the most welcome since it numbed him from all the pain that struck him for the whole two weeks.

"Akira, hey," Iwai put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have done something so cruel to you regardless of the situation. Look at me, please?"

Was Iwai really trying to save him from danger? What if it was just the hopeful side of him that tried to convince him to look at the bright side when the reality was far from it? Iwai could've thrown him out because of his nosiness, for all he knew. That would make much more sense than this wild hypothesis that somehow, Iwai cared about him.

"Why did you do something so reckless? You obviously didn't want to do it."

"...I still don't have a full mastery of the topic of sex. There are still much to learn and it keeps me up at night. So, I decided to find someone else who would teach me the limit of my body." He muttered.

Iwai could tell that Akira wasn't lying, and that was what shattered him. Was his position in Akira's life truly that replaceable? "Then why did you look so uncomfortable when they touched you?" He managed to ask despite the ache in his heart.

"If there's anything I learned from thus far, it's that sincerity begets nothing but pain and contempt." Akira said bitterly while throwing that accusing glare at Iwai who flinched.

"Akira," Iwai shook his head. The man in front of him sounded so distant that he felt desperation starting to claw to the surface. God knew how many times he had been thrown aside all because of his attitude, and what Iwai did must've sealed the deal. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

The teen only shrugged as if brushing the apology off. Although deep down, he couldn't deny the blooming sense of happiness upon seeing and hearing Iwai. Surely, this couldn't be his infatuation, right? Love? No, it couldn't be. How could he love someone who tossed him out like that regardless of the reason behind it? Wasn't love supposed to be forged through time and mutual trust? As far as he was concerned, Iwai didn't trust him, which  _hurt_ because Akira trusted Iwai with his life. This couldn't be love. He refused to believe it so.

"I'll explain  _everything_ , so please, come back with me to Untouchable," Said the shopkeeper quietly. "We can go back to the way we were before.  _Please_."

It broke Akira to hear the proud and powerful Iwai pleading for forgiveness. Everything Iwai did was for his safety even if he did it in a questionable way. Akira could see a piece of himself in Iwai. They were both not accustomed to caring about someone, and they had so  _much_ to learn about this whole 'concern and care', but he wasn't sure how. Perhaps by first satisfying their lust, they would be able to reach that point?

"Then you have to promise to teach me everything you know. Promise me that you will not leave halfway like you did. " Akira replied resolutely. He wanted to see the end of the tunnel, and perhaps then, he would be able to go through his nights without tossing and turning. Maybe then, this ache would finally subside.

"Is this all I am to you?" Iwai asked weakly that Akira was taken aback. He had never employed such a vulnerable tone before. "Just a teacher, just someone to learn from? A guinea pig for you to use to find out more about your body?"

There was a pregnant pause as Akira pursed his lips and lowered his head. He was at a loss for answers, and he could tell that the wrong response could shatter the thin ice they were standing on. There was undeniable unrest between them that couldn't be fixed easily and as exasperated as he was with Iwai, he didn't want to completely ruin everything. Something told him that there was something more to their relationship than friends-with-benefit, but the more sensible part of him argued that no, it was unwise to admit that he had fallen hard for Iwai.

Akira didn't know what to think. He wasn't used to this barrage of tremors, and he always prided himself on being able to control his emotions. He didn't like how he was slipping when all he could see underneath him was an expanse of unfamiliar waters that he was too terrified of falling into.

The silence killed Iwai from the inside. Akira looked so deep in thought, so  _pained_  that it drove Iwai to swallow thickly. "Don't answer that. I give you my word. I'll see this through to the end." He whispered. He didn't want to hear Akira's response. It was better this way. He would be able to directly watch over Akira and warrant his safety while making sure that he wasn't recklessly sleeping around with others to quench his own thirst for knowledge. Once this whole mess with Tsuda was said and done, and Akira was satisfied with his 'lessons', there would be nothing else for them except a pair of mismatched friends.

"I don't know," Akira said despite Iwai's request for him to internalise his thoughts. "That was my intention, just to learn from you, but now... I don't know anymore," He looked up at Iwai with uncertainty written all over his face. "I'm starting to feel... something else. I can't put my fingers on it but I'd like to find out."

There was the honesty that Iwai loved, along with the fascinated gleam in those dark eyes.

"Then, let's go. I'll explain everything back at the shop."

Akira nodded quietly in response, then he followed Iwai out of the dark alleyway and into the bustling nightlife of Shinjuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they get charged with public indecency  
> the end


	8. More Fun With Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Threesome M/M/M
> 
> Only 1 warning for a change XD finally Ryuji getting some action~  
> Whewww I'm on a smut burnout and also how to draw ppl kissing??? i will never know...

It only had been a couple of weeks since Akira last visited Untouchable. yet it felt like it had been an eternity. He'd wager that it was most likely due to how much time he spent in this shop for the past few months he had been in Tokyo, and how much he enjoyed being in there talking to Iwai and painting his model gun. Speaking of, he most likely would start on another one. Something more complicated this time.

Iwai noticed how Akira was staring at the display as he locked the door to the shop once more but decided to leave the teen be for a few moments. It took approximately five minutes for Akira to notice that Iwai was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Done? Come, kid. We've got a lot to talk about." The pair made their way towards the cramped storage room that somehow looked way messier than before. It seemed to bother Iwai as well as he kicked a few boxes to the side with a curse.

Then Akira's eyes landed to the work table in the corner of the room. It was littered with guns -  _real_ guns. He could see all the mechanical parts that Iwai was in the middle of assembling of, then a bunch of unfinished product in a large cardboard box and some neatly packed completed ones in the other. There must be at least two dozens in there, and Akira couldn't help but take a great interest in them.

They looked a lot like the replicas that he had seen Iwai construct, except more menacing. Akira couldn't really explain  _how_ , but it must be the thought that it could be used to kill someone that drove him to be a little careful as he inspected them. Despite wanting to, he didn't touch them lest he ruined them.

"Si'down, kid," Iwai motioned to a chair just next to Akira while he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. As soon as the younger male settled, Iwai started. "How much do you know?"

"You are being blackmailed by someone you were close with back when you were a Yakuza. This man is using you to cover up for a mistake he made, a deal with another group that went south? I will assume that this is the reason why you don't allow Kaoru in the shop, and why you wanted to cut any connection you have with me."

"Well, fuck me," Iwai parted his mouth at the long, incredibly accurate explanation that Akira pulled out of his ass. He knew that Akira was sharp, but even this was too much. Well, he wasn't about to ask how he found out - that was a question for later. "Yeah, his name's Tsuda. A sworn brother of mine when I was in the Hashiba clan. Honestly, I don't think I know any more than you do. He busted a massive deal he had with the Hong Kong mafia and now's threatening me to cover up for his stupidity."

"Just to let you know, I have yet to forgive you." Akira said flatly, his eyes still cast at the guns scattered on the workbench.

"I know." Iwai laughed pitifully at that.

"So what's your plan? Surely you're not going to give in to his demands."

"I'm tryna find damn good evidence before I rat him out. Make sure my argument's indisputable, but that guy's bein' real careful," Said the older male as he unwrapped a new lollipop and put it in his mouth. "I'm runnin' short on time. He's gettin' desperate and ain't afraid to put a gun on my head. Maybe pull the trigger too if push comes to shove."

"You think he is capable of murder?"

"The Tsuda I know isn't, but this ain't the Tsuda I know," The man put his hat down and raked his hand over his short silver hair. "Anyway, guess you're involved in my mess now. Sorry 'bout that." To his credit, he did sound apologetic.

"Can't say I didn't expect it when I found out that you're an ex-Yakuza."  Akira shrugged almost too nonchalantly that it made Iwai chuckle. This guy was too fearless for his own good.

"I still owe you an apology for... that day," Iwai sighed. "I understand what I did was unforgivable. I treated you like... well, like everyone else in your past. Like your  _parents_. I don't know what I was thinking. When Tsuda sent me some photos of you, I panicked and... no, there's no excuse. You're right to not forgive me."

Akira eyed the man sharply, listening intently to his apologies and felt some sort of satisfaction from his sincere words. He knew that Iwai was only following his impulse, but that didn't change the fact that he had crushed the trust that Akira gave him, and trust wasn't something he handed out for free. Throughout his whole life, he was always content with relying only on himself after a history of being put down one after another, so believing in others was a concept that he was still getting acquaintanced with. To have it trampled by someone whom he practically trusted his life to was gut-wrenching.

As if reading his mind, Iwai continued. "You trusted me, yet I didn't, even when you've proven to me that you can hold your ground," He sighed. "Are you sure you want to risk being seen with me?"

"Well, I'm here, am I not?" Akira said quietly, not knowing why even after what Iwai did to him, he still couldn't bring himself to be too upset at him. "I've already figured out what you're in the middle of even before you told me. If I wanted to back away, I would've told you straight out."

Iwai nodded thoughtfully. He had nothing else to say to that.

"And about earlier... uh, I didn't mean to be so rough with you either. It's just..." Iwai trailed off, not wanting to say that he didn't want other men touching Akira out loud. "It just happened. This hasn't been a good day for me. I know you said you're fine, but  _are_  you? I mean, people  _actually_  saw us."

"It was dark. They wouldn't have been able to see our faces clearly, so it's fine," Akira pressed a finger on his lips. "Besides, that scenario aroused me."

Iwai barked out laughter at the honest response. "I should've known you'd say something like that," After all, Akira didn't say the safe word even when he was reminded of it. "Still, it wasn't right, what I did."

"Did my action really warrant such an outburst?" Akira tilted his head, genuinely not understanding where Iwai's anger came from.

"No, uh..." The shopkeeper sighed. "You just got this thing about you that always makes me worked up. Urgh, I guess to me, you've got no concept of danger. Since we're having sex and all, I feel like I gotta try'na keep you safe, somehow. Before you say anything, yeah I know that you won't let people step all over you, but when it comes to what we do..." Iwai paused to gauge Akira's reaction. When the teen said nothing, he continued. "It can get dangerous. Who knows what those guys'll do once they got you tied up."

"A fair enough reason. I understand," Akira smiled thinly at the concern. "Besides, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy your rough treatment. It was enlightening to see you bare your fangs. I thought that you have shown me everything, but I didn't realise how feral an individual can be when the situation calls for it."

Iwai chuckled low before pushing himself off the wall and approached Akira, then extended his hand towards the teen only to have it hover mid-air next to his cheek as if unsure if physical contact was acceptable or not. "I'll earn your forgiveness, mm'kay? You don't gotta say anything you don't mean. Er," He eyed Akira's neck where hickeys had started to form. "You might need something for that." He motioned at the affected area.

Akira tried his best to look and he could see a few marks on his shoulders. He rubbed against it experimentally and winced. The skin was tender and it stung upon touch.

"Feel free to use the shower. Fresh towel's inside." Iwai tilted his head towards the bathroom before he walked into the hidden bedroom, leaving Akira to his own devices for a moment.

Akira took the offer. He stripped himself off the clothes Yusuke picked out for him before standing in the shower and let the warm, almost scalding water wash him clean. He carefully removed the butt plug nestled inside of him with a sigh and set it aside to be cleaned later. It took a good few minutes for a thorough clean, but once finished, Akira wrapped the towel around his waist and walked outside to see Iwai busy snapping some gun parts together.

The man glanced at the freshly showered Akira and smiled at himself. What a body. He took one more long, appreciate glance before he stood up and pulled the towel from Akira.

"Munehisa?" The teen's complaint died in his throat when Iwai's strong hands rubbed the soft, slightly damp fabric of the cloth all over his hair.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself properly. C'mon, go get dressed and I'll drive you home."

.

Akira was grateful for the turtleneck uniform because it meant he didn't have to do much to cover his hickeys up, as Iwai suggested. What he didn't take into account was that they didn't disappear, but merely concealed. So when the time came that he had to get changed for PE class, he was confused as to why everyone was staring at him with a scandalised expression.

"Woah, man..." Some of them openly stared at the many red-purple bruises that were so painfully obvious scattered all over Akira's pale neck and shoulders. "What kind of freaky shit is your girl into?"

"Oh," Akira simply stated upon seeing his own reflection. "This—"

"What did you do?" Everyone pretty much crowded him, respect twinkling in their eyes combined.

Akira, not used to all the attention, backed away until he was cornered against a wall where he cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I had sex in the alleyway in Shinjuku."

"... _Public sex_!? Man, I wish my girl was that kinky!" All of them nodded at each other while chatting away about their sexual adventures. Akira listened to them intently and it seemed that not many of them have any experience in that matter. The ones who did only had a plain, vanilla one. It didn't take long for them to fix their eyes at Akira again. "What else did you do?"

"Many," Akira recalled all of his study sessions with Iwai. As he recounted the full list of his sexual adventures chronologically, he saw that almost, if not all of the students listening to him looked like they were about to combust. By the end of it, they undoubtedly found a tremendous amount of awe for the peculiar transfer student, whom although quiet, nerdy and smart, somehow snagged a hot girlfriend who was willing to play a masochist.

Akira didn't even get the chance to tell them his partner wasn't a girl and that  _he_ was the one who played the masochist because they heard their PE teacher yelling at them from outside the changing room.

By the end of school, Akira could feel many sharp eyes following him as he walked with Ann and Ryuji towards the school gate. Was sex really such a big deal deserving of  _that_ reaction, or was it just because Akira did something that wasn't vanilla?

"I heard that when he takes off his glasses, he's a  _total_ stud!"  
"What are you talking about, I think he's a good looking guy as is. He's skinny, smart, tall and pale. Girls are all over that shit, aren't they?"  
"No wonder he managed to get a freaky girl, huh? He's so out of our league."  
"I bet five thousand yen that he acts differently out of school."  
"We should ask him for some tips... Do you think he'll talk to us?"  
"Hey, you think he'll come with us to the mixer next week? We can use an experienced guy..."  
"What are you, stupid? What if he takes all the girls!?"

Ann glanced at Akira with a grin, not noticing how red Ryuji was next to Akira. "Well, someone's popular. What did you do?"

"Didn't you hear the rumour spreading around during lunchtime!?" The blond scratched his head. "All the boys were talking about Akira's long list of BDSM adventures and about his hot girlfriend!"

"A  _girlfriend_? Wait, wait wait!" Ann's eyes widened. "So you completely ditched Iwai-san and got yourself a  _girlfriend_?"

"No, everyone is mistaken..." Akira sighed, shaking his head. "Munehisa approached me yesterday night and we called it a truce. He did take me rather roughly, though, and..." Akira rubbed his neck and shoulder, making Ann form a knowing 'o' with her lips. "They saw the marks. I didn't get to explain that  _I_ was the submissive one and that my partner is a male, not a female."

"Hey, you never told us you made up with him!" Ryuji cut in before Ann could say anything else. "So what actually happened?"

"I still think it's best if the two of you remain ignorant. What we had wasn't a normal argument." Akira eyed his two friends reassuringly. All he told them was that they stopped seeing each other, but nothing else. They seemed worried but ultimately dropped the topic. Akira was grateful for that because he knew that he wouldn't be able to not tell the truth if they decided to pry.

That day he saw Iwai from his classroom window, though, he was surprised but he wasn't at the same time. Iwai  _did_ send him a barrage of text last night, so a visit wasn't uncalled for. He told Ann and Ryuji to say that he was ill and to not reveal his new address. It worked, surprisingly enough. Honestly, he wanted to take a few more days or weeks away from Iwai to gather more intel on this man going after Iwai. Alibaba still hadn't sent him any update regarding the request he put forward, but Akira knew better than to pressure them.

"Akira!" Yusuke waved from the gates. He fashioned his normal school uniform as he walked into Shujin. "Do you have time to model today?"

"I already have a prior engagement at Untouchable today, Yusuke. Perhaps Ann could replace me?"

" _Me_!?"

"It  _must_ be you!" Yusuke insisted. "Takamaki-san refused to bare herself for my canvas, and that cannot do. I must see every intricate detail of my model's naked body. Surely, you understand this by now."

"To celebrate the extent of the beauty of mankind, and to take one step closer to the true passion that lies within," Akira eyed Ryuji. The poor boy jumped at the sudden eye contact. "Perhaps Ryuji shall suffice, then? You are both men. There is no need for shame. Besides, I have seen his naked body and I must say that he exercises taut muscles that I don't possess. I believe this will widen your horizon, Yusuke."

"What the eff, man!?" The spiky-haired blond stuttered when two sharp, cold eyes inspected him from his shoes to the tip of his hair.

"You speak sense, Akira. Although Sakamoto does not possess the aesthetically pleasing figure that I dream of, perhaps it will serve as an enlightening experience yet..." The artist muttered thoughtfully. "Very well. Be honoured, Sakamoto, for you are about to be immortalised in my painting!"

"W-wait, hey!" Ryuji objected as Yusuke gripped his wrist with such a surprising amount of power. "Akira, you traitor!"

"...Better him than me," Ann sighed in relief when the two disappeared around the corner. "I have to say that Kitagawa-kun has been more chipper lately. It must be because Madarame was arrested."

"That man's crime is truly unforgivable," Akira gritted his teeth at the memory. This was the first time that he felt rage instead of curiosity for a criminal. Most likely, it was due to how much he liked Yusuke's company. He wasn't saying that he didn't like Ann enough to hate Kamoshida, but... well, recently, he had begun to feel more sympathetic to those around him compared to a few months ago. He wondered if it was because of all the company he kept.

"Yo," This time, came a gruff voice from the gate. It was Iwai in his usual attire of hat, grey coat, black turtleneck, baggy jeans and steel-capped boots that clicked menacingly against the asphalt. "Ran an errand and happened to be nearby, so I thought I'd drop by. Want a lift?"

"Whoa, who's that guy? He looks like a Yakuza, but he's addressing Kurusu so casually."  
"He must be real good at talking with his fists... you know that crazy strong guys attract each other. "  
"Hey, you guys think they have a freaky foursome together or something? Maybe an  _orgy_!? Oh man..."  
"Kurusu looks like someone we shouldn't fuck around with. I bet he can knock you out in one punch. It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

Iwai narrowed his eyes at Akira who was looked at him with a small smile. "What on earth did you get up to this time, huh?"

"It wasn't me. They drew their own conclusion, and you being here is not helping them cool down," Akira ran his fingers through his hair as a nervous gesture. "Ann, do you want me to accompany you to the station?"

"Nah, I'm good! I just remembered that I left my Geography book in class, so I'm going to grab that. You guys go ahead!" With only those words, Ann turned around and walked back into the school ground.

"Huh? It's my fault now!?" Iwai crossed his arms defensively, making all of the other students tensed up. They started to visibly sweat and fidget, thinking that a fight was about to break out.

"That's not what I was insinuating and you know it. Let's get going, Munehisa." He tapped the man casually on the shoulder before grabbing a spare helmet from under the seat.

"Oh my god, he just touched him so casually."  
"He's crazy. Kurusu's crazy."  
"No wonder he's got a hot girlfriend... we're so outmatched."  
"I misjudged him. I thought he was a nerdy bookworm, but he's actually a badass."

"What's this about a girlfriend?" Iwai frowned as he put on his own matte black helmet with a green lightning bolt on it.

"It's a misunderstanding. They saw my lovebites and asked how I got it. Somehow, they made the assumption that I made love with an attractive female in an alleyway in Shinjuku, and someone spreads the rumour around that I have a 'hot' girlfriend even without seeing any photo evidence." Akira sighed in defeat. Once a rumour spread, it would be difficult to snub it out. He didn't want to garner much attention in the school, but guess there was no helping it now.

"Looks like the guys all love you now," Iwai snorted. "You've got the whole damn school's boys population in your harem. Bet they'll suck your dick to get tips."

"It will contribute to nothing but a headache. I should have been more aware of the marks you left." He said, then Iwai revved the engine of the vehicle and drove off with Akira's arms around his stomach.

All they did in Untouchable that day was clean up and rearrange the mess in the storage room. Akira promised to see Kaoru for dinner, so he tried to work as quickly as possible without compromising quality. It took a few hours, but they managed to get everything organised in categories that Iwai promised to keep clean. Well, he had two more hours to spare before the promised time, so he ended up browsing the shelves for the next gun model.

"Shaher is a fantastic model, but do you have anything more challenging, Munehisa?" Akira eyed the grenade launcher replica in the corner of the room.

"Damn, you're trying to declare war or somethin', with all those big guns? Why not go for something smaller? There, next to you. Right down the bottom, yeah."

"MP7A1? Do you have a sample?" Akira inspected the box.

"Nope. I'll give it to you for free and if you can make it real good, I'll pay you instead to display it here."

"I suppose my apartment will be a bit tight if I keep adding decorations. The real charm of model making is the actual process, I suppose, so this is a fantastic deal. Oh, that reminds me." Akira turned around, his eyes sparkling at the idea.

"Oh, man. Let's hear it." Without even having to look into it too much, he knew that this was going to be a bombshell of a request.

"I'd like to try being in your shoes," Akira said enthusiastically. "I enjoy playing the submissive, but I'd like to experience what it's like to hold the reins. Munehisa, will you indulge me?"

"Whoa, whoa," Iwai answered before he threw the magazine on his hand to the counter and stood up. How holding a gun model kit could remind him about sex, Iwai didn't want to know. "I don't bottom often, but with how shit you are at dirty talking, I don't think I can get off. Uh, no offence."

"None taken," Akira pressed his fingers against his lips, then paced around the room. "Then to take control of you, I must first have an experience..."

Intruding Akira's train of thought was Ryuji who burst into Untouchable, sweat all over his forehead as he held his jacket in a defensive position as if scared someone would take it away. "Seriously man, what the eff!? How can you leave me in that creep's hands!? I thought we were friends."

"Ah, Ryuji," Akira blinked. A few seconds later, an epiphany hit him. "Ryuji."

"W-what?" He frowned when his friend gave him a calculating, almost predatory look. Iwai snorted knowingly behind the counter but didn't say anything except standing there and watching the event unfolding right before his eyes. 

"Would you be kind enough to allow me to have sexual intercourse with you?"

"... _What_?"

"Oh, please do not worry. Munehisa will be watching us."

"... _WHAT_?"

Iwai's shoulders were shaking from all the laughter he tried to conceal but ended up blowing an amused chuckle anyway. "Sure, why not." He now started to laugh. Yeah, he promised himself to not have sex with another teenager, but this wouldn't be  _him_ fucking that blond, but he'd be observing from the sidelines to give Akira some pointers. It was a perfect opportunity to introduce him to the art of dirty talking too, so it was a win-win situation. Was it a win-win-win? That remained to be seen.

Ryuji snapped his head at Iwai. "Hey, wait, I thought you—"

"I don't wanna get involved with another teenager, but I didn't say anything about Akira not wanting to rail someone his age. You came in at the perfect time, so why don't you let my kitten enjoy your body? Y' should be grateful," Iwai let out a laugh full of mirth. "There's a bathroom in the back. Feel free to mentally prepare yourself."

Instead of turning down the offer, Ryuji quietly walked towards the where the shop owner pointed at, feeling both Akira's and Iwai's combined gazes at him.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Munehisa. What those boys said to me at school made me wonder what it feels like to hold the reins." Akira approached the taller man.

_"Ichiryusei Madarame, an artist whose prowess has taken root globally, has been arrested yesterday evening after a reporter discovered that he has been stealing the works of his pupils, physically abusing them and masterminded a large-scale scam of the painting 'Sayuri'..."_

Iwai turned towards the radio with a mildly interested look on his face. "Madarame, huh? Kaoru went there last week with his friends. He told me that he met Madarame's pupil, a weirdo who reminds him of you. That's that artist boy, isn't it?"

"Yusuke," Akira nodded fervently. "During one of our art sessions, I stumbled upon a rather intricate door that Yusuke seemed agitated about. My curiosity got the better of me and..."

"You poked your nose inside?" Iwai chuckled at Akira's unrelenting nosiness.

"Aptly put, yes. The lock on the door was one of the toughest ones for me to pick, but I managed to disarm it. Well, inside, we found many replicas of  _Sayuri_ as well as the original one which had been reported missing for a long while. Yusuke... he was extremely troubled by this discovery. Long story short, I tipped off Ohya, a reporter friend of mine regarding this discovery and..."

"Goddamn, seriously. You'll make a kickass criminal with that head and hands of yours if you weren't so stupidly honest," Iwai pulled Akira down onto his lap. "The Yakuza would've loved someone with your skills too."

"Hm," Akira tilted his head. "I  _have_ been wondering about what it's truly like, to be a part of the Yakuza..." At the sharp glare he received, Akira stopped. "Yes, I figured you would not allow me to join them."

"Seriously, has anyone told you how crazy you are?" Iwai shook his head in disbelief before pulling Akira into a deep, appreciative kiss that the teen gladly returned. He'd missed the softness of Akira's lips and the sweetness of his fruity breath from all those smoothies he drank. They continued enjoying each other's warmth, unaware of Ryuji who was staring at them from the door, looking like he was about to run away at the surprising amount of affection the two supposed sex-buddies was displaying.

"Numerous times before, but you are the first to have said it so many times," Akira admitted with a smile. It took him a few seconds of staring into Iwai's warm steel eyes before he noticed Ryuji fidgeting some distance away from them. "Ah, are you prepared? Shall we start?"

"Bedroom." Iwai eased Akira to a standing position, and when he turned around, the shop keeper slapped Akira's plump butt, rewarding him with a cute yelp.

"Uh, is this really happening?" Ryuji stammered as he allowed himself to be led into a hidden bedroom that he managed to miss, somehow. "Man, it's really happening." He swallowed thickly when he heard the door's lock click behind him.

"Shall I undress him, Munehisa?"

"Your choice. You can tell him to take his clothes off if you want too," Iwai shrugged and sat on a wooden chair he dragged from the storage room. He had a feeling that this was going to take a while. "Oh, you might wanna tone down your vocab a bit, although..." He crossed his legs and put a finger on his lips thoughtfully. "No, actually, keep going." He'd like to see how well Akira would do without having to shift his personality.

"Order him. I understand," Akira nodded before turning around and looking at the very nervous Ryuji straight in the eyes. Akira's black orbs, although filled with warmth, were also cold and calculating at the same time. "Undress for me, Ryuji."

There something so commanding about Akira, Ryuji quickly realised because before he knew it, he was hastily removing all of his clothes and threw them to the side. He was about to cover his nudity with his arms, but Akira quickly gripped them with a surprising amount of strength. Seriously. First Yusuke and now Akira. Which skinny guy was about to surprise him next, Mishima?

Akira recalled everything that Iwai did to him in the bedroom. The first thing he always did was to restrain the hands, then push him to the bed, so Akira did just that.

Iwai watched Akira's methodical move. He was so damn efficient, wasting not a single movement. From pushing Ryuji to the bed to peppering his whole body with kisses, the dark-haired teen did it all in a quiet precision. The reaction was immediate too. Ryuji was already whimpering at the gentle yet commanding treatment Akira was showering him with. It was surprising that Iwai felt no prickling sense of jealousy. Well, probably because he was in the room with them and that he knew Akira loved being dominated far too much for this to be a common occurrence.

"Mm, doing good, kitten. Keep going," He remarked when Akira ground their hips together despite the one on top still being fully clothed. "If your bottom is a noisy one, remember that their mouth can be used for something better. You have to make it clear that you're in charge."

With a nod, Akira moved up to sit on Ryuji's chest where he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants while giving Iwai a glance over his shoulder as if asking for approval.

The man heaved himself up and walked towards the two teenagers, then he sat on the edge of the bed next to Akira. He put a hand on Akira's cheek and gave him a long kiss that rewarded him with a sigh of contentment. Biting his lower lip as he pulled away, Iwai smiled. "Just do whatever feels right. And you, blondie, say something if you're uncomfortable."

"Suck me off, Ryuji." Akira grabbed a fistful of the blond's hair and thrust his half-hard cock into the blond's mouth. Having not expected the sudden intrusion, he coughed.

"Slowly," Iwai wrapped his fingers around Akira's pretty erection before slowly bringing into Ryuji's now-ready mouth. "Nice'n easy. Once he's used to it, you can go faster."

Akira had never felt like he was so in control like this. Sure, Iwai sucked him off before, but even then, he was always in control of the pace. Right now, though, he was the one who was holding his partner's head and having the said man following his every whim. Akira had to admit that this look Ryuji employed looked rather pretty on him. He was always so shy when it came to the topic of sex, and it was so very endearing.

Akira could tell that Ryuji was getting accustomed to his length if the way he started to confidently wrap his lips around it was something to go by. His tongue felt so clumsy and awkward unlike Iwai's, but that only made him feel even more empowered. After all those times he spent being the bottom, it was a nice change to have his way for once.

He started thrusting deeper and harder, testing out Ryuji's untrained gag response. To the blond's credit, he held himself impressively well that even Iwai was nodding in approval at the effort.

"Good, but don't get carried away. You don't wanna finish in his mouth, d'ya? Here, let me show you a trick," Akira heard the sound of Iwai unzipping his trousers to reveal his generous manhood that Akira couldn't help but kiss and lick. God, that smell, this thickness... so perfect. Akira could nuzzle and bask in Iwai's manly scent all day. It was safe to say that he was getting a bit too addicted. "C'mon, kitten. You're the boss tonight, aren't ya?" Iwai laughed as he roughly yanked Akira's curly hair to make their eyes meet. "Or d'you want to get fucked that badly?"

Ryuji swallowed at the interaction unfolding in front of him. Akira, always so perfectly composed at school, always excelled at everything he did was nothing but a drooling mess as soon as Iwai let his cock loose. Well, he wasn't blaming his friend. Iwai certainly had a... substantial length, plus that confident and commanding aura surrounding him.

"Open wide, blondie," Iwai pressed the tip of his cock against Ryuji's lips. The addressed male couldn't do anything but comply, and soon he felt Iwai stretching his mouth and intoxicating him with his pungent smell. Yeah, he could tell the difference. Akira was experimental, tentative, whereas Iwai wasn't afraid of stuffing his mouth so full of cock just enough so he didn't gag. It took a few seconds before Iwai pulled on Ryuji's hair and slammed his length to the back of the teen's throat, making him sputter and gag, eyes teary and drool staining his cheeks. "You have to know how far you can go before your partner hits their limit. We don't want anyone throwing up, that ain't sexy."

Akira watched in awe as Iwai's thick dick slid in and out of Ryuji's mouth. It was an arousing sight that he couldn't help start to stroke himself to the view, then moaned when Iwai rammed himself deep and did a few short thrusts didn't let up until he was satisfied. He pulled away with a thick string of precum that dropped on Ryuji's chin.

"If you do it right, it won't be as messy.  _Always_ remember to be rough only to an extent, unless your partner's skilled. If they ain't, then it's all up to you to make you both feel good."

Akira nodded at the explanation and copied what Iwai showed him to perfection. His eidetic memory certainly served him well. He could hear Iwai grunting his approval next to him.

"'s expected of ya." He said, grazing his teeth on the shell of Akira's ear, making the teen whimper.

Ryuji had no idea how he got himself tangled in this mess, but he felt strangely warm, having his mouth stuffed full of cock like this. He didn't complain even when Akira pulled out and roughly flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach. He felt his cock throbbing when a hand ran along his back and rubbing against his buttcheeks. Then a  _smack_ rang inside the room, followed with Ryuji's surprised gasp.

"You liked that, blondie?" Iwai snickered at the sweet reaction while Ryuji only managed a whimper at the tingly sensation. "C'mon, Akira, don't be afraid to degrade him."

Iwai let his own hand wandered on Ryuji's skin and let out three consecutive strikes at one spot that rewarded him nicely with cries of want. He gripped a handful of Ryuji's blond spikes and pulled his head up. "Bet'cha want more, lil' pup," He whispered with a low chuckle that sent a shiver down Ryuji's spine. He swallowed thickly, then weakly nodded in confirmation. Seeing such an agreeable reply, he pushed the teen's head into the bed before turning to Akira who was watching intently.

Ryuji screamed when Akira delivered a few blows on his butcheeks and some on his thighs. At the same time, he could feel Iwai's constant gaze at his back, pricking him with the desire of being touched. More,  _more_. He wanted more.

Akira bit Ryuji's earlobe, then sucked on his neck while putting a lubed finger inside his tight entrance. That digit was soon joined by Iwai's larger one that stirred him in a way he never felt before. He felt full, so stimulated, so aroused.

"Moan for me, Ryuji," Akira purred in a singsong tone that the blond was not accustomed to. He'd never thought that Akira would say anything in that manner. "So sensitive... you're being such a good, good boy."

"Mm," Iwai nodded. So that was the kind of top that came out naturally from Akira. Instead of the aggressively degrading one like he was, Akira was the type to sweet-talk his partner to death as he held the reins. If Iwai was all about the hair-pulling and rough marking, Akira's style was to step on someone and allowed them the honour of licking his shoes.

"Hnng!" Ryuji moaned out when Iwai's finger found  _the_ spot that made him see stars, then it was followed with Akira's as the older man guided him to it. Ryuji couldn't make out what was being said for the life of him, but he discovered that he could really care less. All he wanted to feel right now was that sensation again.  _That_  one! He squirmed into the bed, his face now buried deep into the mattress as he thrashed left and right.

"Stop," Iwai pulled his fingers out and Akira followed suit, leaving Ryuji panting, unable to find completion just yet. "You want to tease your partner, 'right? Don't give them what they want so easily."

Seconds later, the blond felt a feathery light touch running on his backside, down his spine and on the red ache on his butt. "Ryuji, tell me what you want."

"P-please," The teen shivered in want, his mind was cloudy and he could hardly think straight. "C'mon, man..."

_Smack_.

"Can you repeat that again, Ryuji?"

"I-" He croaked out, absolutely humiliated. "I want you inside me, Akira, please!"

"Hm," Akira purred. "That's a B for effort, but since I'm feeling generous today..." Pressing his lubed member against his friend's entrance, Akira slowly pushed. The teen followed Iwai's instruction to the T as he tried to sheathe himself. He went slow in the beginning, stopping for a few seconds to allow Ryuji some breathing space before pushing in again.

"Blondie, relax. Trust your partner." Iwai sighed when the spiky-haired male squirmed even more. Without saying anything else, Iwai scooted deeper into the bed, grabbed Ryuji's head and pulled him into a kiss. He gave Akira a side glance, and noticed that he was already advancing. Looked like this was working, then.

Ryuji never knew how nice being kissed was, and Iwai was pretty damn good at it. It was the correct mix of impatience and tenderness combined. His stubbles burned Ryuji's skin and his cherry-scented breath intoxicated him. He sighed into the kiss, then moaned when Akira managed to bury himself completely inside his quivering asshole.

Still with Iwai's lips on Ryuji's, Akira started to rock his hips back and forth slowly. He marvelled at the tantalising sight of his friend and his partner making out in front of him. So this was what being a top felt like. The view sure was different, and he decided that he was a fan of it. With a smirk, Akira picked up the pace to hear more of those beautiful lewd moans and the squelching noise from the lube.

His throat constricted with desire when he saw Iwai pressing his thick cock into Ryuji's willing mouth and started pounding him in rhythm to Akira's movement. He felt so much  _power_ , so much freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Ryuji couldn't do anything but moan as he was being impaled from both ends. Iwai smelt so damn strong and Akira felt so good inside of him. He didn't know who pulled on his hair, whose nails raked through his back or who was playing with his nipples because there were so many deft hands running over his body. It drove him absolutely insane with lust. So, it wasn't weird that he was the first to break. He came with a violent jolt when Iwai's cock hit the back of his throat and Akira buried to the hilt.

"Ah," The curly-haired teen groaned out when he felt the tight ring of muscles gripping and vibrating around him. It was so warm and alive, so damn  _tight_  that he burst into Ryuji's hole.

Iwai was the last. He fucked Ryuji's mouth vigorously and not letting up even when the blond's face was covered in tears and drool, eyes rolling back in pleasure of being used. "Shit, you and your friend are both natural born cocksuckers, aren't ya?" He pulled on Ryuji's hair, then withdrew to spill all over his face.

The three took their time to catch their breath for a few seconds before Iwai grabbed a tissue on the nightstand and began cleaning Ryuji's stained face. "How's your first topping experience, kitten?" He laughed.

"It was... enlightening," Akira replied with an exhausted smile. "It feels great, to know that your partner trusts you."

"Yeah, that's it," Iwai nodded in agreement. "And how're you doin', blondie?"

Ryuji was already fast asleep.

"Well," Iwai laughed, then suddenly, his phone located near the tissue box vibrated. He picked it up and immediately, raked his fingers along his hair with a loud sigh. "Tsuda."

Akira perked up at that, his eyes glinting with concern.

"He wants to see me," The older man bit his lower lip nervously. "I've got no choice but to go. Let's get your friend cleaned up and go. We'll, uh, talk about this later. You comin'?"

"Of course, Munehisa." Said Akira without a second thought.

The two then brought over some warm, wet towel and started cleaning Ryuji who didn't even stir at the sensation. They lied him on his back, head on the pillow, then put blanket over him and quietly left the shop.


	9. In The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Train handjob
> 
> Uhmmm it got a bit feely!  
> Also thanks Greenie for telling me that subdrop exists.

It was about six in the evening that Iwai and Akira slipped out of Untouchable equipped with nothing but their wits. The street of Shibuya was still bustling with life and the train station congested with people trying to board or exit the train. Akira was scheduled to meet with Kaoru at seven and he would hate to be late to dinner, so he looked at Iwai while they were inside the train. Akira was leaning against the corner near the door while Iwai in front of him, practically pinning him against the wall.

"I'm meeting Kaoru at the diner at seven tonight. Shall we inform him that we are convening with Tsuda, just in case a problem arises?" He calmly asked despite the loud thumping inside his chest at Iwai's close proximity.

"Yeah, probably for the best." Iwai muttered idly. It was obvious that his mind was far from the world since his eyes were cast distantly outside the window.

The rattling noise was loud inside the train despite the many people inside. Akira glanced at Iwai, then observed his expressions. His lips were tightly pursed into a line, and there was a certain tautness on his jaws that Akira had never seen before. His shoulders were tense, his fingers clenched into fists and eyes narrow as they reflected the dark night sky outside.

Iwai could scarcely believe that he was about to drag Akira into this mess. Even if he wanted to back out, it was already far too late. His whole life, he tried his damnedest to push people away from him lest they were used as bargaining chips against him. He even put Kaoru, the son he loved so much, at an arm's length in fear for his safety. Then this one teenager  _had_ to come into his life and shatter all of the walls he built around himself. He promised to not drag the innocent into his dark past, yet he turned around and did the exact opposite all because of what? To not shatter one man's trust in him. So selfish. He was so damn selfish to humour such sentiment. If Akira got hurt because of his negligence, Iwai would  _never_ forgive himself.

His mind was racing a thousand miles per hour as the train drew closer to its destination. Tsuda was going to pull a gun on him, literally, he knew that much, and that would be jolly and fine  _if_ Akira wasn't in the picture. A kid so innocent like that didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire. However, he knew that that wasn't all there was to it. As he gripped the handlebar in his right hand tighter, he wallowed in his own pitiful fear. There was no denying that he dreaded the confrontation, which was why he brought Akira along as company. Perhaps with a civilian standing next to him, Tsuda would think twice before doing anything unsavoury.

 _I'm the worst_ , Iwai thought to himself. When did he become such a coward who would use an innocent as a shield?

Suddenly, he felt something light and warm bumping against his chest, followed with two arms that wrapped around him. There was a tuft of curly black hair nestling comfortably under his chin and when Iwai snapped out of it, he saw that Akira was hugging him.

"You worry too much, Munehisa," Said the teen into the man's chest. He wasn't sure what prompted him to hold Iwai since he wasn't known for someone to show physical affection, but he thought this was appropriate for the occasion. "Take a deep breath." Akira said, this time looking up at Iwai who only snorted in return.

"Yeah," Seriously, if he closed his eyes, he would think that Akira was the bigger man, the more responsible and mature one who made nothing but sound decisions. Iwai had always thought of himself as strong, but perhaps he wasn't all that infallible, after all. His shoulders sagged with Akira's arms around him, then he tapped the teen on the shoulder before gently pushing him away. "C'mon now, there might be people who know you in here."

"Does it matter to you?" Akira tilted his head.

It took Iwai a few seconds to reply with, "Er, nah." Well, he supposed that didn't matter anymore. If there was one thing that Iwai could gather from his time with Akira, it was that the high schooler wouldn't be fazed by anything he was labelled with. If he didn't mind being seen in public with someone significantly older than he was, then Iwai was fine with it.

"Then I don't see why you are fussing over it. Come now, this is our stop." Akira tugged Iwai's wrist and walked outside as soon as the door fully opened. As Iwai took the lead and navigated through the bodies of people, Akira took a bit of time to text Kaoru about the situation with one hand.

"Hey, c'mere," The older man muttered quietly once they started moving away from the crowd into a more secluded spot. Iwai was tense as he lowered his voice a notch into a whisper, his shoulder touching Akira's and his grip on the teen's hand loosened. "Go 'n look around."

Akira didn't have to be told twice. It was clear that Iwai wasn't asking him to leave, but only to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary while he confronted Tsuda. With a nod, Akira silently ripped himself away from Iwai and took a right while the shopkeeper kept on going forward.

As he walked down the barren street, he could hear the crackle of asphalt as he kicked the gravel under his shoes, could hear the distant clicking of light as it flickered on and off, could hear the wind whizzing past him with a deafening impact. There was no denying that he was concerned. Iwai wasn't someone who shook easy, and for him to tread with such care around Tsuda only meant that the man was truly dangerous.

It only had been a few seconds, but suddenly Akira felt a vibration inside his pocket. He initially thought that it was Kaoru, but he was mistaken.

> Alibaba: Found something for you. Got time?
> 
> Akira: Not now. Can we speak about this in a little bit?
> 
> Alibaba: Doesn't sound good. Need help?
> 
> Akira: I'll be fine. Thank you.

After putting his phone back into his pocket, Akira focused once more on the road. Nothing seemed amiss, and soon enough the fork in the road merged back into the main street. There, he spotted Iwai under one of the flickering lights, standing face-to-face with a man he could only speculate as Tsuda. It appeared that he came just in time for Iwai's former friend to pull a gun on him. The sight made Akira jump. Iwai really wasn't lying when he said that Tsuda would be balls enough to do that.

It must be a real one, judging from the confident air surrounding Tsuda. Akira watched from the distance restlessly, not wanting to intrude or make things worse. From that length, he could hardly make out what was being said, but he could visibly hear Iwai's loud exhale when Tsuda left.

Approaching Iwai expectantly, Akira was met with a pair of dark eyes that made him shudder. What exactly transpired during their discussion? It couldn't be good if Iwai looked a lot more...  _dead_ than before. More than concerned, he was fearful, so much so that Akira found himself not wanting to touch Iwai lest he snapped. It was probably wise to give him some space before doing anything else.

"That bastard..." Iwai seethed with anger as he lowered his head and clenched his fists. "Let's go, I'll explain everything back at the shop."

They walked down the empty street side by side. Although it wasn't exactly the first time they spent time together in silence, this marked the first time Akira felt so disconcerted by it. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that Iwai wasn't having a field day. Akira could hear the force behind his company's steps, the clicking of the lollipop against his teeth as he shifted it left and right, and the exasperated sighs he let out occasionally. Akira so badly wanted to inquire about the nature of the conversation, but he wouldn't. Not until they reached the privacy of Untouchable.

The train was even more crowded than before. Akira had to squeeze himself between an ocean full of people and the door, and god, if there was anything Akira absolutely hated, it was being in such a tight confine with no room to move. However, with Iwai standing behind him, all Akira could feel was the man's hard chest and smell the light scent of his cologne. If the first time didn't already tell him that he had some semblance of affection for Iwai, this definitely did.

Even somewhere as full as this one, Akira could still sense the tension lingering in the air. Iwai was thinking himself to death and it left a sour note on Akira's tongue. The longer Iwai spent wallowing in his own mind, the more curious Akira became. He could hardly stop himself from interrogating the man right here, right now, but he knew that it would only frustrate Iwai more.

Huh. Since when did he ever let someone's feelings stop him from knowing what he wanted to?

Well, regardless, he needed to distract Iwai from his head or Akira would snap and start throwing questions. He shut his eyes and pursed his lips as he tried to come up with a solution. Then something dawned on him.

Iwai was still fuming when he felt something rubbing against his groin. That rage immediately subsided when he realised that it was Akira's soft ass that was working his clothed cock into hardness, then his lips twitched into a smirk. Two could play that game.

The train suddenly stopped moving as it opened its door only for more people to gather inside. Iwai used the sudden change in motion to pin the side of Akira's face firmly against the window pane, his hips now moving up and down teasingly along the teen's asscrack. Fuck, he never thought that the day would come that someone would be so willing to have such risky sex. What youthful enthusiasm. How could he ever refuse Akira when the teen was always so damn good for him? Without putting much effort, Akira managed to press all of the right buttons all the damn time, and Iwai wondered if Akira was even real. Maybe he was just a wet dream that Iwai would wake up from.

He never wanted to wake up, though. He wanted to feel more for Akira's tight ass, wanted to hear more of those melodic moans and see that intoxicated expression as he was being fucked into tomorrow. With that delightful memory in mind, Iwai unbuttoned Akira's pants and slipped a hand under his boxer where he could feel Akira's already-hard dick.

"Hmm," He hummed into Akira's ear. The younger male shivered at the warm breath and gruff voice that penetrated his eardrum. "Can't wait 'til we get back, huh?" With a soft nibble on Akira's lobe, he started stroking the length of Akira's cock and swiped the precum off the head with his thumb. "Demandin' kitten, aren't ya?" He brought the finger into Akira's mouth and let that smart tongue wrap around it, sucking and kissing like his life depended on it.

He gotta say, Akira went a long way. He was such a quick learner that if Iwai hadn't been there to witness his awkwardness, he wouldn't have believed that he was a virgin until recently. Seriously, those lips could do such devilish thing and Iwai couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his cock.

From the window, Akira could see other passengers fiddling on their phones and game consoles, some reading and some quietly standing. Any of these people could easily look up and see his flushed expression. The people next to him could take one glance and they would see his erect cock being pumped by a large, calloused hand that he would never get enough of. He never realised how touch-starved he was until Iwai laid a finger on him. Now, he couldn't imagine living without the man's touch.

"Nngh," He let out a suppressed moan through his fingers when Iwai thumbed the head of his cock and started kneading his buttcheeks through his pants. He didn't know what made this whole set-up so arousing or why he found such exhibitionistic activities appealing but he wasn't about to wonder when he had something else distracting him.

Iwai's hand groped the globe of Akira's bare ass and started fondling them before pushing an index finger against the puckered hole that had taken so much love from his cock. He smirked when he felt the tight entrance trying to suck his finger inside. Akira. What a damn filthy cat he found throwing himself onto his lap. It was one of the rare occasions that Iwai didn't waste time teasing him and instead plunged his finger deep into Akira's wanting hole. His breath hitched in his throat when it started to wiggle and rub his insides. Then he almost screamed when another joined it.

God, it felt so damn good. Iwai knew exactly where to touch. He wanted to whimper out loud, but he couldn't, and that was what made him even more aroused. If he made so much as a peep in this silent train, he would attract the attention of the public. The mere thought of that made him burn with shame, but it only fuelled his libido. He wanted Iwai's thick cock inside of him  _now_ , but that wasn't an option at the moment. There was no way he wouldn't cry out in pleasure the moment he felt himself being split apart.

"Ya need some disciplining." Whispered Iwai, smirking as he squeezed Akira's dick and stroke it even faster.

Akira strained a mewl when he felt himself drawing closer to orgasm. Everyone around him still seemed oblivious yet Akira couldn't help but thinking that they were watching him, looking at how he was on the verge of tears as Iwai jerked himself off in a public train. Such nudity felt so lewd, so stimulating. His whole body shuddered as he came into Iwai's large hand, leaving some splatter on the door too.

He panted bonelessly into Iwai's chest, licking off his juice from the man's hand as he tried to regain his breathing. Wrapping his tongue on Iwai's fingers, he tasted his own bitter-sour semen that  _should_ be foul, but it somehow wasn't. He closed his eyes as he savoured the flavour, lapping off every corner of Iwai's digit.

"Good boy." Iwai smirked into Akira's ear and wiped his hand clean before taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned Akira's flaccid cock, then the door. He helped the teen get dressed as soon as they heard that their stop was approaching.

As if they hadn't just executed another act of public indecency, they emerged out of the train at Shibuya and made their way towards Untouchable. Somehow, Iwai felt relaxed. His mind was clear despite Tsuda's words ringing in his ears, and if Akira's plan was to distract him from the darkness of his own head, it worked.

The two were quick to slink away into the quiet and locked the door behind them. It was six forty-five, which left Akira with fifteen minutes before his plan with Kaoru. They both sat on the couch in the back room where Akira allowed Iwai a few moments to gather his thought. He sat there quietly while looking at the man expectantly. His heart thundered in his chest at the suffocating silence.

"I might not make it out of this alive."

Akira's stomach immediately constricted at that. Iwai wasn't the type to joke around in times like this, and when he employed that tone, Akira was even less likely to consider this as an attempt to pull his leg.

"He's getting those guns one way or another. If I give them to him, I'm done for." Iwai intertwined his fingers together and saw how he was shaking. He never thought much of his life, but if he wasn't there to take care of Kaoru, who would? With a sigh, he looked at Akira who immediately tensed and clenched the fabric of his pants.

" _Don't_  say it," Akira muttered. Not only Iwai, he felt himself shivering too at the discord in the air. He knew exactly what was coming out of the shop keeper's mouth and he didn't want to hear it. Iwai had always been the stronger one, and if he broke now, what would happen to Akira? "Don't you dare give up."

The older man laughed pitifully at that. "Even if I turn to the Yakuza, I've got no proof. They'll just brush me off," Iwai murmured. "Just... just forget 'bout this mess, 'kay? I've gotta do this. I promised to keep you and Kaoru safe."

"This isn't like you!" Akira got to his feet in a split second, his shoes making a loud thumping noise against the floor. "Get angry, Munehisa. Why are you so  _calm_!? If you're gone... who will take care of Kaoru?"

Iwai was wordless even when Akira screamed at him. He might not look like it, but he was trying his hardest to come up with a way to get out of this predicament. He was no fool. There was only a small chance of him coming out unscathed by the end of the deal. However, although It was looking impossible, he didn't want to take out the white flag and seeing Akira's broken expression made him that much more determined to make it through this because for once in his whole damn life, someone trusted him, someone was willing to stick with him through thick and thin.

If Akira was any weaker, he would've run off with his tail tucked between his legs weeks ago, but he wasn't. Akira was damn strong for a punk, and by being here with him, Iwai found his second wind. Besides, he made a promise to not half-ass the rest of Akira's sex studies. If he went and died now, who would sate this sexually freaky beast?

The silence prompted Akira to take a better look at Iwai's taut expression. There was fire behind those steel grey eyes that threatened to burn him if he dared to touch Iwai. There was still some fight left in him, it seemed. He might be backed into a tight spot, but Akira was all too familiar with wild animals who bared their sharpest fangs when they were cornered.

"I'll come up with somethin'," Iwai stated calmly. "You should go. Kaoru's waiting for you."

Akira gave a small smile, but before he could turn to leave, Iwai grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come back to my place afterwards." His voice was warm as he said that and it was full of kindness that Akira was starting to open his eyes to. He never realised how distant Iwai had been until this moment, or perhaps... perhaps he was starting to see the true nature behind a person's mask. It could be that Iwai had always been like this since the very beginning, and he was just too blind to see it. It seemed like not only was Iwai teaching him everything there was to know about his body, he also helped Akira to understand the many facets surrounding a person. He couldn't ask for a better teacher than Iwai.

Without so much as a question, Akira nodded. Iwai could use some alone time with his thoughts.

.

Iwai's house wasn't that much bigger than Akira's studio apartment, which wasn't weird for Akira who assumed that the man lived in the shop most of the time. Kaoru did a great job keeping the space clean, however. Everything was organised inside the shelves and drawers. Akira spent some time talking about Kaoru's homework while Iwai was in the shower.

Akira's heart felt strangely full.

He smiled at himself as Kaoru closed his notebook and cheerfully thanked him for the help before he packed his bag for tomorrow's school. As Kaoru spent some time in his bedroom to do that, Iwai emerged out of the shower with grey sweatpants and a towel around his shoulder. He noticed Akira lounging on the couch with two cups of coffee on the table. Iwai took his time observing Akira who was flicking through an autobiography he fetched from the bookshelf next to him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Iwai pursed his lips. It was such an odd view to have someone else in their small house, but Akira looked so comfortable like he was already a permanent fixture. Well, it was a good thing. After Tsuda's threat to go after both Akira and Kaoru, Iwai had to do everything in his power to make sure both of them were safe, even if it meant keeping Akira inside his house.

"Munehisa?" Unbenknownst to the older male, Akira noticed how he was staring. The younger male closed the hardcover book and set it gently on the table while he took his time to admire Iwai's nude top. He took a stand and approached Iwai who was exuding warmth from the steamy shower. His silver hair was damp and messy, and it smelt like coffee.

"Shower's free. Towel's—" Iwai stopped short when Akira pressed their lips together just in time for Kaoru to walk out of the bedroom. The boy froze, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of Akira kissing his father. Iwai was quick to push the bespectacled teen away, then sputtered as soon as he stumbled backwards. "Kaoru, I, uh... I can explain..."

There were a few seconds of silence before Kaoru let out a giggle that grew into full-blown laughter. "I knew it. I knew there's something going on between you two."

"You're... okay with it?" Iwai stared at his son incredulously while Akira only stood there.

"I mean, why wouldn't I be? I had enough time to prepare for the moment you tell me that you two are dating. It's so obvious, especially when I hang out with you, Akira-san."

"Me?" The curly-haired male blinked. "I... didn't think I ever..."

"You don't have to say it. I can tell. And you too, dad. Good night." With another amused chuckle, Kaoru retreated back into his bedroom and closed the door.

"...Well, there's that," Said Iwai while he scratched his head. "Uh... you should go take a shower." He stammered after a few moments of silence.

"Are you embarrassed, Munehisa?"

"What!?" The older male flinched, then glared at Akira who had a mini shit-eating grin on his face. He slammed a hand on the teen's hair and ruffled it. "Stop teasing me, you  _brat_."

"Ow, ow, okay!" With a laugh, Akira slinked away from Iwai's large hand and locked himself in the bathroom, leaving Iwai clicking his tongue and rolling his eye.

Then he shook his head. No, this was a dangerous headspace to be in. Kaoru was right to deduce that there was something else to them beyond friends, but they weren't dating either. In fact, Iwai had no idea how to describe their relationship. They were friends, acquaintances, partner-in-crime and sex buddies who held some sort of affection for each other. What they weren't were lovers, and that was also what they wouldn't be.

Iwai might be immoral enough to fuck a teenager half his age but that didn't mean he wanted to claim someone who still had their whole life in front of them. In fact, this was something he would like to talk about with Akira about.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed staring into nothing when Akira entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" He asked softly before moving to open Iwai's dresser and browsed the small selection of t-shirt.

"Probably should grab Kaoru's shirt, not mine." Iwai laughed, then snorted when Akira picked a large black t-shirt with a white dragon motif on it. He hadn't worn that one in a while and goddamn it looked hilariously oversized on Akira's lithe figure, it almost looked like a dress. Akira seemed to think so too, because he took his towel off and folded it nicely on top of the dresser before walking towards Iwai.

Okay, now that Akira was perched nicely on his lap, that shirt wasn't funny anymore. Iwai could feel Akira's naked ass on his thigh and he swallowed thickly. How was it that this guy could so easily make him feel like he was a horny fifteen years old again?

Iwai allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed and felt Akira's kisses on his jaws as the teen ground himself on his crotch. If Akira was a little more difficult to read, Iwai wouldn't have been able to spot the desperation in his movement. Iwai pressed his hands on the globes of Akira's ass and pushed both of them deeper into the bed, then seated the teen on his growing erection. Akira rocked his hips rhythmically while his tongue was busy tangling with Iwai's. He moaned softly when the man kneaded his buttcheeks and brushed a finger against his hole.

Akira's mind was running a thousand miles per hour as he desperately tried to touch any flesh he could. He lifted himself slightly to make enough room to slide Iwai's pants down and free his cock. He slid down while trailing kisses over his partner's naked body, then down to his navel and finally to the delicious length he had been waiting to taste.

With his fingers inside Akira's curls, Iwai watched the younger male swallowing his whole length with ease. Damn, he was a natural at this. Iwai groaned when the tip of his cock hit the back of Akira's throat, and sighed when that smart tongue rolled around the tip to swipe any beads of precum he could find. Akira glanced at Iwai from the top of his eyes as if making a show out of his blowjob, and he made sure to withdraw with a pop just before Iwai could finish.

"Damn..." The older male chuckled. He could've come from that alone, but it looked like Akira wasn't about to let him. "Drawer." He said before any other words could be spoken.

After procuring the item he was looking for, Akira slathered his hand with lube and rubbed them on Iwai's length, then some on his puckered hole that had been ready and prepared in the shower. He wasted no time in impaling himself on Iwai's cock, then bobbed up and down until he found his pace.

Vanilla, huh? Iwai was expecting Akira to ask him to do something else, but it looked like he was content on riding his erection. Iwai wasn't about to complain, especially when he could see Akira's pale, small body bouncing on top of him with a pretty flushed expression. His nipples were perky and pink, beautiful just like his reddened cock.

"Ah," The teen moaned out as he moved even faster than before. "Ah..." He cried out once more, making Iwai frown. There was something amiss with Akira tonight. He was the same, yet different at the same time. When Akira picked up the pace even more, Iwai gripped the teen's waist tightly and stared at him in a silent request for him to stop.

"Akira." He said softly but sternly.

The addressed male said nothing. He maintained the eye contact for a few seconds before his shoulders dropped with his head. Then Iwai felt droplets of water on his stomach, followed with quiet sobs from the teen.

He removed the shaky highschooler from him before using his finger to lift Akira's face up. There was no mistaking it. Akira was in tears.

"Hey," Iwai whispered tenderly. "What's up? Talk to me."

Akira shook his head while biting his lips to repress his sobs to no avail. A few seconds elapsed in the silent room only filled with Akira's heartbreaking whimpers before he wiped the tears off his face using his wrists. "I..." He sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Why're you sorry?"

"I'm sorry if I've been a nuisance. I-I can't... I'm..." He stammered unintelligibly. He had never once be left so speechless like this, but he couldn't express his feelings when his stomach was in knots and his mind in the dump.

"Hey, it's okay," Iwai pulled him into a hug. "You're not annoying. You never are."

"But, I can't even do this right..." Akira sobbed into the man's broad chest while he weakly tried to pull away. "Munehisa... you are only here because of my body, right?" He whimpered with a broken voice.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Iwai snapped before pushing Akira abruptly to see his eyes glimmering with tears. "Why would you say something like that?" Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Iwai moved to tap the teen on the shoulder. "Is it because of our roleplay?"

Akira was quiet. He sat there, still dripping with tears. His brain wasn't processing what Iwai asked, but he knew that deep down, it really was because of all the degradation he received. In the beginning, it was fine. He liked it, and he felt nothing like this twisting sensation of worthlessness in his stomach. But as time went on, he slowly came to care a great deal about Iwai, and to think that he was nothing but a set of holes to be fucked was... gutting, to say the least.

"I didn't know you were experiencing this," Iwai murmured, voice filled with overwhelming guilt. "That's my failure as your partner. Akira, you are  _not_ my toy. I keep you around because I like your company." No, it wasn't that he didn't realise Akira had a drop. He always looked damn pleased with himself after every sexual encounter that Iwai started to think that he was unbreakable. This must've only dawned on him recently, but what could be the catalyst for it?

"...Truly?" Akira's breath hitched in his throat after the question.

"Gods, yeah. You're damn fun to be around. Otherwise, I wouldn't wanna stick around."

That prompted Akira to sob even louder than before. He never thought the time would come that he'd willingly weep in front of someone like this, but he really didn't want Iwai to throw him out again once he ceased to be 'fun'. The closer people grew, the more likely they were to see the faults and blemishes in each other. What would happen if Iwai had learned about everything there was about him? What would be left for them then?

Akira's heart broke in a thousand pieces at his own reflection. He'd always thought of a teacher as someone to be respected, not loved. And friends... friends was a concept so foreign to him. Being with Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Alibaba made him feel safe and secure, but so was being with Iwai. At one point, he must have stopped thinking of Iwai as a teacher, instead, he started to consider him as a friend whom he'd love to keep for as long as he possibly could.

But friends didn't fuck. Friends didn't spend their whole lives revolve around each other, friends didn't haunt one's thought when they woke up until the moment they were about to sleep. If not friends, what were they?

He spent some time pondering this subject in the shower before. The thought of losing Iwai was so overwhelming for him, and to see the man he truly liked suffering like that was horrifying, especially when he was to blame as a part of the problem. If he hadn't approached Iwai, he wouldn't have been used as a bargaining chip. He wouldn't have been a ball and chain that pulled Iwai in the water.

There were so many damn things floating around in his head that he couldn't begin to sift through it. He was confused, so lost. For once in his life, he had no hypothesis as to why this was happening. So, he burst.

Iwai knew full well that this wasn't something that Akira experienced often. He could do nothing but hold the crying mess of a teen in his arms. "Akira," He kissed his partner's temple. "You're precious to me. Even if you wanna stop having sex with me, I wouldn't like you any less."

Akira nodded weakly into Iwai's chest. The strong arms wrapped around him did nothing but calm him down. Yeah, Iwai wouldn't lie to him... right? He didn't want to be thrown out again. Once was excruciating enough, he didn't want to go through it a second time.

As if reading his mind, Iwai pulled Akira even closer, then whispered to his ear. "I promise I won't leave you. Not as long as you want me here. I'll keep you safe."

And Akira trusted him.

Iwai pressed their foreheads together before going in for a gentle kiss that was salty with tears. He revelled in the softness of Akira's lips and continued doing so as he pushed the younger male on the pillow. There were no words exchanged between them except for the dampened sobs and soft sighs of contentment as they devoured each other. Iwai kissed Akira everywhere - on the tip of his nose, jaw, forehead, ear, cheeks in an attempt to convey just how much he worshipped him.

"Don't push yourself to be someone you're not to satisfy me. If you've got something you wanna say, then say it. I won't abandon you, y'hear me, kitten?"

A small smile bloomed on Akira's lips as he gazed into Iwai's steel eyes that exuded nothing but sincerity and love, and Akira felt like he was being blanketed by it.

As rain started falling outside the window, Akira slept soundly in Iwai's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train art was something I did a while back, but I thought it fit XD


	10. Turning the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warning** :  
> ...I'll let you guys find out. If you've made it this far, I don't think this will faze you at all. ~~Don't look at the tags~~
> 
> Well, the fic's almost over! Finally...

Akira had already theorised that Alibaba was a shut-in with a close connection with Sojiro, but what he didn't expect was for them to be a meek, shy girl who looked like she was about to throw up at the prospect of not being in the confine of her room. It all happened so suddenly. Akira had just texted her that he was on his way to Leblanc, and he only spent five minutes chatting with Sojiro when she came into the shop. She was pale, her eyes shaking and she immediately looked for somewhere to hide.

To say that Sojiro was surprised was a huge understatement. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His eyes were open so wide and he almost dropped the cup in his hand when the unexpected guest waltzed into the shop. Futaba, she introduced herself as. She recognised Akira almost instantly, and her expression brightened, her shoulders went slack and she gave him a small wave.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Futaba," Akira gave her a soft smile of gratitude. This must not be easy for her, and he would pat her on the back had she not look so squeamish. "I would be content just conversing over instant messaging, but I must admit that putting a face to a name is the most satisfying indeed."

"Wow," She blinked. "You really do talk like that, huh? I mean, I heard you from the bug but it's still kinda weird to hear it in person."

"Is there something wrong with the way I speak?" Akira raised his eyebrows while Morgana seemed to snort from his desk. That cat really had attitude.

"Nah!" Futaba quickly retorted before she threw herself on Akira's couch in the attic. Seemed like Sojiro hadn't touched anything in the room which Akira found flattering. The female swung her feet back and forth as she typed away on her laptop. "Check out what dirt I found."

Akira perked up at that. He stood next to her and watched as she flinched at the close proximity. The male quickly took one step back to give her some breathing space. "As expected of you, Futaba." Akira glazed at the barrage of information displayed on the screen.

"As you suspected, there's definitely something fishy going on with the Hong Kong mafia. Look," She maximised a screen that showed a list of numbers. "Thirty-six guns, right? Looks like that's half the amount promised by them in this contract. From what I can see, Tsuda wasn't the only one they scammed. This goes to the Yakuza at different parts of Tokyo too, the exact same contract, exact same numbers. They must've made a fortune."

"Hm," Akira muttered, his eyes narrowed. "It's a good deal... too good to be true. Tsuda must have taken the leap for something... perhaps a promotion?"

"Maybe," She shrugged. "Tsuda paid off most of it in advance. I tapped into his secondary bank account."

"...Impressive, Futaba," Said Akira with the utmost admiration. "Fifty-percent deposit. That is a hefty price. Tsuda must be extremely desperate to agree to such an obvious scam attempt. He must not be the only candidate to receive that promotion. What else do we have?"

"His burner phone. Looks like he used an older model, so I managed to retrieve all the data he had. Just some more number games, but I think it's useful."

"You have outdone my expectations of you, Futaba. I am thoroughly impressed by your skills," Akira muttered while his eyes were wide open. "Is it truly okay for me to help myself to all this information in exchange for nothing?"

"It was fun," Futaba shrugged while hugging her knees. "Besides, you're doing this for your boyfriend, right? I think it's cute."

"Boyfriend?" The teen blinked in bewilderment for a full second before it clicked on him. "Oh, Munehisa. Hmm..." Akira muttered thoughtfully. "What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"I dunno, I guess the way you talk about him? From what I've seen you don't really care about other people's opinions of you, but you're always more careful about his feelings," The girl muttered. "Ehh, I don't know, though. Maybe it's just me. I mean, what do I know about people. right?"

Akira's eyes softened at that. Just like him, Futaba didn't have a whole lot of experience dealing with others. In a way, he could relate to her loneliness and found himself wanting to take some of her pain away. "I'll introduce you to him." Still, it was interesting to see why both her and Kaoru assumed that he was dating Iwai. He would like to eventually take the time to ponder over this, but not now. He had a more pressing issue on hand.

"No thanks!" Futaba immediately quipped. "...Maybe later."

"Not a refusal. I will take your word, then." Akira chuckled.

"By the way, what're you going to do with all this evidence?" Futaba asked, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. When he was only replied by a small smirk, she gasped. "No. Way. You know where they are?"

"I browsed Munehisa's room while he was asleep a few days ago and found some photos from when he was younger. I would wager that it was from when he was in the Hashiba clan, and by luck, I recognised the building in the pictures," Akira smiled, his chest puffed out in pride. "I would like to surprise him."

"Uh, he won't be happy to know that you're going alone to the Yakuza hideout." Next to Futaba's laptop, Morgana meowed as if echoing the hacker's thoughts.

"I know," The male sighed. "That is why I must go without his knowledge. I would like to see firsthand what the infamous Yakuza is like. Are you not curious, Futaba? There are so many mysteries surrounding them, and I believe this will be a great opportunity to learn more about the stigmatised group of criminals," Akira continued enthusiastically. "Besides, Munehisa is so insistent on following the Code of Honour. If there is such thing as law and order in the group, they must not be as terrifying as people paint them to be."

"Don't blame me if you get hurt."

"I highly doubt that they will injure others without any provocation. Besides, I will not be going empty-handed. I have information that you gathered as a means to bargain. Now, why don't we go out for sushi some time afterwards? Consider it a payment of sorts for your efforts."

"Sushi? Ginza?" Futaba's eyes sparkled behind her glasses just like a kid in a candy store. "Then it's a promise!"

"It's a promise," Akira smiled before the two walked downstairs to a smiling Sojiro. He must've heard Futaba's excited squeals, then. "Boss, I will be back in a few hours to help out around the shop."

"Sure," Sojiro gave Akira a smile, then glanced at Futaba who was scrolling through her phone on the counter. "You'd better be back for dinner, you hear?"

"Loud and clear." Akira nodded, then turned to leave with his own laptop in hand. This was going to be one fascinating study session if everything worked out as planned. He had no doubt that his life wasn't in danger so long as he didn't do anything exceptionally foolish. Simple, really. Walk in and show them the evidence. That should put him in their good book, to a degree. Perhaps then, they would be kind enough to let him answer a few questions.

.

Iwai was at a wit's end.

It had been one whole day since the man he once called brother put him on a gunpoint, and now he was one day closer to the promised delivery date which was in six days. He had nothing set in stone yet, in terms of a plan to get his ass out of this predicament, and Akira... Akira was definitely up to something. He wouldn't be so damn calm otherwise. Kaoru too. Both of them knew full well what was at stake here, and not to boost his own ego, he was pretty sure that they wouldn't be sitting still knowing that his life was in danger.

Iwai managed to gather that Masa was in on the deal too, though, thanks to his contacts. So it was safe to say that he wasn't going to tell him anything useful. If anything, that would only tighten the rope of his neck. He didn't have any concrete evidence regarding the failed transaction aside from loose ones that could be easily brushed off.

If he was lucky, he would be able to convince the Oyabun to do something, but the chance was slim. He should take a few days to prepare and get more dirt on Tsuda before acting. However, there was no telling when that bastard was going to change his mind and call him again. Iwai didn't want to tempt chance. The sooner he got this sorted out, the better because damn, he didn't want to go and die just yet. If in the beginning he only had Kaoru as a reason to live, now he had Akira too. If he died now, Akira would find a way to resurrect him and kill him again for daring to go back on his promise.

Yeah, that's right. Iwai didn't want to disappoint him a second time. So, no matter what, he needed to get through this, one way or another. There must be a way for him to change Tsuda's mind or better yet, expose his wrongdoings. Just what could possibly twist one's mind so much that they ended up becoming a different person?

Iwai didn't want to waste one more breath dreading for Tsuda's next call, so he made up his mind. Time to face the people who were once his friends. Hopefully, what bond he formed with them was enough to convince them.

.

As expected, the Yakuza hideout was nothing special. It just looked like an ordinary building on the outside with two men standing on the outside, talking as they kept watch. They were wearing a simple, mid-range black suit and they were quick to notice a teenager approaching them.

"Move along, kid." One of them, a bald guy with ear piercings on the left lobe said. His voice was low and gruff, but not as smoky as Iwai's.

Unfazed, Akira looked up at the muscular man. "This is the Hashiba clan, am I correct?" When the two exchanged glances and crossed their arms in an intimidation attempt, Akira continued. "May I see the Oyabun?"

"He ain't here," The other one with neatly trimmed black hair scowled, but not without eyeing Akira up and down. "What business've you got with us? Kids like you should be a good boy and study at home."

"I am the partner of Munehisa Iwai."

That made the two freeze, They once again exchanged looks and relaxed their posture. It looked like Iwai still held some sort of respect, or perhaps contempt, among the clan. "What's that bastard getting himself up to now? Dating a high schooler?"

"Oh, we are not dating," Akira said confidently. His voice was firm and his eyes expressionless that it made the two men suddenly became uneasy. "We are merely sleeping together. And I am the most troubled because Munehisa is currently at an impasse with his former brother from the Hashiba clan, Tsuda who threatened to dispose of him by the end of this week."

The men's eyes immediately widened at that. The bald one clicked his tongue while mouthing 'I knew it' at his friend.

The corner of Akira's lips twitched into a smirk. It looked like the Yakuza was starting to suspect that Tsuda was up to no good. "I have all the evidence with me if you'd allow me to see the Oyabun, or any of the high ranking members. Munehisa is a cherished teacher and friend of mine, and he made me a promise to continue to educate me in the art of physical intimacy, so I would like it if he keeps drawing breath."

The two seemed troubled by the sudden barrage of information shot their way, but they ended up relaxing. The bald one retreated into the building while his partner stood there, still eyeing Akira sceptically.

This was going way too smoothly. Akira hoped that it will continue this way. He was silent, doing nothing but observe his surroundings as he was ushered inside. He was brought to a small room with a circular wooden desk with three people sitting on it. Poker cards were scattered on the table along with some chips. On the sides, he could see two Mahjong tables. The room reeked of cigarette, but Akira decided to endure it despite the foul smell.

"Sit down, son," The man in the middle smiled. He had greying hair with a bald spot and was clad in an expensive dark grey suit with white vertical stitching running through it. "Do you play? Without stakes, of course."

"Yes." Akira nodded quietly and watched the man standing next to the assumed Oyabun as he shuffled the deck and started to draw cards to the four players.

"What's your name?" He asked after picking up the cards and the valueless chips dealt.

"Kurusu, sir. Akira Kurusu."

"Come now, no need for formality. You are, after all, Mune's partner, and Mune was and still is a treasured brother of ours. Please, call me Ogami," As he finished his sentence, the other two men nodded with a small smile. "How is he doing?"

"Not very well when I first met him. Explosive temper, abysmal parenting skills, terrible customer service," That made everyone in the room snort and shook their heads. "He is improving, however. He has redeveloped his bonds with Kaoru and is a lot more rational and patient as of late. He is a lot more open to those he treasures, which is why I am here."

The Oyabun hummed in approval at Akira's spontaneity and honesty, two valued traits that unfortunately not many possessed.

"Bet," Akira put down two chips out of his fifteen remaining. "You must be aware of the deal that Tsuda made with the Hong Kong mafia. One hundred million yen for around six dozens highly customised guns. I must say, some of them I would like to see in person myself. Working at Untouchable with Munehisa has opened my eyes to the beauty and intricacies of firearms. It's simply fascinating how different method of assembly creates a completely different gun altogether. Each of them is a masterpiece in their own way... Ah, but I digress."

More chips were put in the middle of the table and Akira ran his eyes over his cards. Pretty good hand, but he didn't want to relax just yet. Everyone seemed to have their poker face plastered already, but after a few times he spent watching live poker games, he could tell when someone's mask crumbled for a split second.

"You must suspect that something is amiss with the whole deal. It sounds too good to be true because it is. The deal fell through and Hong Kong mafia never delivered on their promise. Now, Tsuda is using Munehisa to salvage the mess he made by using Kaoru and I as bargaining chips because unlike Munehisa, we have no means of defending ourselves. Raise." Akira pushed forward two more chips.

"From what I gathered, Tsuda paid at least fifty percent in deposit, but there's no saying if he made the transaction for the rest of them using another account. He must be desperate for that promotion," He paused. "Well, I cannot think of any other reason why one would act that recklessly otherwise if there is nothing at stake."

Akira was well aware that he was the only one talking in the room, safe for a few muttered 'raise's that the players whispered. The Oyabun seemed content on listening with a smirk on his face, though.

Akira booted up the laptop he set next to him and navigated to the files Futaba sent him, then he turned it around for everyone to see. "His bank details. Fifty million yen in three separate transactions," He said. "Text messages from his burner phone confirming our hypothesis."

There was a gleam of respect in the Oyabun's eyes as he skimmed through the information presented. He set down his cards and pressed a finger on his chin.

"But of course, credit when it is due. I was not the one who gathered these. I merely tipped off a friend of mine who happens to be well-versed in the cybernet," Akira smiled before procuring his cell out of his pocket and showed the video recording he took in Shinjuku of Tsuda speaking out loud into his phone. "I believe this should be sufficient enough evidence to take action? Raise."

"Fold."

The Oyabun gave Akira a large grin as the dealer asked them to reveal their cards.

"Ah," The teen curled his lips when he realised his four of a kind was beat by the Oyabun's straight flush. "I thought for certain that I had you. How strange... Your eyes betrayed nothing, yet the result speaks for itself..." He muttered to himself. "I still have much to learn, it seems. May we have another game, Ogawa-Oyabun?"

"Hah!" The man's laughter was loud, and even the other men joined in. "I wonder what kind of brat Mune's interested in, but you've got brain and guts along with humility. I see why he likes you," He took a sip of the alcoholic beverage next to him. "Akira, right? Tell us more about how you met him."

So, Akira did. He told the Oyabun, alongside five other people in the room that had yet to introduce themselves, about how he moved to Tokyo from the countryside and picked up model painting, then how he became sex buddies with Iwai. Akira even told them in gory details about what kind of activities they got up to. This seemed to only amuse the members of the Yakuza as they exchanged glances and laughter every so often.

"And then Munehisa abandoned me."

"I knew it. Mune's always been an idiot," A middle-aged man with bleached hair and white suit chuckled weakly at that. "Hey, if he tosses you out again, my arms are open." He winked, then smirked while pressing closer towards Akira.

"Thank you, but no thank you," Akira smiled, unaware of how close the men were. He was practically squeezed between two bodies on the leather couch with three other men staring at him with their intense eyes. "I am still unsure as to how I might handle other men's genitalia. My experience with Kamoshida wasn't exactly pleasant, after all... I would not like a repeat of that nausea again. While Munehisa..." Akira smiled, his eyes twinkling with affection and cheeks burning at the thought of Iwai ramming his cock inside his hole. "There is something truly extraordinary about his length."

"Hey, I'll let you in on a little secret," A man who was leaning against the poker table said. "Munehisa loves a defiant bottom who can put up a fight."

"Oh? Do tell. Perhaps I can use this to surprise him."

"You're doing great as you are, from what you told me, but you can use a little fire," He chuckled. "Play cat and mouse with him. Don't just accept his advances. Make him work for you. That'll get him real worked up and he'll go extra hard on you. Y'like that don't you?"

"...Yes. I would like to see him lose control the way he did in Shinjuku. The way he had no regards to my well-being, to an extent, was arousing," Akira closed his eyes at the memory. "And my exhibitionist tendencies did nothing but ignite the flame. Ah, I can still feel everyone's eyes on me. That reminds me," Akira opened his eyes to five men pretty much staring at him incredulously. "Is something the matter?"

The Oyabun chuckled low. "No, nothing. Proceed."

"I would like to improve my allure. Munehisa tends to become frustrated at my inability to speak dirty, but I fear that this is the only way I know how to. I have tried changing my sentence structure in front of the mirror, but... it seems unnatural," Everyone nodded thoughtfully at that, then agreed to Akira's request, amused. "Before we start, though, I would like to know your names, or at least how I might address each of you."

All of them introduced themselves. The man who tried to flirt with Akira was Jiro, the one with bleached hair was Mitsui, the bald one was Arai, and the one with his hair slicked back and had a goatee was Iida.

"I will be in your care, everyone." Akira bowed lightly.

.

Iwai took a deep breath upon looking at the concrete structure in front of him. It hadn't changed since he last left, but hey, they decided to fix the cracked window on the top right and oh, a paint job too? About time. Iwai nibbled on his lollipop sucker as he approached the door. Immediately, he noticed his buddies from back in the days who didn't look even a little bit surprised to see him.

"Hey," Iwai grunted, couldn't help feeling a little nervous. "Can I come in? Got some business."

"Never thought I'd see you here again, Mune, but can't say I haven't been expecting you." Answered the man Iwai knew as Yasuda. His voice was as playful as ever even behind his tough exterior, and he gave Iwai a wink as he ushered him inside.

"Whaddya mean by that?" The ex-Yakuza cocked one of his eyebrows.

"You'll see. Just head to the lounge. You'll see many familiar faces, and maybe one that you're so damn acquaintanced with." The wink again. Iwai frowned but decided to not question Yasuda. He was creeped out enough to see him so excited. There must be a nasty surprise waiting inside of him, if not a pleasant one. No in-between.

Still, he hadn't stepped foot inside this place for years, and to see it again with his naked eyes felt so surreal. Everything looked the same like he never left at all. Even the smell was the same, the feel of the concrete underneath him too. He took a right turn and saw a deep red metal door that he used to stare at with admiration. The lounge. This was where the Oyabun and the Lieutenants frequented.

Taking a deep breath, Iwai pushed the door open. It made a menacing creaking sound as it gave way and greeted Iwai with a sight that made him boil.

"...Why don't you make me, daddy?" Akira purred, his voice was low and sultry. It dragged and lingered on the vowels like he was savouring every moment of it. His cheeks were flushed, his hair messy and draping over his forehead, threatening to cover both of his eyes. The glasses had been abandoned and one of his suspenders was dangling on his arm before it dropped as he moved to put a finger on... on someone's lips. His feet were tightly crossed, which put even more emphasis on his plump ass underneath those skinny jeans. And as if to deal the finishing blow, he was sitting on Iida's lap.

"HEY!" Iwai yelled out as he stomped into the room. Akira blinked his surprise at the man who was approaching him with a sharp, steely glare that made his skin burn with excitement. That was the look Iwai gave him in the alleyway. The territorial glare. He didn't resist even as he was roughly yanked off Iida's lap and fell right into Iwai's broad chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Akira flushed at the rough words, and it took him a few seconds to snap out of it.

"Relax, Mune," Iida laughed. "I'm as straight as they come, so you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes," Akira smiled. "They are helping me to improve my charms. You would like that, wouldn't you..." Akira dropped his voice and let his eyes fall as he pressed closer into Iwai's chest, fingers rubbing and kneading the muscles underneath his black turtleneck. "...daddy?"

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Iwai was at a loss for words. He merely stared in wonder at Akira's smoky gaze and didn't even realise that he was holding his breath.

"Your kitten is up to no good. Will you punish him?" Akira sighed out, this time he pressed their hips together. "In front of so many people... a fitting punishment, no?"

Iwai glared daggers at Iida, Jiro, Mitsui and Arai who looked like they were having the time of their lives. "Okay, what the fuck?" He simply stated in confusion.

Akira pulled away and blinked at his partner who was looking at everywhere but him. "Was that to your liking, Munehisa? Or would you like me to revert back to being an obedient submissive? I must say, being defiant is... an experience. I require more practice before I can comfortably shift into the zone."

Iwai was grateful for Akira's habit to think out loud. With a sigh, he withdrew from Akira and crossed his arms. "Anyone gonna fill me in or do I have to figure it out myself?"

.

"I can't believe you really went to them and did that. What the fuck," Iwai chuckled, his mind now clear and shoulders relaxed. Rounding an arm around Akira's waist, he pressed a kiss on the teen's ear. "You've got balls of steel." 

"No, my testicle are very much flesh," Akira said flatly before laughing. "I was only joking. I know that was a figure of speech." 

Iwai snorted at the unexpected sass before he pulled Akira closer underneath one of the dim street lights in the park. It was chilly out but it was a good thing that they both wore coats. Although Akira made a strange decision of putting on some shorts instead of jeans, it seemed. 

Disregarding the thought, Iwai leaned in and whispered, "You've been such a good boy. You know that good boys get rewarded, right?" 

Akira nodded lightly, his fingers clenching tightly on his coat.

"And are you still gonna be good for me?"

Once again, Akira nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Iwai muttered low, this time groping Akira's ass and massaging them softly until he whimpered in want. They already had sex so many times, but it looked like Akira still hadn't had enough. How endearing. "I never thought that you'd go into the lion den just for my sake. You're insane," Iwai smiled, then landed a kiss against Akira's soft lips. "I like that about you."

"Mm," Akira moaned out when Iwai pressed a thumb against his clothed entrance. He could scarcely wait any longer. Should he try out the tricks that Iida taught him earlier and be a little more defiant? He had a feeling that it would only make Iwai tease him even more... and he really wanted to have Iwai's dick up his ass right now, so he didn't want to take the risk and risk torturing himself further.

"Then, I want you to choose your reward," Iwai continued. "One. I will let you be the dom."

That made Akira's brain race. He wanted to feel what it was like to have his cock sheathed inside Iwai, especially after their study session with Ryuji. That had been the most enlightening. Having a tight ring of muscle clenching around him, quivering and shaking was a stimulation far too much for him to handle. And right now... right now...

"Or I will fuck your brains out. Take your pick."

Right now, there was no questioning it. There was no other answer.

Akira hastily unbuttoned his coat and parted them, revealing his naked body to Iwai who whistled appreciatively. All right, no shorts. Nothing at all, it seemed. So this was what Akira meant earlier by 'preparing himself'.

He had Iwai's red collar fastened tightly around his neck, two egg vibrators taped on his nipples and an erect cock that stood up beautifully. Now that he looked at it, he wasn't sure how he didn't hear the noise that the vibrators made.

Iwai watched as Akira dropped his coat on the ground and knelt on the rough pavement. He looked up at Iwai pleadingly, his eyes twinkling with desire as he focused on the tent that started to form in Iwai's pants. So this was Akira's answer. He wanted to be fucked like a dog in a public park.

Akira procured an object out of the pocket of his coat that Iwai recognised as a tail butt plug. He ran his tongue over it, slathering it with his saliva as he fingered himself open. Iwai did nothing but watch with his arms crossed as Akira put on such a tantalising show for him. With a loud moan, Akira pressed the tapered tip of the plug into his wanting entrance, then felt it being sucked into his body until it was fully sheathed. Now that he was a lot more accustomed to being penetrated, the plug felt right at home inside of him. 

Crouching, Iwai ruffled Akira's hair with a smirk. "'Right, then." He took the chain that Akira offered and attached it to his collar before pulling, making Akira fly forward into Iwai's lips. Akira immediately melted into Iwai who had his fingers tangled in Akira's curls. This kiss was different from the usual. In it, Akira could taste Iwai's deep affection, his gratitude and love that filled his heart with comfort. It was a kiss like none other that he ever experienced before and he suspected that Iwai would be the only one capable of inflicting this effect on him.

No, that wasn't it. He just didn't want to think about anyone else turning his stomach aflutter except Iwai. This was dangerous. Wasn't this bubbling feeling the reason why he broke when Iwai tossed him aside? If this was what love felt like, he didn't want a part in it. Being attached to others was a concept so foreign to him, and after seeing firsthand just what heartache it brought him, he didn't want to fall. Besides, they were only friends. A teacher and a student. There was nothing else to them and there never would be. This feeling surely was mere infatuation that would dissipate into the air as quickly as steam would.

"Stop thinking," Iwai whispered as if he was capable of poking into Akira's head. "Just let me handle you."

One second after Akira nodded, Iwai stood up and yanked the chain forward. Akira was thrown off balance and almost fell flat on his face, but his elbows cushioned him. The pavement was not rough, thankfully. There wouldn't be much chafing unless he did something stupid.

He crawled in nude after Iwai, his back arching and his ass up in the air. The cold night air made him shiver, and his nipples reacted to it by poking out and turning extremely sensitive. From knowledge, this part of the park was always abandoned at nights, but of course, there was no telling who would decide to go for a late night run here. The thought of that made Akira's dick twitch

Iwai took him for a short walk on the obscured part of the park where the trees were plentiful. There was only silence between them, but Iwai did glance over his shoulder appreciatively, admiring how Akira's physique arched in all the right ways.

They stopped when they reached a small area with a bench, a bin and two street lights flickering on and off.

"Come on," Iwai tilted his head at one of the lamppost with a smirk. "Dogs mark their territory, don't they?" Akira opened his mouth to speak, but Iwai quickly continued. "No,  _please_  don't piss on me."

"Oh," Akira simply replied. His skin quickly turned into a beautiful shade of pink as soon as he realised what Iwai meant by that. There was a second pause before Akira tentatively lifted one of his knees to reveal his erect cock.

No good... Akira knew he had a mild case of paruresis that made him freeze. Even peeing in a public bathroom made him uneasy, let alone doing it in someone's presence. 

"... R-Red." He said before pressing his legs together.

Iwai nodded at that. He pulled on the chain again before crouching and placing a kiss on Akira's forehead. "You good to continue?" At the nod, Iwai stood up and sat on the park bench before rolling the chains of Akira's leash around his hand until it was taut.

Akira's mouth watered when he saw Iwai's crotch right in front of him. So much so that he immediately nuzzled against it and took a large whiff of the man's musky scent. He wanted to see it, he wanted to taste it. Iwai was a merciful master, it seemed. He put his hand on the back of Akira's head and pressed them together, then dry humped his face with the tenting hardness that made Akira moan in want.

"What a dirty lil' puppy. Keen to please your master, hm?"

Akira nodded into Iwai's crotch. Then, with his teeth, he dragged open Iwai's zipper and unbuttoned the trousers.

"Hn," Akira mewled when he rubbed his cheek against the wet patch on the man's boxer and licked the fabric before pulling it down to reveal that gigantic cock that Akira had been waiting for the whole day. He didn't even waste a breath as he promptly impaled his mouth on that thick manhood. His nose was buried in Iwai's wiry pube and the head of his cock hitting the back of Akira's throat. Precum dribbled into him as he inhaled deeply. His cock trembled in satisfaction at the smell, and Akira suspected that he could come from giving a blowjob alone.

The whole time, Iwai failed to rip his eyes away from Akira who was so engrossed in worshipping his cock. He slurped on it greedily, licked and lapped like his life depended on it. There was nothing but lewd gurgling noise as Akira forcibly choked himself on the cock until his eyes were beady and lips swollen. Honestly, Akira could really make a living out of this. Iwai had been with a few prostitutes in his life, and none of them were half as good as Akira was at giving a head.

It was the way he looked so ecstatic as his head bobbed up and down, how his entire body shivered, how the tip of his ears turned red and how vocal he was. God, he was so  _damn_  beautiful and greedy. Then, the unthinkable dawned on Iwai.

Akira would look so good surrounded with cocks.

There was no doubt that he would give each and every one of them some loving. How would he look like showered in cum? The thought made Iwai so dangerously close to climax, so he pulled on Akira's hair and ripped the teen away from his manhood.

"Fuckin' smart mouth you got on ya." He muttered as Akira licked his lips in anticipation of what to come.

Iwai leaned forward and flicked the vibrator on Akira's nipples, making him squirm. Then, he pulled the teen onto his lap and seated him right on top of his cock. "Ah-ah," He shook his head when Akira started to gyrate his hips.

Iwai pulled out a small bottle of lube and slathered his hand with it, then he thrust his fingers into Akira's entrance without pulling out his butt plug. Iwai grinned. He nibbled on Akira's collarbone and neck before playing with the tail, pulling it in and out so painfully slowly. "Do you wanna feel good?"

(art by [Greenie](https://twitter.com/Greenie313))

Akira managed a whimper and a nod.

"I was gonna give this to you as a reward for good behaviour, but..." Iwai dug onto his pocket and pulled out a replica revolver. It was a stunning shade of silver and the handle was a glossy brown colour. Iwai must've painted it himself. "Newest shipment. I did this last week and thought you can use it to decorate your room, but I think it'll look better in your ass, don't you agree?"

The moment Iwai pressed the airsoft replica against Akira's lips, he darted his tongue across the barrel. His knees were now buckling thanks to Iwai's long fingers stirring his insides, but that only encouraged Akira to start sucking and licking on the object offered to him like it was a piece of lollipop.

Iwai pulled the replica, poured some lube on it and poked the tip on Akira's stretched entrance. His butt plug had been pulled out at some point, and he was slick, open and ready. It didn't take much effort for the muzzle to disappear along with the barrel. Akira's breath hitched, and he thrashed his head left and right when the front sight put pressure on his prostate.

This was a dangerous game to play. However, Akira trusted Iwai. He didn't even think about being injured as the revolver slid in and out of his stretched hole. All that was on his head was the pleasure shooting up his entire body as Iwai ripped the vibrators off his nipples and started sucking on them, nibbling and biting.

"I'm..." Akira moaned. "I'm going to come..."

"No, you ain't." Iwai laughed, then pulled the gun out completely. It was soaked with lube, and he placed it next to him.

Akira looked  _offended_. He scrunched up his eyebrows and curled his lips. "I've been good." He muttered.

"What's that?" Iwai yanked on the chain, choking Akira momentarily. "Dogs don't talk back to their master. If I say you're not comin', then you ain't comin'."

"That is  _unfair_." Akira hissed impatiently. His hole was throbbing and cock twitching. He'd been waiting for Iwai to fuck him, and he wasn't going to? He needed to come  _now_. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey—" Iwai gasped when Akira pounced on him and slammed him sideways flush on the bench. The younger male used his nimble fingers to undo the restraint on his neck, took it off and quickly secured it on Iwai's neck before the man could do anything else. "Whoa, what—"

Iwai yelped in surprise when Akira snatched the chain out of his hand and yanked hard.

"Bad masters don't deserve good dogs," Akira chuckled low before letting the chain go slack, and Iwai dropped on the bench once more. "Hmm..." The teen pressed a kiss on Iwai's lips, then trailed down to the red collar on the man's neck. "I think masteris the one who needs some disciplining. Maybe your puppy should be the one to penetrate you then. What say you,  _master_?"

Iwai swallowed thickly at the sultry tone Akira employed. Where did he learn that from, honestly? Iida? That motherfucker was going to pay.

"...Or maybe I can use your peni—" Akira paused. "—cock, to pleasure myself. Ah, the dilemma."

Akira pulled Iwai's black turtle neck up, then ran his hands over Iwai's taut muscles covered with tattoo before he discarded the jeans.

"I think I'll do the prior."

Iwai's eyes widened at that. Was Akira seriously going to top him?  _That_ Akira?

His question was answered the moment Akira slathered lube over his cock with one hand while the other pressing into his tight entrance. Iwai felt Akira's fingers penetrating him soon after. It wasn't like he was a stranger to being a bottom, but it had been a long while since someone had the guts to do so.

"My, my," Akira purred when he saw Iwai clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Looks like the big bad wolf isn't so threatening, after all..."

Moments later, the three fingers inside him disappeared and they were replaced with the head of Akira's cock. What he lacked in girth, he made up with the length and curve.

Iwai hissed the moment Akira entered him. It felt so strange, being stretched after so long, but it felt kind of good at the same time.

"Fuck!" Iwai groaned out when the cock was fully sheathed inside him.

"That was too easy... has my wolf been playing around?" Akira purred before landing a few kisses on Iwai's bare chest.

Yeah, there it was. Akira's mask of dominance. Not the degrading type, Akira was the passive-aggressive sweet talker who would humiliate you to submission, and Iwai hated to admit that he liked it. He gasped when Akira started moving, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. It didn't take long for him to pick up the pace and for Iwai to start grunting in pleasure.

It felt so cathartic to have his control taken away from him by the one and possibly the only man who could effortlessly do that to him. Behind the frail, unsuspecting body of a high schooler was an indestructible fortress. There was so many layers behind this one man, and Iwai wanted to see more of it.

God, he loved Akira. He could no longer escape that reality.

"Mune..." The teen mewled as he felt himself coming close to completion. Iwai's inner walls were so muscular, and they clenched around him tightly. He thought that it'd feel good, but he didn't think that it would be  _this_ mindblowing. The expression that Iwai wore on his face was so different than what he usually employed, and Akira was proud and aroused to know that he was the reason for the shift.

"Fuck," Iwai muttered when Akira ran his soft fingers on his erect cock and pumped it. Stimulation ran haywire in his nerves, and before he knew it, he felt liquid on his stomach and abs, followed by Akira's cum shooting into him. It was slick, wet and warm. A sensation that he hadn't felt in a long while.

Akira took his time to catch his breath before pulling out and falling on Iwai's heaving chest.

"How did I do. Munehisa? Any aspect to improve that comes in mind?" He muttered tiredly.

"You passed," He chuckled with mirth. Ugh, he wanted to sleep. Too bad they were lying down naked in a public park. "We... we should go before anyone finds us."

"Five more minutes," Akira mumbled, his eyelids heavy with fatigue.

"You're such a handful..." The older male shook his head before using a handkerchief to clean Akira and himself. He put the coat on the almost-asleep teen and swept him in his arms.

"Never change." He smiled, then pressed a kiss on Akira's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Greenie for drawing the smut!!!! I love it so much ;;w;;
> 
> Join the [Iwapego discord](https://discord.gg/bunGxHu) here~


	11. The Last Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I don't know  
> I feel so numb  
> /o\  
> I-I hope this is good... I'm so nervous... Also 8k words lmao... welps.
> 
>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Gangbang  
> \- Erotic electrostimulation  
> \- Me, not knowing how to write gangbangs
> 
> And thank u Tivi for telling me I've been using the word voyeurism wrong LMFAO I hope no one else was tilted by it :^) I fixed everything.

If it was up to Iwai, he would choose to not return to the Yakuza's headquarter. It reminded him too much of his childhood, and how they were the only ones who accepted and treated him with respect. Even one single visit was sufficient to pull him back into the comfort of his former family. They laughed and joked like they never spent a day apart, and that was a dangerous headspace to be in. However, he couldn't deny the relief that spread within upon seeing that nothing had changed despite the years.

He said that, yet here he was in the lounge. The Oyabun was present in the room, idly playing mahjong with one of the Lieutenants while the others just relaxing and chatting. He had to admit that he felt so out of place even though he took it upon himself to dress up a little. He abandoned his coat and turtleneck in favour of a black suit that he had not worn in a long while. It was so damn tight that he had to constantly pull and tug on his blue tie.

"You lucky bastard, you," Jiro laughed at Iwai after the Oyabun finished explaining what became of Tsuda. While they didn't dispatch of him completely, he assured Iwai that both Tsuda and Masa would not be heard from anymore. And so, Iwai was free to dispose of the guns that he made, and he could rest easy knowing that Kaoru and Akira were safe. "Seriously, where did you find someone like that?"

"I ask myself that every damn day. I don't deserve him," Iwai exhaled while shaking his head. He popped a new lollipop into his mouth after taking a large whiff of smoke that lingered in the air. He intentionally sat right next to a window so he wouldn't get as tempted to pick up a stick and ruin his years of abstinence. "Well, it ain't like we're datin' or nothin'. At the end of the day, we're just friends. Kinda a weird pair, but still friends."

"I believe there is more to it than that." Ogami commented, his voice filled with mirth.

Iwai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, then leaned back on the couch. "Sharp as ever, Oyabun, er, Ogami-san," He quickly corrected. He was no longer in the Yakuza, yet he still held so much respect for the leader. "Falling for a wildcard like that is risky. Unwise. Yet here I am. Guess I still haven't changed, huh?"

"You always did have soft spots for strays, and Akira-kun is a special one," He crushed the cigarette on the ashtray before continuing. "That wasn't what I was referring to. I know you hold some romantic affection for him, but I believe Akira-kun does too. You two are easy to read."

"Well, he shouldn't fall for someone like me. He can do so much better." Iwai sighed. Looked like Akira managed to ensnare the Oyabun's attention too. He really was a special little kitten. Iwai knew that Akira was starting to develop an interest in going beyond what they had, and that he was struggling to process what that feeling was. The selfish part of him wished that it was a romantic affection, but the logical side insisted that there should be nothing beyond platonic relationship for them after this strange deal of theirs came to an end.

"I believe Akira-kun is mature enough to make his own decisions. He has proven it to us, and I'd like to think that he did the same to you, too. Such an earnest young man should not be denied, not if the basis behind the rejection is your ego," Ogawa continued, still with a smile. "You care a great deal for him, so why hurt him when you can keep him happy?"

"I... didn't wanna presume," Iwai scratched the back of his head nervously. In the game of love, hope was a double-edged sword. "Keep him happy, huh?" He trailed off, then suddenly he remembered the real reason behind his visit. "Ah, I... actually have a proposal." He took a deep breath and felt everyone's eyes on him.

He talked to Akira a few days ago regarding what was next for them. Now that Iwai no longer had anyone hounding him, Akira was free to go wherever he wanted. Looked like the high schooler was content on following him around for now, but there was no telling when he would change his mind and leave. Before that day came, Iwai had to work on burying his feelings for Akira deep underground. Someone like Akira shouldn't be caged, and Iwai wasn't about to be the balls and chains holding him down. How did the saying go again? If you loved someone, set them free.

"I'm sure you already know what we do," Iwai started. "And ever since his meeting with all of you, I can tell he's starting to have... fantasies."

Jiro was the first to perk up at that. His eyes were shining with interest. "Hey, don't tell me..."

"Yeah," Iwai groaned. "Crudely put, he wants to be ganged on. I think. He hasn't said anything, but as you said, Ogami-san, that kid's so easy to read. Ugh..." He slumped. It wasn't entirely on Akira, though. He wanted to see it as well. Akira looked so comfortable around his cock and the thought of that beautiful teen being surrounded with a few was just too tantalising to not be made into reality. There was no one he could trust to handle Akira aside from his former family in the Yakuza.

"Count me in, bro." Jiro said. There were a few thoughtful, fascinated faces too.

Iwai counted five interested men, all of them he knew very well from his days back in Yakuza, and they were close to the Oyabun too. Knowing that each and every one of them had always stuck by the Code of Honour, he understood that Akira was in good hands. And Jiro... he might be a bit of a playboy, but Iwai knew that he wouldn't make any unnecessary advances.

"Thanks," Iwai sighed. "Before we get into the nitty-gritty, I want to lay out some rules."

.

"Akira!"

That was a familiar voice of Ryuji behind him. Akira turned around to see his friend, face flushed obviously thanks to his endless track practice. As soon as he caught up, he scratched the side of his face nervously.

"Something I can help you with, Ryuji?" He tilted his head sideways.

"Er... well," The blond stammered. "I... guess I never said thanks for... y'know..."

"Please speak clearly," Akira commented flatly, flustering his friend even more. "Oh. You were referring to our study session. It is I who should thank you. Thanks to your voluntary involvement, I managed to dominate Munehisa without much of a hitch."

"You  _what_!? Dude, really?" Ryuji's jaw had pretty much fallen off at this point. "H-how was it?"

Akira grinned at the memory. Pleasant was an understatement. Seeing Iwai grunting in ecstasy underneath him felt so empowering, especially after how many times that the man assumed the role of a top. He had to say though, being dominant wasn't easy. While he could see the appeal of it, it wasn't something that he would do very often. Being a top required a certain amount of finesse, confidence and spontaneity that he didn't possess. It wasn't something that could be perfected through practice alone. One must also have a strong desire to hold the reins, which was the one thing that Akira lacked.

In contrary, Akira liked being powerless. He loved the feeling of shame; the trepidation of not knowing what his partner was going to do next. He loved not having to think, and instead have that capability taken away from him. It was  _exciting_ , and Iwai was so incredibly inventive. Each time they fucked, Akira learned something new about himself, about his desires. Nowadays, he couldn't help but look forward to their next meeting.

"...Dude, stop grinning... that's so creepy." Ryuji said after a few seconds of Akira snickering to himself.

"If you would like to join us again, you need only ask," Akira hummed. "Ah, I can scarcely erase the memory of that day from my mind. Mune looked so delectable in that red collar, shivering underneath me on the bench. That anus wrapping me so tightly... it was warm and sinfully wonderful. Whilst it is not something I would do too often, it was an experience I would never forget."

There was a sound of something being dropped from next to him. When he looked at the source of the disturbance, he saw two boys staring at Akira with beady wide eyes with a pile of books discarded on their feet.

"...Oh my god, is that the fabled Kurusu?" One of them whispered to the other.

"His girl did  _anal_? With a  _collar_?"

"I heard about how freaky they are, but to hear it from his own mouth..."

"Never judge a book by its cover, huh? Come on, let's go, he's gonna beat us up if we stare too long!"

"Yeah, I heard he has a friend in the Yakuza..."

"Man, you really should set the record straight... I feel like I'm being stared at whenever I hang out with you." Ryuji shook his head. "Well, let's go grab some food! Ann should be waiting for us on the gate with Yusuke."

"Oh, two others will be joining us as well today," Said Akira as soon as they approached the school gate where they could see Ann and Yusuke talking just outside the gate. Further ahead near the bike rack, he could see a bespectacled boy and girl whom he gave a wave to. "This is Alibaba. Futaba." Akira said, introducing his friends to the fidgety young lady who was twiddling her thumb nervously.

"Hello." She said quietly as she hid behind Akira's back.

"Ah, she is a bit shy. Not long before this day, she was a shut-in. Please treat her gently, everyone," Akira said gently. Poor Futaba had been through so much after her mother's untimely death. "And this one..." He gestured to the other one. "Is Kaoru, Munehisa's son."

"N-nice to meet you!"

All of them was quick to introduce themselves. Akira looked at his rather large and peculiar group of friends as they talked among themselves for a while. He had never seen such a sight before in his life, and honestly, he was flattered. How was it possible that he found so many amazing companies who, not only tolerated him but also genuinely loved spending time with him? He was confident that he would never find someone that he could call a friend, yet here he was, surrounded by people who cared about him.

"Earth to Akira?" Ann waved her hand in front of the teen's face, snapping him back to reality. "Let's go, birthday boy!"

"Birthday?" He blinked, bewildered for a few seconds before noticing the date. "It's my birthday. So that is why all of you asked to have lunch with me at the same time."

"Yeah, silly! How can you forget your own birthday?" Futaba crossed her arms and curled her lips. "Sojiro said he's gonna make us food, so let's get going! Curry, curry!" She all but dragged Akira along with her. The gesture was rewarded with laughter as the rest of the group walked after them.

It was a wild evening. Sojiro had closed Leblanc for the day, reserving it only for Akira's birthday. The curry was as delicious as ever, and Yusuke fell into a five-minute monologue about the out-of-the-world experience he had while consuming it, something that Akira gladly humoured. Futaba looked hesitant to mingle in the beginning, but eventually, she blended in. Seeing the sight of his friends getting along filled Akira's heart with joy. It was a feeling that he was slowly getting accustomed to. Moving to Tokyo was the best decision he ever made in his life.

He even got some presents from everyone. Yusuke gave him a set of brushes that would help him to paint replicas, some new clothes from Ann, a set of books from Kaoru, keychains from Futaba, shoes from Ryuji and high-end coffee beans from Sojiro. They were all items that Akira would treasure.

It was after they took a photo with everyone that there was a knock on the front door. When Sojiro opened it, a familiar face made itself visible.

"Er," Iwai paused upon seeing so many young faces looking up at him, then almost laughed at Ryuji's flushed expression. "Am I intrudin' on something?"

"Not at all, Munehisa. Come, we still have some curry leftover." Akira's expression instantly brightened upon seeing the man he had been looking forward to seeing the entire day.

Iwai tentatively walked into the shop, and immediately, Ann stood up from next to Akira as if to give some space for Iwai. It was a gesture that the shopkeeper appreciated. He wasted no time in taking her spot right on the opposite side of Kaoru who had a large grin on his face. It looked like all of Akira's friends knew of their relationship and what privacy they might need because the moment his butt touched the seat, everyone scattered and pretended to not notice them.

Akira gave Iwai a small smile as he sipped on his coffee and pushed the cup towards Iwai. "I made this myself. I'd like to think that this is miles ahead of that pathetic excuse of a coffee you always consume, but please, be the judge."

Iwai snorted at the confident look that Akira fashioned. "Sounds like a challenge. Let's see, then," He took a small sip of the beverage and let the hot liquid slathered his tongue and rolled down his throat. It was rich, aromatic and had a nutty flavour that gave it a little bit of complexity. "...Okay, you weren't kidding." He laughed.

Akira puffed up his chest in pride at the compliment.

"Hey, uh..." Iwai scratched his head before leaning towards Akira, effectively cornering him. "Say, you're free tonight, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I... well, I've got a present for you," The man mumbled nervously, making Akira cock one of his eyebrows. "I don't know if you'll like it or not, but... uh, I guess we'll find out?"

Akira tilted his head and put a hand over Iwai's while giving him a smile. "Munehisa, at this point, I believe you understand my needs more than I."

That made Iwai chuckle. He looked into Akira's dark eyes and saw so much life, so much colour in there, unlike what they had been when he first met him. Akira had grown so much in the months that they spent together, and Iwai suddenly felt  _really_ damn old. He didn't pull away from Akira's soft palm, nor did he break any eye contact.

"Akira, I—"

"Waaugh!" Futaba's scream and Morgana's meow was loud, drowning out anything else that Iwai was about to say. They quickly snapped their heads to the source of the disturbance to see spilled soda and juice, followed with everyone trying to clean the mess. Seemed like everything was under control, so Akira turned to Iwai once more.

"My apologies, I didn't catch what you said?"

"It's nothing," Iwai quickly withdrew and took a stand. He could hardly believe he was about to confess his feelings like that. Adjusting his hat, he exhaled loudly. "Uh, I'll see you at the shop later?"

"Of course, Munehisa. See you later." He then watched Iwai excusing himself and left through the door. Sojiro was quick to approach Akira and looked at him interrogatively.

"Hey, kid," He started. "I know you're young and all, but you gotta be careful. I don't care if you want to date guys, but you have to think about it thoroughly. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Ah... it's about Munehisa, isn't it?" Akira laughed. Seemed like Sojiro was going to be the third person who mistook their relationship. "We are not dating."

"Oh," Sojiro stammered. "Really? Because that look in your eyes wasn't something that you give your friends. Well, whatever is going on between you two, just... just be careful, okay?"

"Munehisa is an amazing man who takes care of me. You have nothing to worry about." The concern that everyone around him gave him was flattering, to say the least. How he got through sixteen years of his life without any supportive words from those he cherished, he wasn't sure, but one thing he knew for sure was that he would not give up any of them for the world.

And Iwai...

He spent a few hours thinking about their relationship for the past three nights, but he still failed to understand what it was exactly that he wanted from Iwai. While he was convinced that there was more to them than friends, he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to take the next step. Besides, he wasn't sure what Iwai wanted as well. It looked to him that the man was content on pursuing whatever sexual relationship they had. Was it wise to try to ruin this arrangement for his own selfish agenda?

He wanted to talk about it with Iwai, but for once in his life, he was too scared to find out the answer that lied beyond the tunnel. He truly liked Iwai, and if by any chance he wouldn't like to go beyond what they had... well, Akira wouldn't know what to do with himself. He was right when he said that sexual activities built intimacy, and in this case, perhaps it had been a little  _too_ effective. Akira wished it wasn't so.

The birthday celebration was soon wrapped up. Everyone began to head home at around six, leaving only Futaba, Sojiro and himself in Leblanc. Futaba was already fast asleep on the counter.

"You're going somewhere? Weather forecast said it's gonna rain. I know you've got your own place now, but you should stay here just in case." The cafe owner asked when he saw how dressed up Akira was with his tight red pants and a v-neck long-sleeved button-up shirt that was wrapped with a black and white striped hoodie. He had his red converse shoes on and a bag where Morgana sat. The cat looked a little worried at the prospect of going out.

"I might not return tonight," Said Akira, making Sojiro tense. "Oh, my mistake. What I meant is I might stay over at Munehisa's. Please, don't worry. Well, I will see you when I see you, Sojiro. Good night."

.

Iwai almost changed his mind about sharing Akira the moment that blasted kid walked through his front door. He wasn't sure how someone constantly managed to look even more attractive than yesterday. But again, maybe it was just his silly infatuation speaking. Every time he saw Akira, it was like his affection for the highschooler was renewed. If anyone dared to say this out loud regarding their crush, he would retch, but this wasn't anyone else. This was his own feelings. And as much as he would like to throw up at his own cheesiness, he couldn't.

God, it was so unfair how pretty Akira was with his perfect face, perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect personality. Someone like this shouldn't exist, let alone willingly drop himself on Iwai's lap.

Meanwhile, Akira stared at Iwai, suddenly feeling self-conscious at how underdressed he was in comparison to the usually casual man. He had never seen Iwai in anything but his coat and turtleneck combo, so to see him clad in suit was something new. It certainly did a number to his heart as it somersaulted wildly inside his ribcage. If he had a suspicion that they were going to spend some time outside the shop, he was damn right.

"Are we heading somewhere, Munehisa?" Akira managed to speak as Iwai finished locking up the shop.

The man didn't say anything. He pulled Akira out of Untouchable by the wrist and led him to the main street of Shibuya where he hailed a taxi. Seeing how deep in thought Iwai was, Akira didn't want to bother him. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything intelligent to add to the situation either, not when all he could think about was Iwai wrapped in a suit sitting next to him.

"It's been five months, huh?" Iwai started. "Since you walked into my shop and dropped that bombshell on me. Never thought that you'd still be here, honestly."

"I echo that sentiment," Akira chuckled in response. "I have not been the easiest individual to deal with, yet..." He trailed off with a smile. "Let's not get sentimental. You make it sound like this is going to be the last time we meet."

"I sure hope not," The older male let out an amused breath before his expression softened as he gazed at Akira. "Akira. This is going to be your last lesson."

Akira's heart skipped a beat at that. "What do you mean, Munehisa?"

"I don't think there's anything else I can teach you."

"That's not true." Akira pressed on. He didn't want this to end. If it did, what was left for them? Did that mean he wouldn't be able to turn to Iwai again for his sexual needs? Was Iwai going to find someone else willing to learn from him? The thought of someone else writhing underneath Iwai was enough to make Akira's stomach churn in distaste.

Iwai didn't want it to end either, now more than ever because Akira's faltering expression was heartbreaking. However, he needed to do this for his own sanity. He was at a rock bottom. If he fell any further, he would never be able to escape the hole he dug himself, he would never escape Akira's tight grip on his heart. "Akira, you said it yourself, didn't you? That sex builds intimacy. There's no way people can fuck for so long without developing... something."

"Yes. Baring your desires, your best and your worst, trusting your partner to do right by you and to not injure you. There is a surprising amount of information you can learn through sexual activities that you would otherwise not be able to." Akira's heart thumped in his chest as he said it. Too many times he had shown Iwai his vulnerability—his wants, anxieties and tears. They were things that he never wanted anyone to see. No, it wasn't just that. They were things that Akira never thought he'd show anyone. Iwai brought the best and the worst in him, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Well, anyway, I don't think it's smart to keep this going." Iwai sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Munehisa... are you going to leave again?" Akira whispered, his voice was so soft that Iwai could hardly hear him.

"No. I'm not," He said calmly, then cupped Akira's cheek and angled his head so that they were eye-to-eye. "I'll be here when you have an answer for me."

An answer?

Before Akira could ask what Iwai meant by that, the man had already paid for the cab and opened the door. "Are you ready for your birthday present, Akira?" He asked with a grin. This time, he looked so much brighter, so much less troubled. What just transpired in the taxi must have weighed him down, and now that he let it out, he was liberated.

"I... Okay." Akira let a smile bloom on his lips as he took Iwai's extended hand and stepped out of the vehicle. He curled his arm on Iwai's so their elbows locked together, and he let himself be guided to the Yakuza headquarter.

It was quiet outside. As the two walked down the narrow corridor, the halls echoed with the sound of their shoes. Iwai was the first to break the silence.

"What do you say when you want to stop?"

"Red." Akira said instantly.

"What do you do if you can't speak?"

"Click my fingers three times."

"...Good boy," When Iwai finished, he opened the metal door in front of him to reveal an empty, air-conditioned room that was far too dark for Akira to look closely into. He felt Iwai pressing against him before he brought a black blindfold that he wrapped neatly around Akira's head to cover his eyes. Then, he placed his hands on the teen's shoulder before whispering to him, "I'll be right here. Have fun, kitten."

Akira yelped when Iwai shoved him hard that he lost his balance. Just when he thought he'd topple to the ground, he fell into something soft. A chest. A pair of hands... no, two, three... four? Five... Akira swallowed thickly at that. So this was his birthday present. He'd lie if he said that he didn't want to experience a gangbang. The only reason why he hadn't asked Iwai this was because of how possessive the man could be and Akira didn't want to cause him heartache just to satisfy his own curiosity.

The teen gasped when a pair of hands squeezed his nipples through his shirt, followed by another two pulling his hoodie and dropping it to the ground. He felt his cock slowly coming alive when there was another set of hands hastily unbuttoning his shirt, stripping him completely nude. Who were these people? How many were there? Akira's heart raced when he was roughly thrown around from one man to another as he became progressively more naked. The ministration continued until the last piece of fabric left his body and he was dropped on his knees.

Akira heard shuffling around him that made him burn with impatience and anticipation of what to come next. He was aware of his twitching erection that was exposed to everyone in the room, aware of his perky nipples that stood up as if begging for attention. Then, he heard zippers being pulled down, followed with the barrage of musky smell surrounding him. Akira couldn't help but part his lips wide, letting short breaths to come out as he felt drool started pooling in his mouth. He wanted it. He wanted someone to jam their cock right down his throat.

"C'mon," The person in front of him said. The next thing Akira felt was a hard leather shoe prodding his length, then another nudging his balls, effectively making him squirm in want as he spread his legs further. The pressure felt so good, so degrading. "We heard you're an obedient cocksleeve. Beg for it."

"P-Please," Akira said, not realising how shaky his voice was. However, there was no longer any pride to uphold. Instead of resisting, Akira allowed desire to seize his body and mind. "Let me suck your cocks, please..." He pleaded, words fuelled with want.

As soon as he finished his sentence, something was shoved down his throat, immediately coaxing a pleased moan out of Akira. It was merciless. The man wasted no time in completely ravaging his mouth. The tip of his dick was buried deep inside, spilling precum down his throat and producing a delicious musky scent that Akira was addicted to. A hand tugged on his curly hair, forcing him to swallow the cock whole. His gag reflex begged to be set free, but Akira denied it. He steadied his breath as he pushed himself into his master's groin until he could no longer accommodate the generous length.

He was roughly pushed a second later only to immediately have another cock rammed into his mouth. All that ran through his head was  _yesyesyesyes_ as he enthusiastically sucked and lapped on the flesh. Iwai was in the room, somewhere, watching him about to have his holes fucked by so many cocks and that thought served as nothing but wood for the fire.

Not enough. This wasn't enough. Akira greedily reached to the side with his hands to search for more of that addicting scent. He managed to rub against fabric that soon was replaced with a hard dick in each hand. He hummed in delight when he felt precum dribbling from the head, so much so that he pulled away from the length he was sucking only to lap at the other two in his hands. They tasted so sour, so bitter, but so damn delicious. He wanted to drink more of it... More, more,  _more_.

"Damn, you weren't joking, Mune," One of the men said with a small chuckle amidst his short breath. "He's really a natural born cock sucker. Look at him drooling all over himself like that."

"Heh, c'mon. You know I don't like shittin' around. And I don't like sharing my toys either, so y' better enjoy this." Came Iwai's gruff response that made Akira's dick twitch. Even with a blindfold blocking his view, he could just see Iwai's sharp eyes piercing tiny little holes all over his naked body. There was pride behind Iwai's comment that only encouraged Akira to spoil the cock in his mouth even more.

He alternated between five different cocks, giving each of them his best blowjob, not forgetting to lick along the length and sucking on the balls. Then, suddenly,

_Smack._

Akira jumped on the spot, his buttcheek stung. He reflexively pushed his ass back as to beg for more, all while he never stopped engorging himself on the cocks that his masters had generously provided him with.

_Smack._

The back of Akira's throat vibrated as he cried out in surprise and pleasure. Then, blow after blow struck his ass, some on his thighs and some on his hips. It hurt, it hurt so damn good. Akira moaned all over the cock in his mouth while tears soaked his blindfold and dripped down his cheeks. Although he hardly had enough strength to keep his knees from wobbling, he never wanted to stop pleasuring the thick dicks all around him. He wanted Iwai to see him grovelling for more stimulation, wanted him to be proud of what his kitten was capable of. 

"Nngh!" The teen flinched when he felt something prickling his skin, followed by a rush on his arm that made him realise that he was being injected with something. The uncertainty of what it was made him tremble with trepidation. However, he knew that Iwai would never let harm come his way. As if to reconfirm that thought, Akira felt a familiar calloused hand brushing against his cheek as he continued working the cock in his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself, whore?" He asked with a low voice, making Akira's dick twitch. Only Iwai was capable of coaxing that reaction out of him with a single word. He loved being degraded, being told that he was nothing but a slab of meat to be used, but there was something special about Iwai's voice that made him tremble, that rendered him powerless.

Akira nodded while still refusing to pull away from the fat erection. 

"Should we give him a second helping?" A man asked, referring to the drug that was most likely some sort of aphrodisiac.

"Do whatever you want. He's just a fucktoy anyway." Iwai chuckled into Akira's ear and gave his throbbing ass a hard swat that echoed in the small room, making Akira arch his back and cry in ecstasy against the cock rammed deep in his throat.

"Fuck, he came," Another man laughed as he nudged Akira's flaccid cock with his shoe. "And the drug hasn't even settled in yet. How many times do you think he'll come tonight?"

"Let him count." There was a voice on next to Akira's ear as he felt his nipples being squeezed and licked.

Iwai thought that seeing Akira surrounded by men would be a sight to behold, but he wasn't anticipating  _this_. Akira looked so damn comfortable handling his friends' cocks that he found himself rubbing himself through his pants. The only reason why he had yet to jerk himself off was because he wanted to keep a close eye on Akira without any distractions. This present must be one without hitch.

Akira was hard again in a matter of seconds. How could he not be when there was so much stimulation all over his body?

"Mmph!" He cried out when a lubed finger wriggled itself into his welcoming entrance. It poked and curled inside him, exploring every inch of his inner walls to find  _that_ spot. Akira gagged when the finger attacked his prostate, but he couldn't pull away because a pair of hands pulled on his hair and pressed his face harder against the crotch under his ministration. A second finger, presumably someone else's, joined, then a third one. They teased and stretched him together until Akira didn't know which finger belonged to who.

It might be the drug or the fact that he just ejaculated, but he was so sensitive. Every touch seared, burned into his skin that if he was none the wiser, he would've thought that they'd leave permanent marks. He whimpered and he cried, body arching and shaking at the sensation of many hands crawling over him. It was too much, but it wasn't enough.

Akira's mouth was momentarily freed when a fat cock rammed itself inside his quivering hole, right up the hilt, making the teen scream in ecstasy. There was no one he should keep quiet for, so he let his voice out.

"One thrust and he's crying like a cat in heat," Someone said, grin apparent in his tone. "Let's hear you meow."

Akira was on the ground, propped up by his elbows. Drool mixed with tears trickled down his chin as he shakily parted his lips. "M-meow... Meow!" He yelped when someone slapped his red, aching ass and another pulled his hair.

"You love it, don't you," The man currently buried balls deep inside Akira said. "Love being surrounded with cocks." 

Akira was shaking. He managed an enthusiastic nod and stammered, "Y-yes... I... I love cocks. P-please..." 

He didn't have to beg for much longer because soon, his mouth was filled with a musky length that made Akira purr in joy. He moaned loudly as he was being drilled from the front and back, then allowed someone else to move him so that he was seated on the cock. That was when two other erections were pushed in Akira's hands and a hand playing with his quivering dick. It felt so good... And Iwai... Iwai was watching him. Akira could picture a pleased smirk on his mentor's face upon seeing his kitten being so good, so willing to please men he barely knew.

"Hng!" Akira's eyes rolled back when the man currently fucking him hit his prostate, his ass tightened, then when salty cum filled his mouth, his hands gripped around the two dicks even more firmly. There were hands playing with his nipples, his dick and his balls. He didn't know whose they were and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was in cloud nine, and he had once again come.

"That's two," Following that, he felt something cold and moist on his stomach. What was it? "Here, let's keep count here for the amount of times he came," That object now moved to his cheek. "This for the amount of times someone came in his mouth," And his tail one. "This for his ass."

"Ha! Nice. Here, let me add something too." That was when Akira realised that someone was scribbling on his body using a marker.

Iwai pressed his fingers against his lips as he tried to keep himself together. He was failing spectacularly, especially when those Yakuza men wrote so many degrading comments on Akira's pale skin. 'Bitch', 'Fucktoy' and 'Cumdump' among many others. God, it was so hot. He wanted to join in, but he promised himself that he wouldn't. If he did, he would just end up falling for Akira all over again.

Amidst all the grunts and moans, Akira could hear footsteps approaching. It was Iwai, there was no mistaking it. Was he going to join in? Akira feared that he wouldn't be able to handle that. He might be in cloud nine with so many cocks penetrating his holes, but Iwai was the only one who could make his carnal desire surface. If... If he joined in too...

"Gaah!" Akira yelled out when his whole body seized up, his muscles contracting and his spine shivering. His cock was twitching so restlessly when he realised that Iwai just electrocuted him right on his gential. It was such an odd sensation, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. He wanted to try it again.

"What colour are you seein', kitten?" Iwai whispered low inside Akira's ears, voice sultry yet filled with genuine concern.

"...G-green..."

One second he was panting, the next he screamed. The men around him seemed content to watch the show, sometimes chuckling and other times whistling. It felt so nice to lose control of his body so literally like that. He couldn't stop his muscles from squeezing together, stiffening and going lax. By the fourth zap, Akira was lying on the ground, drooling and crying. His whole body tingled at the aftershock.

"You're such a naughty cat." Iwai nibbled on Akira's lobe after pushing him back to his knees, gave him a kiss on the ear, then stepped away as a cue for his friends to resume.

There was no break. Akira was already erect again when he felt warm cum spurting inside his ass, now even more after the electrocution. He was exhausted and so, so sensitive, but he didn't want to rest. Not that those men intended on letting him anyway, because when the cock was withdrawn from his ass, another quickly plugged him again. 

"Hey, it's my turn!" 

"Shut up, you fuck his other hole."

"I wanna feel his ass too. Hey, Mune, can he take two?"

Akira immediately shivered. Two dicks? Could he do it?

"Eh," Was Iwai's voice. "He gaped from a speculum before. He'll be fine. Do whatever you want. He's just a cumdump, remember? Dolls don't have the rights to refuse." 

"Damn straight," Came a chuckle from behind Akira, then a swat on his thigh that made him jump. "Y'hear that? Tell me what you are." 

Akira mewled when two fingers wriggled alongside the cock in his ass. They pulled and stretched him, getting him ready for another thick manhood that would soon follow. "A..." His voice hitched in pleasure. "A cumdump... I'm a cumdump..." 

"Yeah. That's right," Another cock was soon shoved down his throat. "A damn good one."

Akira felt another prickle on his neck. An extra dose of aphrodisiac, it seemed. His head was already spinning from his own sensitivity. A second one would  _break_  him. Regardless, he didn't want to speak up. Instead, he focused on relaxing his muscle to accommodate another cock, all while he continued his ministration on the one in his mouth.

It felt like that time when Iwai used a speculum on him, but he knew that he was about to gape even wider. Shuddering in anticipation and excitement, Akira let out a whimper when the head of a cock tried to force its way in. So big... So big... It was painful, it hurt, but Akira didn't want to give up. He let the stinging sensation boiled down, and soon, it penetrated him. 

"Man, you're so enthusiastic, aren't you? Want me to keep going?" 

"Mmph!" Akira nodded eagerly. He wanted to please these men, wanted to make them feel so good, and that determination was enough to make his ass accommodate two fat cocks. Akira moaned and groaned, his whole body was shaking at how obscenely wide he stretched. It felt good... So good... 

His mind slowly melted, especially when the two dicks started moving in tandem. He had never felt anything remotely close to this. It was so lewd, so  _filthy_ , and he loved every second of it.

"Yeah, he's enjoying it. Natural born slut." The man currently fucking Akira's mouth said. 

He wanted more of those degrading comments, and his prayers were answered when he felt someone once again scribbling on his body. He wanted to see how he looked. What did they write on him? He could only imagine, but they were enough to make his dick twitch.

Akira had no idea how much time had passed, not when he was having both his holes stuffed full of cocks that he lost count of how many times he came or been cummed into. His whole body was numb from fatigue, yet his mind was persistent to keep going. This wasn't something that would happen very often. He wanted to enjoy it as long as possible without passing out. Each second that he spent thinking about how absolutely exhausted he was was one second wasted.

Iwai could scarcely believe just how much Akira was enjoying this. At some point, he took his dick out of his pants and started stroking himself to his partner being fucked senseless by five grown men. Akira had such a beautiful, lithe body that was so very pliant. He walked into Untouchable as a blank canvas, and now he was tainted.

The teen was on the ground, twitching and shaking in ecstasy when everyone decided to give him a break. One man added another stroke to the tally on Akira's buttcheek before they pulled Akira's blindfold.

Akira was startled at the sudden light that burst into his eyelids. It was nothing too bright, but it was enough to make him flinch. He didn't protest even when someone pulled him and dragged him until he was on all fours. Akira felt his ass throbbing with dull pain after all the abuse it had seen. His tongue could taste nothing but the bitterness of semen continuously shot into him. That made his elbows quiver under his weight, then they gave in.

Akira had no strength left in him to look up and see who had been fucking him. He allowed himself to be pulled by the hair and arms to his knees. That was when he saw himself in the mirror.

A large messy scribble of 'WHORE' was printed across his chest. On his navel, he could see a tally that marked seven, and four on his cheek. There were smaller letters all over his stomach and thighs that he recognised as 'dog', 'cumdump' and 'cocksleeve'. There must be something written on his back too, but his handlers weren't kind enough to show him those. Instead, they shoved their cocks in his face, forcing him to lick and suck on all of them.

This time, they didn't finish in his mouth. Instead, someone had put a dog bowl in front of Akira that everyone spilled their semen in. Akira watched as it was slowly being filled, his mouth watering at the thought of licking it clean. He wanted to taste it so bad, he wanted to drink everyone's cum. He waited patiently until he was shoved face-first into the bowl that reeked of musk. That was when he poked his tongue out and licked the surface.

Everyone was watching him. They laughed and stepped on his head as he lapped the dog dish clean with his tongue. It was so bitter that it  _should_ make him gag. But after a whole night of getting accustomed to the taste, Akira found it to be so delicious. He couldn't get enough of it. He continued lapping the bowl even after it was completely empty.

Then, there was silence as everyone gathered themselves.

Akira was slowly eased to his feet and carried onto the sofa in one side of the room where he sat, panting. His mind was slowly coming down from the adrenalin and endorphin that ran amok inside of him just moments ago. He closed his eyes and found himself almost falling asleep. The hands that mercilessly assaulted his erogenous zone now worked to clean him with such gentle treatment.

When he dared himself to open his eyes, he saw Iwai standing in front of him. He had a smile on his face as he pecked Akira's forehead and ruffled his hair.

"You okay, Akira?"

Akira weakly nodded at that. He could still hardly think straight, let alone muster anything intelligent to reply with. His ass felt so stretched after his first double penetration, and body twitching after the electrocution. He dropped his head against something, someone. He didn't know who it was.

"You were great, Kurusu." Someone started.

"Yeah, seriously. You were insanely good. Mune wasn't kidding when he talked you up. Thought it'd be an overstatement, but woah, colour me impressed."

Everyone around Akira started going on about the highlight of the fuck for them, but it all went straight through Akira's ears. His eyes were closed when he felt a pair of strong arms curling around him and carrying him away from the group who were still content on chatting among themselves. He was so exhausted, he almost fell asleep even when warm water washed his body clean and gentle hands rubbing soap on his back and everywhere on his body.

By the time Iwai finished cleaning Akira thoroughly, all dried cum and marker washed off him, Akira perked up. He smiled at Iwai who immediately leaned in to kiss the teen's lips tenderly. It was such an intoxicating tenderness that juxtaposed what just transpired. Yes, only Iwai could make him feel this way so effortlessly. It was only in his arms that he could feel so secure, and only underneath him that he felt so delirious. He could hear Iwai's voice in the background echoing inside the small bathroom, but Akira couldn't hear any of them.

He was a teacher, now he was more than that. In the process of trying to explore a foreign topic, Akira found somewhere he truly belonged.

They exited the bathroom with Akira leaning against Iwai for support. He was wobbling thanks to his aching behind. This time, Iwai took him to the lounge where Akira was met with the five men who joined the fucking session. All of them waved at him with a bright grin on their faces. Akira recognised all of them but was too tired to remember any of their names.

"Thank you for letting us partake in your study session," One of them said. "I hope you're feeling okay."

"Yeah, was that too much? You alright?"

"I'm fine..." Akira chuckled softly. "It was perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah, let's talk about this another day. Poor thing needs some sleep after all that." Iwai laughed before excusing himself. The two walked outside after exchanging a few more words, then they took the cab back to Akira's place.

The whole ride there was filled with silence, but Iwai didn't mind it. He let Akira leaned on him like he was a pillow, and Iwai stroke his hair. This might be the last time he could do feel the silkiness of those curls, and he didn't want to miss even a second of it. He loved Akira. If he was any more selfish and dumb, he would try to use Akira's thirst for knowledge as a weapon to chain him down. However, he knew that eventually, this was going to happen. Better to let him go sooner rather than later.

"You're really one special weirdo." Iwai whispered as Akira stirred in his arms.

They reached their destination soon after and Iwai led Akira into his small studio apartment. He managed to enter by rummaging into the teen's pocket and using his keys to unlock the door. He was quick to strip Akira down to his boxer and lied him down on the bed.

Akira opened his eyes to see Iwai's warm steely eyes staring back at him. The man grinned a smile that was filled with both pride and anguish that it made Akira's heart break a little. This was obviously not what Iwai wanted. If that was the case then why didn't he want to pursue his true desire?

He didn't understand it at all, and he feared that he would not be able to when his mind was in the dump.

Iwai gave Akira one last kiss on the lips before whispering, "Class is over. Hope it's been a good learning experience for you, kitten."

Pulling away, Iwai took one last look at Akira's beautiful face. His thick eyelashes and silky curls. His small lips, sharp jaw and pale body. Then, Iwai gently placed a blanket over Akira.

"'Cuz it damn well has been for me."

With that, he walked out of the apartment and closed the door shut with a soft click.


	12. Learning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- No smut. Lmao.

"Are you okay, Akira?" Ann asked when she saw her friend stretching his back for the thousandth times that day. Not only that, but he also had been limping his way through the corridor. It didn't look like he sustained any injuries so she couldn't help but wonder... oh. Suddenly it dawned on her it might be one of Akira's 'study sessions' that apparently had been the hot topic in the whole school for the past few weeks.

Akira scratched the back of his neck before rolling it and exhaling. "Ah, yes... yesterday was hectic, to say the least. Munehisa's birthday present was not something I foresaw."

At this point, Ann noticed a few glances thrown their way. Looked like another barrage of rumours was about to start, thanks to Akira's loose mouth. Well, it was far too late for conservativeness, not when everyone already heard what a freak Akira was. Even the teachers had begun to give Akira some pep talk too about whom he should and should not associate with.

"While I am accustomed to one-on-one physical intimacy, five-on-one was... overwhelming. Oh, but don't mistake me. I loved every moment of it. All five of them knew exactly what they were doing. And ah, the way they so enthusiastically used my body was truly an experience I will not forget. I was not mistaken when I said that Munehisa knows me more than I understand myself."

"Haha... Akira..." Ann cringed a bit when everyone around them was suddenly dead silent. While she realised that Akira meant five men ganged on him, out of context, it sounded like five women jumped on him and fought for the chance to pleasure themselves using his body. "M-maybe you wanna tone down your voice just a little bit..."

"Hm?" Akira turned around to see everyone's faces had turned beet red. "I fail to see why there is a need to tiptoe around the subject of sex."

"He had a gangbang?"

"Just when you thought he couldn't be any more freaky..."

"Munehisa is his Yakuza friend right?"

"Yeah, the scary dude with the hat! I saw him in Shibuya a few days ago with Kurusu."

"No way... what were they doing?"

"Beats me. I don't wanna know. Still, a gangbang as a  _birthday present_!?"

"Oh, dear..." Ann buried her face in her hands. She had to get used to this, because it wasn't something that would die down any time soon. They walked down the corridor with everyone's awestruck gazes shot Akira's way. The man in the spotlight wasn't even fazed. He kept walking as if nothing was different.

"Ann, I might find myself in a bit of a predicament." He said after a long period of silence.

"Oh?" She widened her eyes at that.

"Munehisa has decided to put a stop to our arrangement," Akira exhaled softly. "Although I understand his angle, I fear that I'm uncertain as to how to proceed from here on out. How do people respond to such an abrupt change in their lives?"

"So you two aren't having sex anymore? Did he say why?"

"He briefly touched upon the development of something beyond friendship. I gathered that by that, he meant romantic interest, but..." Akira pressed his fingers against his lips, then he looked at Ann with such a puzzled expression. "He couldn't mean that he has grown to care for me in that regard, could he?"

"Akira!" Ann laughed. "Did you  _seriously_  not see that coming? I've seen the way he looks at you. It's like you put the sun in the sky for him or something. I'm pretty sure even Ryuji noticed that. Back in Leblanc, I mean. You two didn't even notice Yusuke talking so excitedly about the love in the air! It's like you were in your own little world."

Akira was silent as he tried to process the information Ann gave him. Could it really be true? "No..." Akira sighed. "That can't be right."

"Why not?"

"While it's true that Munehisa enjoys my company, I cannot see any reason why he would cherish me as more than a friend."

"Uh... why not? I can tell you like him too, Akira. You never look at me, or anyone else, with that... I dunno, that look in your eyes. I thought you've been a lot more relaxed around us, but when you talked with Iwai-san, it's like you're an entirely different person. I've never seen you like that before."

Akira rubbed the back of his neck at that. He couldn't exactly deny Ann's statement since she clearly was the more perceptive one, and also because Akira trusted her judgement. "What part of me could he possibly like? I am not exactly what someone would call the ideal man."

"What!?" Ann pretty much shouted at Akira's face, making the boy take a step back. "Listen! I won't deny that you're not like most men, but when too many men out there are just fake pretentious douchebags, that's a compliment! You're so honest, Akira. So smart and humble. What's there  _not_ to like?" When Ann saw how stunned Akira was, she inhaled sharply and put her index finger against his forehead as if chastising a little kid. "Look around you. If you weren't likeable, would you have gotten so many friends?" 

"Ah, uhm..." Having had no good rebuttal to that, Akira stammered. He supposed that was true. He never had any real friends before he moved to Tokyo, so for him to suddenly be surrounded by people who genuinely cared about him must mean that he did something right.

He could feel it. Somewhere along the line, he changed. He no longer pried without any regards of someone's feelings, like he knew how to hold himself back before it got too much. He also learned how to sympathise with others. But was that enough to make someone fall for him?

Akira placed a hand on his chest. His heartbeat had risen significantly as he thought about the possibility of pursuing something more with Iwai. He'd never thought he'd have a shot at romance nor did he think he would ever fall for anyone. For him, people were just a means for him to learn more about the world. Crudely put, like stepping stones. Those who held no knowledge of interest were of no use to him. At some point, did his opinion about that change too?

"Romance, huh?" Akira sighed as he cleaned the cup in his hands. The quiet musing made Sojiro cock one of his eyebrows and stared at a very puzzled Akira who had been wiping the same thing for a whole ten minutes.

"Something on your mind?" The shopkeeper finally decided to ask. He had known Akira for a few months, and he never looked that troubled before.

"Yes..." The teen muttered quietly. "How do you tell if you harbour romantic interest for someone?"

The man looked at Akira knowingly with a smirk. He didn't have to be told that Akira was referring to Iwai. "It's always different from person to person. You're a smart kid. You'll figure it out. Still..." He sighed. "Are you really sure about this? He's so much older, you know?"

Akira was quiet as he fell deeper in thought. Iwai's age wasn't the problem. Not for him, at least. As much as he wanted to tackle this problem head-on and ask Iwai to help him distinguish his emotion, he thought that it would be a lot more meaningful to unravel it himself.

"Love is an art that can never be put onto a canvas for its grasp is far too broad, its very notion too vague. I have spent months upon months trying to create the perfect piece that represents love, yet nothing I produced ever seem sufficient." Yusuke said as he packed up his paintbrushes while Akira got himself dressed up.

The teen pulled up his pants and looked at the nude painting of himself on the canvas. What was it that he truly wanted from Iwai? Was it merely somewhere to call home, someone to run to whenever he felt lonely? Was Iwai just a friend that he treasured above everyone else, a precious teacher who had given him so much, or... 

Tried as he might, he couldn't begin to fathom the topic of love or what made a platonic and a romantic love so blurred together. He enjoyed his time with Iwai, sex or not. Was that really a good enough reason to dub it as love? 

"Man, I'd say just go for it! I mean, no better teacher than experience, right?" Ryuji grinned as he slurped on his ramen. The topic of Iwai and Akira was something he loved exploring nowadays, especially after seeing how truly happy Akira was when he was with the terrifying shopkeeper.

Akira lied in his bed. It felt far too empty and cold when he was too busy being wrapped inside his own head. Even with Futaba constantly pinging his phone with random pictures of cats and dogs, he failed to be put truly at ease. It was a gesture Akira appreciated, though.

He stroke Morgana's fur who was already fast asleep next to his pillow and let his thoughts lull him to sleep.

.

"And then, I told him to—huh? What's going on here?" Ryuji, Ann and Akira stopped short in their track when they saw an odd view of the school entrance being so congested. Everyone looked worried as they talked amongst each other with panicked expressions in their faces.

Akira tilted his head slightly to the side before he tried to look past the many bodies to no avail. The glass door was completely blocked by the students who refused to move. Ryuji tried to push past the swarm only to give up soon after. So, he decided to inhale and ask, "What's going on?" to Mishima who looked just as fidgety as everyone else.

"Uh... there are some guys out there in the school gate who kept staring us down," He said with a worried tone. "We've told the teachers, and I think they're on their way, but maybe this is something that's best handled by the police?"

"Police?" Ann blinked. "That serious? Who are they anyway?"

"I didn't get a good look, but everyone's saying something about five Yakuza men..." Mishima yelped when Akira moved past him, then tried to slip his way through the crowd. Thanks to his small, thin body, he had better luck that Ryuji.

He reached the glass door eventually, and he had to take a deep breath before walking out to see the men he expected standing near the school gate. With a smile, he walked towards them, completely unaware of the voices that had suddenly died down. The students who were so busy talking now stared at Akira's back with expressions that were best described as ghostly. They were pale as Akira waved at the men and gave them a small smile.

"Good evening, Jiro-san, Arai-san, Mitsui-san, Nakase-san and Hori-san."

"Akira-chan!" Jiro was the first to react at the familiar voice. He all but lunged forward to put Akira in a friendly headlock. Arai was the second to move. He was fast to ruffle Akira's curly hair with a grin while the other three were content to stand there and wave at Akira. "I missed you so much."

"It's only been two days since we last met..."

"That doesn't invalidate my feelings!" He quipped back.

The teen chuckled softly, aware of Jiro's arm around his shoulder but did nothing to brush him off. "Do you have any business with me?"

"Yeah," Hori, a brunette, nodded. He had a purple shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. "The Oyabun wants to see you."

"...And he sent all of you here?"

"Nah," Arai shrugged. "Everyone wanted to go get you, so here we are. Anyway, you be quiet, Hori!" He all but punched the man on the head.

"Saying the word 'Oyabun' in front of a school isn't the best idea..." Nakase laughed. "Oh well, let's head off. Akira?" The man opened the door to a particularly expensive-looking black car that Akira recognised as Tesla Model X. It was sleek black in colour and the hood was pulled back to reveal six seats.

Akira thanked Nakase and immediately took a seat on the shotgun right next to Arai who gave him a wink. "Pretty sweet ride, huh?"

"I never thought that the Yakuza are environmentally-friendly. It's very charming." Akira laughed as everyone settled in the car,  _still_ blissfully unaware of the attention he garnered. Even Ryuji and Ann were too stunned to do anything except to stare at their too-nice of a friend who somehow managed to associate with the literal Yakuza. And from what they saw, it looked like Akira had all five of them wrapped around his fingers.

"U-uh..." Ryuji stammered. "D-do you think that... that's what he means by... birthday present?"

"...You know what, I really don't wanna know."

.

It turned out all Ogawa wanted to do was a friendly game of poker that Akira lost again. Three times in a row, to boot.

"So Munehisa said that?" He said with a smile. Ogawa's voice was light and reassuring, and Akira couldn't help but relax despite this being the leader of Yakuza. "He's such a coward, but I suppose this is a much better outcome than what I originally foresaw," He said as he idly glanced at his cards. It was the fourth game, and Akira was determined to win. "And what of yourself, lad? What will you do?"

Akira was quiet. His eyes might be fixed at the cards in his hands but his mind was anywhere but. "I... I am not sure, Ogami-Oyabun. I feel strangely empty when I reflect upon what I have lost."

"Are you referring to the sex?" Jiro asked.

"...I'm not sure," Akira repeated. "All I know is that there exists a sense of longing within me... be it for the physical intimacy or a gnawing sense of inadequacy, I can't seem to discern between the two."

"Isn't that a sign of something, then?" Arai added as he pushed some chips without value to the middle of the table. "That it's not just the sex that you're missing, I mean. And besides, whaddya mean by 'a sense of inadequacy'?"

"Before I came to Tokyo, I have never experienced the pain of being abandoned. My parents... I suspect that they never wanted a son, hence their decision to send me away," Akira muttered. "So, when Munehisa did the same thing to me, I was startled to see how reactive I was. And right now, I believe that my mind is trying to convince me that Munehisa no longer finds me entertaining which leads to his decision to put a stop to our relationship."

"That bastard..." Jiro buried his head on his left palm. "He's so damn insensitive. Seriously."

"Now, now, Jiro-kun," Ogami chuckled. "Munehisa is dealing with this the way he knows best. At least we know that he didn't drive Akira away with the excuse that this is for his own good."

"Yeah, guess that's an improvement." Said the man with bleached hair.

"And regarding the sexual interaction, I'm unsure if it's his warmth that I miss, or if I still believe that there are much to be learned. Human emotions are so complicated," Akira sighed in resignation. "I fold."

"Oh?" Ogami cocked one of his eyebrows as the dealer instructed the two remaining players to reveal their hands. As per usual, the Oyabun emerged victoriously.

"...Ah." Akira's expression faltered. He turned his cards upside down to reveal a full house to Ogami's flush.

"Looks like you would've pocketed your first victory had you decide to keep playing. What happened, Akira?" The Oyabun leaned forward with his chin rested on the back of his intertwined fingers. "Self-doubt and hesitance plaguing your way?"

Akira rubbed the back of his neck at the bull's eye. Was that it, then? Was he just overthinking the situation? He'd heard all about following thy own heart. Should he do the same too, then, despite his inexperience?

The teen bowed at the Oyabun respectfully before looking at him in the eyes. "I am grateful for the food for thought, Ogami-Oyabun. I will ponder over this a while longer with your advice in mind."

"Anytime, Akira," He gave the earnest young man a genuine smile as he stood up. "You are welcome here any time. Please, do not hesitate to come and say hello whenever you are free."

.

Untouchable had seen quite a bit of business for the past few months, even more than before. So much so that he got Kaoru to help around at the shop whenever he was free. He was no Akira, but he was no slouch either. Kaoru was diligent, willing to learn and had a much better customer service skill comparing to his dad. Well, not that it said much considering how poorly Iwai performed at that front.

"Huh? It's you," Iwai muttered into his phone with a surprised tone. "Where've you been?" He then chuckled as he took a stand and closed the blinds while Kaoru busied himself with sweeping the floor. "Yeah, yeah, still same old. You're in Tokyo right now?" A pause. "Gotcha. All right, see you."

"Going somewhere, dad?" Kaoru smiled at his father who walked around the counter to grab his wallet. After the whole Tsuda situation passed, Iwai had been looking so much more relaxed. He was more generous with his good moods and would spare a lot of time to chat with his son too.

When he heard from Iwai that Akira would be leaving the shop for a while, he feared that Iwai's temper would return, but it never did. He was the same man, perhaps a little forlorn but nothing much had changed. What happened between the two of them, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder. However, he didn't want to pry. With how Iwai had been acting lately, if it was time for him to tell the whole story, then he would. For now, Kaoru was content to sit still and observe the situation.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine's here. I'm gonna go see her. Don't wait for me. Get home safe, Kaoru." Iwai tapped his son on the head gently before walking out of the door and into the subway. He took the train to Shinjuku, then headed off to the Crossroad Bar that he hadn't visited in forever. Looked like it just opened because there were only a few people in the shop.

"Mune!" A woman in a red dress and stiletto waved at him. She had a light make-up and dyed brown hair, exactly how Iwai remembered her to be. "It's been so long."

"Too damn long, Seiko." He leaned in and let the woman smother him in cheek kisses.

"Still as handsome as ever," She giggled before taking a seat and crossing her legs. "I heard that you got yourself a boyfriend."

"Seriously, Iida and his loud mouth. No, I don't have a boyfriend. That was just a temporary thing," Taking his hat off, Iwai raked his fingers through his hair. "How's it going? Still hittin' it off with Shoichiro?"

"Sho-chan can wait! I wanna hear all about this Akira Kurusu kid that everyone seems to be enamoured with. I heard he walked into the lion's den and came out limping. In a good way, of course." She threw a wink at Iwai who immediately buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah," He chuckled soon after. "Of course that'd be the first thing you hear about him. Akira's a good kid. Too good for me."

"Hey, you're a good guy too. A bit of an idiot, but still pretty good," At Iwai's scowl, she laughed and rested her elbow on Iwai's shoulder. "C'mon, show me pictures at least. I wish I was there to join in too. Does he like older women?"

"What will Shoichiro think..." Iwai sighed but decided to rummage through his pocket and swiped through his gallery where he was immediately greeted with a few pictures he took of Akira in a rather... compromising situation.

"Oh my god, is that a speculum?" Seiko immediately grabbed Iwai's phone without the owner's permission. There was a genuine interest and mirth in her eyes as she scrolled through the gallery. "Damn, Mune. You lucky bastard! He's a  _darling_! Not only is his body such an eyecandy, he's also a freak?"

"Just—" Iwai groaned as he grabbed her by the shoulder and snatched his phone back. "God, Seiko, you've got no sense of personal space, d'ya? There's this thing called privacy, y'know?"

"Aw, Mune..." She rested her face on Iwai's shoulder who immediately shrugged her off. It didn't faze her in the slightest, however. "Are you embarrassed? Why did you stop having sex with him?" There was nothing but silence as Iwai put his phone back in his pocket and crossed his arms. His eyes were focused on the table in front of him as he sighed. "Oh. I see," Seiko smiled. "You've grown to love him."

Iwai nodded at that. "Always the number one problem in this kinda relationship. I thought I had a chance, but guess not."

"What's wrong? Did he give you the cold shoulder?"

"It's been three months, Seiko. Not even a word from him."

"Maybe you should contact him, then?" She said before taking a sip of her drinks.

"And what, bug him about it?" Iwai scoffed. "Nah, he's got better things to do than hanging around an old man like me. This is probably for the best anyway."

There were a few seconds of silence before Seiko inhaled and flicked Iwai's forehead, making the man flinch. "You gotta be more assertive! You won't get anywhere with that attitude, quitter. Do you wanna see him fall into someone else's arms?"

"Well, no, but you don't get it!" Iwai said defensively. Before he could say anything else, Seiko raised her hand.

"Nah, you've always been like this, Mune. Seriously, this holier-than-thou habit of yours is soooo annoying! I can respect you not wanting to overstep your boundaries, but honestly, it sounds to me like you're just running away.

"I am  _not_ running away." Iwai clicked his tongue at his friend's pestering.

"But are you listening to yourself? 'He's got better things to do than hanging around me', 'this is for the best'. What do you call those if not some excuse to hide? C'mon, you gotta get in there and take what you want! Isn't that what you're all about?" Seiko scoffed. "What, don't tell me you've softened up. You're so much hotter back when you were with the family. You knew exactly what you wanted and weren't afraid to take it. Now, you're just a pussy."

"I—" Iwai stopped. Running away? Was it really what he had been doing? He thought he'd give Akira some space to think it over, but... was he truly running away?

"I hit a bull's eye, didn't I?" Seiko giggled before rounding her arm around Iwai's shoulder to pull him into an embrace. "Mune, Mune, Mune. You were always like a little brother to me, and now you're all grown up. Oh. My god." She said when her eyes flew to the bar. "I love that dress."

Iwai frowned as he looked behind him to see someone tidying up some glasses and bottles behind the counter. She had a slim figure that reminded Iwai a whole lot of Akira. When she turned around, Iwai's breath hitched in his throat.

It was Akira. His curly hair looked as soft as ever as he talked with the customers while clad in a maid uniform that did a number on Iwai's sanity. It wasn't like the ones you'd find in maid cafes. This was more elegant, more intricate. The black and red dress wasn't frilly or poofy. Instead, it was adorned with a delicate black petticoat underneath. Actually, it reminded Iwai of a cross between a maid uniform and a kimono. It fit Akira so terrifyingly well that he ended up swallowing thickly.

"Hm?" Seiko nudged Iwai. "What's wrong? Like her?"

"N-no," He turned his head away before his libido could get the better of him. What was he doing here? Oh right, Iwai rationalised. Akira did say that he worked at a bar. What were the damn chances of this happening?

"Hee..." Seiko purred. "That's him, isn't it? Akira-chan. He's so pretty. Oh, he's looking at you!" She waved at Akira who gave her a small smile before resuming his task. "Mune, you say hi too!"

Iwai, however, did nothing but slump in his seat as he tried his best to avoid eyecontact with Akira. He was far too pretty for his own good, and Iwai cursed his lack of self-control. He missed Akira's presence next to him, missed his overwhelming curiosity and missed how his lithe body squirmed underneath him.

"Oh my god, you're steaming red. Someone's pent up," Seiko burst out in laughter as she slapped Iwai's shoulder. "Go get him, tiger!" She all but shoved Iwai away from the seat, almost making him tumble in the process.

Iwai scowled at Seiko who just gave him a shit-eating grin and a wave as if saying good luck. With a sigh, he headed towards the counter while fixing his coat. Akira stood there expectantly, his wide eyes never once leaving Iwai as the man approached.

"Hey," Iwai made himself comfortable in front of Akira who gave him a small smile. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Likewise, Munehisa. How have you been faring?" Answered Akira shortly as he placed the diamond-clean glass back on its place. 

"Here and there," The man shrugged as nonchalantly as he possibly could even though Akira's soft voice lulled him into places he shouldn't be at right now. "What's with the getup?"

"Ah, this?" Akira pulled on his red skirt with a fond smile. "Lala-chan mentioned that crossdressing is encouraged, and I have been wanting to see firsthand the public's reaction to men in dresses. So far, the reception has been exceptional despite the few odd glances. Yusuke picked this out for me. Does it suit me?"

"That body of yours can make any clothes look good, seriously, kid." Iwai chuckled softly when Akira uncharacteristically stammered in front of him.

"Mune-chan!" Seiko all but jumped at Iwai from the back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm heading back now. I'd better hear  _everything_ about your night, you hear?"

"Augh," Iwai scowled, then used his sleeves to wipe the lipstick mark on him. "What a fuckin' handful, seriously. I almost regret meeting her."

There was an uncomfortable silence that drew between them as Iwai tried to read Akira's expression. The teen looked troubled, just like how he'd look when he encountered a problem he couldn't solve.

Just when Iwai was about to question Akira about it, the teen spoke quietly. "It's the end of my shift. I will see you, Munehisa. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Wait!" Iwai abruptly stood up and grabbed Akira's hand before he could leave. "Let me walk you home, at least."

"There is no need for that, Munehisa." Said Akira, his hand struggling to be freed at this point. Iwai was aware of the commotion that he might have caused, and he loosened Akira's hand. The moment he did that, Akira hastily retreated into the staff area.

Akira didn't know what came to him. His mood had been high that day, and even moreso when he saw Iwai entering Crossroad. It had been so long since he last heard from or saw Iwai, and while he knew that it was partly his own fault for not contacting the older man, it still hurt to have the rug pulled from underneath him.

As he got changed, he thought about the past three months where he tried his hardest to understand his own feelings better. He felt like he was slowly coming closer to the answer he sought - whether he wanted to pursue a relationship with Iwai or not. But maybe he'd taken way too much time. Maybe at some point, Iwai decided that he wasn't worth waiting for, and instead started to shift his eyes to someone else. And that woman... she looked so very close with Iwai.

Even now, Akira couldn't forget how she touched him, how Iwai reacted to her, how well-acquaintanced they seemed and how comfortable they looked next to each other. Pressing his hand over his chest, Akira realised that this bitter feeling that grew within him was indeed, jealousy. He'd thought that Iwai would wait a little longer for him, that he'd have a lot more time than  _this_. Three months was hardly enough for him to breach and explore the topic of love. He should've studied it more depth... perhaps then...

"Hey!" Akira flinched when Iwai's voice greeted him as soon as he walked out of the Crossroad Bar using the backdoor. His wrist was firmly grasped by that calloused hand that he had missed so. "What's with you?" His voice was edged with frustration and his grip desperate.

Akira had no answer to that. He pursed his lips as he was backed into a corner by Iwai. Then, he let a small chuckle escape. The last time this happened, they ended up having sex. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if the same thing happened again.

"...Sorry," Akira said timidly, his stomach was in knots at this point. Iwai's touch made him crave more, and it was agonising to think that he'd never feel it again.

"What?"

"I apologise for not contacting you sooner," He managed to speak. "But I suppose it does not matter anymore."

"What're you on about now?"

"P-please stop." Akira's voice was no more than a croak that made Iwai flinch. The man instinctively let go of the shaky teen who seemed like he didn't want to be there.

Seeing how shaken Akira seemed to be, Iwai's heart crumbled. Was this his answer, then?

"Hey," Iwai tapped the teen on the head softly. "It's okay. No hard feelings, 'kay? It's fine if you say no, but don't avoid me like this."

"I... wasn't avoiding you," The highschooler relaxed, at last, this time even daring himself to look at Iwai in the eyes. "I attempted to explore my feelings for you, Munehisa, but I..." He choked. "I needed more time. A time that is no longer there, it seems. I apologise for my ineptitude."

"Wait, what are you on about?" Iwai blinked, bewildered.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, he felt a droplet of water on his head, followed by another, another and another until he realised that rain had suddenly decided to fall just as the weather forecast predicted.

"Ah, crap! C'mon. Let's go!" Iwai pulled on Akira's hand and ran past the crowd, not stopping until they reached the train station. Seemed like the run didn't stop them from being soaked, however. By the time they arrived at the platform, both of them were completely drenched. Iwai cursed as he kicked the air in an attempt to dry his boots.

Akira was glad that he took the time to get changed to his usual shirt and sneakers instead of the short-heeled pumps that he had while crossdressing. Well, the fact that he changed still didn't stop him from being wet, but at least he was a bit warmer now with a thicker shirt and jeans.

Glancing to the side, he saw Iwai groaning in discomfort as he took off his coat, and Akira couldn't help but gulp. He could see how that black turtleneck seemed to be glued to Iwai's body. Just a few months ago, he had the freedom to touch it whenever he felt like, and he didn't realise just how much he'd missed feeling Iwai's taut muscles just as much as he missed his presence.

The older male shifted his eyes towards Akira who was still content to look at Iwai's body. Shaking his head, he put his coat over Akira's shoulder and watched the teen blink back his surprise.

"Where's your apartment?" Iwai started as they sat in the quiet train, only accompanied by the tremble of the interior as it moved.

"...About thirty minutes away in the other direction."

"Oh," Iwai rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'll take you back to my place, then, if that's okay."

Akira nodded. He was far too distracted by Iwai's strong scent next to him and around him thanks to the coat. He never minded silence between him and his company, but there was something calming when it was with Iwai. His presence alone spoke louder than words, and Akira felt like he was truly at home whenever he was with him.

Self-doubt and hesitance, huh?

Yeah, that's right. Since when did he ever let any external influence stop him from learning the only way he knew how? He was never the type to internalise his curiosity, so why did he start doing that? Iwai was always willing to help him, always happy to answer any questions he had. There was no reason why he should stop even if they were no longer sleeping with each other.

Unconsciously, Akira turned his body and moved his hands so that they grasped Iwai's shoulders. Then, in one swift motion, he brought his lips to Iwai's.

When he pulled away, he was met with the man stunned expression. His eyes were wide and mouth agape. The passengers in the train also looked startled at the sudden event that transpired.

"I would like to pursue a relationship with you, Munehisa." He said firmly.

"U-uh," Iwai blinked, now dumbfounded. "What?"

This really was happening. Did Akira just confess to him?

"I now understand that studying the topic of intimacy by myself is close to impossible, not when I have such little knowledge in the sector. I spent so long trying to figure out what I truly desire out our relationship, to no avail. Before I realised, three months had passed," Akira sighed. "I feel as if I am still not remotely close to a satisfactory answer."

Iwai said nothing. He merely listened to Akira as everyone else in the train returned to their previous activities.

"I'm uncertain as to when exactly you became such an integral part of my life. The more I tried to distance myself with this growing sensation in my heart, the more it metastasised... this must be what they mean by 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'," He said while wrapping his body with Iwai's grey coat. "Munehisa... I missed your warmth and your presence. I..." He pursed his lips. "I somehow doubt that this is my thirst of knowledge speaking."

"Oh?" The older male said, then watched as Akira turned towards him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Somewhere along the road, I believe that my curiosity faded. Our moments of sexual intimacy were no longer something to sate my desire to know more about myself. Instead, it became something I truly enjoyed. In fact..." He paused, then gave Iwai a sheepish smile. "...I did it all for you. During our time with your friends, I did not consider only my pleasure. I also thought about how I wanted to make you proud. I have never felt that way towards anyone before."

Akira held his breath as he waited for Iwai's answer that never seemed to come. It felt like forever before he heard the man shuffling on his seat to face Akira.

"I can't believe you beat me to it," He laughed. "Damn, and here I was tryna' take the initiative. I wanted to wait 'til we get to a quieter place, but..." Iwai tapped Akira on the head and ruffled his hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting too. I forgot that we're both kind of idiots when it comes to this."

"Yeah," Akira agreed with a chuckle. "You should have known better than to leave me alone to ponder about my own emotions. If left to my own devices like this, it wouldn't be until five years later that I'd give you the answer you were looking for."

"Hah! Damn straight. C'mon, this is our stop."

The two got off at Shibuya and quickly headed towards Iwai's place. The rain had let up, thankfully, so it wasn't a feat to cut through the crowd to finally reach their destination where it was warm and dry. 

"Kaoru's staying over at his friend's, so you can use his bedroom," Iwai said as he turned on the living room's light to reveal a well-maintained space that Akira hadn't seen in some time. "Let's get dried off before we get sick."

"Yeah," Akira replied while peeling off Iwai's jacket and putting it neatly on the couch. Before he could do anything else or take one step further, he felt Iwai's chest pressing against his back while his large hands pulling Akira's shirt up.

The teen could only comply as Iwai undressed him, leaving his body feeling cold at the sudden exposure. He lifted his hands up while Iwai took his time at pulling the white t-shirt over his head. "Y'know, I've never been good with words and all," Placing the fabric down next to his coat, Iwai's fingers moved to unbutton Akira's wet jeans. "But I gotta agree with you, y'know. It stopped being fun 'n games for me too at some point. To be honest, I didn't like it."

Akira looked down at his nude chest, then lifted one foot to let his jeans slip, followed by another as Iwai's hands trailed over his naked back, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Ever since I left the Yakuza, I feel like I gotta keep watching my back. And the whole situation with Tsuda only made my paranoia worse. Honestly, I forgot how to let people in. I pushed Kaoru away, I cut contact with everyone. I isolated myself," He sighed before curling his arms around Akira's small body and rested his head on the teen's head. "Then you came in and turned my life upside down. I was damn confused. Suddenly, I became close with Kaoru, salvaged my friendship with my friends at the Yakuza and thwarted Tsuda's attempt at my life."

Akira smiled at the admittance, then let himself be pushed on the sofa. His flesh scraped uncomfortably against the cold leather of the couch, but that didn't faze him. All he could hear was Iwai's gentle voice, and all he could feel was Iwai's warmth spreading all over his body.

"You saw me at my worst and most pathetic. I don't like that."

"You are a fascinating man, Munehisa," Akira smiled as he tugged on Iwai's soaked turtleneck and pulled it over his head while the other hand took off the signature hat and ear protectors that Iwai always fashioned. "You are kind behind your rough facade, yet you hide such carnal and territorial nature behind that. Ah, but I digress. I believe you were in the middle of... drying me off?"

"Brat," Iwai laughed at that, but couldn't deny the throb in his heart. Akira looked especially pretty sprawled underneath him like this, and he could hardly stop himself from feasting on his body. Looked like the damn kid knew it too because he was quick to ground their hips together, making Iwai groan when their growing erections pressed together. "Guess I've been such a good teacher. Who would've thought the cherry boy who walked into my shop would turn out to be a massive slut like this?"

"Hey, you did this to me," Akira pouted. "And it's in your best interest to take responsibility for defiling my purity." He purred before leaning in to capture Iwai's lips in an aggressive kiss. As soon as Akira slipped his tongue into Iwai's mouth, the older man paused and pulled away.

"Wh—" He frowned, then forced open Akira's mouth using his fingers. The teen looked content to stick out his pink tongue adorned with a gleam that Iwai could only recognise as a piercing. "You got a tongue piercing?"

"I was curious," Akira said as he touched the metallic object embedded on his tongue. "It wasn't as painful as I was led to believe, but I heard that it enhances the pleasure of the receiver when I insert their genitalia into my mouth. I have yet to put the theory into practice, but perhaps you may be a willing subject, Munehisa?"

As if Akira's blowjob skill wasn't stellar enough as is. How was he going to handle this Akira 2.0 now?

Wait.

Iwai slowly let his eyes roam further down from Akira's face onto his body where he could feel the blood being drained from his face. He laughed internally as he played with the piercings attached on Akira's nipples. "...Jesus, kid. Your curiosity knows no bound."

"So what say you, Munehisa? Will you once again be my study partner? I fear that there are still much I must learn about my body." Akira gave Iwai a catty grin that made Iwai realise that he really was wrapped around Akira's fingers. He was foolish to think that he had a chance to get over this special weirdo.  _His_ special kitten.

"Has anyone told you how demandin' you are? Seriously," Iwai flicked Akira's nipples before tugging on the ring-shaped metal. Akira's reaction was immediate. He shivered and squirmed, fingers clenching tightly on Iwai's shoulder at the simple stimulation. "Ah, well. Guess I have no choice, do I? Care to tell me what ya wanna know?"

"Many," Akira said amidst his moans when Iwai started nibbling on his nipples. "...Watersport, for instance... Public humiliation, fisting... urethral stimulation... there are so  _many_ I must experience for myself."

"Yeah, yeah," The older man chuckled low. At this point, nothing that Akira asked out of him surprised him any more. Not after witnessing the gangbang those few months ago. "It's all part of 'tha learning curve, right?"

"Mm," Akira sighed in contentment when Iwai nibbled on his neck. "Will you stay with me until then?"

"You don't gotta ask," Iwai muttered gently, then brought his hand to massage Akira's balls. "Just relax 'n trust me. I'll teach you everything there is to know about your body and then s'more."

"Good." Was the last comprehensible word they uttered for the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap :) thank you for reading this silly lil' fanfic!!! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed it ^^ At the end of the day, I really am a sucker for all things soft and fluffy. It definitely shows here... hah. I hope it wasn't overly cheesy.
> 
> Anyway, the fic is done but it doesn't mean it's dusted. I'll be adding more smutty kinky goodness as PWP later on when I feel like it, but this fic won't take precedence over any newer fics that I might write :) Once again, thanks so much for all your support ^^
> 
> EDIT: I LIED. MORE PLOT IS COMING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTER.


	13. Public Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- object insertion  
> \- public sex
> 
> I have no shortage of horny ideas thanks to the iwapego discord server ^^  
> I'm trying to outline my next fic but I got distracted...

Dust the stand, sweep the floor, clean the glass, release the shutter. Akira was already getting used to his duty as a proper part-timer, so everything came naturally. He swiftly completed all of his tasks while Iwai was busy screaming into the phone, getting tangled in yet another argument with his idiot supplier that he claimed was going to take five years off his life. Akira was already finished and had placed two cups of coffee in the back room when Iwai hung up with a loud, ungraceful 'fuck'.

"Useless piece of shit. Can't even get one damn thing right. He had one  _fucking job,_ " Iwai threw himself on the worn leather couch and was swiftly greeted with Akira who rested his head on Iwai's shoulder, making the shop keeper instinctively relax and muse over how easily Akira's presence and touch could soothe him. He put a hand on Akira's shoulder and grabbed the steaming cup of coffee on the crate next to the sofa. "Thanks." He smiled while inhaling the aromatic scent of the caffeine.

"Was it regarding the wires? They were supposed to arrive three days ago, correct?" Akira commented quietly while taking a sip of the coffee from his own cup.

"Yeah, we're almost all out. Seriously, this is making me wanna go shoot someone. Let's talk about something else before I get arrested." Iwai sighed as he placed the cup back on top of the crate and scrolled through his phone to check his email. The bitter taste of the liquid was the perfect thing to indulge in after a stressful day.

"Will you be attending the social event that Arai-san organised tomorrow night?" Akira decided to ask.

Iwai turned to him with a puzzled look, then he cocked one of his eyebrows. "What event?"

"Did he not inform you of it? It's scheduled to be tomorrow at eight at Crossroad Bar. I received the invitation three days ago, and I assumed you will also be attending?" He tilted his head before pulling away from a very confused Iwai.

"What?" He frowned. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

"How strange," Akira muttered thoughtfully while he gazed calculatingly at Iwai's less-than-pleased expression. "Perhaps it slipped his mind. You still keep in touch with them, correct?"

"Yeah, every now and then," The older man sighed. It had been a little over a month since he decided to rekindle his friendship with the people he once called family, so this was uncalled for. "Inviting you and not me... what's that bastard planning? Has he been talking to you?"

"Yes. The same can be said with Jiro-san and the others. They have not made any advances on me, so you don't need to worry."

"That doesn't mean anything, coming from you. You can't tell if someone's hitting on you until the put a dick in your mouth."

Akira curled his lips at that, and Iwai would himself for putting that kicked puppy look on his boyfriend if only he wasn't busy laughing internally. It was true, though. He'd seen so many strangers, be it girls or guys, tried to blatantly flirt with Akira only to be frustrated instead. Honestly, at this point, Iwai didn't have to worry about anyone stealing Akira off him, due to how oblivious that guy was. "I'd like to think that I have developed better common sense than that..." He muttered with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah," Iwai ruffled Akira's hair in response. "Sorry. I'll come tomorrow. Do you have anything to wear?"

"Nothing formal, I fear. I will ask Ann and Yusuke to pick something out for me tonight. I saved up enough thanks to you, Munehisa."

"I still don't get why you don't just move back to Leblanc. Well, not that I mind you staying with me." Iwai shrugged as Akira put his head on his lap. The curly-haired teen played with Morgana who was lounging on his stomach.

"It's a lot more convenient living in Shibuya. And besides, I didn't want to burden Boss by having Morgana around the cafe. It will be problematic if he wanders downstairs one day when customers are present," Stroking Morgana's brushed fur, Akira smiled. "Besides, Kaoru loves him. It's rather nice to have someone to look after him when I need to go out by myself."

Iwai only hummed in response, then he took another sip of the masterfully brewed coffee. Life as of late had been almost eerily silent for him. He no longer felt the need to look over his shoulders to check if someone was about to point a gun at his head. It was almost unnerving, to be honest. Like he was standing in the eye of the storm.

And then there was Akira. This clingy kitten who wouldn't stop nagging him with the bizarre sexual experimentations that always left him breathless and wondering how the fuck was he lucky enough to have met him. They decided to move in together just two weeks ago, a decision that Kaoru agreed to without even a second of hesitation. They always took care to not be too loud whenever the kid was around, though. It was way too hard considering how vocal Akira always was, so they stopped having sex at their place.

"I will take my leave now, Munehisa. See you tonight." Akira kissed Iwai on the lips softly, then revelled in Iwai's grunt of contentment as they deepened the contact.

"See ya. Get black and red. That combi suits you real good."

Keeping Iwai's preference in mind, Akira, Yusuke and Ann browsed some of the mid-range shops where Akira's two friends bickered over which pattern suited Akira more. It was baffling, to say the least because as far as Akira was concerned, both suits that his friends held looked exactly the same. They claimed that one was darker than the other, but honestly, he couldn't tell the difference even if he squinted.

"No way, that's  _way_ too formal!" Ann curled her lips. "This one has a smaller collar for Akira's small figure. It suits him!"

"Yes, however, this particular shade of black complements Akira's skin leaps and bounds better than the one you are holding."

"It's not  _that_ different. He's going to a bar anyway, right? No one would be able to tell what shade of black he wears!"

"Once the spotlight falls on him like it usually does, would it not be better for him to dress his best? You will be surprised by how much colour changes the personality that one exudes. In the case of Akira, the darker the better."

Akira glanced at the shopkeeper a little apologetically at the fuss his friends were making. In the end, Ann relented and let Yusuke have his way because it didn't seem like the artist was about to give up any time soon. They walked home with their purchase, Ann a little ticked off because she lost the debate, but ended up easing up when they bought some crepes as a late-night snack.

They parted soon after, and Akira headed home at about eleven at night where he took a shower and immediately hopped into bed next to a half-asleep Iwai who stirred at the disturbance. They shared a short kiss before falling asleep in each other's warmth.

.

"The honoured guests are here at last!" Arai stood up from his seat when Iwai and Akira walked into the underground space of Crossroad Bar that was reserved only for special patrons. The Yakuza had been hanging around here for as long as Iwai remembered, so this was a common hangout space for them whenever a celebration was to take place.

Lala had expressed her concern about Akira mingling with the rowdy bunch but decided to let him in anyway, especially after seeing how responsible Akira was for someone his age.

The ex-Yakuza lowered his blue tie while groaning in discomfort. He hated formal wear, but it was just polite to dress up for social events such as this even if the Oyabun wasn't attending. He looked horrendous and so out of place with this dumb suit, but it almost seemed like Akira was born for it. Damn kid looked like he just stepped out the cover of a fashion magazine with his unbuttoned dark black suit, deep red shirt and striped black and red pencil tie. His shirt was tucked nicely into his pants where it was held up with a leather belt. His curly hair had been brushed back this time, but the glasses remained. Iwai had to say that Akira looked especially ravishing tonight, and he couldn't wait to take him to the bathroom and fuck him in one of the stalls. Perhaps give him a mark or two to show everyone whom this pretty little thing belonged to.

But before that...

SMACK!

"Ow!" Arai rubbed the spot where Iwai hit. "What gives!?"

"What're you plannin' to do with my kitten, huh?" He put the man in a rather hard headlock. "Invitin' him to the lion's den without telling  _me_? What've you got planned for him? Huh?"

"Wait, Jiro was supposed to tell you. That asshole. He must've forgotten again," Said Arai begrudgingly. "C'mon, Mune. You know us. We don't fuck with other people's partners... not without permission anyway."

Iwai rolled his eyes at that. The gangbang was supposed to be a one-time thing, but it looked like everyone involved in it became that much more attached to Akira who seemed blissfully unaware to it. Like now, for instance. He was already sitting on the couch sandwiched by Nakase and Hori who had their hands on the backrest behind Akira, hovering close to his shoulders but not quite touching. God, he didn't even know that so many of his friends were bisexual.

"Red is really your colour." Hori purred as he observed Akira's clothes closely.

"I think you can pull light blue off too." Nakase hummed, unaware of the sharp glare that was being shot his way by Iwai.

The man shook his head and relaxed his posture. No, he should just leave Akira be today. It wasn't like his friends didn't know their boundaries, so there should be nothing to worry about. So, instead of paying attention to it, he turned his back and let Akira converse with them.

Iwai mingled with the others too for a moment and was surprised to see that not even one person joked about how he should return to the family. Akira hadn't even asked him about that, even after knowing that Iwai had begun to drift closer to these guys again. Whatever the reason was, he was glad that it was a topic that no one wanted to breach.

He was just chatting with Iida while watching Seiko and Yasuda using the pool table rather poorly when Akira tapped him on the shoulder. Iwai gave his partner a small smile in return. Looked like his kitten managed to slip out of his Yakuza buddies' clutches, somehow.

"Would you like to play pool with me?"

Iida threw his head back and laughed at that before putting his arm around Iwai's shoulder in a friendly hug. "Kiddo, I'll tell you right now that Mune's the best pool player out of  _everyone_ in the family. He used to wipe the floor with us, even the Oyabun."

That put a surprised look on Akira's face as he locked his eyes with Iida. Now, that was something he didn't know about Iwai. "Ah, is that so?" He gave Iwai a sideway head-tilt. "I must admit that I am no slouch either, Munehisa. I wonder if your skill will parallel that of mine?"

"Oh?" Iwai raised his eyebrows at the challenge before brushing Iida's hand off and towered over Akira who didn't even flinch. Instead, the teen stared into his eyes, still with a proud smile on his face. "You're willin' to put anythin' on the line?"

"A bet? Certainly, that would make this showdown much more exciting..." Akira pressed his fingers against his lips thoughtfully. "Then, please, name your wager, Munehisa."

The older man was quick to move his hand on Akira's back and groped his round ass, making the teen yelp in surprise. Squeezing and kneading the soft flesh that was rewarded with a wolf whistle from god knew who, Iwai smirked into Akira's reddened ear. "If you lose, I'll fuck you in front of everyone here."

That made everyone in the room stop talking. Their eyes were now fixed at the only two non-Yakuza guests who were eyeing each other down as if gauging how much knowledge of the said sport the other had.

"I'll show everyone that slutty face you make when you get fucked silly." He whispered quietly into Akira's ear, not forgetting to nibble on the lobe and saw the goosebumps that developed on the back of his neck.

Akira could feel warmth brewing in the lower region of his stomach at the image of Iwai ramming his cock deep into his ass in front of so many people. Funny how it worked. Exhibitionism was the first thing Iwai requested out of him, and it also happened to be his biggest kink, he discovered. This was no punishment, this was a reward.

"This is unlikely, but if you win..." Iwai said. "I'll do anything you want. I'll even bottom for you. how about that?"

There were some amused chuckles from all around him, followed with someone screaming, "Wipe the floor with him, Mune!"

"Looks like I'm the favourite. Guess they just wanna see you get fucked  _that_ badly." Iwai shrugged before walking to the nearest cue stand, but not without giving Akira's butt one last squeeze that coaxed a delicious whimper out of the teen's mouth.

With his brushed hair now returning back to its original position thanks to Iwai's teasing, Akira swallowed hard and tried to regain his composure. He might not look like it, but he was a sore loser when it came to something he knew he excelled at, and pool was one of them. He was damn confident in his skills, so like hell he would lose to Iwai, boyfriend or not.

Taking a deep breath, Akira gazed at the array of cues in front of him and picked one with the perfect length for him.

"8-ball?"

"Call shot. Best of five." Akira added while he chalked the tip along with Iwai who walked to his position and started to place everything on the table. They hadn't even started the game, but Akira could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"The newbie can start." Iwai said with a smirk as he leaned against the column not too far away. He was trying his best to stay calm despite his beating heart. It had been a while since he indulged in a game of pool, and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself despite how confident Akira looked. Because whenever that kid exuded an aura of confidence instead of curiosity, Iwai just  _knew_ that he was going to see something exceptional.

"An offer that you will undoubtedly regret, Munehisa. I am no newbie, and I will ensure that you learn it the hard way." The teen let out a soft chuckle, then he walked around the table and slipped the cue under his index finger and leaned forward.

The white ball made a satisfying click noise as it made contact with a solid ball. One of the best breaks he had ever done and Iwai looked pretty impressed too at how nicely everything fell in place. He managed to sink a striped ball, so Akira took another aim.

Seriously impressive.

That was the only thing Iwai could think about as Akira sunk one ball after another, all while bending over the table and putting his plump rear on display. His cloth pants were tight too. They dug into his buttcrack, and Iwai felt himself starting to sweat bullets. It wasn't only him, it appeared, because everyone looked just as interested in Akira's ass as they were in his skills. Well, he couldn't blame them. It really was a nice ass.

And that thing he did with the grip of the stick... oh god, that was  _criminal_. Akira ran his hand along the length of the wooden object with his pretty fingers, and Iwai along with many others couldn't help but imagine something else in place of that inanimate item. This kid really was going to be the death of him one day.

"Well?" Akira suddenly turned around with a hand on his hips. It was the sassiest he'd ever looked,  _ever_ and Iwai soon realised what made him put on that expression. He'd sunk the eight ball.

"Huh," He walked towards the table to see that there was no striped ball left, and no one had called a foul. "So you weren't joking."

"You know me better than that, Munehisa. I do not say something I do not mean." He gave Iwai a proud smile as he helped the man to rearrange the table. He took a seat on the couch as Iwai started his game, and soon he was accompanied by Jiro who slid a glass of iced cola into his hand.

"Drink up, Akira-chan. Let's celebrate your victory against Mune."

"The game is only getting started, Jiro-san, but thank you." Akira gulped the beverage in one go, unaware of how parched he was. Seeing how quickly the teen finished his drinks, Jiro grabbed another glass from next to him and gave it to the boy, who was quick to finish that too.

"Damn, you drink fast."

"Ah, my apologies. My throat was very scratchy," He said while putting the empty glass on the table with a click. "What brand cola was that? It tasted... peculiar."

"Huh?" Jiro looked at the side to see Nakase approaching with a killer look on his face. The man grabbed Jiro by the collar and lifted him to his feet, making the man with the bleached hair yelp. "W-what?"

"You just made him chug two glasses of rum and coke, you  _idiot_. That's thirteen percent alcohol, and—" Nakase's jaw dropped and face paled when he saw Akira emptying a third one. "Akira-chan, stop!" He let go of his dumb friend and immediately snatched the glass from the teen's hand.

"Nakase-san? What is the matter?" He asked innocently, and Nakase could see the slight flush already developing on Akira's cheeks.

"You shouldn't drink that. Oh my god, Mune's gonna kill us. Fuck. We're dead," He panicked when the man in topic looked at them, then at Akira who tilted his head sideways at Iwai's darkening expression. "I want no part in this. Jiro, you take responsibility, you dumbass!"

"W-wait, that was an accident!" He backed away just as Akira stood up and looked at the pool table. Iwai, too, had sunk the eight ball.

"..." The older man was silent even when he smelt alcohol from his boyfriend's lips. He gave Jiro a glare that he'd never thought he'd use on anyone. It was the very same one he always fashioned when he was in the Yakuza, and it rewarded him with the reputation of being  _that_ guy. His eyes were wide open, forehead scrunching together and eyebrows pushing into each other while he clicked his tongue.

Jiro and Nakase were already hiding behind the couch at this point while the others only watched the discord in the air with amused looks, glad that they weren't a part of it.

"It's... warm." Akira muttered quietly next to Iwai who saw how the teen pulled down his tie and unbuttoned the top of his red button-up shirt. The older man swallowed at the sight of flushed Akira in formal wear, his messy hair already covering one of his beautiful dark eyes. Then he leaned forward to aim, and Iwai could see his collarbones peeking underneath the shirt, then that pale, smooth chest that he could never get enough of.

"Kitten, you should sit down." Iwai ran his hand on his lover's back.

"And admit defeat? I think not, Munehisa," He slammed the cue stick into the ball to break the formation, making two solid ones fall into two different pockets. "Or was that  _your_ admittance of defeat? Could the great Munehisa Iwai who single-handedly crushed the Hashiba Clan in a game of pool about to flee with his tail between his legs?"

"Oh, that's it," Iwai slammed his hand on Akira's rear, making the teen moan a little too sexually that it made everyone in the room jump. Iwai, however, wasn't fazed. He was determined to wipe the floor with Akira, boyfriend or not. "You're going  _down_."

"We shall see who will eat their word. Middle pocket, my side." Akira purred as he walked around the table to find a good position to sink another ball. He closed one of his eyes and visualised the table in a two-dimensional space where he could easily calculate the angle to his target, then determined the ball's trajectory in relative to its speed. He stroke the cue once, twice, thrice, before he struck and heard the melodic clack as the ball made contact with another.

Iwai whistled at the sheer amount of concentration displayed by the teenager. He really was damn good. His posture was excellent and... he chuckled darkly. That brat was challenging him, all right. After pocketing three balls consecutively, the teen sat on the edge of the pool table and had the cue stick behind him as he winked at Iwai and pushed the elongated wooden stick to pot yet another ball. This...  _this_ was a face of Akira's that he had never seen.

Confident, self-assured,  _seductive_. So this was Akira when he was drunk.

"You minx." Iwai murmured low when the obviously intoxicated highschooler walked around the table, not forgetting to brush his hand over Iwai's crotch who immediately tensed at the contact. Fuck.

"I must say, Mune..." Akira sighed as he brushed off his suit jacket and put it neatly on the couch. "These balls would look amazing in me, huh?" He slurred over his words. The effect of alcohol had obviously set and Iwai didn't know whether to be grateful or not for the sexual topic suddenly shot his way. "So large and heavy... how many do you think I can insert in my ass?"

Someone in the room coughed at that.

Iwai tried his best to look unimpressed, but he was failing miserably. "...Keep playing, kitten." The image of Akira putting multiple billiard balls into his ass was an image too sweet to be left alone.

Another ball sunk.

"What about..." Akira purred, his face completely red now. He had his arms crossed on the wooden edge of the pool table and cheek rested on top of his hands. "You admit defeat and I will let you see how many I can fit."

Just like Akira, Iwai had his arms crossed as he clenched his fingers tightly on his arm with a grunt. Yeah, what a pretty picture. What kind of sweet noise would Akira make as he shoved each large ball inside of him, one after another? Would he squirm, cry in pleasure and shiver? Would he squirt all over the floor just by that stimulation alone?

He gave Jiro another glare as if saying 'I will kill you for doing this to me', and the man was quick to shift his eyes away from the predatorial look shot his way.

"...Thirty-two degrees..." Akira mumbled as he aimed his cue stick. "No!" He groaned when he missed his desired ball completely. Looked like he was starting to have motor issues, and Iwai wasn't sure he'd be satisfied with such a pathetic victory.

Seeing the troubled look on his boyfriend's face, Akira pointed the cue stick at Iwai and put his free hand on his hip. Then, he rubbed the front of the object against Iwai's chin while maintaining a cheeky smirk.

"My big bad wolf must be the most joyous... one step closer to showing your friends how you handle your slut, right?" He smirked before wobbling forward and dropping the stick. "You want everyone to hear me scream out your name, want them to see me rolling my eyes as you ram your thick cock in my ass..."

"You're fuckin' drunk," Iwai rolled his eyes when Akira fell into his arms despite knowing they were causing a scene right now. "Let's get you some water, 'mmkay?" He turned around to see everyone's interested expressions, and those eyes followed him even when he escorted Akira to the nearest couch.

Well, he  _tried_ anyway.

Akira managed to escape from his clutches and stumbled his way back to the pool table where he tripped and almost fell head-first against it. He managed to cushion his fall with his arms, though, then he climbed up the table. Literally.

He was seated on it a second later, and it was only thanks to his light weight that Iwai didn't ask him to immediately come down in fear of it breaking.

"Akira, don't make this harder than this should be." The man growled, giving Akira the father voice that he would give Kaoru. He took one step forward, then another and another towards Akira, but before he could reach the teen to pluck him from the table, Akira shot his foot forward and slammed it right on Iwai's stomach.

"No touching the display,  _sir_." Akira tsk-tsked before he licked his lips, flaunting the tongue piercing that sparkled under the dim lighting of the room, then slowly, he moved his pointed leather shoe downwards. With an amused chuckle, Akira leaned forward and crossed his leg as he massaged Iwai's crotch with his polished black shoe. His face was nicely rested on his hand.

That seemed to paralyse Iwai right on his track for a few seconds as a barrage of ' _oooooh_ 's rang in the background.

"Why don't you be a good patron and watch?" Akira purred before he pushed Iwai lightly with his shoes, then spread his legs. His fingers were quick to find their way towards his growing erection, and he palmed it through his pants while his free hand undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

The highschooler brushed his hair back while tilting his hand ever so slightly, then once his buttons were completely undone, he brushed the red shirt to the sides to reveal the ring piercings that were attached to his nipples.

"Are you proud of your dirty,  _dirty_ whore of a boyfriend?" Akira smirked while everyone else watched intently. His voice was smoky as he dropped his pants and boxer to reveal his slim, long cock that was already starting to leak thanks to everyone's expectant eyes that grazed all over his skin. "I hope you're not. Not yet anyway. Because now, I'm about to let everyone watch me putting as many balls as I can inside this tight ass that you abuse almost every day. So, why don't you sit tight and enjoy the show?"

This was... unexpected. Iwai swallowed thickly at the lengthy string of vulgar language Akira used. The damn guy didn't even stutter  _once_. He'd say that he'd get Akira drunk more often just to see this other side of him, but that would make him a terrible boyfriend for condoning underage drinking. Well, perhaps that wasn't as bad as underage sex, but...

"Do we have some lubricant here?" Akira asked, then smiled as he caught a small bottle lobbed towards him. "Thank you kindly, Hori-san."

Akira darted his pink tongue across his lips as he counted how many people were there to watch. Even Iida, the Mr Straight was undoubtedly staring at him. Around twelve people in the room, huh? Nine men and three women. Seemed like he managed to bewitch them. Perfect. Akira wanted as many eyes as possible to be fixed at him. It sent a shiver down his spine even when he closed his eyes. Ah, it felt so  _good_ to be watched.

"Mmhm," Akira purred softly as he started to press an orange-coloured ball against his lubed entrance. It stretched him nice and wide, making him cry out a particularly loud moan when the widest part of the ball spread the tight ring of muscles apart. "That's one..." He smiled in satisfaction before moving to grab another ball. A blue one, this time.

"Two..." Akira moaned when the two balls clacked against each other inside of him. As he stroke his leaking cock, he licked the next one that was about to penetrate him.

Everyone in the room was silent. Some licked their lips, some tried to look away (to no avail) and some were already starting to palm their erections, and some already took out their phones to record the happening.

"Ah..." The teen sighed in contentment when he tried to insert a third one. It was getting tight... He could feel the heavy balls moving around inside his slick wall as they were slowly being pushed deeper into him. He could feel his cock ready to burst at the stimulation from within, and from everyone's hungry eyes that feasted on his body. "Yes..." He whimpered. "Watch me more..."

"...Okay. He's freaky," Seiko whispered as he nudged Iwai who looked way too distracted at the sight to say anything. "...I like it."

"Oh man, I wanna touch him so bad... Mune, can we?" Jiro looked at the ex-Yakuza pleadingly.

"Did you listen to him? He said no touching the display. Sit the fuck down." Iwai said sternly, his eyes were glazed with lust as he watched his boyfriend showing his true colour.

"Ahn!" Akira threw his head back when he managed to fit a third one. His stomach felt so full... he wouldn't be able to fit another even if he tried. "I-I suppose three is the limit." The teen smiled

Seeing everyone's predatory look only made Akira throb even harder than he could ever imagine. "Do I look pretty stuffed like this, Mune?"

The addressed male chuckled darkly before he stood up and approached Akira. The teen could only whimper in excitement at the dark eyes that Iwai employed as he roughly pulled him off the pool table and forced him on his feet. Iwai was behind him, hands firmly locked on Akira's shoulders as he leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe and whispered, "Dirty kitty needs to return what's not his."

Akira giggled at the ticklish sensation, then he nodded. With Iwai's fingers playing with his nipples and stroking his cock, Akira pursed his lips together and heard the loud clattering noise of the billiard balls as they dropped onto the ground and rolled away. If it felt good when they penetrated him, they felt even better when they left his body.

His hole, however, didn't like the emptiness. It clenched around nothing as Akira panted softly, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and down his chest.

"Hm, your fuckhole wants something inside?" Iwai whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. He could immediately see a few men licking their lips in desire as Iwai bit down on Akira's neck, coaxing a sweet moan out of the teen.

"Y-yes, daddy," Akira purred out with a wanting smile. A second later, he heard the soft rustling of fabric as Iwai unbuttoned his pants. "Please plug your kitten's dirty hole with your cock—mmph!" He slumped his head down when Iwai pressed the tip of his cock against the gaping hole. His whole body shuddered at the intoxicating sensation of his ass being split open with that thick erection that he had grown to love so damn much.

It was times like this that he thought that he'd never be able to live without Iwai's cock deep inside his ass or mouth.

"Ah!!" Akira teared up when that fat dick was buried inside him in one swift thrust. His head was angled upwards and he could see everyone watching him being fucked from behind. How humiliating... he loved it. He wanted more. More people jerking themselves off to him being drilled like— "Aah! M-Mune!"

Iwai began to rock his hips in a frantic motion. His hands now pulled on Akira's arms to hold the teen up while his knees were shaking, threatening to give out as Iwai went deeper and harder.

"You dirty," Thrust. "Fuckin," Thrust. "Slut." Thrust.

"Harder!" Akira screamed in ecstasy when Iwai granted his wish. The orange light above him shimmered on his pale skin, acting as a spotlight that made Akira even more delirious with libido. His cock was so painfully hard, nipples so perky and sensitive. The piercings swung back and forth as Iwai fucked him even harder and faster than before.

"Y-you feel so good, ah! More, Mune!"

"Demanding too... Y'should be grateful that I'm willing to stick my dick in this dirty ass of yours."

The chitter chatter in the room became more muffled by the second as Akira felt himself coming closer to his completion. Iwai was so close to him, his breathing so hot and warm, his cock thick and burning, igniting his insides on fire. He screamed as he squirted his juice, his ass clenching around Iwai's dick in the process. The older man grunted in pleasure at the sudden pressure coiling around him, and he spilled his semen so far deep in Akira's ass.

"D'you want more?"

"N-never enough, daddy..." Akira sighed out, his cheeks were completely red and eyes bleary with lust as he saw a few men walking towards him with hungry, predatory looks on their faces.

.

It was cold.

Akira's eyes opened slowly. He wriggled his toes that were not covered with the blanket, pulled them back into the warmth, then looked up at Iwai who was lightly snoring. The man's muscular arms were wrapped around his back. From that position, Akira could listen to the soft heartbeat on his boyfriend's chest, and it was almost enough to lull him back to sleep had it not been for his throbbing ass.

What caused it? All he could remember was the pool match with Iwai, then nothing at all. Did something happen after that, and why couldn't he remember?

His head throbbed, and Akira reflexively whimpered. Iwai stirred at that, then he opened one of his eyes to look at Akira who was groaning quietly to himself.

"...Head acting up?" He chuckled sleepily. At the nod, he reached over Akira's head towards the nightstand to fetch a glass of water and a pill. The proximity made Akira's heart thump as if the closeness was something he didn't experience every day. "Take this. You had a huge night. Go back to sleep."

Akira did just that. He put the tablet in his mouth and swallowed it, then gulped the rest of his water before putting it back to the nightstand.

He returned to his original position in Iwai's broad chest and closed his eyes. Whatever happened last night, he wasn't concerned. Iwai was there with him and Akira knew for a fact that his lover would never let any harm come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending:  
> Akira can't get the pool balls out of his ass so he goes to Takemi who just sighs and all like, "I don't want to know."


	14. Family Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning:**  
>  \- Iwaicest + Akira
> 
> WELL I GUESS I'M GOING TO HELL THANKS EVERYONE @ IWAPEGO DISCORD

_Growl._

"...Was that you?" Iwai stared at Akira with a pair of wide eyes at the sound that just came out of the teen's stomach. He put his chopsticks and noodles back down in its container then pushed it towards Akira who looked like he so badly wanted to eat his food if the way he swallowed thickly was something to go by.

"No, I must not." He cleared his throat before turning away.

"What, you're on a diet or somethin'? C'mon, you're scrawny as is. You'll wither if you don't eat." Said Iwai before slurping his noodles and watched as Akira's eyes glinted with want.

"Just a few more weeks..." He swallowed once more before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Here." Iwai shoved a meatball against Akira's lips. A few seconds of silence and hesitation later, the high schooler decided to part his lips and allowed the food to enter his mouth. He munched it quickly and swallowed it, then licked his lips when Iwai offered what was left of his noodles. The shopkeeper watched his boyfriend feasted on his lunch like he hadn't eaten in three days. He slurped and chewed without grace, only taking a break when the container was empty.

Akira cleared his throat after the display, then he put his hands between his thighs on the chair. "Ah, I foiled my own experiment."

"What were you tryn'a do to yourself this time, kitten?" Iwai all but sighed as he unwrapped a lollipop and put it into his mouth.

"I was conducting research on male lactation."

"Y-you what!?" Now, there weren't many things that could take him by surprise, but somehow Akira always managed to do just that. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore, but he always was. Every single time. If he didn't know any better, he'd thought that Akira orchestrated all this just to fuck with him, but no. This was just Akira being Akira and nothing was beyond him.

That prompted Akira to stand up and started pacing around the shop the way he always did whenever something remotely fascinating struck him. "Like women, men's body also produces prolactin which is a hormone that triggers lactation if secreted in a certain quantity. We need roughly around twenty times the amount to even have a chance of lactating at all, however," Akira explained. "It is not unthinkable. I understand that such occurrence is next to impossible partly due to the liver metabolising our hormones before we have enough time to let it circulate—"

"Uh, short version?" Iwai interrupted, making Akira stop short in his track.

"Consuming nutrition after an extended period of starvation will result in an influx of hormone that the liver will not be able to metabolise, hence greatly enhancing the likelihood of male lactation. From what I have read, domperidone might also be used to further increase your odds." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Akira concluded. His eyes were sharp and resolute, making Iwai sigh.

"C'mere, kitten," Iwai chuckled, now more amused than overwhelmed. Akira obediently walked around the counter and stood in front of Iwai, then allowed himself to be eased onto the man's lap where Akira sat and looked into his lover's eyes. "You're crazy."

"I prefer the term inquisitive." The teen laughed at his boyfriend's exasperation as he shook his head.

"Don't you dare starve yourself, that ain't healthy. What planted this idea in that funny head of yours anyway?" Iwai mused while grazing his teeth over the smooth skin of Akira's neck, in turn, making the teen hum at the warm sensation.

"Ah... I... I had a dream," He moaned lightly when Iwai sucked on his Adam's apple. "In it, I was being milked..."

"Hmm," Iwai chuckled at the image that his brain conjured, but that didn't stop him from tugging on Akira's suspender and pushing it off his shoulder, one by one. "Even your dream is fuckin' weird."

"It was from the point of view of someone else. I was watching myself being pumped like I was a livestock..." The bespectacled male gasped out when he felt Iwai's fingers toying with his nipple piercings and pinching the hardened buds. "And that made me wonder if the expression that was painted on my dream self would hold true in real life too."

Iwai almost choked when he heard the front door of the shop being pushed open, but stopped himself from pushing Akira away when he heard the peculiar, "Good evening." that was rather familiar to him. With a sigh, he pecked Akira on the forehead and eased the teen back to his feet even though his face was still steaming red from that simple stimulation. How endearing.

Akira pulled his suspenders back up and nodded at the guest who was holding his hands up as if creating an imaginary frame around them. "Good evening, Yusuke."

"What display of passion. I feel the urge to capture the two of you in a canvas, preferably in a state of undress," The Kosei student smiled fondly while he approached the paint section while giving Iwai a polite nod. "Please, do not stop on my account. I find such unfiltered desire that stemmed from mutual pining so very appealing. You are fortunate to find such an exquisite partner, Iwai-san."

The silver-haired man scoffed at that but didn't stop himself from kneading Akira's ass while his friend had his back turned, rewarding him with a delicious moan when he dug his thumb into the crack of Akira's plump rear. "You have weird friends too, y'know?" He whispered which Akira replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Ah, Munehisa, that reminds me," Akira turned to face Iwai. "I'm afraid that I cannot remember who emerged victoriously in our pool match last week. Did I fall unconscious sometime during the event?"

"Jiro, that dumbass, he gave you alcohol instead of soda. You pretty much skulled three glasses of rum and coke. How'd you not tell the difference between alcohol and soda!?"

"It is rude to refuse a drink. Besides, you trust them, so in turn, I believe that they will not intentionally attempt to harm me. I had a suspicion that I was consuming alcohol, but..." Akira tilted his head. "I also would like to know how it feels like to be in a state of intoxication, I suppose. I heard the simplest method to reach it is by consuming a few glasses in quick succession."

"That's how you  _die_."

"...I'll be more careful next time."

Yusuke returned to the counter with two pots of paint, a red and a blue. "I heard that one's true self surfaces when they are intoxicated. It must be eye-opening to see someone so calm and composed like Akira baring his true colours. I must ask, what kind of man is hiding behind such elegance, Iwai-san?"

"A disgusting one." Iwai scoffed at the memory of his boyfriend shoving billiard balls up his own ass. Thinking back to it, he wasn't sure why he wasn't worried about them not coming out. Thankfully, they did. All's well that ends well, he supposed.

"Did I do anything to warrant such a description?" The teenager frowned.

"Let's just say that there's a lot of pool involved." Said the older man with a snort. All right, it was a great night despite Akira having no idea what he was doing. He would feel guilty if Akira wasn't such a slut who wouldn't think twice before getting on his knees and sucking someone's cock on Iwai's command.

"Speaking of pool..." Yusuke said thoughtfully while he completed his purchase. "Have you heard of the rumour circulating around regarding a man called the Pool Boy?" That prompted Iwai to look at Yusuke questioningly. "Rumour has it that he is extremely beautiful and tantalising with silky skin that human can only dream of having—an ethereal beauty that mankind cannot wish to achieve. It appears that a few men stumbles upon him inserting billiard balls into his anus and making a show of excreting them back out."

Iwai didn't have anything to say about that aside from planting his face in his hand. Which of those bastards did he have to kill for this?

Akira, on the other hand, looked fascinated at the description. His eyes gleamed as he looked at Yusuke. "He sounds like a personality that you must immortalise in a canvas."

"I am ecstatic that we share the same opinion. However, that is only a given, considering your exquisite taste, Akira," The artist chuckled low. "A juxtaposition of unfiltered vulgarity and beauty... I wonder how I will be able to capture such an exhibit! The mere thought of it is quite sufficient to make me tremble in anticipation."

Iwai couldn't catch what other mess Yusuke and Akira discussed because he was far too busy cringing internally. The Yakuza wasn't known to be tight-lipped when it came to something like this. Whenever the news that someone who was freaky in bed popped up, everyone else seemed to know the day after. What was he thinking, exposing Akira to that crowd? Well, he just hoped that no one would guess that it was Akira.

"K-Kurusu-san!" Someone said from the door five minutes after Yusuke had left. When Iwai lifted his head up, he saw three large boys clad in Shujin academy uniform standing there nervously. His mouth hung open as soon as he realised that those three were the new Yakuza recruits that one of his friends was talking about. What were they doing here? "A-and, Iwai-san!"

"May I help you?" Akira tilted his head in query and frowned when all three of them bowed deeply, then the one at the front presented a book that Akira left at school. "Ah, my mathematics textbook. You came all this way just to deliver this to me?"

"Y-yes, sir!" They said shakily, leading Iwai to stare at Akira who was just as confused as he was. "We have heard of your tales from the Oyabun himself. Please, if you ever need any assistance, do not hesitate to use us!"

"...Okay?" Akira blinked, absolutely baffled.

"We took it upon ourselves to spread the rumour that you beat up ten grown men in a brawl. No one will ever pick on you again, Kurusu-san."

"Uhm," He muttered. "Thank you?" The three of them left quickly like they were terrified of being in the shop a second longer. "I assure you, Munehisa, I am just as baffled as you are."

"I... don't know what to say," Iwai decided to throw his head back and laugh. "Akira-Banchou."

"I'd rather not have such reputation... I expected to live a quiet school life, have one or two companions and graduate with enough mark to carry me over to University, but  _this_  is far from that. Where did I go wrong?"

"Let's see... asking me to be your fuck-buddy?" The man grinned.

"I beg to differ," Akira laughed as he settled on Iwai's lap once more and felt those muscular arms wrapping around him. "Even if I was offered the chance to do it all over again, I would opt to fall for you every single time."

"...You're cheesy." Iwai muttered into Akira's ear although he couldn't deny the warmth that he felt inside. He must've done something right to deserve Akira.

"It's the truth," The teen smiled before grabbing his bag and standing up. "I promised Kaoru to help him with his homework today. I will see you tonight, Munehisa."

"See ya, kitten. Try'ta not get eaten on your way back," Putting his feet up the counter, Iwai grabbed a magazine and put it on his lap. "Fuckin' wild." He chuckled with his gruff voice when Akira left the shop. How he loved that weirdo.

.

Turned out there was some construction work outside Iwai's apartment that made the living room completely unbearable to study at. They had to retreat into Kaoru's room to focus better where the door managed to somewhat dampen the noise, so they decided that it was good enough.

They spent around an hour discussing Kaoru's English essay and Akira closely watched the boy fixing his grammar and expanding his vocabulary while giving a pointer or two. The jar of cookies they left open on the desk was soon emptied as they continued munching away during their study session. Kaoru was a bright student. He absorbed everything Akira threw his way like a dry sponge, and that put a smile on the teen's face. It was like having a little brother of his own, honestly.

They fell into an idle discussion about Kaoru's upcoming exam as they packed up their writing equipment, but Akira wasn't too concerned. He had all faith that Kaoru would pass with flying colours, especially after seeing his stellar performance that day.

"Ahh...!" The middle schooler all but collapsed on his bed while he stretched his limbs, then turned around to bury the side of his face on the pillow. "I'm so tired. Thank you for bearing with me though, Akira."

"It was as informative for you as it was for me. Thank you for giving me a reason to revise as well." Admitted the older male as he sat on the edge of the bed.

There was a period of silence before Kaoru grabbed his pillow and got up to a sitting position, his eyes locked sheepishly into Akira's. "How's it going with dad? I hope he hasn't done anything stupid. You know how he can be."

Akira chuckled at the concern. "No, Munehisa has been nothing short of wonderful. You are fortunate to have such a caring father."

"Ah," Upon remembering what kind of childhood Akira grew up in, Kaoru's expression dropped. He looked apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah..."

"It's fine, Kaoru. I have long forgotten about them. After all, I have gained a new family in Tokyo."

"Yes!" The younger male all but jumped on his bed and reached towards Akira to pull him into a hug. "And we'll treat you much better, we promise." He pulled away to give Akira a large grin that made Akira smile.

"So, you have a question for me?" The teen queried because he knew a curious look when he saw one, and Kaoru was one curious cookie. Whether he was naturally born that way or if all those time he spent with Akira rubbed on him, he couldn't say for sure.

"Well..." Kaoru started, his expression shifted back to a bashful one as he held his pillow tightly. "You and dad... started off as sex partners, right? I was wondering what made you decide to do that... or what made you bold enough to even approach him with that intent."

There was an amused smile brewing on Akira's lips as he restrained a chuckle in fear of the kid taking it as a mockery. Instead, the older teen scooted closer towards Kaoru. "I see that you are also fascinated by this subject. That exact same curiosity was what drove me to propose that idea to Munehisa. As you can imagine, he did not take very kindly to my abrupt approach, but that is a story for another day," Akira broke a smile. "What would you like to know, Kaoru?"

"How it feels like, I guess... someone in my class claimed that he had sex with someone already and that it feels really good."

That led Akira to fall deep in thought as he tried to find a way to best describe the sensation as succinctly as he could. He thought back to Iwai and the times they spent together, then to how each and every moment had their own distinguishing feature that wasn't the same to the other. Humming in the process, Akira spoke. "I fear that I have no straightforward answer for you, but 'good' is only scratching the surface. I suppose it depends heavily on who your partner is. Sometimes two people might employ the same method, but it wouldn't feel the same."

"So it's always different from person to person?" The boy adjusted his glasses with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes. The more you trust a person, the more satisfied and secure you would feel afterwards. Trust is critical when it comes to sexual intimacy. Munehisa just so happened to be the one man whom I trusted the most back then, so that was most likely why I decided that he was the one to turn to. Of course, I didn't know any better back then." He laughed softly at the memory of him throwing himself into the very confused airsoft store owner. Poor Iwai must've been so confused.

"Trust..." Kaoru murmured before he muttered inaudibly to himself, then lifted his head up to face Akira. "...But what if you are the one I trust the most, Akira?"

"Me?" The teen blinked back his surprise when Kaoru's resolute eyes were fixed on him. "I am flattered, Kaoru, but are you truly asking what I suspect you are?" At the tentative nod, Akira froze. It didn't shock him any less even when he had anticipated it.

"...But you're dad's boyfriend, and I guess it's wrong," Kaoru let out a nervous laugh as he shifted his eyes away from Akira. "After I said that you're family too. I made it awkward. J-Just forget about it."

Surely, Iwai would understand that curiosity, right? It would be much safer for Kaoru to experiment on someone that Iwai knew well instead of someone else, especially knowing how doting and protective the man could be. Besides, they might be monogamous, but they were no strangers to other men and women intruding in their sex life. Would touching Iwai's son be crossing the line? But Kaoru... Akira just couldn't leave this sweet boy alone.

...Okay, maybe because Akira was feeling particularly naughty too. Too many times he felt other men's veiny and thick cocks. He wanted to feel something on the softer end too, and he would like to believe that Kaoru's manhood was what he was looking for.

Seeing how Kaoru seemed to retract into his shell, Akira put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.  "Hold on to that desire to learn. I understand very well where you are coming from and as such, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Really!?" Kaoru all but jumped in excitement upon hearing the offer.

The high schooler nodded firmly. "What aspect of physical intimacy would you like to know?"

"How it feels like to be touched by someone else. I-I mean, I've touched myself and... I guess I'd like to know if it feels that much different to have another person... yeah."

"Don't be nervous, Kaoru. This will be our little secret, okay?" The curly-haired teen pressed an index finger against his lips before moving to the middle of the bed and nudged Kaoru's shoulder with his. "Anything else?"

Kaoru swallowed thickly when Akira's signature scent intruded his nose, and he shivered upon glancing at his father's boyfriend's face. He was so pale and beautiful, and Kaoru would wager that he would feel just as soft to the touch. "...A kiss. Please?"

Akira couldn't help but smile at such innocence. Although they shared the same curiosity around the topic of sex, it looked like Kaoru wasn't half as overbearing as he had once been. That only made him a little more apologetic towards Iwai for dealing with his shenanigans.

He took off his glasses and Kaoru's, then with a soft nod, Akira put a hand on Kaoru's cheek and felt how the boy shivered, especially when he started rolling his thumb as he brought their lips together. Even with his eyes closed, Akira could feel the tension in the air that only disappeared when he used his other hand to hold Kaoru's.

How cute.

Akira smirked into the kiss when Kaoru started to become increasingly bold, even courageous enough to dart his tongue across Akira's lips. It was a passage that the curly-haired teen gladly granted to the boy who tentatively pushed deeper in order to taste his partner better. The kiss was gentle and soft, nothing like the ones that he usually shared with Iwai when they were about to lay together. With his lover, it tended to be riddled with impatience and hunger, but he understood that all Kaoru wanted to do was to experiment. So, instead of taking any initiative, Akira allowed him the liberty to take charge and advance at his own accord.

That didn't mean his hand would behave, though. Akira let go of the one holding Kaoru's and moved it to the boy's thigh where Akira felt a surprised jolt but no sign of refusal. He took it as a sign to proceed. With their tongues tangling together, he brushed his fingers on Kaoru's growing warmth and started to slowly massage it until it completely hardened under him. It was rewarded nicely with a moan, and an even louder one when he pulled on the boy's shorts and tugged it down.

"Akira..." Kaoru breathed in some air. His face was red up to the tip of his ear, and that glazed look in his eyes did nothing but fuel Akira. This should be  _wrong_  since Kaoru was like a little brother to him, but at the same time, Akira didn't want to stop. This conflicted feeling of guilt and lust was something he had yet to experience and so, he would love to explore it further and discover for himself what the aftermath would be.

"Relax, Kaoru. If you start to feel uncomfortable, let me know and I will stop. No questions asked." The teen licked his lips before capturing Kaoru's once more. The boy shuddered at the foreign stimulation that he had to admit, was very pleasant.

Akira fondled Kaoru's erection through his underwear, then he rolled his thumb over the wet patch that started to form. Pleased with that, he slipped his hand under the boxer and released Kaoru's thin cock, making the boy gasp into the kiss.

"Do you understand now, Kaoru?" Akira smiled fondly as his partner tried to muffle his moans by biting his lower lip. "This sensation of being touched by others is something that you cannot replicate on your own without effort," As he spoke, his hand kept moving up and down Kaoru's twitching cock. "Did you know that by intentionally blocking all blood flow into your hand momentarily, thus numbing yourself, you will be able to experience this sensation without the help of others?"

"Nngh..." Kaoru nodded in understanding despite the fact that he was far too distracted by Akira's soft and deft fingers working him.

"Impractical," Said Akira while he squeezed and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "It's best to have someone you trust to assist you."

"A-Akira... i-it's so good..." Kaoru whimpered, then he rounded both of his arms around Akira's neck and pulled him into another deep kiss.

_Creak._

That noise certainly didn't come from the bed, Akira immediately noticed. His heart hammered at the realisation, and he froze when he saw Iwai standing on the doorway, completely bewildered at what he walked in on.

"...I thought you were going to do some homework." Not know what was there to say, the man muttered unintelligibly. His eyes moved to Akira's slender fingers that were wrapped nicely around his son's cock, then Kaoru's guilt-ridden expression behind that flushed look.

"M-Munehisa, I..." Akira swallowed. Was Iwai upset at him? He couldn't tell. His boyfriend's expression was nothing short of puzzled. Before Iwai could say anything else, Akira continued almost defensively. "I am merely assisting Kaoru in finding out more regarding the topic of sex the way you did to me in the beginning."

"I can see that." Iwai crossed his arms as he stared at the floor. There was a barrage of emotions that settled inside of him—betrayal, anger, frustration, but none of them surfaced amidst all the confusion. He rubbed his palm over his face, then he exhaled loudly.

He  _should_ be horrified that his boyfriend was inappropriately touching his son, but the feeling that settled inside him was far from what it should be. If anything, Iwai was content to know that Kaoru was in a good hand. Akira was kind, gentle and damn loyal. He would never cheat on his partner, so this must be something that was prompted by Kaoru, which honestly wasn't surprising in the slightest. He had been spending too much time with Akira lately, so much so that he was starting to develop an insatiable thirst for learning. Put two curious men together, and... and well,  _this_ happened.

No rough comments, no outbursts, no glare. Just Iwai, standing on the doorway trying his best to not look into the room. Glancing at a very shaken Kaoru, Akira landed a kiss on the boy's lips and gave his softening cock a squeeze that made him cry out a melodic moan. That sound made Iwai visibly flinch.

"Ugh, you know what," Iwai bit back any comments he might have. "You guys keep goin'."

There was a rustling sound as Iwai tried to exit the room, but Akira quickly raised, "You are not disgusted," The statement made Kaoru blink back in surprise, then looked at his dad who had his back turned towards them. "I was going to tell you about this afterwards, but now you are here..."

"Hey, no!" Iwai snapped as he faced Akira. A decision that he regretted because he was met not by one flushed, well-fucked face, but two. "He's my  _son_. Are you seriously goin' to suggest that I watch?"

"I know we share the same opinion on this, Munehisa. You are thinking that it's better for him to learn from me and not others, correct? That is why you chose to leave us instead of interrupting," There was a momentary silence as Akira pulled his hand away from Kaoru's cock then reflexively brought his fingers to his mouth to have a taste. Sour. Just how he liked it. "And I propose that while you are here, you should sit and ensure that I am not doing anything overly inappropriate to Kaoru... hm," Akira paused. "Although I suppose it ultimately falls to Kaoru. Would you like me to proceed any further?"

"I—" The boy stammered. "I'd like to know what sex feels like too!"

"And you're okay with your father in the room while I deflower you, Kaoru?"

Iwai felt his heart stopping when his son eagerly nodded. He was too old to deal with this.

"Why don't you help me then, Munehisa?" Akira got up to his feet, then he approached Iwai who couldn't find it in him to move. The moment Akira's fingers touched his chest, Iwai let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. "Perhaps we both can work together to sate Kaoru's thirst. It doesn't seem like you terribly mind the idea." Akira purred low as he massaged Iwai's pecs, then nibbled on his jaw before hungrily pulling him into a kiss.

Kaoru could only watch as Akira and Iwai devoured each other in a passionate kiss, then swallowed thickly when Iwai's hand moved from the small of Akira's back onto his butt where he squeezed. He felt like a voyeur for suddenly developing an erection at the breathtaking sight, but he only had his hormone to blame.

"My god, I left you without sex for six whole days and you decided to fuck my son, and then has the audacity to ask me to  _join_? I thought I got no morals, but you're even worse" Iwai pulled on Akira's hair and noticed the erection that grew in Akira's pants the moment he was manhandled.

"Well, you are not related by blood," Akira said almost challengingly while trying his best to ignore the tent in his pants. "And dare I say, you seem interested. You allow many grown men who are older than you are to put their hands and cocks on me, so why don't I turn the table and let an even younger male touch you?"

"Blood or not, he's my son. Not everyone's a cheap fuckin' whore like you are." Iwai growled hungrily at his beautiful boyfriend whose lips were trembling with desire.

"But you excited your poor son already... will you not take responsibility?"

Kaoru's breath stopped when his father along with his boyfriend turned to fix their eyes on him. His hand that had been pulling on his own hardness stilled, then a sense of humiliation made itself apparent inside of him. He jacked off to Iwai and Akira talking dirty, and oh god, he doubted many things could top that embarrassment of being caught in action.

"Y'see what a naughty kitten Akira is, Kaoru?" Iwai turned his lover around to show Kaoru Akira's cock that was already straining against his pants. "And you want this pervert to be your first time?"

"Then would  _you_ like to be my first, dad?"

Akira snorted at that, then he looked at the very shocked Iwai. "Your son is simply a sweetheart."

"You're a bad influence."

"Mm," He led Iwai towards the bed where Kaoru sat. Then, he joined the younger boy and kissed him while hands wandered to his clothed slim waist and stroke it up and down. "I suppose you will have two babies at your disposal tonight then, daddy," He extended his hand as to invite Iwai to join them. "Why don't you mess us up nice and thoroughly?"

"...I'm going to hell," He whispered to himself when he put one knee on the edge of the bed. Kaoru looked like he needed this so badly, and that hungry look in his eyes reminded Iwai of the day Akira first approached him. Enthusiastic, innocent and curious. Truly the deadly combination. "Kaoru..."

"I want this, dad." He said firmly, cock throbbing with want when his father joined them in bed. If this made him a bad son, then at this point, he didn't want to be good. He'd heard the two having sex when they thought he wasn't aware and it never ceased to make him wonder what was so good about it that it made the usually quiet and composed Akira turned so  _loud_.

With deft hands, Akira unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt from behind and helped him out of it, followed by his pants and underwear, ultimately leaving the boy nude. His young dick twitched at the exposure, but he did nothing to cover himself.

Iwai took one more deep breath. He took a look at Kaoru's cock that was already wrapped with Akira's fingers, then at his boyfriend who was smirking victoriously at him. That cheeky bastard. 

"How does it feel, Kaoru?" Akira nibbled on the shell of the boy's ear as he pumped the slim cock.

"G-good..." Kaoru mewled, his breathing now coming in short pants as Akira worked him.

"Well, are you going to sit there and do nothing, Munehisa?"

"I'm gonna regret this." Iwai muttered under his breath before removing his coat, hat and ear protector. Just when he was about to do anything else, he felt Kaoru's soft hands clutching his black turtleneck. His eyes glistened with desire as he rounded his arms around Iwai's neck and kissed him deeply, making the older man flinch momentarily.

"Little Iwai is bolder than his father, I see." Akira purred while he stroke Kaoru's soft ass and played with his balls. The sight of both Iwai's enjoying each other's taste was sinfully arousing, he couldn't help but shed his pants and clothes.

"Touch me, please..." The youngest of the three all but begged. He pressed his naked body against Iwai's hard, clothed one as he did so.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He glared at the two in front of him before he curled his fingers around Kaoru's throbbing cock, making the boy cry in pleasure at the calloused texture of his father's palm.

"Ah... d-dad!" Kaoru arched his back into Akira who was ready to pull him into his arms, fingers now playing with Kaoru's nipples as Iwai busied himself with the boy's quivering manhood. Kaoru's free hands went down to his entrance where he slowly inserted a digit inside that slipped without much resistance. "Mmh..."

"Fuck." Iwai groaned at how easily a second finger joined the first, then he let go of Kaoru's cock and pulled the boy's hand out of his ass only to replace it with his larger fingers.

The reaction was immediate. Kaoru moaned loudly when he felt his dad reaching so deep inside of him, much further than he could ever dream of accomplishing himself. Behind him, Akira hummed, teeth grazing over his neck and fingers plunging into Kaoru's mouth to stir that wet tongue.

"Would you like your father to be your first, Kaoru?" Akira purred, his voice low and seductive. "He will take such good care of you like he did me."

The boy swallowed thickly as he looked at Iwai's lustful expression. "Y-yes... please..."

"He has spoken. What say you, Munehisa?"

"You little devil. Eager to drag me to hell, aren't ya?" Iwai chuckled darkly but he couldn't hide the desire from his face. He pulled his hand out and inched forward slightly.

In response, his boyfriend shrugged before his hands trailed down Kaoru's body, then stopped at his ass to part the buttcheeks, presenting Kaoru's wanting asshole to Iwai who sighed and moved to remove what was left of his clothes. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Kaoru let out a soft 'oh' when he saw the beautiful inkwork that decorated his father's body, then swallowed at his father's thick cock. Such a big thing was going inside of him. Could he handle it?

"If I can do it, then so can you, Kaoru," Akira said as if reading his mind. "And keep your eyes open. Watch as your father's thickness penetrates you."

Kaoru nodded weakly at that. His heart was racing and his brain had short-circuited at some point. The boy directed Iwai to the lotion that he hid in his drawer, then allowed the older man some time to apply it liberally to his cock and Kaoru's puckered hole.

"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?" Iwai decided to ask one more time despite knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Y-yes. Fuck me, please." The boy shuddered. His voice was blotched with desperation and impatience.

"Relax." Akira whispered when the tip of Iwai's cock started to press against Kaoru's entrance. The two shared a long kiss that managed to take some tension off the boy's shoulder, in turn allowing Iwai to start to penetrate his son.

"Oh!" Kaoru moaned when he felt himself being split wide open. Iwai was so deliciously thick, he could see why Akira screamed that loudly when they had sex. It stung a little, but his father was so patient. He knew when to push and when to stop, and as a result, Kaoru felt nothing but pleasure as he watched himself being penetrated by that fat cock. Behind him, Akira toyed with his nipples while grazing his ear ever so softly, sometimes he kissed Kaoru's neck and other times, he sucked on the flesh.

This was so dirty. He was being fucked by his father while being held by the boyfriend of the said man, and the sentiment was true for the other two participants as well. Akira stopped thinking of the repercussion. Instead, he enjoyed the marvellous and sinful sight of a loving father about to take his son's virginity. Only now that he understood why there was so many incest porn on the internet. The more someone deemed that something was forbidden, the more appeal it gained. He supposed the same was true for rape fantasy too.

Iwai somehow managed to get over his guilt and instead focused on ensuring Kaoru didn't get hurt. He kept telling himself that this was going to be a one-off thing, and it was much better for him to be the one to take his son's virginity instead of refusing him and risking him running to a stranger.

But,  _god_. Kaoru was so tight, just as tight as Akira was when they first fucked. His cock could barely move, and that vice grip made Iwai groan with pleasure. He wasn't sure when exactly he managed to sheathe himself inside the panting and drooling Kaoru, but when he snapped out of it, he was already rocking his hips back and forth.

"There you go," Akira smiled as he stared at Iwai and a hand pumping Kaoru's cock. "You take care of your babies extremely well, don't you, Munehisa? You are spoiling Kaoru. Look at him..."

"Fuck," Iwai groaned when he saw Kaoru's flushed expression. His mouth hung open and his eyes glistening with tears while he was being nicely fucked by his own damn father. And Akira... goddamnit, Akira was there licking his lips and eyeing Iwai with those beautiful eyes of his that weren't short of libido. That high schooler was enjoying every second of it and Iwai so badly wanted to fuck that smirk out of his face. It was too bad that he only had one dick. "Come here." He motioned with his hand.

"If daddy say so." Akira crawled towards his lover only to have his hair pulled and face dragged towards the older man.

"You're gettin' properly punished later, y'hear? Now show me that filthy ass of yours."

Akira was quick to turn around and pressed his cheek on the bed while having his rear pushed towards Iwai.

"This is what bad boys get, Kaoru." As he continued fucking his son, Iwai rubbed Akira's butt and let a loud  _slap_ ring in the room. Akira screamed at the deafening impact that was enough for him to shamelessly throb.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

"What d'you say, kitten?" Iwai chuckled while he ran his hand on the reddened warm flesh.

"T-thank you... sir..." He moaned, fully aware that he was drooling all over the bed and Kaoru could easily see how much he loved being treated that way. "Aah!" He cried out when he was awarded with three more consecutive blows that left him begging for more. "Thank you..."

"C'mere." Iwai pulled Akira by the thigh and moved him up so he was laying on top of Kaoru. The two shared a long kiss as they rubbed their cocks together and nipples brushing against each other. The coldness of Akira's piercings made Kaoru shudder even more than he already was.

"Ah!" Akira moaned into the kiss when Iwai's large fingers penetrated him. "M-Mune..." He mewled before landing yet another kiss on a very eager and well-fucked Kaoru. Their tongues tangled with each other and teeth clacking ungracefully. With three fingers relentlessly attacking his prostate, Akira could do nothing but express how much he loved it through his loud whimper.

"D-dad..." Kaoru cried out, his voice so high with ecstasy as he felt himself being repeatedly pounded. His ass felt so raw and sore at the rough yet gentle ministration and his whole body burned with Akira rutting against him. It was too much stimulation... too much...

This was such a breathtaking sight for Iwai too. The view from the top sure was delicious. His son and his boyfriend rubbing against each other while sharing such a passionate kiss. Never in a million years would he ever imagine that he would see two fantastic, willing asses presenting themselves in such a lewd manner like this, all his for the taking. God, he wanted to pull out and fuck Akira too, but no, he wanted to focus on Kaoru right now. He wanted to be there from start to finish.

With a loud groan, Iwai rocked his hips faster than before until he was practically slamming into Kaoru who kept begging for more. The ring of muscles wrapped around him so tightly as if sucking him in. Akira and Kaoru finished almost simultaneously, all while having their fingers intertwining with each other. It was a tantalising view, and when he came, he came a  _lot_. 

The three took their time to regain their breathing and to come down from their highs where Iwai almost immediately began to regret this whole damn thing. As if already anticipating that, Akira turned around and kissed Iwai on the lips.

"Thank you, Munehisa. That was absolutely fantastic," He smiled. "Now let's clean up poor Kaoru. You went so hard on the beginner."

"...Your fault..." He muttered weakly before leaving the room and returning with three warm, wet towels that they used to clean themselves. Discarding the fabric aside, they lied on the double bed while still trying to catch their breath. Akira placed his head on Iwai's shoulder and Kaoru on the other. The two shared a high-five that made Iwai roll his eyes. What devious boys.

"Thanks, dad," Kaoru gave Iwai a peck on the cheek. "I didn't know that sex could be that good."

"As I said, intercourse is best done with someone you trust." Akira replied tiredly, eyes already glued shut.

"Then we should do this more often," Before Iwai could say his protests, Kaoru laughed. "Just kidding, dad."

The eldest one shook his head in exasperation. He had no words.

"...Or am I?"

"Ha!" Akira snorted at that, especially after seeing Iwai's baffled expression. They shared another high-five before closing their eyes and allowed fatigue to slowly seep out of their bodies.

"...I'm so goin' to hell for this." With that as the last word of the night, Iwai grunted and let slumber take him into its arms along with his son and lover.


	15. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- A mention of incest  
> \- Cockwarming
> 
> This is a super chill chapter

"Hm, backstabbing and dramatic acting. This is exactly how I pictured the show industry to be. Your fellow model has quite the talent for deceit. She so seamlessly integrated this sharpened weapon with her choice of career. How impressive..." Akira noted the moment Mika turned her back on Ann. "I wonder if she would be willing to lend me a pointer or two seeing how she is quite the expert."

"Yeah, it's all just part of this life. There's really no avoiding it. You have to use everything at your disposal to make it big, and Mika... she knows how to play the game. Honestly, she's amazing," Ann muttered in her usual chipper voice despite what just transpired. "Underhanded tactics don't really suit you though, Akira. You're fine just the way you are." She laughed.

"Do you enjoy being a model, Ann?"

"Yeah, it can be really fun!" She gave her friend a bright grin as if to emphasise her point. "Stressful too sometimes, but that's what makes it rewarding, right?"

"Pressure begets a sense of satisfaction, much like assignments." The teen nodded thoughtfully in agreement. What a curious world, the entertainment industry was. 

"You're the only one I know who'd use school as a comparison." Said the blond with a giggle that Akira had grown to find comfort in.

"Excuse me!" A man wearing an orange hat, a simple white t-shirt and jeans hurried towards the two. He had an enthusiastic grin on his face as he offered a business card to Akira. The teen blinked in confusion at the stranger before reading the object handed to him with mild interest. "I'm Takahiro from Snap Modelling Agency. We've been scouting for young men with an air of elegance and beauty just like you! Would you be willing to attend an audition?"

"...Modelling?" Akira glanced at Ann who looked just as puzzled as he was. She was a lot quicker to regain her composure, though, and when she did, she pulled Akira a few steps away and leaned into his ear.

"I've never heard of a company named Snap. If you want to accept it, be careful, okay? There are a lot of shady businesses out there." It was a warning that Akira took note of, seeing how Ann was an expert at this field.

Still, this was a rare opportunity that was too valuable to pass up. It couldn't come at a better time too, seeing how it was time for his trip to Hawaii. Having some extra money on the side would be great in case he needed to make an impulse or emergency purchase. Besides, Akira knew that seeing was one thing but experiencing was another. Who knew what else went on inside this industry? A chance to personally see the behind-the-scenes would be extremely fascinating.

The two walked back towards the scout while Akira put the business card offered to him in his wallet. "I would be honoured to, Takahiro-san." It was accompanied by knowing laughter from Ann who already expected Akira to agree without a second thought.

The man's expression instantly brightened at the positive response. "Great, here's everything you have to know!" He handed out a flyer that Akira skimmed through.

"Thank you very much. I will see you there,"  Said the high schooler with a nod as the scout left with a skip in his step. "Sunday afternoon. It seems that I must request half a day off."

"Hmm, that reminds me..." Ann hummed with a grin as she jumped on Akira and locked their arms together. The male didn't seem a bit surprised at the sudden movement. Instead, he stood still and looked at her friend who was sticking so closely to him. "What have you been up to with your beloved Mune-tan?"

"Mune-tan?" The teen blinked in confusion and was quiet for a few seconds while Ann maintained that catty look on her face. "Ah, Munehisa. We—" He paused momentarily after thinking that perhaps saying that he encouraged his boyfriend to have sexual intercourse with his son wasn't exactly the most pleasant conversation starter in the world. It wasn't like Ann was the type to judge, but still, he wouldn't want to put Iwai through that. "Hm..."

The hesitance only made Ann's smile even wider. " _That_ intense, huh? It's okay to not tell me! Oh, oh, I've been meaning to ask if you... well, if you're really friends with the Yakuza."

Akira replied to that with a nod. "They have treated me with nothing but respect," A pause. "And at times, they also indulge in sexual activities with me. They have been the most helpful, I assure you."

"I knew it!" Ann jumped at that as if she just solved the world's biggest secret. "Your life must be so crazy huh, Akira? And Iwai-san really let other guys have sex with you?"

"It was consensual, yes."

"Would he let strangers at you too?" Ann pushed curiously. "Oh, and would he, I don't know, have sex with you in the shop too?"

"My first time was in the shop. Did I not inform you of this?" 

Ann seemed stunned for a moment before her cheeks reddened and a smile grew once more. With a squeal, she pressed against Akira and grinned. "Oh my god! Did anyone see you guys?"

"Not that I am aware of. Although I do have a strange fixation on exhibitionism for some strange reason," Akira muttered thoughtfully. "Even the mere thought of Munehisa watching me as another man have their way with me arouses me."

"I'd never have thought you'd be into that. You look reserved, but I guess you can never judge a book by its cover, huh?" The blond remarked.

"Do you have any other concepts for me to explore, Ann? You seem to be well-versed in this, therefore if you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to let me know." Unlike Ryuji, she was never reduced speechless whenever Akira told them about his sex life. Having grown up with Western cultures must've helped.

"Well, sounds to me like you've done a lot. Even gangbang too? Ooh, Akira, you're so shameless," She giggled in amusement at the thought of how good Akira must be in bed if he managed to have the Yakuza wrapped around his fingers like that. It might be strange, but Ann felt a growing sense of pride all because his friend excelled in more than the scholarly subject. "Do you think your boyfriend's into seeing strangers with you?"

That made Akira frown and pause because he knew that while Iwai was adamant about not wanting Akira to have sex with people he didn't know, he never mentioned that the same would apply even when he supervised the sexual activity. "You bring up an interesting point, Ann. I might bring this up with Munehisa and see how he feels about it."

"Anytime, Akira! I have to say that it's kinda refreshing, talking about such risque topic with someone. Seriously, everyone at school is so closed minded, they always shy away from this. It's like you gathered all their hormones and channelled it in your relationship, you know? It's so exciting," Said the female with a gleam in her eyes. "And your boyfriend is kinda hot too. Does Boss know you're dating?"

"I have yet to formally introduce Munehisa to him, but perhaps it's time. We have been together for a couple of months, after all," Admitted Akira with a slight tilt of the head. He was overdue to pay Futaba and Sojiro a visit anyway. It had been a solid ten days after his last visit, and he missed Leblanc curry so badly. "Well, let's head to the cafe, shall we?"

.

All Iwai wanted to do was to relax with a nice plate of curry and a warm cup of coffee as he waited for Akira who said he was on the way. The teen was in Shinjuku when he told Iwai to head to Leblanc so he could be formally introduced to Sojiro, who apparently already knew about their involvement. It didn't come as a surprise, really, seeing how loose-lipped Akira was. Still, nothing prepared him to be grilled with questions like this. It was like Sojiro had already taken the role of a father a little too seriously.

Next to the coffee shop owner was a girl called Futaba with a pair of glasses too big for her small face. She looked a bit sheepish but kept glancing at Iwai with a knowing grin. Akira told him about her and her involvement in convicting Kamoshida. So it was only natural that Iwai would be fond of her from the get-go. Honestly, all of Akira's friends were not annoying in the slightest. He really kept fine companies. 

"And you do realise that you are practically double his age, yes?" 

"I know, but I wouldn't have pursued this relationship if Akira was any less mature than he is. You've seen it too, right? Damn kid can hold his own just fine. He's a bit of an idiot who doesn't know his limit, but he won't let anyone step all over him." Said Iwai while keeping his hands on the table as to make a good first impression. 

"Yeah," Sojiro admitted with a hint of a fond smile before his scowl returned a second later. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to overlook your involvement with the Yakuza. Your past will catch up to you eventually, and when it does, Akira would have a mark painted on his back." 

"See, I'd promise to protect him, but he ended up being the one to do that last time this happened," Iwai chuckled at the memory of Tsuda. He wondered where the damn guy was these days. "What makes Akira so terrifying is his courage and his brain. Honestly, I think that's somethin' to be valued more than brawn. He's got a knack of getting himself in a sea of problems, but he can also weasel himself out of them once he's had enough."

That rewarded Iwai with a nod as if Sojiro wasn't expecting him to have such an accurate insight to Akira's quirk. "And your son. Kaoru, is it? He approves of your relationship?"

That made Iwai chuckle. "Hah, if I wasn't dating Akira, I think he'd go for him. Kaoru  _adores_ Akira."

As soon as Iwai finished the sentence, he heard a noise of the door being pushed open from behind him to reveal a curly-haired high schooler. That made Iwai smile as he got onto his feet and then became all giddy when Akira's expression brightened. The teen paced towards him and practically threw himself onto Iwai hard chest. His turtleneck was warm and smelt so Iwai that it made Akira took a deep breath. Then, he went for a short kiss.

"Munehisa, I have an idea for our next—"

"Hush, not now, kitten." He motioned discreetly towards Sojiro who looked surprised and Futaba who was had an ear-to-ear grin.

"Good evening, Boss, Futaba," Said Akira with a smile. "My apologies for not visiting sooner. I have been pulled in many different directions, but I will assist you for dinner."

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just leaving." Sojiro chuckled and stood up, not forgetting to drag Futaba with him outside the shop. He needed to get a few things from the grocery store anyway, and it looked like the lovebirds needed to talk about something he had a feeling he didn't want to hear. He had to admit that he was worried about Akira's safety in the beginning, especially after Futaba told him that Iwai was an ex-Yakuza.

It was like all the red alarms blared in his head at: Iwai's age, his affiliation with the criminal group, his rough look. But if he could brighten Akira's expression  _that_ much just by being there, he must not be a bad guy. After all, while Akira wore his heart on his sleeves, he was never known to openly show such exuberance and affection unless he just found an answer to a difficult question. For Iwai to easily coax that reaction, there was no doubting that Akira loved him so.

The poor thing had gone through so much as a kid. Who was Sojiro to deny his happiness? Akira deserved this and so much more.

"You're being creepy, Sojiro." Futaba poked with mocking laughter when she saw how happy Sojiro looked.

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed.

"They're cute, right?" She grinned. It was replied with a sigh. "Yeah, you think so too."

That made Sojiro shake his head. Well, looked like Futaba approved of Akira being with Iwai.

.

"So this is your old room, huh?" Iwai looked around the worn attic that was filled so minimally with a bed, a couch, a shelf and a work desk. It didn't seem like it had been dusted in a while. It looked comfortable and spacious, though.

Akira sunk his knees into the bed as he opened the windows to let the breeze in. Then, he turned around and sat on the soft mattress. The eager look on his face only meant one thing, and Iwai couldn't wait to hear what kind of proposal he had.

The older male walked towards his lover and sat on the edge of the bed only to have the teenager climbing onto his lap and dangling his arms over Iwai's broad shoulders with a gleam in his eyes. The irresistibly curious look in his face made Iwai chuckle as he leaned in to capture Akira's lips in a long, deep kiss that left Akira breathless. He could never have enough of how easy it was to get some sort of reaction from his boyfriend.

"Ann brought up a fascinating idea that I would like to explore. With your consent, of course."

"I'm all ears." Said Iwai as he nuzzled into the curve of Akira's neck to suck on a patch of smooth skin that rewarded him nicely with a cute moan.

"I understand that you are adamant about me not having sexual intercourse with men we do not know," There was a pause as Akira gasped when Iwai pinched his nipples through his summer button-up uniform and raked his nails over the stud piercings attached to them. "Mmh, Munehisa..." Feeling a tent starting to form in his pants, Akira squirmed. Slowly rocking his hips over Iwai's crotch, he continued. "Would you be willing to watch other men have their way with me?"

"Mm," Iwai pressed a kiss on Akira's ear. "One dick isn't enough anymore now that you've tasted multiple?"

Akira's shoulders tensed at Iwai's hot breath and gruff voice that sent blood rushing towards his cock.

"I think I need some convincin'." With a bite of the lobe, Iwai moved his hips to brush Akira's plump ass.

The teenager was quick to dismount and knelt on the floor, then nuzzled Iwai's growing erection through his jeans where he immediately caught a large whiff of his lover's intoxicating musky smell. As Iwai ran his fingers through Akira's curls, the high schooler unbutton Iwai's pants and dragged the zipper down using his teeth.

"You ain't worried about people recognising you?" He asked when Akira gave his cock a lick along the length. "God, you and your smart mouth."

"Mm, I'd rather people not discovering my identity, but this  _is_ for the sake of my own research, so I doubt I have much leeway in that regards." Akira said before he immediately impaled himself on Iwai's delicious cock that had his mouth watering.

"Fuck," Not expecting the deepthroat from the get-go, the man strained. "So you'd rather hide, but you still want strangers to come fuck you." Between his busy work schedule and that preference, Iwai tried to come up with a solution. It took him much longer thanks to Akira slurping and moaning as he sucked his cock like it was the best-tasting delicacy in the world.

"'Kay," He paused to put a pressure on the back of Akira's head to still him. His nose was buried in Iwai's thick pubes and throat practically bulging as the head of Iwai's cock remained there, injecting precum right down.

A few seconds elapsed before Iwai let go of his hand, but Akira seemed adamant about wanting to stay that way. Looked like he learned how to breathe through his nose when his throat was stuffed full of cock. Such display of enthusiasm was awarded some head pats that Akira seemed to appreciate because his throat rumbled at that.

"Why don't you let my customers use you, then?" Iwai chuckled when he saw Akira looking up at him with beady eyes while his mouth was still stretched. "Spend a certain amount to fuck my pretty little part-timer for free. Sounds like a great business idea, if you ask me."

Akira looked like he had something to say, but he decided against it because he was already comfortable impaled on Iwai's cock. The idea made him throb with desire, though. It didn't help that Iwai's delicious smell was so damn strong.

"I'll even keep you in a box. How's that? You'll be a gloryhole for the day. You like that idea?"

It looked like the answer was yes because Akira immediately reached to stroke his own erection through his tartan pants. Iwai smirked as he curled a leg around Akira's neck to keep him still.

"You're a pretty good cockwarmer. Why don't I use your ass next time when we're about to sleep?" He chuckled deeply as Akira continued to rub himself. "So when I feel like it, I can just start fuckin' you without prep. You'll wake up with my cum in your ass. You'd like that, don't you?"

Again, the answer was a hard yes because Akira moaned loudly as he soaked his pants with warm cum that leaked. That rewarded Akira with a scoff and a boot rubbing his sticky pants while his nose was still buried in Iwai's pubes.

"Ah, god!" Came a voice from the stairs that made Iwai freeze. Sojiro stood there with a hand over his face to block his view. "I heard Akira's muffled noise and thought - Nevermind. You guys... god!" He immediately ran back downstairs.

When Iwai turned to look at Akira with a tinge of embarrassment in his eyes, he noticed that the boy had grown hard again.

"Jesus, you've really got a thing for bein' watched, huh?" Iwai groaned as he grabbed Akira's face and started fucking his mouth. He felt so good and his tongue so talented that it didn't take him long to finish inside the warm cavern.

"Mm," Akira moaned when the warm cum ran down his throat. "I question myself that too most days. While I find exhibitionism extremely arousing, there is something reassuring about it too. Like..." Akira paused as if looking for the right way to express his thoughts. "Hm... something akin to a sense of security?"

Iwai nodded in understanding as he helped to clean Akira. The stain on his pants would be difficult to wash off, he noted. Still, that was a fair enough reasoning, albeit a sad one. Iwai was fully aware of the fact that Akira was practically abandoned by his parents since the day of his birth. It was possible that he felt secure with the eyes of others on him because he had been deprived of it.

Or maybe he was just thinking too much into it and that Akira was just a pervert. Who knows.

Both of them walked down the stairs when they were finished. Iwai had to pull his hat down so he wouldn't make an eye contact with Sojiro who was drilling tiny little holes into Iwai using his eyes alone.

"You've got guts." Was the first thing Sojiro said to Akira.

"Do you have any advice for me, Boss?" The high schooler queried without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sojiro laughed at that before brushing the question off. What a kid. "Come back for dinner, okay? You too, Iwai."

"Uh, yes... sir..." Answered the man awkwardly as he scuttled after Akira out the door. This was so surreal for him. He'd never thought that he'd get interviewed by his partner's guardian, much less someone who was only a few years older than he was. Now he understood why everyone claimed that it was nerve-wracking because damn, Iwai thought that he was walking on a tightrope. One slip-up and he was dead.

"You look troubled, Munehisa." Akira tilted his head at how Iwai's brows scrunched together.

"Urgh, it's nothing. God, I'll never get used to that." He muttered the second sentence under his breath while still keeping a firm hold on his hat.

.

Iwai and Akira returned to Leblanc at around six in the evening into a shop that already smelt like curry. The moment Iwai stepped foot inside the place, he felt himself salivating. It wasn't that it didn't smell delicious already when he visited a few hours ago, but this was on a whole different level. He silently wondered if Akira was able to replicate this, but who was he kidding? The damn kid could do anything.

"Smells amazing." Iwai settled on the counter to watch Sojiro cook while Akira walked towards the kitchen to give his guardian a hand. There didn't seem to be much left to do, so he started on the dishes right away.

"Curry is our specialty, so I sure hope it smells good." Replied Sojiro with a proud chuckle. Futaba was there too on the bench, swinging her legs back and forth enthusiastically.

"So you're Akira's hacker friend, huh? Thanks for what you did, by the way. Seriously, he's got no sense of self-preservation." Iwai turned towards the girl, almost making her jump in the process.

"U-uh, yeah!" She swallowed while keeping her eyes on anywhere but Iwai's. "When he told me his plan, I was shocked too. But good thing it ended fine, right?"

"Shesh, there should be a less painful way of solving it." Judging from Sojiro's puzzled expression, Iwai wagered that he wasn't aware of what foolish thing Akira did those few months ago. Well, some things were better left unsaid. He was certain that Akira's friends had scolded him plenty and that he already learned his lesson to protect himself better.

Honestly, he'd never have imagined that the innocent, overwhelming high schooler who walked into his shop would end up to be his amazing boyfriend. Kinky, intelligent and gutsy. He was so perfect, Iwai felt undeserving of him. He could do so much better than a grumpy old man who had no idea how relationships work, yet he stayed. What a strange boy.

"So how did you two meet?" Sojiro decided to ask.

"I visited Munehisa's shop, Untouchable with Ann and Ryuji. I only wanted to purchase a model gun to decorate my room with, but instead, Munehisa fascinated me," Akira smiled fondly at the memory. "He was so very knowledgeable about his goods that it became contagious. Before I knew it, I had researched everything there was about airsoft guns."

Iwai grinned at that. Akira truly impressed him that day.

"And suddenly, I found myself growing more and more aroused at the thought of—"

"Okay, stop right there!" Sojiro quickly raised before he could hear anything else. "I'm not interested in what you guys do."

"What a shame. Our sexual interactions are the reason why we grew inordinately close to each other. In the process of discovering my sexuality, Munehisa introduced me to so many feelings that I never thought I'd experience," The teen dried his hand using the nearest tea towel, all while keeping a smile on his lips. "The warm sensation of being cared for, the anguish of being left behind and the growing ember of love. I would have never felt this had I not initiated our intercourse. And such, I fail to see why the need for secrecy."

Sojiro stared at Akira's bright expression in wonder. The kid had always been genuine, but this was the first time he'd heard him carrying such melody behind his voice.

"Akira, you're making your boyfriend blush." Futaba laughed at Iwai who had his fingers covering the lower half of his face.

God, he suspected that he'd never get used to Akira's blatant honesty that, although sweet, could be immensely embarrassing for him who only wanted to keep a straight face.

Following Futaba's cheerful giggle, Sojiro laughed too as he set down four plates of freshly cooked white rice and curry on the desk. All of them had dinner together that night. Akira revelled in the intimate moment with his new family and not for the first time in months, he thought about how grateful he was for his parents' decision to abandon him. In the process of losing something he felt indifferent about, he gained something precious that he would give up the world for.

.

It seemed like Iwai wasn't kidding about using Akira as a cockwarmer because when night came and they were lying in bed, Iwai pulled Akira's boxer down and poked his half-erect cock against the puckered hole.

Akira moaned softly as he moved his ass up and down his boyfriend's erection.

"Goddamn... seriously, this ass of yours is crazy sweet." Iwai groaned and used a hand to massaged the soft flesh, loving how his fingers seemed to be buried in it. 

"Ah... Munehisa..." The teen sighed when the cock stretched his hole. It was so big and Akira always loved the initial penetration. Loved how it opened him up and loved how much he could clench around his boyfriend.

"Go to sleep, kitten." Iwai whispered into Akira's ear while draping a hand over his slim hips and pulled him closer so Akira's back was flush against his chest.

"...I received a modelling offer this afternoon." Akira muttered tiredly after a few minutes of silence.

"With your looks, I'm surprised you didn't get one sooner," Iwai smiled fondly. "You gonna take it?"

"Yes. I'd like to see if the modelling industry is exactly how the media paints it to be. I have seen first-hand how much politics is involved, but I'd like to delve deeper into the core to get a well-rounded understanding. You cannot trust a third-party to relay the complete information and so, I believe this is the most reliable method of gathering data. Wouldn't you agree, Munehisa?"

"Uh-huh. You should stop though, kitten. You'll wake yourself back up at this rate."

"A fair point. Good night, then, Munehisa." With that, Akira closed his eyes. Sleeping was going to be a bit difficult with a cock up his ass, but he wasn't a quitter. Never was and never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what kink the next two chapters are gonna be XD
> 
> Don't forget to join the [Iwapego Disco](https://discord.gg/bunGxHu) ;)


	16. Smile for the Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Exhibitionism as per usual??  
> \- Crossdressing

"This... this is unbelievable. Truly so," Akira paced around the room while sifting through a pile of neatly stacked papers full of scribbles. His brows scrunched together as he tried to process what exactly was the content of the data in his hands. "The human mind is such a complex subject... I understand that there is never a set response to an external stimulus and that is what makes us unique, but to hypothesise that there exists a universe where we are able to physically interact with our cognition? Not only does this sound absurd at a logical standpoint, but also  _impossible_ , yet all these evidence convinced me otherwise. What a  _fascinating_  discovery. Your mother truly was one step away from a breakthrough."

"Mm," Futaba muttered weakly as she slumped on her seat in front of her computer. She invited Akira to her room to show him about what little information she managed to gather on her mother's stolen research. She knew that Akira would be interested in this, and while it was a ridiculous hope, she hoped that he'd be able to finish what her mother couldn't. Akira was a sharp, frighteningly intelligent man who was able to make sense of the data she gave him in a click of a finger when it took her  _weeks_.

Akira sat on the edge of Futaba's bed and flicked through the pages once more with keen interest. "Cognitive Pscience..." He muttered thoughtfully. "In the wrong hands, this could have a grave repercussion. The ability to freely traverse between two universes and alter one's cognition without knowledge is a horrendous thought. I am flattered that you are willing to share this with me, Futaba."

"C'mon Akira, I know you can't even hurt a fly. Well, not unless it gives you some sort of scientific benefit anyway," She laughed, in turn making her friend smile. "I just hope you won't kill anyone just to know what it feels like," Silence. " _Wait_!"

In response to that, Akira laughed. "Worry not; I will do no such thing."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Still, It's such a shame that the world has been deprived of such a brilliant mind. I would love to meet your mother. She must have been a wonderful woman, considering she managed to effortlessly charm Boss." He neatly placed the stack of paper next to him.

"I can't believe that I thought she'd blame me for her death. Thanks for snapping me out of it, Akira. If I hadn't talked to you, I..." Her voice trembled slightly at the recollection of how she was just a few months ago. It was only her luck that she decided to impulsively send Akira a message. She didn't anticipate to actually grow so close to Akira, but she was glad she did.

"It's only natural that friends help each other," Akira said with a smile. "And in exchange for presenting such fascinating findings to me, I promise that I will do everything in my power to further this research. I'm no scientist, but it won't stop me from trying."

"...Thanks, Akira. That's all I ask. If there's anything I can help you with, tell me, okay?" The girl grinned. "Don't you have your modelling audition soon?"

"Ah, that's right. I'll see you later, Futaba." With that, Akira stood up and straightened his tight-fitting black and red shirt that Ann and Yusuke had specifically chosen for him. He didn't know what to expect aside from what he had seen online and from Ann's mouth, but he supposed that unpredictability was what made it interesting.

He arrived at the site just half an hour later. It was located in an unknown corner of Shinjuku where there weren't many foot traffic. The building itself looked normal. Concrete plaster, two storeys. He opened the worn back door made of metal and let it slam behind him, then he ascended the stone stairs inside the dimly-lit interior of the building. He could hear chitter-chatter in the distance. Some people must have arrived early.

It was a long hallway filled with five other teenagers his age. All of them had similar outfits to him, skinny and tight to accentuate their curves. The tension was palpable in the air even as he took a seat next to a boy with bleached hair who looked comfortable as if this was his hundredth attempt at casting. He only scoffed the moment he saw Akira and returned to fixing his clothes.

High sense of competition, Akira noted. Judging by how on edge everyone was despite some of them indulging in friendly conversation, it was obvious that it wasn't easy to catch the photographers' eyes. Still, what was the purpose of this audition? It looked like they needed someone who had no problem flaunting their sex appeal.

Sex appeal, huh? He might have modelled for Yusuke in the past, but did he have what it took to capture the heart of the audience by using a few poses in succession? Well, he'd soon find out, he supposed. He had no problem showing a bit of skin to strangers. In fact, he had done it multiple times before, although the Yakuza weren't really strangers anymore at this point. Odd as it might seem, he felt at home in their hideout enjoying a game of poker or two. Jiro and Arai even taught him how to play Mahjong. Oh, and shogi. Ogami  _loved_ shogi. It was only a coincidence that he found a master of his own, the rising star Hifumi Togo.

"Kurusu Akira?"

Ah, it was time. Akira got to his feet and immediately felt the eyes of many staring at his back. It was a little unnerving, but he managed to keep his composure until he entered a spacious room. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a normal setup. White background, reflectors and umbrellas, as well as a particularly large camera, mounted on a sturdy tripod.

Immediately, he felt a large hand on his back easing him towards the set. It was a burly, bearded bald man with a white t-shirt and jeans that ushered him in. Behind the camera was a smaller man with a goatee and a blue baseball cap. There were two others as well standing behind a laptop. He had to admit that while he thought this might be a shady agency, they looked pretty well-equipped.

"Please sit right there," A man in his thirties wrapped in a simple black hoodie said while he motioned to a wooden chair located in the middle of the shooting area. "We'll do fifteen poses, two seconds each."

"Understood. How would you like me to present myself?"

Before he could say anything else, two pair of hands dragged him to the side and began running along his body. They slipped under his clothes to feel his nude waist and some tracing his back, then stopping at the globes of his ass to give them a squeeze that Akira shamelessly moaned at. He reflexively pressed his legs together when the same hand swatted his rear.

"We found a good one. Great body, kid," The muscular man remarked with a whistle before he massaged Akira's ass once more. "Nice pair of ass... yeah, we can use this. You got a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Akira sighed when a finger wedged itself between his buttcrack and prodded his clothed entrance.

"And he knows you're casting as a gravure model?"

"Gravure...?" Of course, Akira immediately thought. That was why the need for attractive men. "And you are casting high-schoolers. That cannot be legal."

"Yet here you are, huh?"  _Slap!_ Akira whined, feeling the reverberation of the hand against his ass. "C'mon, get changed. We got something that'll suit you just fine."

How interesting. Not only was he about to see the behind-the-scenes of a modelling career, but a  _gravure_ one at that. He wondered if this would be any different than what Ann did, and if the way the photographers acted towards you varied. So far, he doubted that this level of physical contact was normal, but he decided to play along.

"Hm." Was his only response when he was presented with a cat ears headband and minimal clothing that would only cover his shoulders, a part of his back and his privates. Upon touch, the black fur that covered the fabric was extremely soft and fluffy. It would most likely tickle if he moved wrong, but he'd like to try it on anyway. 

"Well, what're you waiting for, Akira-chan?" Another man said with a sly smirk.

The highschooler took one more look at the costume before he pulled his shirt up only to hear the collective surprised gasp from the four men present in the room. When he shifted towards the mirror, he could see three large purple bruises on his left collarbone, middle of his chest and his right nipple. Then, of course, there were his nipple piercings glinting under the dim lighting.

"I was unaware that I must bare myself. I hope this is not a problem?" He asked flatly while brushing his fingers over the sensitive patch of skin. Iwai wasn't exactly gentle in his treatment, especially when it came to parts that others wouldn't see.

"Nah. That makes it even better," Said the photographer as Akira pulled down his pants to reveal a black brief that flaunted his shapely ass. "Say, what's your boyfriend like?"

"He is absolutely amazing. He treats me with nothing but kindness and love, and he supports my learning endeavours unconditionally, only stopping me when I am about to do something unbearably foolish," Akira smiled fondly at the thought of Iwai. "I have never met a gentler man in my life. He always claims that he is fortunate to have met me, but I believe that it is the contrast. Without him, I'd be lost."

"High praises. He must be good looking too, huh?"

"Of course!" Akira beamed at that. "His physique is a work of art! I will never have enough of running my fingers over that beautiful tattoo that spans along his body. I have never a man with such an unparalleled allure!"

"I know, you should invite him here and fulfil his role as your supportive boyfriend, hm?" There was a tone of mischief behind that sentence, but Akira wasn't sure what a gravure modelling agency could possibly want to do with someone rippling with muscles like Iwai. Regardless, he did want to have Iwai's second opinion on his poses and costumes.

"Munehisa?" He said when his call was answered. "Yes, I'm just preparing myself for the audition. They requested your presence, so if you are not occupied, perhaps you could come by? I will message you the address." With that, he hung up and turned towards the others. "He will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect!" One of them grinned widely with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. What a curious reaction, indeed.

In the meantime, Akira managed to slip into the rather uncomfortable clothing that hid practically nothing. His chest, nipples and bellybutton were on display, and so were his long legs and plump rear. There was a synthetic black tail that was attached to the back of the costume. Cat, huh? Iwai had always been content to call him his kitten, and it was a nickname that had grown on him. He loved it whenever Iwai stroke his hair and skin while calling him his 'kitten', or when he fucked him into the ground, whispering the exactly same nickname too. It had an arousing and affectionate connotation to it. How could he not love it? Iwai was going to love seeing him in this, he could just tell.

"Now, if you'd like to start, Akira-chan. Give us your sexiest pose."

"Here I go." Akira nodded firmly. He spun around and put a knee on the wooden chair in the middle of the set and pushed his ass out as if presenting it. The fake cat tail draped nicely between his buttcrack when he heard the first  _snap_. Then, he arched his back and turned around to give the camera a mischievous glint that he would usually reserve when he wanted to rile Iwai up. Grabbing the tail, he nibbled on it, rewarding him nicely with grunts of approval and another  _click_.

In one flush movement, Akira dismounted the chair and sat on it. He parted his legs and lifted one of his feet on the hard surface, then let one arm drape in between his legs. He heard the shutter activate when he pushed his chest out and stuck out his tongue to showcase all of his piercings. This was  _fun_. He struck one pose after another, and before he knew it, it was over. He had to say that he loved having to think quick on his feet and having to predict a few seconds in advance what his next move should be. It was all sporadic strategy for him, and he revelled in it.

"Is there anything else you would like me to try out?" Akira played with the synthetic tail as he lounged on the chair and smiled at the camera that wouldn't stop snapping.

"Mm, Akira-chan... can you push the underwear to the side a bit? Show us a bit of your balls."

"Risque." Akira said thoughtfully. Surely, Iwai wouldn't mind, right? It wasn't like he was allowing others to touch him. So, he parted his legs and pinched his underwear, then pushed it to the side to reveal some part of his privates that those photographers seemed to immediately drool over. They took five consecutive shots that focused on his crotch.

"Can you look a bit more submissive, Akira-chan? Imagine that you just came and are still feeling your boyfriend's cock throbbing in you."

That did a number on Akira. He felt his nipples hardening at the imagery, then his cock slowly growing at the thought of Iwai fucking him in the set. He'd be Iwai's good kitten and he'd get rewarded very generously for it. Iwai would wrap a collar around his neck, tug him around and fuck him when the time was right.

"Munehisa..." Akira mewled unconsciously. His cock was already throbbing against his constrictive clothing at this point, begging to be set free. He threw his head back and arched his back as he palmed his growing erection with Iwai in his head. Iwai pinning him on the floor, hands over his head. Then he'd whisper with that smoky, gruff voice about how Akira looked like he was a cat in heat begging to be defiled and fucked into the ground. Iwai would push his scanty underwear out of the way and fucked him raw.

_Click, click, click._

Akira played with one of his nipples while letting his imagination run amok in his head. If he closed his eyes, he could picture Iwai's large, calloused hands scraping over his body and gliding along his inner thighs. God, he wanted to feel Iwai so badly. It was laughable how despite it only being a few hours since he was last fucked against the wall in the back room of Untouchable, he badly craved Iwai's hard cock again.

"Mune..." He sighed lewdly, ears filtering out the noise of camera snapping continuous photos of him practically masturbating.

"Yes, kitten?"

That was the voice... wait.

Akira opened his eyes and saw Iwai on the door with his arms crossed and a signature smirk plastered on his lips. Everyone else did too, and their jaws immediately dropped at the sight.

"O-oh." One of them muttered quietly. They'd expected another pretty boy, but  _this_  was out of their league. They swallowed thickly as Iwai lowered his cap and glared at four of them with those steely grey eyes that could kill a man. All of the staff jumped at the death stare they received.

"What're you doin' to an underage boy, huh?" The airsoft shop owner stomped into the room, making the men take a few steps backwards. They knew that this person was not someone they wanted to mess with. Iwai glanced sideways at the photos on the laptop and smirked wolfishly. "But you... You look absolutely ravishing, kitten."

"You like it, Munehisa?" Akira purred mischievously and pressed his nude chest against Iwai's black turtleneck, then he rubbed himself on it. His sensitive nipples appreciated the friction, and Akira knew because that sensation sent a jolt right into his dick.

"It fits you," Iwai roughly pulled Akira's head back by the hair and kissed him breathless so that when they pulled away, Akira was already panting and boneless. "Seducing other men behind my back. Do you wanna get punished?"

"I wasn't aware that this was a gravure audition. Had I known, I would have asked for your permission."

Iwai drank the sight of his pretty boyfriend being wrapped in such revealing clothes that flaunted his curves, slim body and plump ass. The cat ears looked cute on him too, and the tail was just an added bonus. Now, he was never someone to appreciate sexy clothes over sexy bodies, but when Akira rocked  _both_ , who was he to look away? With his curiosity and quick reflexes, it was only natural that people pictured him like a cat.

The man shook his head and sighed. If a few months ago his first impulse would be to cover Akira's body with his jacket and take him somewhere safe, this time it was the exact opposite. Akira loved being watched far too much, and Iwai loved showing people that this amazing creature was his.

 "God, I want to take you outside and walk you, then fuck you in the middle of the bloody city. You look so gorgeous," He gave Akira a lingering look before turning to the men who looked like they were ready to flee at a moment's notice. "Hey, you got anything else for him to wear? Ya better send me all these photos, y'hear?"

"Y-yes!" They scrambled towards the changing room.

"I gotta say that you'd pull this off really well. Bein' a model, I mean." He stroked his own erection through his pants as he ran a finger over the hickeys that he left yesterday night. No matter how many times they had sex, Iwai would never have enough of Akira's sensitivity and lewd cries. He was always so damn loud as if wanting to announce to everyone that he was being fucked senseless.

"What would you like to see me in, Munehisa?" Akira purred into Iwai's chest, a hand now running up and down the man's taut pectorals.

"Preferably nothing but we'll see, huh?" They then devoured each other in a passionate kiss that always left Akira tingling for more. He loved the way Iwai tasted and smelt, loved his slightly chapped lips and his powerful tongue.

The men returned just in time before Iwai could lose all semblance of self-control and fuck Akira right there. They had a revealing maid uniform with an awfully short skirt and micro-bra that would only cover the nipples in their hand, and another man had a classic buruma that would fit Akira so damn well. As Akira tried to decide on which one to put on, he felt Iwai's hands playing with his nipples and tugging on his ring piercings all while nibbling on his earlobe, sending hot breath into his ear and making him shiver in turn.

The older man smirked at the four casters who gawked at the display. They shakily handed the maid uniform to Akira who glanced at Iwai as if seeking approval.

"Go for it." He said, pulling away from Akira.

Akira walked into the bathroom located just around the corner, leaving Iwai staring at the four grown men with his arms crossed. "So, you like my kitten?"

They looked far too scared to comment on that.

"Hey, it's okay, y'know? This  _is_ illegal, but I doubt that it's gonna stop him from wanting to do it if he really wants to."

"W-wait, you mean..." One of them stammered nervously.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I mean, with his body, I'm surprised he hasn't been scouted sooner." Iwai shrugged with an amused smirk. There was no denying that he was so damn proud of his boyfriend who could so effortlessly attract the eyes of many. Besides, if they found out that this agency used underage teenagers as their models, it wasn't Akira who would be in trouble.

"Munehisa." Akira called out.

Iwai whistled the moment he took a look at how well the maid uniform suit Akira. His perky, rosy nipples were covered with the sorry excuse of a shirt, leaving his whole frontal completely exposed down to his groin where the skirt started. It was so short that if he bent over a little, his ass would be exposed. Even when he was standing up straight, Iwai suspected that if he lowered himself just a bit, he'd be able to see the outline of Akira's balls.

"Meow." He said flatly with his hands up as if emulating cat's paws. That made Iwai snort but didn't stop him from pulling Akira by the wrist towards him.

"You should wear this in Untouchable."

"If you would like me to, master." He purred with a sly smirk that made Iwai throb. God, this guy was going to be the death of him. He would never have imagined that Akira hid such a mischievous spirit inside. Perhaps he had always been like this, or maybe it was just the company he kept that drew it out.

"Mm, and you'll let all my customers bend you over the counter and fuck you?"

"Only if you command me to not struggle as they have their way with me, master," Akira replied with an equal amount of lust. "How ironic it is that you name your shop Untouchable."

That coaxed a burst of laughter from Iwai who walked forward and started playing with Akira's nipples through the micro bra. Ever since he had them pierced, he became so much more sensitive to the point that he suspected Akira could cum just from having them teased. He had to try it one of these days, he mused as he continued to squeeze and pinch the buttons, making Akira's legs wobble in pleasure. His cheeks were rosy red and his moans were loud.

"Hey, I'll be borrowing this," Iwai shrugged off his coat and draped it over Akira. "We'll return it the next time he comes in, okay? No complaints?"

"N-no, sir!" They quickly said.

"Oh, does that I am hired?" Akira's eyes gleamed with pure interest, a contrast of how he was just a few minutes ago. "I am the most ecstatic! When is our first official session? What will I be wearing? Will I be posing with other models too?"

"U-uh," The man in hoodie stuttered. "W-we'll text you the detail."

"You are very kind to allow me to do this, Munehisa." Akira smiled while buttoning the coat. Before he left, he grabbed his shirt.

"Not like I can stop you even if I wanted to anyway," He chuckled when Akira rounded his arm around Iwai's and immediately garnered the attention of the other models. Looked like bigger men were in high demand around here, Akira mused. That only made him curl around Iwai's arm even more just to show them that he was  _his_. "How long are you plannin' on doin' this?"

"I'm not sure yet. I doubt I would make this a career, but I am interested to see the inner-working of the modelling industry," Both of them hopped onto Iwai's motorcycle and drove off. Both of them arrived at Untouchable soon after to see Kaoru just completing a transaction of a middle-aged man who gave Iwai a nod as he walked forward. One of the regulars.

"You can go now, Kaoru. Good work." The man tapped his son on the shoulder.

Kaoru eyed both Iwai and Akira knowingly with a glint in his eyes. Akira's top might be covered in Iwai's coat but the knee-high white socks and heels screamed that they were about to do something kinky. Maid uniform, obviously. "Are you sure, dad? I feel like you'll still need someone to man the register while Akira  _cleans_ the back room. Did you seriously let him walk around in that?" The teen laughed but walked around the counter and left the shop anyway before his father could say anything.

"God, that kid's seriously a handful." Iwai shook his head with a small smile, but all sort of sensible judgement left him the moment Akira peeled open his coat and folded it neatly on the floor next to him as he knelt.

"What would you like me to do, master?" Akira looked up at Iwai, in particular at the growing bulge in his pants. He crawled towards the man and nuzzled the tent, then gave the fabric a slow lick, all while he maintained eye contact with Iwai. "Shall I start by cleaning this?"

Iwai stroke Akira's hair in response, which encouraged the teen to teasingly unbuttoned Iwai's jeans, then used his teeth to unzip it far too slowly for Iwai's liking. He leaned against the counter as Akira pulled Iwai's cock out of its confine, not minding the fact that they were literally in front of the glass door. Anyone could just walk towards the shop and see this view as clear as day.

"Hn," Iwai grunted when he felt the bump of Akira's tongue piercing rubbing along his length. He felt it a few times before, but he suspected that he'd never get enough. Akira's blowjob skill was excellent as it was, and this only served to heighten the effect. "Fuck." He moaned the moment the tip of his dick hit Akira's throat. His gag response was non-existent, it looked like because he had no problem deepthroating Iwai without much of a wind-up.

He gripped Akira's hair and pulled him flush against his crotch. He didn't let go even when he heard the front door being opened to reveal two men who stared at the display of a lewd maid giving his master a blowjob in the shop.

"Don't let me stop you," Iwai gave a strained smirk at two of his regulars and let go of Akira who pulled away just to run his tongue along the delicious length of Iwai's cock. "God..." He moaned out when Akira continued his masterful ministration, not forget to massage his balls as he licked, lapped and swallowed like a true expert.

"Is this clean enough, master?" Akira purred in a singsong tone, completely ignoring the pricking stare he garnered. That rewarded him nicely with a snort.

"I guess it'll do," Iwai shrugged. "Prepare yourself for me, you whore."

"Your wish is my command, master," Akira stood up and bent over the counter, then pushed his ass backwards before parting his cheeks with his hands. His puckered hole throbbed in want when he saw that the guests nodded in approval at the sight.

He wore white lace panties that did little to cover his asshole. His cock throbbed violently against the fabric as he pushed it aside to slip a finger into his wanting entrance. He bit his lower lip when he inserted a second and third finger that his ass gladly swallowed.

"A-ah... feel free to enter anytime you like, master..."

Iwai massaged Akira's buttcheek and looked at his customers. "Pretty, huh?"

"...Damn pretty," One of them laughed. "Is he for sale too, Mune?"

"If you come back this Sunday, maybe," Iwai let out a wolfish smirk when the two widened their eyes in interest. Akira was pretty for a guy, he knew that much. Everyone would have no problem picturing him as a girl if they really wanted to. That curve and feminine figure really worked in his advantage. "Are you gonna tell them what I'm plannin' to do with your body, kitten?" Iwai plunged a finger into Akira's hole after removing the teen's hand.

"Mm," Akira moaned at the intrusion. Iwai's fingers always felt so right stirring up his insides. The sensation was followed with a cold one as Iwai rubbed lube on his hole. "You will lock me up in a box and let everyone use me as a gloryhole."

"Damn right I will." He hummed before slamming his cock inside Akira in one swift motion. Along with Akira's inner walls, Iwai felt the fabric of Akira's lace panties rubbing his length when he pulled out only to slam back in. God, Akira looked so damn beautiful. His back was so lean and it looked especially tantalising when he arched his body. Then there was the skirt. It was so short and lewd. It looked even dirtier than when he fucked Akira nude.

Iwai placed his large hands on Akira's thin waist to force his cock even deeper into Akira who was already screaming. So small. So flexible. Iwai could take him anywhere he wanted and Akira would never complain. If he told him to strip, bend over and masturbate in public, he would do it without a second thought. Hell, he could even walk outside with Akira with this getup and no complaints would be raised.

Akira felt his nipples brushing against the wooden countertop every time Iwai slam into him with such fervour, he was thrown forward. His knuckles turned white from the intensity in which he gripped the counter with.

Iwai hissed when Akira's ass clenched around him. "Sweet fuckin' ass... seriously, it's like you were made to be a cocksleeve." He chuckled low when Akira purred in agreement.

"Y-yes..." He cried out at the degrading comment. Iwai was so thick inside of him, he could feel the impact of his lover's movement in his stomach. Thick and long, Akira couldn't ask for more. He never thought that Iwai would be into him dressing up in minimal clothing. Had he known that, he would've done it sooner. "M-Master, please, harder!"

"Fuckin' hell!" That plea led to Iwai to start moving at a breakneck speed. Each thrust was so deep and hard, Akira screamed. His tears mixed with his drool on the counter. He loved how stretched he felt, and combined with the feel of his petticoat brushing his thighs and cock, his senses overloaded. He thought that being nude was the dirtiest he could be, but he'd never thought that being scantily dressed felt even more humiliating. God, he loved it. "Dirty maid, aren't you?"

"Yes... I'm a dirty maid..." Akira gasped. He threw his head back when he exploded all over the side of the counter. He had never come so hard before, and he believed that the sentiment was true because he felt an endless stream of semen spilling inside his ass. It was hot, it burned him from the inside. It was a sensation he never wanted to forget. He loved Iwai's bitter-sour cum, and while it was a waste to let the delicious juice drip out of his stretched asshole and down his thighs, he still felt so full.

Akira remained on the counter, panting and whimpering even seconds after Iwai pulled out.

"Damn... that's hot. How much can he stretch?" One of the customers remarked as they watched the thick liquid ran down Akira's slim, pale thighs.  

"He took two no problem," Running his palm over Akira's smooth ass, Iwai hummed. "So whaddya need?"

"My nephew's birthday is coming soon, so I thought I'd give him a replica. I've got my eyes on this for a while," He placed the sealed package of a knife next to the well-fucked Akira who purred when the customer whom he recognised as Yoshiki ran his fingers through his hair. "I never thought that you of all people would be this dirty, Akira. Here I was, thinking that you're just Mune's good little part-timer."

Akira closed his eyes and enjoyed the fingers in his hair as Iwai cleaned up the cum that leaked out of his ass. Iwai processed the transaction once he was done, and the two left with the promise of returning in a few days.

Akira put his panties and micro-bra back in its original position and stood up straight. He still felt a bit woozy from Iwai's rough ministration, but he was slowly regaining his senses. "Shall I wear this for the rest of the day, Munehisa?"

That made his boyfriend snort. "Be my guest."

Ryuji and Ann almost died when they entered Untouchable two hours later.


	17. A Trip to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit rushed ;o  
> Chapter warning:  
> \- Vaginal sex  
> \- More gangbang  
> \- More public sex  
> \- Toilet sex  
> \- A lot of sex

All Iwai wanted to do that summer was sit down in Untouchable while burning up from the inside thanks to his turtleneck and coat combination. He should wear something thinner, but he didn't want to risk people seeing even a little bit of his tattoo. It wasn't something that he was proud of, and not even anyone he knew from the Yakuza would willingly flaunt the mark of a criminal like that. Showing them off in public would only be asking for trouble.

Well, anyway, Kaoru insisted that he packed up his belongings and leave Untouchable in his capable hands. True, Kaoru was a quick learner and he became someone Iwai could trust the shop to, but still.

"I'll be doing my homework here. You should go have fun for once, dad. If there's any problem, I'll call you immediately, okay?" Kaoru gave Iwai a bright grin that he absolutely could not refuse. What a sweet child.

And that was how Iwai found himself on a plane to Hawaii with Akira next to him. The kid looked so radiant when Iwai told him that he would be coming with him as well which only meant that Iwai could not back off now even if he wanted to. Akira was sitting on the aisle next to Mishima, and Ryuji was on the window while Iwai on the opposite aisle.

He leaned on his chair and chuckled at Akira's friends who were already bickering among themselves. What youth.

"I'm exuberant that you can make it, Munehisa. This trip is looking promising, indeed. Kaoru is truly the manipulator to be able to convince you to leave the store." The teen smiled.

"Can't say no to him." Iwai scoffed at the memory. Seemed like Kaoru knew that fact as well. What a little devil.

Akira groaned when Mishima accidentally elbowed him on the shoulder while he was trying to move his phone out of Ryuji's prying hand. "S-sorry, Sakamoto just wouldn't stop!" He stammered, then paled when he saw Iwai's sharp eyes glaring him down.

"Switch seats with me."

"Y-yes sir!" Mishima all but jumped to his feet and complied.

Immediately after Iwai sat down between him and Ryuji, Akira pulled the handrest separating them up and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, making him jolt in surprise at the sudden display of affection. While it wasn't a rare occurrence that Akira would initiate physical contact, he was still uneasy about being seen with Akira in the middle of his peers.

Akira, on the other hand, looked content to rest his head on Iwai's firm arm and stole an earbud from Iwai's ear to put it in his own.  _Eye of the Tiger_ , huh? Akira hummed along to the tune while Iwai glance at Ryuji. Upon eye contact, the blond flinched and looked away, his cheeks completely red at the public display of affection his friend was showing. It wasn't like he minded it, but...

"My other arm is free, y'know?" Iwai teased as to fuck with the poor highschooler who immediately bit his lower lip.

"Please refrain from teasing my friends excessively, Munehisa." Giving Ryuji a side glance, Akira chuckled. He couldn't blame Iwai, though. The blond had the best reactions to all unexpected stimulus, after all.

It hadn't been five minutes but Iwai could hear the chitter chatter of the students around him that Akira seemed to be oblivious to. He closed his eyes while enjoying the music, bobbing his head slightly every now and then when the reff came in.

"Oh my god, Kurusu's Yakuza friend's coming with him?"

"You think he's his bodyguard or something?"

"What, are you saying that Kurusu's the son of someone important or something?"

"Why else would they be together so often then?"

"...Do you think they're..."

"No way, dude! Someone like  _that_ can't be gay... right?"

How Akira could go to school surrounded by ridiculous rumours like this, he wasn't sure, but he had to say that it was entertaining to see his cock-addict of a boyfriend being treated like a hotshot who could effortlessly find good sex with attractive women. Okay, sure. Akira  _could_ do that, especially with that sweet, innocent look of his that in a matter of seconds could crumble to give way to a more confident, dominant one.

As if playing the part, Iwai lowered his head and looked at Akira. "Are you comfortable, little lord?"

"Exceedingly so." The teen shifted closer towards his boyfriend, unaware of what he was playing at. The whispers around them grew louder at that, making Iwai a little guilty. He might've just thrown some fuel into the fire, giving Akira more rumours than just a second ago, but it was damn fun.

An hour into the plane trip that was somewhat peaceful, only sometimes broken by Ryuji's groan while he was busy spectacularly losing at poker against seasoned veteran Iwai and rising star champion Akira. They even had makeshift chips made of paper they used as a wager that made Akira's homeroom teacher, Kawakami gasp.

"Excuse me, there will be no ga—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Iwai who gave her a dirty glare by accident. When he realised what he was doing, he broke the eye contact apologetically.

"My apologies, sensei, but I'd like to finish this game. I am about to win against Munehisa, and I am not about to back down." Akira commented.

"Cocky lil' one, aren't 'cha? What're you willin' to bet on top of that?" Iwai grinned challengingly.

"Anything you would like from me," Akira said just as confidently. "Raise."

"Raise? Raise." Iwai pushed three of the makeshift chips.

"Raise." Akira smirked.

"Right back at 'cha."

The exchange went for a while until both of them ran out of chips and revealed their cards. It appeared that Akira's confidence wasn't unwarranted, because he managed to snag a victory that made him beam in glee at Iwai who scowled.

"You're just lucky." The man scoffed, making everyone around them who had been watching the duel flinch.

"Luck? I believe there is more to poker than just blind luck," Akira poked Iwai's nose, making the man sigh and chuckle at his boyfriend. "Now, my reward, if you may?"

And that was how Akira found himself in the plane's toilet, pants down and Iwai's head between his legs. While it was common for Akira to give Iwai a blowjob, it was always a special occurrence that the man would swallow him up like this. Usually, Iwai would give him only a moment, just enough to tease him and bring him that much closer to the edge.

Akira had his fingers in Iwai's short, neatly-trimmed silver hair while he tried his best to suppress his moan by biting his shirt. He was aware that he wasn't the quietest man in the world. However, Iwai was making it difficult for him to keep his voice down. There was something empowering and dirty about a muscular man who always held the rein in the relationship to sink to his knees and looking up at him with lustful eyes and red face, then those piercings. Gods. Akira enjoyed the way they twinkled under the dim bathroom light.

Iwai was good.  _Great_ , even. His tongue was proficient. He knew where to lick and when to hollow his cheeks. Now, Akira was no slouch, but he had to admit that Iwai's blowjob skill  _could_ parallel that of his. The teen gasped when his cock hit the back of Iwai's throat, then whimpered when his boyfriend made sure it stayed that way for a few lingering seconds. Giving Akira one long suck, Iwai let go of his cock with a lewd  _pop_ that made Akira pant. He was boneless against the wall while Iwai looked so damn proud of himself.

"D'ya want me to keep goin' or d'ya wanna stick this somewhere else?" Iwai's voice was gruff as he ran his tongue along the length of Akira's quivering cock.

Seeing the mischievous smirk on Iwai's lips and feeling his hot tongue on his cock was enough to make Akira explode.

"Fuck!" Iwai yelped when sticky semen spurted out of Akira's dick and onto his face, his hat and his eyes.

"S-sorry..." The teen moaned, feeling aftershock tingling his bone.

"Goddamn, you're pent up," Iwai grinned before grabbing some toilet paper to quickly wipe his face. Then, he used warm water to rinse himself clean. The man grinned and gave Akira a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom just to come face-to-face with Mishima who yelped. The poor thing's jaw fell when he saw Akira panting against the wall, pants halfway down to reveal his glistening flaccid cock. Iwai smirked at the meek student, then he licked his lips as to confirm whatever Mishima was thinking.

Mishima was quick to run away, his face red like it was a balloon ready to combust.

.

While everyone was busy deciding whom to sleep with who, Akira was occupied thinking about how he could sneak out of his bedroom and into Iwai's. The man himself stood next to Akira and his friends awkwardly because despite what it looked like, he still wasn't used to hanging around kids.

They decided to walk around the beach after that. Akira had a simple pair of black and red jammers while Iwai was adamant about keeping his usual clothes. The poor thing must be burning, but nothing Akira said could convince him to strip down to his swimwear that Akira had purchased a few days prior to the trip.

"Y'know how it is. This tattoo ain't for show. I'd give anythin' to get rid of 'em." Iwai grumbled as he sat under the umbrella with a popsicle in his hand.

"I'm aware, Munehisa. However, this is Hawaii, not Japan. Look at those men over there," Akira pointed at three Westerners not far from them. The guys noticed the gesture, and they waved at Akira who waved back at them. "They have a full-body tattoo too, and they are not covering it."

"Stop flirting with other men while your boyfriend is sitting right here," Iwai snorted in amusement when Akira blinked in confusion. Yeah, he was right when he said that Akira wouldn't know that he was being hit on until he had a dick in his mouth. "Anyway, aren't you gonna hang out with your friends? I'll be here watching your stuff, so go ahead."

So Iwai waited there for about half an hour, watching his lover playing beach volleyball with his friends, then smirked when some of the guys and girls openly oggled Akira's fine ass. As much as he wanted to bury his face in it, he decided that he could wait a few more hours.

Still, Akira was right. There were many men who openly flaunted their Yakuza-inspired full-body tattoo. While they weren't nearly as intricate, they were some pretty good replica. It was getting hot, too. Iwai pulled his turtleneck and stared at his abandoned coat. Maybe he should follow suit and let loose? As Akira said, they were in Hawaii, not Japan. Besides, it wasn't like those students didn't already suspect that he was a member of the Yakuza.

So, off with the turtleneck. He stripped down to his board shorts just in time for Akira to come running at Iwai with a popsicle on each hand. The teen's eyes glazed as soon as he saw the remarkable inkwork and muscles. He wasn't the only one staring, however. If he looked around him, most, if not all, of the Shujin students were openly feasting at the sight. Whether in fear or awe, that depended on each person.

Now, not all full-bodied tattoo screamed Yakuza, but Iwai had a large signature of a famous Yakuza tattoo artist on his back. Even some foreigners noticed that too, and they were quick to swallow.

Akira hummed as he handed Iwai a strawberry flavoured popsicle and sat next to him. The women who had been looking his way for the past few minutes immediately melted at the sight and the men retracted in intimidation. 

"Well, aren't'cha the heartbreaker?" Iwai grinned. Akira sat there and tilted his head while he sucked on his ice cream. "You seriously don't know that people've been starin' at you?" 

"Why would they? I'm just an ordinary high school student. It is  _you_  that they are admiring. Ah! Would you like some shaved ice too?" Akira's expression brightened when he saw the stalls lined up not too far behind him. 

"Finish your ice first, then let's play some volleyball if your pathetic classmates haven't worn you out."

"Do you play, Munehisa?" 

"I'm good at hitting things." The man replied with a gruff chuckle. The two talked a bit as they are their popsicle, then as they walked along the beach, a volleyball rolled towards them.

"Hey, pass, pass!" Said a man with dirty blond hair as he waved at the pair. With him were three other men and two women, obviously foreign.

One of the females grinned at Iwai and Akira when the latter tossed the ball at her. "Why don't you guys join us? We can use more players," She giggled before pulling Iwai towards her. "You can be on our team, and you can be on theirs."

The three men on the opposite side grinned at Akira who nodded without a second thought, especially after seeing how the women seemed to be taken by Iwai already. The poor thing looked a bit overwhelmed at the sudden skinship, but Akira was too determined to beat Iwai at volleyball to want to interfere. After his game with his friends, he was quite confident in his skills.

There was a soft whistle when Akira positioned himself in front of the three men. The boy turned around and in perfect English, he asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," One of them laughed. "...Is that your boyfriend?" He decided to ask after a few seconds. At the nod, Akira could've sworn someone saying 'aww' of disappointment in the background.

The game was fun. The foreigners were really good, better than Iwai and Akira anyway. They happily taught the two some more techniques and the proper stance. Akira took it all like a sponge. It helped that he could also memorise everyone's movements to the T. By the end of it, he felt so much closer to the men and women, so much so that he gladly joined them for dinner along with Iwai who looked like he badly needed help because the two women were pretty much dangling off him.

"Your tattoo is amazing..." The redhead purred while the blond one nodded in agreement. "Is this legit Yakuza tattoo? That's wild."

"Hey, Eli, give the poor guy a break. His boyfriend is sitting right here." One of his teammates slapped Akira's back with such power that the frail teenager jolted.

"Oh shit! So you  _are_ a couple. My bad." The two immediately pulled away apologetically.

"It's fine..." Iwai muttered in English. "What're you laughin' at, kitten?"

Akira had a shit eating grin that soon blew up into a full-blown giggling fit that seemed to enamour the entire table. "My apologies, but it is entertaining to see you so flustered, Munehisa."

"Akira, is it? You're so cute," One of the girls said. "And your boyfriend's hot. You two are like a match made in heaven."

All of them talked for another hour or so until the girls decided to leave to take a nice cold shower in their hotel room, leaving Akira and Iwai with the four guys who also were about to take their leave. Iwai had his cheek propped on his hand as he eyed them.

"I know you've been staring." He said, pulling Akira into his chest.

All four of them jolted. They knew that this Yakuza man was bad news and that they  _probably_ shouldn't get involved in hand-to-hand with. Those men weren't skinny by all means. They were quite fit with clear abs and toned chest, but they weren't Iwai's level of muscular. The tattoos didn't help too.

"Whaddya say 'bout some good fuck while we're here, huh, kitten?" Iwai kneaded Akira's ass while he said the sentence in Japanese.

"I... wouldn't mind that." Akira looked up at his boyfriend with pink cheeks, eyes shining with want. It had been a while since his last group 'activity',after all.

"I knew you'd say yes," Looking around to see if any students were present only to find none, Iwai gave Akira a quick kiss on the lips. Then, he turned to the men sitting on the opposite side. "You can play with my kitty over here if you promise to follow the rules."

"We're listening." Said one of them in a singsong tone that expressed his anticipation.

"If he says 'red' or if he clicks his fingers three times, you  _immediately_ stop. No excuses. Second, you don't take any pictures. Third, I will stay with him, no discussions," Iwai stated firmly. "If that's okay with you, then he's all yours."

.

One thing that Akira loved more than a dick was multiple dicks.

So in short, Akira loved this. Bracing himself on the slippery rock in front of him, Akira moaned as his ass was fondled through his tight jammers that left almost nothing to the imagination. If there was one thing he learned, it was that being touched while dressed was dirtier than touched when nude. He felt a strong thumb pressing against his hole while a hand playing with his nipples while a tongue occupying the other, occasionally biting and lapping. The one thing that he also realised was that after being pierced, his nipples had grown more sensitive.

"Aah..." He cried out, then bit his lower lip when a hand brushed against his painfully hard cock. He suspected that it hadn't been five minutes, yet he already felt himself coming close to completion. The chilly breeze from the ocean also didn't help his case.

"Hey, you can scream all you want, y'know?" Said a man as he plunged two fingers into Akira's mouth to stir his tongue. "No one will hear you"

As if taking the advice, Akira gasped out a loud  _ah_ when a dick throbbed against his clothed ass, rubbing up and down the slick jammer and exuding heat that made him squirm. "Goddamn, I can just tell you'll feel so good." Whispered another male with a softer voice.

"P-please..." Akira whimpered, wanting nothing more than flesh-to-flesh stimulation that the guys didn't want to give him. He looked over his shoulder and was met with a pair of eyes fuelled with desire. Behind him was Iwai who was leaning against the rock, playing on his phone as if his boyfriend wasn't being sexually touched in front of him.

As if reading his mind, one of the men said, "Looks like your boyfriend's not watching you. It's just us now." When he finished that sentence, Akira's pants was roughly yanked down. Iwai smirked and chuckled lightly in the background when he heard Akira's surprised yelp. It was a noise that he'd never get enough of.

"Do you want this?" the man behind him muttered low while continuously rubbing his cock against Akira's ass in an up and down motion.

The few days he spent without Iwai's dick up his ass was doing a number on his sanity. His asshole throbbed in want and his dick along with it. He let out a yelp when a rough hand cupped his balls and started playing with them, then, of course, his nipples. His body was being thoroughly and completely teased, none of them wanted to give Akira anything in his ass or mouth.

But Akira was so damn sensitive. The only release he had in days was the one in the plane, and honestly, he was getting restless. He wanted a warm, veiny cock in his ass and another in his mouth. They were well within reach now, but he got denied. Akira could only moan as all his erogenous zones were mercilessly attacked. He could do nothing to stop it, because the moment he reached for his cock, the men would only restrain his hands.

"Ahh..." He cried out in ecstasy. This wasn't enough to satisfy him, but he still loved every second of it. His body was practically a plaything for these men, and his owner was somewhere behind him not even watching his toy being used. If being watched was hot, normalisation was even hotter.

Just before he could finish, all sort of movements and contact stopped, making Akira blink back in confusion. The men grinned at him, ruffling his hair and slapping his ass like they knew what they just did. Akira was about to pout and complain, but before he could even open his mouth, an oiled cock was practically jammed up his butt. It was only thanks to the waves that crashed on the cliffs that no one could hear Akira's loud squeal. It was only his luck that the thick warmth hit him right on the prostate, resulting in him squirting against the rock.

"Oh, man. He came right when I stick my dick inside. He's always like this?"

"Well, I haven't fucked him in five days, so he's probably dying for it right now." Iwai snorted, amused at how sensitive his boyfriend was.

It didn't take long for the man to fuck him hard with his jammers half undone. A pair of lips kissed him while he was busy being assaulted, and a tongue thrust right into his mouth. The man seemed pleased when he felt Akira's tongue piercing.

"God, it's just as good as I thought it'd be." Which was a given because Akira was lithe comparing to the four men standing all around him. His insides were warm and the ring of muscles sucked in the cock as if it never wanted to let go.

It felt so damn good. The rumour that Westerners had bigger cocks either must be true or maybe he was just lucky that these men were  _huge_. They were just as big and long as Iwai was, capable of hitting all of his deepest spots and coaxing screams of ecstasy out of him. They might be in public, but with waves crashing all around them, Akira didn't have to worry about anyone finding out that a high schooler's ass was being drilled by a fat adult cock and then some more. Not that he'd have a problem with it, but he knew he'd be in trouble if his school found explicit evidence of underage sex.

The moment the first man came deep inside his pulsing ass, another cock was rammed inside of him. Akira cried out when his small body was picked up and being used as a glorified cocksleeve. When he wasn't busy having his eyes shut because of the stimulation and humiliation, he could see the other men stroking themselves to the view. He wanted to have their cum all over his face.

The one handling him suddenly turned around, forcing Akira to practically look at Iwai as he was being fucked hard and fast.

"Enjoyin' yourself?" Iwai grinned. "You know what, it's getting late. Why don't we go back to my room and we can continue there?" That and he was sure that Akira would be a lot more comfortable on the bed rather than the rocks.

Cum spilled into Akira's ass once more before he was promptly set down. A pair of hands pulled Akira's jammers up, then another slapped his ass. The teen immediately felt hot semen pooling in his swimwear.

"C'mon, kitten." Iwai put his coat around the well-fucked high schooler, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder to ease him forward.

It was the longest ten minutes walk of his life. His hole felt so abused and raw with cum dripping down his thighs. If it wasn't for Iwai's coat covering him, everyone would see what a mess his lower half was. Along the way, they met the two women from earlier who were quick to glance at each other and gasp.

"You did it without  _us_?" They complained.

"We're not done yet," Iwai chuckled before looking at Akira. "D'you want them to join as well?"

Vagina was something that he was unfamiliar with, so there was only one answer.

That led to two cocks sliding in and out of his ass while a woman bounced on his dick, wrapping him with that sopping wet warmth that he found so very fascinating. It was different to an ass, and he decided that although it wasn't as tight and gripping, the natural lubricant was pleasant.

Iwai set on the couch near the windows, watching the tantalising sight of his boyfriend being handled by multiple men and women alike. Then it hit him that while he had seen this before back during the Yakuza get-together, Akira didn't remember anything from that day. So, taking a vagina must be a new experience for him. Judging from Akira's volume, he must like it. Or maybe it was the two cocks in his ass.

The gruff man stroke himself through the pants before pulling down his broad short and rubbed himself to the view. If he wanted to, he probably could get one of the men or women impaled on his dick, but this was Akira's moment. He didn't want to steal even one little bit of touch that would bring the teen that much closer to an explosive release. Man, Akira was being thoroughly used and that kid looked like he was having the time of his life.

One of the men walked away from the teen and slumped on the single couch next to Iwai with a loud sigh. "Jesus, I need a cigarette." He groaned.

Iwai snorted at the relatable comment while he continued stroking himself.

"You guys do this often?" He asked, breathing still choppy after fucking Akira like a wild animal.

"Not that often, but when it happens, it  _happens_." Said Iwai as he remembered the past couple of times this had happened. It never failed to awe him to see what massive whore his boyfriend was.

"He's gorgeous."

"Uh-huh." Iwai agreed.

"Alrighty, back to work." The blond laughed before standing back up to his feet and crawled towards Akira who had his mouth free. None of his hole was ever free for more than two seconds that night. Akira lost count of how many times he came or how many times he'd been cummed into. He was blinded with pleasure that he lost track of time. He was pretty sure that at some point, he slipped in and out of consciousness due to fatigue, but no one relented. They kept going with no regards of Akira's well-being, which honestly, the teen was completely okay with. He  _loved_ being used when Iwai was watching (or feigning ignorance. Same thing).

"How're you holdin' up, kitten?" Iwai ran his fingers through Akira's sweaty locks. The poor thing was panting so heavily like he was having trouble breathing. He couldn't blame Akira, really. It was a long two and a half hours of him cumming almost non-stop. It was damn impressive that the kid was still conscious after all that.

"Mm..." Was his only response.

The room was quiet now after those foreigners left. Iwai laughed when Akira snuggled up to him drenched in sweat and cum. Instead of withdrawing, he kissed Akira on the small patch of clean skin on his forehead.

After rinsing himself clean, Akira joined Iwai in the bathtub. He collapsed into Iwai's warm chest then almost fell asleep right there with the older man tracing circles on his shoulder, then nuzzled into the curve of his neck. His stubbles tickled, making Akira giggle.

"Naughty kitten. Shouldn't you be with your friends right now?"

"It's warmer here," Akira murmured tiredly before yawning. "Besides, you wouldn't be so cruel as to leave your boyfriend after such rough sexual activities, would you?"

"Nope." Iwai stood up, dragging Akira with him. The moment their heads touched the bed, they let themselves be pulled into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

.

The Hawaii trip was a lot more fun than Akira imagined. He spent most of his days on the beach with his friends, talking to strangers and even the ones who fucked him that night. He became acquainted with Haru, a sweet young girl whose company Akira found soothing. Then Makoto, someone whose intelligence impressed him. It wasn't often that someone could stand toe-to-toe in a scholarly discussion with him. 

Then at night, he'd sneak into Iwai's room to cuddle up with the man and spend some time chatting away. It was ridiculous how much comfort Akira found in his lover's company. Coming into Tokyo, he didn't expect to find a single friend, let alone the love of his life. Now, he had both of them.

"Akira-chan?" Came a voice that he hadn't heard in a long, long while. 

Akira was in the dining hall nibbling on some late night snacks with Iwai when two footsteps approached him. The teen turned around with his heart hammering in his chest. He hadn't expected to see them here at all place. 

His parents. 

"What are you doing here?" His father, grey hair with glasses, chubby and aged, asked. 

"Ah, a school trip." He said shortly while he stepped next to Iwai and tugged on the man's nightwear nervously. He never liked talking to his parents. They always made him uneasy, and it looked like now was no different. 

Their eyes were the same as how Akira remembered them to be. Cold, unfeeling, uncaring. It was as if they called out to their son out of formality and not out of genuine curiosity about his well-being. This was one of the reasons why he'd rather avoid them than talk to them. Now more than ever. In their eyes, Akira could see a part of himself that Iwai somehow managed to rip away. 

"Oh, that's why I saw so many students," His mother dryly remarked before they fell into an awkward silence that made Akira want to run away. "And who might this be, Akira-chan?" She glanced at Iwai who warily stared back at her. 

"This..." Akira took a deep breath. "Munehisa Iwai. My boyfriend." 

There was a long silence that uncomfortably stretched between the four. It was broken the moment Akira's father sigh. 

"Unbelievable," He said distastefully. "Could you not pick someone of your own level? And a man too, to boot. What would people say?" That made Iwai visibly twitch. 

"I have to agree..." His wife murmured. 

That did nothing but boil Akira's blood. No one.  _No one_  talked that way to his boyfriend without first trying to get to know him at a personal level. Especially not the so-called parents that never wanted a hand in raising him.

"You have no right to say that," Akira grabbed Iwai's hand and held it tightly. "You might have birthed me, but you have yet to earn the right to dictate my life. You abandoned me, never contacted me, and now when we finally meet again,  _this_  is the first thing that comes out of your lips."

The pair gasped at the sudden aggression displayed by their usually meek son. Sixteen years and they had never once heard him raise his voice. 

"I see that Tokyo was a mistake. All we wanted to do is to train your independence. We wanted to see how well you fare on your own." 

"Please. Spare me your pathetic excuses," Akira scoffed, surprising even Iwai. "I am doing well without the two of you in my life.  _Much_  better than when I lived in that wretched house. I am no fool. I know you harbour no love for me, so please stop pretending like you care about me."

"You  _brat_!" The father raised his hand and swung it towards Akira who immediately shut his eyes to brace for the contact.

It never came. 

"Don't you fuckin'  _dare_  touch him." Iwai growled, his eyes dark with fury and muscles rippling at the strength he held Akira's father's wrist with.

"You brute. Let go of me!" The man shouted angrily, making all other patrons turn their way.

"Your son doesn't wanna talk to you, so why don't you leave?" Iwai hissed, his steely grey eyes stared right into the older man's. Next to him, the woman flinched. Her body shook as she tugged her husband's clothes. 

"Damn commoners should know their place," He grunted when Iwai let go of him. Although a little shaken, the man still found it in him to glare at Akira. "You will regret this."

"Regret what, exactly?" 

From behind Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke approached. They didn't seem any more pleased than Iwai who wanted to strangle the so-called parental figures. 

Not wanting to cause any more commotion, the pair cursed and walked away bitterly, leaving Akira, Iwai and their friends. 

"Are you okay, Akira?" Ann tapped the teen on the shoulder. 

"I'm fine. Surprisingly so." He let a smile break at the touching concern his friends showed.

"I must say that your parents are extremely disruptive..." Yusuke shook his head. "I was enjoying a lovely cup of tea with a serving of sponge cake when I heard the ruckus. How uncouth. How grateful I am that you did not grow up like them."

That made the curly-haired teen chuckle. 

"But Iwai-san, that was some awesome reflex!" Ryuji grinned at the memory of Iwai stopping Akira's father from hitting his son. It was only replied with a shrug and a proud smirk. 

"Well, it's time for you kids to go to sleep. We have to wake up early for the flight back tomorrow," Said the eldest, practically shooing the teenagers back into their rooms. "Let's go back, Akira."

The high schooler nodded gently while he let his hands to be pulled by the stronger man. They walked towards their bedroom silently, but it was not at all awkward. It was as if they could speak telepathically because Akira felt solace just by being held like this.

The memory of Iwai protecting him was still clear in his head as they sat on the balcony to stargaze together. On the small glass table between them was a glass of hot jasmine tea and a can of beer. Their fingers intertwined together atop the cold surface and their breathing synchronised. 

"Thank you, Munehisa." 

"What're you thankin' me for?" The man chuckled while stroking Akira's hand with his thumb.

"...For everything," Akira smiled gently and genuinely. "I'm aware that I have yet to say it, but..." He turned towards his boyfriend and looked at him like he was the one who put the sun in the sky. "I love you, Munehisa. From the bottom of my heart." 

Such sincere confession moved Iwai's heart. He managed a chuckle and a shake of the head as he leaned over the table to land a kiss on Akira's lips. 

"I love you too, my special little kitten. Akira." 

They spent the rest of the night in silence because sometimes simple gestures and touches could convey much, much more than words. 


	18. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning**  
>  \- Glory hole  
> \- (short) fear kink
> 
> Err no art this time because I am a lazyass :D

Out of the fire and into the frying pan.

That was the only thing Akira could think about the moment he entered Untouchable after three days he spent away from it with his friends, post-Hawaii. When he heard the jingle of the door being opened, he was met with Iwai who had his feet up on the counter like usual. He had a lollipop in his mouth and a magazine in his hands. The only thing different was the dangerous glint in the man's eyes along with a smirk. He was plotting something, that was for sure.

Iwai tilted his head towards the storage area in a silent request for Akira to go in there and check it out.

"You are scheming something..." The curly-haired male hummed in a singsong tone as he opened the metal door to the back room. On the workbench was a large black box with a sizeable opening on the back padded with soft layers of cloth. Akira ran his fingers along the plastic surface and spun the box around. It was another opening, smaller this time.

"How'd you like it?" Iwai stood on the doorway with his arms crossed, a satisfied grin on his face.

"It's of remarkable quality, Munehisa. You made this yourself?"

"Y'said you wanna be put in a gloryhole, didn't you? Might as well make it comfortable. We don't want no chafing on that pretty skin of yours." The scruffy man walked forward before wrapping his arms around Akira's small figure, then landed a kiss on the shell of his ear,

Akira nuzzled into Iwai's chest with his head angled up as to feel his head scratching against his boyfriend's stubbles. "Thank you. I can hardly wait to use it."

"...You got time right now?"

.

This was like being blindfolded but even better. He couldn't move much even though he wasn't bound, and he could see cocks inserted through the hole in front of him but not the person. It was halfway between freedom and sight deprivation. There was something unique about being put inside a box, it seemed. Akira gave the dick offered to him a lick before he engorged himself on it. Blowjob was nothing new now, and funny how this became such a norm for him.

Coming into Untouchable those months ago, he would never have thought that he'd discover such a cock-hungry side of him that arose from his desire to learn. Perhaps he had always been like this, or was it because of Iwai? He mused as he continued to suck the tasty length enthusiastically, making sure it hit the back of his throat constantly. What gag response he had must've been busted after sucking Iwai's substantial length so much.

He treated the generously provided cock with care, not forgetting to run his tongue along the length and used his deft fingers to massage the balls. The moans that came out when Akira sucked on the dick slowly, teasingly was music to his ears. He would keep at it for a while longer, but he gurgled when something was shoved up his ass. It wasn't a cock, that was for sure. It felt cold and metallic with an irregular shape.

A gun, then. Akira's moan was loud the moment the gun was thrust deeper into him until he felt the trigger guard slipping inside him too, stretching him that much wider. While he knew that Iwai would never allow a loaded airsoft gun to be put inside of Akira, the teen still felt a sense of dread chilling his bone.

"If you can't make him cum in sixty seconds, I'm going to fire this..." The man behind him purred dangerously low while Iwai chuckled in the background. Next to Akira inside the box was a button that he could press if things got too much, and at that point, he was tempted to hit it. However, surely Iwai wouldn't let danger near him... right? "One."

Sweat dripped from Akira's forehead down to his cheek before he deepthroated the cock in his mouth. He desperately bobbed his head back and forth while the gun continued to be thrust in and out of his ass. The metal was cold and it was mixed with the lube inside of him, making it produce a lewd squelching noise that made Akira throb despite the handler being a stranger whose face he wasn't able to see. He couldn't deny the fear that brewed inside of him but at the same time being forced to give sexual favours under threat turned him on.

His heavy breathing echoed inside the box. Every move he did, every breath he took, he could hear himself along with the muffled grunts of the men outside. "Twenty..." The person behind him continued while still fucking Akira's ass with a handgun and watched as the teen's hole got pushed and pulled. "Thirty."

By the fortieth second, Akira felt a stream of cum shooting straight down his throat and filling his mouth. The teen gurgled at the delicious bitter tasting semen before he took the cock even deeper into his mouth as to milk every single drop. He let the hot essence to linger in his tongue for a few seconds, then he swallowed everything clean, not forgetting to lick his lips.

"Come again." Iwai muttered with a smirk when yet another customer made another expensive purchase. This was the fourth gun replica he sold that day and it had only been a couple of hours. The rush hour had yet to start but looked like his regulars were keen to fuck that sweet ass and mouth.

"Is this your part-timer, Mune?" A man asked while he unzipped his pants and stroke his cock before putting it inside the hole where Akira's wanting mouth was positioned. He grunted in approval the moment that wet carven wrapped around his manhood. "Gods..."

"Does it matter who that is? Just fuck him," Iwai put the money in the till before sitting back down and opened his magazine just in time for a couple other men to come in, They visibly reddened at the sight of someone being put in a gloryhole and being fucked from each end. "Ten thousand yen of purchase and you get to finish once inside him. Eight thousand for his mouth."

The two quickly turned around and browsed the selection of goods shakily. They looked like a couple of virgins. Iwai felt bad for playing with them this way, but business was business. He wasn't feeling generous today, so he wasn't going to let anyone fuck his kitten for free. He eyed the two men currently using the pair of holes to their liking and judging from their moans and groans, they were loving it. Akira's blowjob skill was amazing, and it was only made better after he got his tongue pierced. The damn bump got him every single time. As for his ass, it was top quality, he could say that much. The way it clenched and held on to him was always unreal.

"Thanks. Come again." The man gave the two fresh-adults in front of him a grin before he motioned towards Akira. It was just in time for the man who had been roughly abusing Akira's ass to growl and come deep into the teen's ass. Even when locked inside the box, Iwai could hear Akira's muffled whimpers that were nothing short of ecstatic.

"Another, please!" Even though he looked like he just spilled every single drop of his semen into Akira, the customer walked to the counter once more with a little over ten thousand yen knife replica. God, if this kept up, he might need Akira to be a gloryhole every now and then. He'd be drowning in cash then. It wasn't as if the teen was opposed to the idea. If he was, then he wouldn't still be there moaning like he loved every second of it.

For the next few hours, Akira had no shortage of cocks to suck or fuck him. His ass felt so raw. Moreover, he could feel both dried and warm cum sticking on his skin and leaking out of his gaping, spent ass that was still throbbing for more. At this point, he couldn't taste anything but the bitterness of semen coating his tongue. His jaw ached, begging for a break, yet his body magically kept moving.

He had his eyes closed and his whole body trembling when another cock was pushed into the front hole. The moment he wrapped his lips around the hot thickness, he melted. He could be sucking ten cocks in a row and he would know which one was Iwai's even with his eyes closed. And this certainly was Iwai's. It was the smell that was signature to the scruffy man, the veins and the taste. He might have been accustomed to the smell of dicks after how many he'd sucked today, but it seemed like he still loved Iwai's the most.

As if to express that, Akira took his time to run his wet tongue along Iwai's generous length, letting his tongue piercing rub into the flesh, making the shop owner hiss in pleasure. He looked down to see his cock hidden inside the box and all he could feel was Akira's smart tongue caressing him teasingly. How was he still able to keep going? He thought that Akira was insane for being able to stay conscious despite the number of times he came during their Hawaii trip, but that was only scratching the surface comparing to this. He quite literally had lied inside the box maintaining the same posture for  _hours_ , taking at least twenty cocks in his ass and even more in his mouth.

Iwai chuckled as Akira took his cock deep into the back of his throat. He doubted that he'd be able to satisfy the teen's libido alone any longer at this rate. Good thing that he knew Akira was a damn loyal boyfriend who wouldn't do anything behind his back. Otherwise, he'd have to let go of the relationship just to spare the grief.

Iwai pulled out just before he could finish then walked around the box to see how swollen and gaped Akira was after taking so much loving. He had cum trickling down his hole and when Iwai scooped the insides of Akira's ass, he swiped some globs of thick cum along with it. "Fuck, your ass is so damn sloppy now." Iwai laughed before wiping his fingers off Akira's red buttcheek that had seen a lot of blows today.

Despite that, Akira wiggled his behind, making Iwai laugh. He stroke Akira's reddened skin before inserting his cock into his boyfriend. It was no surprise that he managed to enter so easily. He thrust his hips back and forth then felt Akira's inner walls weakly clenching around him. The poor thing must be so exhausted.

Iwai grabbed a key from his pocket to unlock the box and opened it, revealing Akira who immediately turned to him with a lustful look in his eyes. His cheeks were red and eyes filled with dried tears after deepthroating so many cocks. "Munehisa..." He whimpered. "Please keep going."

"Are you sure?" He ran his calloused fingers along Akira's pale back. "You can rest."

"After you finish." Akira's tone was resolute and firm, meaning that Iwai wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"The things I do for you..." Iwai joked, then a split second later he buried his length in Akira's ass and hit his prostate, making the teen cry out. After the whole day of watching Akira being fucked by other men, Iwai was feeling particularly hot. It didn't take long for him to add to the pile of cum inside. Akira didn't finish, expectedly enough, because judging by the puddle on the ground, the teen probably came enough times already.

"How are you doin', kitten?" Iwai helped the teen up to his feet. Akira wobbled and collapsed into Iwai's chest almost immediately. "Like hell, I take it?"

"Mmhm," Akira hummed half in exhaustion and half in contentment. "I would like a warm bath..."

"I'll get Kaoru to prepare it for when we get back, yeah? Let's get you rinsed off first," Iwai kissed the top of Akira's sweaty forehead and ruffled his sticky hair. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, but I fear that I'm out of commission for the next few days in terms of sexual activities..." Akira murmured with a yawn.

"Honestly, understandable," Iwai chuckled while they jumped into the shower on the back of Untouchable. "You said you're goin' to do somethin' tomorrow?"

"I promised Futaba to help out with a research. I'm not sure how long it will take but I will most likely be out the whole day, so please don't wait for me for dinner."

"But you'll have dinner, yeah? Seriously, once you get into something you just zone everything out."

"I will have dinner, Munehisa. I promise," Akira smiled while warm water ran from above him and rinsing off all the sweat and cum. "Ah, I never did apologise for what happened during the trip. Please don't mind my parents, they can be crude."

"Wasn't your fault. This ain't the real issue here. Are  _you_ okay? You looked... shaky." The older man replied softly.

"Sixteen years and I have not once found a moment where I feel comfortable speaking with them. I surprised even myself when I burst, but I didn't want anyone to badmouth you without first trying to get to know what a wonderful person you are. Not even them." Akira murmured bitterly at the memory as Iwai washed Akira's back.

"C'mon, 'm not that great of a guy," Iwai laughed despite feeling genuinely flattered at that statement. "D'you think they'll try anything? We pissed them off real good. Your parents are rich, aren't they?"

"They are well-off, yes, but as to whether or not they will act on their threat is beyond me. I do not know them well enough to answer that. I suppose all we can do now is sit tight and brace ourselves for the worst," Akira sighed, his shoulders slumped and head angled down. "You trust me right, Munehisa?"

"What're you blabberin' on about now? 'Course I do."

"And you will stay with me no matter what?"

"As long as you want me," There was a short silence before Iwai shook his head. "Yes," He corrected. "I'll stay with you no matter what."

That made the teen turn around, round his arms around Iwai's neck and kissed him deeply. It was a gesture that was replied with the same passion by the man, and the two remained that way for a while, letting the hot water washing off their fatigue and worries even if only for a few moments.

.

What Akira thought he'd spend a whole day on, turned out he spent a couple of weeks on. When he lifted his head from the hundredth book on Cognitive Science in hope to link it to Cognitive Psience of Wakaba's research, he realised that he hadn't checked on his phone for a few days at least. He looked at the stacks of notebooks by his side that had grown to an impressive height. At this point, the library staff had stopped trying to bother him during one of his moments, and from the looks of it, he was the last man in the library again.

"Are you finished, Akira?" Chisaki, a middle-aged woman who was a manager of the library whom Akira had gotten acquainted with spoke in her gentle, soothing voice.

"My apologies for keeping you up again, Chisaki-san," Akira smiled before pushing his chair back to make room for him to stretch his legs. "I am  _so_ close to something, I know it. Have you found the books that I requested?"

"Here you are. If you have anything else you'd like me to look for, just let me know, okay?"

Akira thanked her before packing up his notebooks and putting what he could into his bag, then ventured towards the entrance. In fact, Chisaki had allowed Akira to sleep on the rather comfortable library couch for the past week, claiming that she'd done it herself in the past. It flattered Akira to receive such trust because that meant he could accelerate his research even more than before.

As he walked towards the train station, Akira read through his latest note on Cognitive Psience and did a cross-check with Wakaba's research. Understanding human emotion had always been something Akira was interested in, and so this study he was conducting benefitted not only Futaba but also himself.

"While it is a possible hypothesis that a universe exists within your mind, what could possibly transfer one's physical being from the tangible world into that of other's consciousness? If not through supernatural means, then what is the logical answer..." Akira murmured while nibbling on a piece of melon bread he purchased from the convenience store. "Accessing the inaccessible... thinking outside the box. Humans are programmed to follow a certain standard, believe in a predetermined 'logic', but who dictates what 'logic' is? Is our inability to break free from the grip of the masses what inhibit our entry from the realm of consciousness?"

Akira sighed as he sat on the train, still mumbling to himself as he wrote down notes in his notebook.

"We may think that we are unique, or that we are not following the society standard of 'normal', but at the end of the day, we all are bound by it... Breaking free is not as easy as it seems," Akira closed his book. "A traumatic experience, then? A life-threatening scenario where there is no escape, an event that put a roadblock on all paths. A condition where we must jump over these barriers to escape..." Akira muttered pensively. "Could this be all to it?"

He took his phone out of his pocket momentarily and saw that the battery had gone flat, so he put it back where it belonged. He was about to head towards his place when he noticed a glow on his left where Untouchable should be located. It was a blue door that vanished the moment he blinked.

"Huh?" The teen frowned. Was that just his imagination?

He continued walking until he reached a familiar apartment complex. He grabbed his key from inside his bag and pushed the door open to the smell of delicious roast chicken that made his melon bread pale in comparison. He was taking off his shoes when he heard heavy footsteps that stopped not far from where he was. Iwai stood there, arms crossed and eyes dark. He was  _angry_.

"Good evening, Munehisa, sorry I haven't—"

"Seriously?" The man hissed. "Couldn't you at least reply to my messages?"

"I... haven't been checking my phone. The battery has been flat for a few days and I didn't realise..." Akira stammered, ripping his eyes away from Iwai's steely ones. "I'm sorry. I should have called, but I was so close, Munehisa! The answer is within reach. I cannot stop now."

"Akira?" Iwai grumbled with one of his eyebrows cocked. "You made me worried sick. I called Sojiro and your friends but none of them has heard from you. You were  _gone_. Disappeared off the face of the planet. One whole  _fucking_ week and you didn't even  _think_ of calling your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry." The teen deflated at that. He had no excuse aside from wanting to conclude his research as soon as he possibly could. It had been so long since he last found a topic he was so fascinated with, and that joy ran haywire, shutting down any logical part of him. When he dared himself to look back up, Kaoru stood next to Iwai with the same expression on his face.

"...That was mean of you, Akira," The boy looked like he was on the verge of tears, his voice shaking as were his arms which had Morgana clutched inside. "We even filed a missing person report three days ago. We were so worried..." Morgana meowed as if chastising him too.

"I—" The curly-haired teen retracted. His shoulders sunk and his bag dropped from his shoulder. He'd done his family wrong. His whole life, he had never had anyone who worried about him regardless of how many days he was gone, so his first thought was: it's okay. But he forgot that the family he found in Iwai and Kaoru was vastly different from the one he found in his so-called parents. "I'm sorry... I didn't think that you'd..."

"Didn't think that your own boyfriend won't be worried that you disappeared for one whole fuckin' week!?" Iwai snapped, making Akira flinch. His lips trembled at the raised voice. The last time Iwai yelled like that, he... he...

"I'm sorry..." Akira squeezed his arms around his body and took a step back.

The sight of a shaken Akira was enough to seep the anger out of his body. The man sighed and walked forward, then reached towards Akira only for the teen to flinch. "Look, I'm not angry, okay? I was just... frustrated. So is Kaoru. We love you, Akira. We don't want anythin' happenin' to you, especially not after what happened at Hawaii..." Iwai muttered. "I thought that your parents took you or worse... I thought that you... ugh, nevermind that. Are you hungry?"

Akira nodded weakly yet warily. It didn't seem like Iwai was terribly upset anymore, yet he still held his breath for the worst.

"Come in, then. Go have a shower and join us for dinner, 'kay?" Iwai kissed him on the top of his head and eased the teen into the house. That made Akira relax a little, especially when Kaoru's soft hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that again, okay?" The boy smiled sadly while Morgana leapt into Akira's arms. The teen nodded, then ruffled Morgana's soft fur, rewarding him with a soft purring noise.

When Akira looked up, he could've sworn he saw a blue butterfly.

.

Akira was sitting on his bed with Iwai lying on his side and listened intently to Akira's rambling about his research. The guy even grabbed some books that he showed Iwai as he enthusiastically explained.

"Goin' into someone's head, huh? That sounds dangerous."

"I suppose it depends on each person. The more malice someone hides, the riskier it would be. However, wouldn't you agree that it is a fascinating topic, Munehisa? Perhaps by entering the minds of others, I will finally solve the reason behind our unique ways of responding to a stimulus." Akira explained while Iwai skimmed through the teen's neat handwriting despite not having a full grasp on the concept.

"Don't you think that's a breach of privacy, though?"

"Ah," Akira's expression faltered and he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, you're right," Within a split second, his bright smile returned. He jumped off the bed and dug through the pile of books in his bag. It was a miracle how he was able to carry books that thick considering how scrawny the teen was. He sat next to Iwai the moment he found the stack of paper he was looking for. "Futaba's mother claimed that the distortion of one's mind is the basis of the cognitive world. Without enough twisted desire, the wood needed for the fire to burn is absent. A cognitive world inside the mind of an individual is dependent on the state of their mental health. The more deranged someone is, the stronger it is."

Iwai didn't really get it but he sat there and listened as his boyfriend continued rambling. He always loved hearing Akira go on and on about a topic he was passionate about. So much so that he didn't feel the fury and frustration anymore. Akira just wasn't used to others worrying about him, so it wasn't entirely his fault that he assumed no one would be looking for him for that one week.

Akira somehow managed to fall asleep despite all the giddiness. He curled in Iwai's chest as he did so, and they woke up in the morning in that position.

From there on, it was business as usual for them. Summer holiday was still going for Akira, so he decided to respond to his modelling agency's call that day. It was a normal swimsuit modelling, nothing too kinky or hardcore. While it disappointed Akira that he wouldn't be wearing intricate clothes, he brushed it off and did his job anyway.

Iwai, on the other hand, was honestly a little ticked off. The pretty boy who had been visiting him for the past few days decided to come over again for the fourth time in a row. He had chestnut-coloured hair that was long enough to be tied into a short ponytail and—wait. Akechi? Iwai hunched over his chair and put a finger on his chin thoughtfully. What a familiar name...

"Iwai-san?" The teen smiled that fake smile that Iwai badly wanted to knock out of his face. He was an intelligent guy, probably could rival Akira, but gods, Iwai couldn't stand how honeyed his words were. It was like he was trying too hard to impress him, and Iwai was not someone who wanted special treatment.

"You gettin' somethin' or what?" The man grumbled. The only thing that stopped him from kicking this Akechi guy off his shop was because he claimed that he was Akira's friend. Iwai forgot to ask Akira about him too yesterday, so now he wasn't sure what to do aside from bear with it. 

"I heard that Akira-kun returned yesterday night."

That made the shop owner blink. "How'd you know that?"

"He's my friend, remember? Of course, he would tell me," Akechi laughed softly. "Still, disappearing for the whole week  _is_ uncalled for. I hope he apologised for your sleepless nights and countless hours of worrying, Iwai-san."

"Eh, doesn't matter anymore. He's just a bit of a dumbass when it comes to this." Iwai shrugged as he put his feet back up at the counter and glanced at his half-read magazine.

"But you would think that with his level of intelligence, he would have learned that you care a great deal for him. And your son, too. Kaoru, is it? Akira is quite close to him, isn't he?"

"Look, I have no idea what you're gettin' at and it's seriously annoying me. If you ain't buyin' anythin', then get outta here." Iwai snapped. He didn't like how under-the-table this guy was. He wasn't so dumb as to not realise what Akechi was planning to do: drive a log between him and Akira. For what purpose, he wasn't sure. He could have a crush on Akira for all Iwai knew. All he knew was that there was no way he would take Akechi's words to heart.

"Now, now, Iwai-san. No need to get so defensive. I was only making a conversation, and I assure you, I care about him as much as you do."

Iwai scoffed at that. "If you do, then why are you passive-aggressively badmouthing him like that?"

"You mistake my intention," Akechi remarked calmly despite the aggression he received. "It is because I care about him that I do this. I didn't want him to risk angering you or worse yet, lose you all because he is inexperienced with human emotion."

That was met with Iwai's steely eyes glaring at Akechi only to find nothing in them. This guy was either that unfeeling or he was lying and Iwai wasn't sure which one deserved more negative backlash. "Whatever, pretty boy."

That did nothing but make Akechi more amused. He chuckled as he spoke. "You really are as outspoken as I heard. I must say that it's a trait that is sadly missing from most people these days. Them and their hidden agendas, am I correct?"

Funny how out of everything that came out of Akechi's lips, that one was the most genuine one that Iwai had heard. Ironic too because of what Akechi was trying to accomplish by being here. If Iwai trusted Akira any less than he did, he would raise an eyebrow but that kid had always been so ingenuous when it came to romance and emotion that it was kinda painful. There was no way Akira was willingly hit on or being hit on by Akechi.

"Good evening, Munehisa," A voice that Iwai had been dying to listen to the entire day made itself audible. The lithe figure of Akira soon followed as he pushed the door open. "Oh, hello Akechi."

"Evening, Akira-kun. How was your modelling work?" The brunette answered with a smile.

"I must say that it was disappointing. Swimsuits are not exactly something new... I would rather dress in a more complex and novel costume, but I suppose a job is a job." The teen walked into the shop and around the counter where he placed his bag. Morgana leapt out of it and climbed onto Iwai's lap where the older man gave the cat a quick head rub.

"It must be an experience for you, huh? Being the centre of attention isn't the easiest thing to do, after all. Especially with so many eyes staring at your bare skin. How do you deal with it?"

"I don't find nudity shameful. The human body is a work of art. It is always intricate and there are no two that are the same. Do you not think that it's fascinating?" Akira shrugged nonchalantly. He automatically started to tidy up the paint display in the corner of the store.

"Hm, I suppose it does have some artistic merit."

"And what is your opinion, Akechi?"

The other teen watched Akira's deft fingers moving on the display like he knew how Iwai liked everything to be positioned. "It's whatever you'd like it to be. Something intimate, perhaps a tool," He smiled. "Or a weapon."

"A weapon..." Akira muttered thoughtfully, then he turned to face Akechi. "Would you mind elaborating?"

"Perhaps next time. I have somewhere to be right now," The brunette glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. Then, he looked at Iwai and nodded. "Until next time."

When Akechi left, Iwai closed his magazine and threw it at the counter while Morgana was still content on curling on Iwai's lap, enjoying the whole-body rub that he was receiving. Akira couldn't fault the cat because Iwai gave a killer back scratches, speaking from experience. "How'd you know that guy?"

"He went into the library last week and we talked a little. I wasn't aware that he's acquainted with you too, Munehisa."

"Guess you can say it like that," Iwai murmured. "He gives me the chills."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Just be careful around him, 'kay? I've seen a fair share of undercover slimy guys like him back in the Yakuza."

"Duly noted." Trusting his boyfriend's judgement, Akira nodded. There was a moment of peaceful silence that stretched between them, only filled with the radio playing in the background. When he was finished with arranging the paint, Akira walked towards Iwai and held him from behind, feeling the man's muscular shoulders and hard pecs that always made him hot and bothered. He landed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's stubbled cheek and smiled. "Hey, you owe me and Morgana some sushi after all the money I put in your pocket that couple of weeks ago."

That made Iwai laugh. He turned his head and kissed Akira. "Fine. Sushi for dinner. We'll let Kaoru in too, eh?"

"Familly dinner? Of course, Munehisa." They shared yet another long, tender kiss that remained for a while.


	19. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Cheesy sex
> 
> Also lowkey dedicated to [Mega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMega/profile) because we have been talking about KaoRyu prompt for ages now and I want to make it come true. It's only gonna be a secondary ship but despite its crackiness I hope it won't be too cringey~ anw let me know what you guys think. This is kinda a boring chapter... but bear with me...
> 
> Another artless chapter because I've been busy with so many other things... I'm sorry u.u

Kaoru was the happiest boy in the world. Or rather, he  _should_ be. His beloved dad who had been distant for the longest time now came back to his senses. Then the said dad went and decided to get the most beautiful, kindest and smartest boyfriend in the world.  Then there was Morgana too who kept him company when the two was off doing God knew what. Looked like unlike him, the cat was already accustomed to being forgotten by his owner, but he supposed that was how cats were. They didn't really mind being left to their own devices. Kaoru wished he could be a little like Morgana because perhaps then, he could be happy for his family without a petty sense of jealousy inside of him.

"Busy, huh?" The boy curled his lips as he stroke Morgana's fur and picked up the cat so they were face-to-face. "They're probably just having sex somewhere."

Morgana meowed in response as if agreeing with Kaoru.

"I'm glad they're in love but sometimes I feel left out. They're always so cute together..." Kaoru put Morgana on the counter before he crossed his arms on the cold surface and rested his head on them. "I want a boyfriend too... or a girlfriend, whichever one. I just want someone. It must be nice, being in love..."

Kaoru glanced to the side at his half-finished homework and curled his lips. All he ever did was study and do his homework like a good little son, but now that he'd seen how wild Iwai and Akira always were, he felt inclined to follow in their footsteps. He was old enough to be in a relationship, right? If it was up to him though, he'd rather have an older boyfriend. Someone more mature and more experienced, ready to guide him in life and in bed...

That made Kaoru's face turn red. Putting his hands on it, he let out a loud exhale in an attempt to calm himself down. After what happened  _that_ day, he couldn't deny that he'd been craving more TLC. He thought that it'd be a one-time thing but it seemed that his teenage hormones were trying to convince him otherwise. Afraid that it would only get worse, he tried his best to keep everything bottled up, relieving himself only when he absolutely needed to

"I want to have sex!" Just as Kaoru screamed that out loud, he heard the shop's door opening and a teenager stared at him with his mouth open.

"U-uh, did I come in at the wrong time?" The familiar-looking blond stammered, his cheeks turning pinkish after he heard what the bespectacled boy had to say so loudly. "I was just looking for Akira, but if he's not here—"

"Sorry!" Kaoru replied just as flustered as the guest was. "Er, no... he just left with dad, but I can pass your message if you'd like! Y-you're Sakamoto-san, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Kaoru, right? We met at Akira's birthday party." Ryuji blinked while closing the door behind him and walked towards the counter where the meek-looking middle schooler sat.

"We did. Didn't get to talk too much, though. I guess now's a good time as any while you wait for Akira. Sit down!" Kaoru passed Ryuji the stool that Akira always sat on. The blond walked around the counter tentatively as if scared that Iwai might pop out of nowhere and glare him down, but when he realised that no such thing was about to happen, he sat next to Kaoru and admired the shop.

"Damn... This place really is impressive. Did Akira make any of these models?"

"He did!" Kaoru leapt off his feet excitedly and pointed at a handgun on the top shelf. It was a simple dark grey colour but it had a certain matte quality to it that made it look imposing. "This one is my favourite. I don't know how he did it but I bet dad helped him. It's so simple but it looks so elegant."

"Just like Akira himself, huh?" Ryuji laughed. "Do you also paint?"

That made Kaoru giggle sheepishly. He pulled open the drawer and showed Ryuji the sorry excuse of a gun he tried to paint under Iwai's guidance. "It's horrible, huh? I've never been good at painting. My fingers are really shaky."

"Dude, this is much better than what I can do!" Ryuji retorted, seriously impressed at the paint job. It was in no way Akira's level of stunning or Iwai's level of god-tier skill but it was still pretty damn good.

"Y-you're flattering me..." Kaoru rubbed the back of his head.

"No way! I'm serious. I'd show you my attempt at painting and you'll just laugh at it."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You're giving me too much credit, but I guess that's nice for a change," Said Ryuji with his chest puffed. "So where'd the lovebirds go?"

That made the pout return on Kaoru's face. The boy curled his lips and propped his head up with one of his hands, then he sighed. "Some road trip with Akira. Probably just another excuse to have sex somewhere else if you ask me. It's fine and dandy to have sex, of course, but I feel so left out! Do you know how  _loud_ they are when they think I'm not around? I can barely focus on my homework with Akira screaming like a madman!" Kaoru buried his face in his hands at the memory. "...Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to ramble."

Ryuji initially thought Kaoru was just another polite, soft-spoken young boy. While he was all that, Ryuji didn't anticipate Iwai's son to also be the type to ramble so openly like that. To be honest, that made Ryuji relax a bit. He never knew what to do in front of the innocent and meek type because he was too scared that he'd break them. He did have a habit of saying what was in his mind, after all, and he would hate to accidentally hurt Kaoru, especially when his dad was fucking terrifying and his dad's boyfriend was his best friend who had sadistic tendencies sometimes.

"No, dude. It's fine. I get what you mean," Ryuji let out a laugh as he threw his head back. "First, it's Akira, then it's Ann. Seriously, can't everyone just chill a bit? We're collecting dust here, being ignored all the time."

"Ann? She's the pretty one with pigtails, right? She's really pretty and kind, so I can't say I'm surprised that someone would want to be with her."

"Is that your type of girl, Kaoru?" Ryuji jabbed playfully at the giggle that he received as a response.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I do want to be with someone older than I am. I think I kinda get why Akira decided to date dad," Kaoru sighed dreamily while stroking Morgana's fur. "The security of knowing that you're in more capable hands... having someone there to give wise, educated advice... It's such a comforting thought."

"Hmm..." Placing his arms on the counter, Ryuji hummed. "It's kinda the opposite for me. It's just so damn hard to show how much you like someone if you don't take the initiative to protect them, y'know? Maybe that's just me. Ann always says that I'm a pretty bad boyfriend candidate. Some friend she is, right? I mean sure, I'm no Akira, but I think I'm fine as I am! Right?"

Seeing how defensive and fired up Ryuji seemed to be, Kaoru giggled and leaned his head forward. "Looks like Akira's right when he says that you remind him of a younger version of dad."

"M-me? Iwai-san? What makes him say that?"

"Fiery, intense, outspoken," Kaoru hummed in a singsong voice. "It's refreshing to see someone like that, so yeah, I'd say you're fine as you are, Sakamoto-san."

"Aw, man. Don't say something so embarrassing like that." The teen scratched his head despite being glad that he finally had a company. Yusuke was too busy with a project, Ann now was dating Shiho and wouldn't stop being lovey-dovey in front of him and Akira... well, that guy was just gone half the time. He could hardly contact him throughout the summer holiday. And there was his disappearance too. God, really, Akira was just on a whole another universe sometimes. While he was happy that his friends found something they were passionate about, he couldn't help feeling a bit lonely. Kaoru must feel the same as well.

"And they'll be gone for three days, they said... I swear, sometimes I feel like dad only showed me the ropes so he can run away and have fun with his boyfriend while leaving me here to man the shop. Do you know how many big, scary men come in here on a daily basis? I think I have ten years cut off my life because of how nervous I get."

"For real?" Ryuji frowned. "That means he trusts you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but still... well, I can't blame him. I was the one who encouraged him to take the trip while it's summer holiday. And it's not like he left me completely by my own. Sometimes his friends come and hang out here too. Iida-san and Arai-san take care of me well."

Ryuji knew that by 'friends' Kaoru meant the Yakuza. That made him hesitate for a moment because this was the son of an ex-Yakuza he was talking to. One wrong move and he'd have his neck snapped. Sure, Iwai was a great guy who took care of him when... ugh... Ryuji swallowed at the memory of Iwai and Akira spitroasting him. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to experience that again. While he would like to try topping, he also wanted to be dominated. It was like an endless tug-o-war that burned inside of him every day.

The blond glanced at the boy in front of him. He had such a sweet, sincere smile on his face, but Ryuji was startled to see it suddenly changing. Kaoru's eyes darkened the moment the front door creaked open, then he clicked his tongue in a way that Iwai would. He pushed himself off the chair with a loud exhale and walked around the counter with heavy footsteps despite wearing sneakers and not steel-toed boots like his father.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not welcome here?" There was a bite in his voice that sent a shiver down Ryuji's spine, so much so that he would rather sit and not make a squeak.

"I don't wanna talk to a brat. Let me speak to Mune." The voice was gruff as opposed to Kaoru's youthful one.

"And he should waste your time on you why?" Kaoru glowered although he was much shorter and slimmer in comparison to the unwanted guest. "Ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The boy referred to the fists that already formed on the man's hand. "Do you know what will happen to you if you hurt me?"

"Tsk, fuckin' brat!" The stranger cursed before walking out and slamming the door shut, leaving Kaoru shaking his head in exasperation as he walked back towards his original spot.

"Sorry about that. Just some of dad's old contacts. They wouldn't stop bothering him lately even though dad kicks them out all the time," The boy sighed as he sat down and looked at Ryuji, his smile now returning. "Sakamoto-san? What's wrong?" He tilted his head when Ryuji seemed to be sweating bullets.

That gave him too much Iwai vibes. Ryuji sat there, not knowing what to say. He could see it now - the family resemblance. Both Iwai and Kaoru were absolutely terrifying when the time called for it. "Er - nothing. Do those guys come around often?"

"Every now and then. Usually, Iida-san is here to take care of them, but sometimes I have to do it myself. It's scary, but well, you get used to it after a while. Dad gets all sort of customers here, after all. If I can't stand my ground then I'll get taken advantage of." Kaoru curled his lips while Morgana stretched on the counter.

"Uh, right," The blond stammered unintelligibly. In record time, all his opinions of Kaoru had been shattered. he wasn't just a meek, soft-spoken kid. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing and Ryuji didn't know what to do with that information. "Do you ever? Get taken advantage of I mean. Wa-wait, that came out wrong."

Kaoru laughed when Ryuji's face reddened in an instant. He really reminded him of Iwai but a bit cuter. "People  _tried_ , but dad taught me well. I know everyone is scared of him, so no one would dare touch me. If anything,  _I_  take advantage of them," The bespectacled boy glanced at the clock, then back at Ryuji. "Are you free, Sakamoto-san? Maybe you'd like to join me for lunch, seeing how we've both been ditched by the lovebirds?"

"Ugh... yeah, I'd like that." Ryuji groaned at the bitter reminder. The two of them locked the shop and headed for the nearest diner.

.

"Do you have the hang of it, Munehisa?" Akira narrowed his eyes, giving the targets in front of him an intense glare a predator would give its prey.

"Have some faith in me, kitten. I won't miss my mark this time." Answered Iwai, his index finger putting light pressure on the trigger while the others keeping the rifle steady in his hands. He adjusted his footing slightly, closed one of his eyes and made sure that his shoulder was properly supporting the gun.

"Of course I have the utmost faith in your skill, Munehisa. I have seen firsthand what you are capable of. This much is nothing for your sharpshooting skill." Akira whispered while a droplet of sweat fell from his forehead partly thanks to the bright summer sun and another part because of the tension that blanketed them.

_Bang!_

"Grand prize!" A female voice yelled out while ringing her bells, then it was followed with impressed 'oohs' from anyone watching. "Congratulations, sir! You may choose from the following prize." She motioned to the top shelf where the exclusive merchandise lied.

"Take your pick, baby." Iwai grinned as he placed the toy gun back down while Akira excitedly walked towards the stall and hummed to himself. He ended up picking a gigantic grey hamster plush that was half of Akira's size and double his width that carrying it made him look comical. How they were going to fit that thing in their already tiny tent, he had no idea. He should've bought a bigger one for their camping trip.

"What the hell? They have so many better options. That thing's a real dust collector, y'know?"

Akira snuggled the fluffy plush before looking at Iwai and smiling at him. "It looks like you. I think I will name him Mune-chan."

"You're such a weirdo." Iwai scoffed and took a few seconds before glancing at the doll. Yeah, he had to admit. It kinda looked like him.

"Still, I wasn't expecting to see a festival in such a rural area. Quite a decent one, at that."

"Much better than the amusement park back in Tokyo, if you ask me. At least we don't get sandwiched here." That and he was glad to break free from the crowd that was Tokyo. Here, no one recognised them. They were free to do whatever they wanted in public without having to worry about Akira's friends finding out that their schoolmate was dating a significantly older guy. Akira would probably get in some trouble with the teachers if they heard about it.

"C'mon, let's go get some dinner and head home." Iwai kissed the top of Akira's head before curling his arm around the teen and walking towards their car.

It was kind of a joke that while they did freaky sex so often, they have only gone on a date a handful of times. Iwai felt as if he owed Akira this much, especially seeing how it was the summer holiday. The highschooler cooped himself inside the house, rambling about his Cognitive Psience research for too much that Iwai felt it right to pluck him out of his zone and give him some break. Taking some time off was important but Akira didn't understand the concept of breathing during a marathon.

Still. The power to enter one's consciousness, huh? He had a good grasp of it now thanks to Akira talking about it all day and all night, but could it really be possible? It sounded like it had the potential to be a dangerous game if played wrong. While he knew that Akira was responsible and would not try to intentionally harm anyone, what if this research was to fall to someone with bad intentions?

And of course, there was  _that_ guy.

"...So, let's talk about your new friend. Akechi, isn't it?" Iwai said while Akira was busy munching his food. "He's not like your other friends."

The teen swallowed, took a gulp of water and smiled at Iwai knowingly. "You're not fond of him."

"You're too sharp for your own good, y'know that?"

"You're an open book, Munehisa," He chuckled before grabbing another piece of meat from the barbeque and putting it on his plate. "Do you think he means ill to me?"

"It's not that..." Iwai frowned while trying to put his finger on it. It was hard thinking while Akira was sitting on the booth with a giant hamster plush next to him. "Aren't you worried that he's scheming somethin'? Like... try'na steal your—er, Wakaba's research?"

"And how would that benefit him? Do you really think Akechi is capable of using the Cognitive World for evil?"

"I dunno. Aren't you the one close to him? From what I've seen he's just some brat who thinks he can charm his way out of every situation. It's not fuckin' workin' because I see through all his BS. There's no sayin' what he'd do with your research of cognitive world," Iwai raised defensively. "Look, just watch your back, okay? I've spent enough time in the shittier part of the world to know who has an ulterior motive and who doesn't."

Akira smiled at Iwai who had the bill of his hat shadowing his eyes. He chuckled lightly at the concern before setting down his chopsticks. "I trust your judgement, Munehisa. You would never baselessly accuse someone just because you're not fond of them."

They ate their food after that and made their way towards the communal bathroom where they were they took a bath together, not talking about anything in particular, then walked out feeling refreshed. It was already eight at night when they sat on the lush field where they set up camp with a breathtaking view of the night sky decorated with speckles of stars. There were a few other tents scattered nearby as well, but they were so far away that Iwai and Akira might as well be alone.

"Penny for your thought?" Iwai smirked knowingly at Akira whose eyes seemed to drown in reality far from this one.

"...I have been seeing strange visions," Akira lowered his head and played with the glass of orange juice in his hands. "I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but it's occurring more and more often lately. A shimmer of blue light... the presence of a strange door and then the blue butterfly. Am I going insane, Munehisa?"

"Sure sounds like it."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

That made Iwai snort. "You gettin' enough sleep?"

"With you ensuring I have my full eight? Of course," Akira chuckled before returning to his previous pensive expression. "Blue butterfly represents transformation or a sign that one must embrace what the future might bring them. It is a rare occurrence for someone to encounter one, let alone multiple in the span of a few days. This might sound preposterous but I believe that it's my cognition trying to tell me something."

"You think it has something to do with your research? I mean you've learned a lot, haven't you? Uh, it could be that understanding is the first step to experiencing? I dunno."

Akira looked at Iwai with glimmering eyes and a smile. "Surprisingly deep, Munehisa. You might be correct." Leaning forward, Akira pinched the bill of Iwai's hat before taking it off, revealing the man's charming silver hair that he kept hidden most of the time. Akira's other hand cupped his boyfriend's stubbled chin, feeling it scratching his palm before the teenager stole a kiss. Iwai's grey coat that they used as a cover underneath them crinkled as the two moved closer into each other.

"Sorry, Mune-chan, but you'll be your owner's pillow for now." Iwai chuckled, then he pushed Akira so his head was lying on the gigantic hamster plush. Now on top of Akira, Iwai had free reign of that slim body. His calloused fingers moved down Akira's body then slipped underneath his shirt to rub his skin and teasing his nipples.

"Having sex under the stars? I never pegged you to be such a romantic." Akira purred as he allowed Iwai to silence him with a kiss. The two drowned in the intimacy. Kissing, touching, caressing, never lingering too long in one spot as if scared that the moment they did, the sky would crumble. In those precious few months Akira spent with Iwai, he had always felt the man's gentleness behind his rough facade, but this was... different. Akira could feel Iwai's love and sincerity through his tender kiss, warmth through his touch and  _life_ through his heartbeat. 

Akira never wanted this moment to stop. All his life, he had never once felt this much love directed at him. Iwai was taking his time worshipping Akira's body inside out, savouring him and sucking his soul through his lips. Gods, it was so intoxicating. Akira felt his head spinning at the realisation that perhaps all those loneliness he endured in the past was just a prelude to  _this._ If that was the case, he would gladly experience that pain all over again because now he knew that such a heartfelt affection awaited him at the end of the tunnel.

He loved Iwai. Now that he had a taste of happiness, Akira feared that he might be addicted. He never wanted Iwai to leave his life, and he expressed it by curling his arms around the man's muscular back as he thrust into Akira slowly yet with power behind every push. Iwai felt so right inside of him. After tasting many other men, he could now say that with confidence. No one could make him feel warmth behind every touch and every thrust the way Iwai always did. In Iwai's arms, Akira felt safe and protected, like nothing could touch him. Like he was invincible. Like he was worth loving.

The older man kissed Akira deeply as if able to read the teen's mind. They remained that way for a long time even after both of them found their release. No words were spoken, but they knew that they were the only ones who could keep each other grounded. They had only dated for so long, yet the mutual love between them was infallible.

.

"Did Kaoru ever text you back?" Akira asked as they were getting ready to sleep. The tent had been zipped tight and their pillows and blanket in place.

"He didn't, but Iida told me that he checked up on him a couple of hours ago. Kid seemed to be doing fine," Iwai eyed his phone idly. "Eh, it's Kaoru. He's stronger than he looks. He can protect himself. Also, he's a teenager, so he's probably glad that his nosy dad is out and about so he can have the house all to himself."

"Mmhm," The bespectacled teen hummed. "How strange. Ryuji also has yet to reply to my messages. He's usually quick." 

"Huh. Oh well, let's go to sleep and hope they'll reply to us in the morning."

.

"Thank you so much for keeping me company today, Sakamoto-san!" Kaoru bowed the moment they exited the movie theatre. At some point after four in the evening, they decided to go watch The Cake Knight Rises. It started with talks about their favourite movies to suddenly them wanting to watch it but their friends already viewed it without them. Those traitors.

"Nah, nah. I should be the one thanking you. I thought I was just gonna stay home and play games today, but I ended up having fun." Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We should do it more often!" The boy raised enthusiastically. "Oh, er... I mean, if you don't mind."

"'Course not! Uh... I'll see you tomorrow, I guess? I mean, if you're free."

"O-okay."

"Er... then, see you tomorrow?"

"...See you tomorrow."

Kaoru had a huge smile on his face as he made his way back into Untouchable to clean up a little before going home. Ryuji was a great company, so outspoken and lively that there was not a boring moment. Their post-movie discussion was intense, to say the least. It was an all right watch, nothing too exceptional but still unique in its own way. When Kaoru turned the corner towards Untouchable, he saw a teenager standing there with a briefcase in his hand.

"Oh, hello," He smiled politely. "Your dad isn't in, is he?"

"Hm... no, he isn't. Who might you be?" Kaoru asked reluctantly. While many people seemed to be looking for Iwai, none of them ever looked as pretty as this that he couldn't help but wonder who he was. It took him a few seconds to form an 'o' with his mouth. "You're the detective prince, Akechi Goro!"

"I'm flattered you recognise me." The brunette said softly.

"Dad is on a camping trip with his partner. He won't be back for a couple of days but I can relay your message if you want? Uh, what business do you have with him?" The bespectacled boy asked curiously.

"Oh, no legal problem, I assure you!" Akechi smiled. "Well, aside from the moral issue of dating an underaged student, that is."

That made Kaoru freeze on spot. Suddenly, he put up his guard and eyed the detective with scepticism. Something about the brunette rubbed him the wrong way, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. Well, perhaps for one, because no one who meant well would say that so openly to someone related to the man in the topic.

"What do you need from him?" Asked the boy a little too snappily.

"No need for hostility. I only wanted to talk," Still with that disconcerting smile, Akechi turned to leave, but not without tapping Kaoru firmly on the shoulder. "I will return in two days, then. Take care, Kaoru-kun."

.

His quest might seem simple in theory, but Akechi was surprised to discover that in practice, it was a lot harder than it looked.

Seeing how smitten Iwai was with Akira, he initially assumed that the rugged shopowner was just another old man who fell into young adults' charms quite easily. Especially seeing how Akira had no flirtatious bone in his body whatsoever. All he had was his pretty look and slim figure that, Akechi had to admit, was quite pleasing to the eyes. It was no surprise that Iwai fell for him.

However, it looked like physical appearance wasn't the foundation of their relationship, which proved quite problematic for him who wanted to separate them from each other. There was strength in numbers. Akira's fearsome intelligence combined with Iwai's brawn and intuition could prove to be a deadly combination if he wasn't careful.

Such love was almost sickening. Akechi had a repressed smile on his face as he took the cab home. It might seem farfetched for now, especially knowing that Iwai was not fond of him in the slightest, but eventually, he was certain that his efforts would bear fruit. 

.

Iwai and Akira returned two days later as promised. It was already nighttime when they walked into their shared apartment. They were met with a delicious smell of ramen that immediately made them salivate. Both walked into the house and dropped their luggage in the living room before peeking into the kitchen to see a guest. Kaoru was standing there, cooking with an apron on while Ryuji was on the dining room playing on his handheld console.

"That smells amazing, dude. I can't wait to taste it," The blond remarked before getting to his feet and walking behind Kaoru to take a look at the two bowls of ramen that the boy just finished. "Ah, crap. It looks great too."

"I cook a lot for dad and Akira, so this much is nothing... I hope you'll enjoy it, Ryuji-san." Said Kaoru as he placed the two bowls on the desk, then froze when he saw Akira and Iwai giving him a shit-eating grin from the doorway.

"I see that I worried over nothing, huh?" The eldest one snickered. "I hope you didn't forget that your dad's coming home today."

"O-of course not! I have another two portions..." 

"Ah, Ryuji... You are all grown up now." Akira let out a genuine sigh that made Ryuji burn in embarrassment. The teen jumped and stormed towards Akira with his face so red it could rival a boiled crab's.

"Listen now, t-this ain't what it looks like, okay? Just two friends having dinner together. I-I mean, I would never have any ulterior motive, not when it's my effing friend's boyfriend's  _son_!" 

"Well, whatever. Si'down, you two." Iwai grabbed the two boys by the hands before forcing them onto the seat and helping himself to the two portions Kaoru was referring to. He made one for Akira too before all four of them sat together on the dining table and started eating.

Ryuji felt his cheeks burning up as he slurped the delicious ramen. Akira and Iwai were as gross and lovey-dovey as he remembered them to be, complete with their warm smiles towards each other and the lingering touch that made him want to run away. He could still remember that day in the back area of Untouchable where they did things to him... things that Ryuji would have never imagined he'd experience. Now those two sat there like nothing had ever happened. How they could be so unaffected by it, he would never know.

They talked a bit about school and the shop for the past two days to see if anything out of hand had occurred. Once they finished their food, Akira excused himself to take a shower while Kaoru leaving briefly to the living room to see what souvenir Iwai and Akira brought home. Ryuji was about to join his friend when Iwai grabbed him by the wrist and gripped it tightly.

Ryuji felt a shiver down his spine the moment his eyes met Iwai's steely ones that prompted him to sit down.

"Listen, kid. I know that we let you in our session that one time, but don't think I'll take it easy on you, 'mmkay?" Iwai muttered with their faces so close together.

"Y-yes, sir." Ryuji whimpered.

"And you might be Akira's best friend, but that doesn't give you much brownie points."

"Yes sir..." He repeated.

"You break his heart, I break your spine."

"Y-yes sir..." Ryuji stammered despite having absolutely no romantic relation with Kaoru whatsoever.

As if on cue, Kaoru entered the kitchen and grinned. "I love the new bag, dad! Thank you so much!" He paused when he saw his father and his friend sitting next to each other. One more nervous than the other. "Huh? What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, just school." Iwai grinned before he stood up and walked past Kaoru, not forgetting to tap him on the head. He knew that Ryuji had no intention of making an advance on his son just yet, but it was still fun to fuck with him.

 


	20. A Scar From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Tentacles  
> \- Dubcon
> 
> If you're expecting kinky tentacle sex, _I'm sorry_  
>  This chapter is... surprisingly dark. I hope it's not too jarring... the tone change is pretty drastic.

Akira didn't how long it had been, but it felt like he had been walking down the same path for  _hours_. Not used to exercise, his feet ached and his breathing choppy, especially when the slope grew and he had to give it his all to climb the endless road. As he traversed the path, he could only hear distant giggling and screams that his ears were already accustomed to. This was like a scene out of a horror movie. He woke up here, alone, confused and without signal on his phone.

He held himself while he took in his surroundings that hadn't changed since when he began walking. It was cold, damp and hostile. He felt chills stinging him from all directions, and every drop of water made him flinch. He wasn't sure what was illuminating the tunnel that should be pitch black, but he found that he could really care less. Exhausted and broken, all he wanted to do was to find an escape.

A blue butterfly flew past him, and Akira could see the glimmer that it left in its wake.

_"What is it that you seek, Trickster?"_

Akira snapped his eyes open the moment a feminine voice echoed in his ears. He stopped short in his track and turned back to see that he was still alone in the tunnel. There was nothing but those disconcerting giggles of god knew what and the blue butterfly flying around his head.

 _"Your fate is not in chains, not in this universe, yet you seek us,"_ It continued in its soothing yet eerie tone.  _"There is nothing we can offer for you have nothing to break free from."_

Akira, with his lips pursed into a thin line, whispered. "Knowledge. I'd like to experience the world of cognition with my own two eyes. I'd like to ascertain that my friend's mother's research is not fictitious and that there really  _is_ something behind the complicated minds of the human being."

That statement was left unanswered. However, what awaited Akira at the end of the tunnel paralysed him with awe. Draft of wind came out of nowhere as if pushing him forward towards the gigantic hole that formed in the wall. It was pitch black with red artery-like structure running into it, begging to be explored, and Akira's thirst for knowledge did nothing but compel him to enter. Like a sailor charmed by a siren, he thoughtlessly walked into it.

Almost immediately, Akira felt cold. He reflexively held himself as he advanced forward, not knowing what to expect behind the dark passageway.

"You're here." Said a voice that was a little too familiar to him. Akira froze the moment he saw what was standing in front of him. It was... him. Yellow eyes, black aura enveloping its body, but it was  _him._ A carbon copy. It was wearing studded collars around its neck, red shirt, black leather pants and a pair of boots.

"My cognition." The curly-haired teen spoke calmly yet it was tinged with excitement and some fear. This was unfamiliar water to him—would his cognition attack or worse, kill him? Wakaba's research didn't reveal too much in that regard which was a given, considering the inconclusiveness. What danger it posed would finally make itself clear. Akira was aware that he was going to witness something ground-breaking and his heart was aflutter.

"I knew you'd make it. You were always so sharp," It said with a multi-layered voice like there were two people speaking. "And foolish at the same time. You understand that this little "experiment" of yours is risky, but you're just so eager to dive head-first."

"You cannot get anywhere without risking a little something from time to time. If you are me, then we both should know that." Akira said firmly as he took one more step forward.

"Ah, yes... your 'thirst for knowledge', wasn't it? A gimmick to make yourself look smart and endearing," Echoing Akira's movement, it, too, walked forward until it was practically standing nose-to-nose with Akira who refused to flinch. "We both know that you're a manipulative little cat who knows that you'll only get your way if you act like an idiot." Akira made a small noise when it flicked him on the forehead.

"That is false. While I agree that I might seem gullible to most and that it might make them relax around me, I learn because there are still so much for me out there. You know it too, deep down."

"Oh yeah?" It purred as it leaned forward and rested its cold chin on Akira's shoulder, right next to his ear. "Even though you're using that as an excuse to suck other men's dicks?"

Akira's heart stopped for a split second at the implication that he wasn't loyal to his boyfriend. Yes, he always enjoyed Iwai's willingness to let him experiment, but he never once thought that he was only using 'experimentation' as a way to cheat on the kind older man. There was always a tinge of grief in his heart that would be overwritten by pleasure soon after. He never understood where it stemmed from, but it might just be from this.

The shadow stood up straight to give Akira a catty grin as he walked around the teen slowly. "And you enjoy every second of it, don't you? Poor me, never getting enough attention as a child, so now not even your boyfriend can fulfil your needs. You have to go to other men, suck their cocks and hope they'll love you. Munehisa is not enough for you, isn't he? You're just a greedy kid who wants everyone to love you. Well, I have news for you, dear," The shadow stopped right behind Akira to wrap his arms around the teen, making him jump at the sudden cold. "They don't. No one does."

Akira could feel his lips trembling at the sore spot that the shadow hit. Although he was admittedly a lot better nowadays, there was still some part of him that tried to convince him that he was not worthy of anyone's love. "That's not true," He resisted. "I have my friends - Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke... I have Kaoru and Munehisa, Jiro-san and Arai-san and the others. And Munehisa... he loves me. He said it himself."

"And you would know that how, exactly?" The shadow pushed Akira forward, making him tumble and almost falling down in the process. "You don't understand how human functions, idiot. You're just an outcast. You don't belong with people. You can't even tell if someone's lying to save your life. The only thing you got going on for you is that body. That's why everyone loves you. You think it's because of your personality?"

"My body?" The bespectacled male looked down at himself. He supposed that he was what they called a 'pretty boy', but he never thought that it would influence anyone's decision in befriending him.

"You're seriously daft. Mune's obviously just here for your body. Young, tight, receptive. Once you grow up, he'll just toss you aside like some old toy. He did it once. He won't have a problem doing it the second time," It walked towards Akira as the boy took one step back. It continued until Akira's back hit the wall, and even then, the shadow didn't stop advancing. It stopped right in front of Akira, wedged its knee between his legs and moved it back and forth against his crotch. "You're just a plaything and nothing else."

"N-no..." Akira turned his face sideways when the shadow ran its tongue on his cheek. "Munehisa—"

"Doesn't love you. You're smart, aren't you? You should know that no one will ever love someone like you." That was the moment Akira felt something crawling up his legs.

He looked down to see black tentacle-like limb slowly slithering up. It constricted his thigh before it crawled under his shirt, practically immobilising him. The shadow hummed in contentment as he restrained the teen's wrists and kissing him. Akira tried breaking free. Struggling, thrashing, even biting the shadow's tongue but all to no avail. It seemed to enjoy every moment instead.

"Yeah, go ahead and reject me. Even if you do, you know that I'm talking sense." It smirked victoriously while Akira writhed in front of him.

"Hn!" The male whimpered the moment his pants were roughly pulled down and his clothes ripped apart, all while smelling the shadow's strange odour so close to him. The sensation that overcame him when those tentacles wrapped themselves around his half-hardness was out of this world. Akira couldn't decide if it was pleasurable or not. One part of him wanted to moan while the other wanted so badly to not stoop that low.

He felt a few more of those tendrils that he realised came from his cognitive self curling around his wrists, allowing it to release its grip from Akira. "See? The moment Mune isn't here to watch you, you turn away. It's because you know it too, me. Mune's only sticking around because of how kinky you are. Once you cease to be fun, he'll leave you. He'll leave just like everyone else."

Akira melted when those smooth tentacles stroke and rub him all over like it knew all of his weak spots. Of course, they did. Technically speaking, he was the one controlling them.

God, they were so cold and slippery. If he closed his eyes, he could picture tongues licking him all over - his nipples, neck, ears, ass, cock, balls,  _everywhere_. Was it good or was it disgusting? He didn't get much chance to ponder over it. Those tentacles pulled him forward, making him dangle mid-air. Akira's heart was still hammering even when he realised he wasn't going to fall over, then he whimpered when those black limbs tied his hands around his back, followed by a larger one curling around his neck and entering his mouth.

Akira tried to bite it, but he knew that it would do nothing but amuse the shadow who was standing in front of him with a smirk. It palmed its pants before approaching Akira, whose mouth was full of tentacle, to stroke his curly hair. There was fire behind the teen's eyes like he was ready to pounce on the shadow the moment it let up.

"Aren't you a stubborn one? Stop trying to fight me. I'm right. You're wrong," It pulled his hair and leaned into him while still fucking his mouth with its tentacle.

"Nngh!" Akira screamed out when a large tentacle rammed itself into his ass and began fucking him furiously, throwing his body forward with every thrust.

"Why don't you give up and stay here? I can give you what you want. I'm the one who understands you best, after all. The only one who would accept you for who you are," It smiled when it saw drool spilling out of Akira's mouth and tears falling from his eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and he moaned loudly when smaller tendrils pinched his nipples like they were milking him. "Your beloved Munehisa is here too, you know? Lovely guy. Real honest with his feelings. He can't stand you."

Akira panted loudly. His mind was hazy thanks to that thick limb fucking him, stretching him so wide. Then, he screamed when another one wriggled its way inside. His ass was stretched to its limit that Akira was worried that he'd lose all semblance of tightness. One was large enough... a second one was almost unbearable. It was only thanks to the limb in his mouth that he didn't completely break down. It made sure that his mouth was actively working, hitting the back of his throat whenever he felt like he was about to collapse. So, when it decided to retreat, Akira felt nothing but a sense of loss.

He didn't have much time to stay disappointed because his cognitive self moved forward and unzipped his pants to reveal its own cock. With a smirk, it pushed itself deep into Akira's mouth. "I am you as much as he is Munehisa. What you hear here are unspoken thoughts. They exist, they linger, but they're concealed."

Akira could only groan in response. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to. With mouth stuffed full of his shadow's cock and ass abused by two fat tentacles, his mind spun. There was something so arousing about smelling himself and having slimy, foreign appendages fucking him, some squeezing his nipples just hard enough to make him throb. Akira was pliant. He was all but a ragdoll as he was being fucked from both ends.

"I exist within you. I am the fire that keeps you fighting even when the world turned its back against you. I am evidence that you don't need anyone else. Change? Who needs change? Those who truly love you won't ask you to change anything about yourself." The shadow grinned, refusing to stop thrusting its hips for even a second. "So why don't we exact our revenge? I will grant you the power you need to rip apart those who wronged you, starting from your parents."

The tentacle around Akira's neck tightened, cutting off Akira's blood flow. He whimpered when his vision started to blur due to lack of oxygen. That asphyxiation did nothing but made his cock quake even harder than before. He was so impossibly hard, and he became even more aroused when two smaller tendrils wrapped around his length, stroking and pulling it just the way he loved it.

"Be my vessel. In exchange, no one else will ever cross you."

The unfamiliarity of the cognitive world was mortifying - the unpredictability, the danger. This was a world that Iwai couldn't yet enter. Here, he was completely at his shadow's mercy. But why was it that although he was trembling with fear, his cock kept twitching?

Akira's moans were muffled by the shadow's cock. The stimulation was too much for his body which was unaccustomed to having so many slimy appendages coiling around him, pressing all of the right spots. It felt so good. His brain was practically mush at this point. His ass, already used to being stretched so wide, kept taking the tentacles until it sprayed thick globs of cum that he could feel pooling in his stomach. It was volcanic, it burned him from the inside and it made him find his release.

Akira's hands were stretched by his sides, propped up by the tentacles. His head uselessly slumped, only angled up because the shadow put its finger on his chin. "Nobody loves you, Akira. You're just a pathetic loser who was abandoned by your parents. You are nothing and you will never be anything more."

And for a moment, Akira believed it. He remained mid-air helplessly as the shadow started fucking his mouth again. It didn't look like it was going to finish. All it was doing was laughing at him.

"In exchange for power, I want you to stay here. There are so many hungry creatures prowling around... and they'll gladly use you to satisfy their cravings. I'll make sure you won't die either, so... I consider that a win," It purred while it kept moving its dick in and out of Akira. "What say you? No one will ever hurt you anymore. No more lies. No more fake promises made to be broken. You can get all that if you live a life of servitude being our fuck toy. How's that for a learning experience?"

Squirming, Akira closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was met with the familiar sight of the white ceiling. He turned to the side and saw that he was alone in bed. It took him a moment to process what just happened - was it a dream? He would consider it so had his ass wasn't throbbing. Akira slipped his hand under the rubber band of his pants and felt his tender, stretched hole and swiped a glob of thick, musky cum.

He quickly ripped his blanket away from his body and ran towards the bathroom. Inside, he let warm water washing the filth off his body as he hugged himself. He had never felt this small before. What his cognitive self was rambling about wasn't true. It  _couldn't_ be true. How could his reflection say something so sad with a proud smirk? Loneliness wasn't something to be proud of. Sadness wasn't something to gloat about.

Akira sat on the cold tile of the shower while he hugged his knees and slumped his head. He didn't want to believe that thing but his stance was slowly being shaken. Up until a few months ago, nobody liked him. For everything to change so drastically, there must be something at play. Just like what he'd once say, if it was too good to be true, it probably was. So, this life... had it all been one big lie?

At some point, he had the same values as his cognition. Solitude was better than anything - the only one he could rely on was himself. No one else mattered because to them, neither did he. Ever since he arrived in Tokyo, he thought those feelings wouldn't change, but it did. Or so he thought. What if all he did was numb himself when in reality nothing had changed? Believing in fantasy and the sweet dreams that he would be surrounded with people who appreciated him for who he was to the point where he blinded himself.

Akira's sobs were muffled by the sound of the shower slamming against the ceramic tile.

.

Iwai's sigh was loud as he closed the thick gun-modding magazine in his hand. "What now?" Crossing his arms after throwing the reading material on the counter, he glared at the guest whom he wished would just go away.

"Hostile as usual, Iwai-san. I'm just here to purchase some gun models for a friend." Akechi set down his briefcase before turning around to browse the array of replicas on display.

The man feigned a gasp. "You're not here to get under my skin? What a pleasant change. Whaddya need?"

"He's a bit of a collector, so he's looking for a front-loading replica. I thought I saw one the other day... ah, this one." Akechi took the gun from the display and put it on the counter for Iwai to process.

"It's 'bout time you fess up," Iwai murmured while his mouth was full of lollipop. "What business do you have here? If you're lookin' to woo Akira, you prolly shouldn't come to me."

"Jumping to conclusion? What if all I want to do is sit down and have a friendly conversation with you?"

"Then I call bullshit. I wasn't born yesterday, kid. I'll let you know that one thing I hate above anything is a terrible liar. You're not foolin' anyone."

That made Akechi laugh as he used his card to pay for his purchase. "No lies then, Iwai-san. I'm here to steal you from Akira-kun."

If Iwai was drinking anything he would've spat it out, considering how he almost choked on his lollipop. "Say what!?" In response, the brunette smiled at Iwai who immediately put a hand on the top of his hat and shook his head. "God fuckin' damn. What's with y'all teenagers and older men, huh?"

"Oh? I take it that Akira-kun isn't an isolated case, then?"

"I wish he is." Iwai shook his head. First Akira, Ryuji, Kaoru and now Akechi? It was like the universe was playing a prank on him and throwing him every underage boy possible to see how many sins he'd commit before stopping.

"Hm..." Akechi hummed in amusement as he twirled his purchase in his hands. "Does Akira-kun get jealous?"

"Jealous? Hah! Of course not. We both know that we won't do anything stupid. Mutual trust, y'know?"

Akechi was about to say how perhaps Akira didn't get jealous because he didn't love Iwai, but perhaps that approach was getting dull. Iwai would just snap and close himself off again. "I see. That must be nice." He instead said.

"You should consider gettin' yourself a nice lover. That way, maybe you can stop impulsively lyin' and instead learn to expose all of you to your partner. Your insecurities and vulnerabilities, that kinda shit."

Akechi swallowed the bitter feeling that started to surface and instead, he offered Iwai another smile. Before he could say anything, the man sighed.

"There you go again. Can't I have an honest conversation with you? You're bad at lyin', y'know that?"

"I must say that you're the first person to ever say that to me. People always seem to be oblivious." The brunette chuckled, finally admitting that nothing he'd say or do would fool Iwai. It must be his times in the Yakuza that made him naturally distrustful of anyone. He always hated approaching someone with acute gut feelings like that because that meant his weapon of deceit couldn't work.

"Well, you better get used to it because I've seen how guys like you operate."

"Duly noted, Iwai-san." Akechi retorted just in time for the front door to be pushed open and for Akira to enter.

The teen flinched the moment he saw Akechi, and for a split second, Iwai could see a tinge of hurt in his eyes that disappeared when he took a deep breath. "Good evening." Akira placed a plastic bag full of lollipops at the counter and promptly walked to the back room to start tidying it up.

Iwai glanced at the teen's back curiously. For the past few days, he had been acting strangely. It wasn't anything major. All he did was look away whenever their eyes met or flinch whenever Iwai took him by surprise. Akira had been deep in thought and Iwai wasn't sure what about. It might be his Cognitive Psience research but this hadn't happened before.

So, when Akechi left, he walked towards his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, letting his chest crash against Akira's back. The teen jumped in surprise before he leaned into Iwai as if he just had a long day.

"What's up, kitten? You've been distracted."

There was a period of silence before Akira replied. "Yes, sorry. I've been rather occupied with my research."

"So talk to me. Don't you think I didn't notice how you stopped rambling." 

Akira looked at Iwai's strong arms that were wrapped around him before he took a deep breath. "Perhaps next time. I'd like to rest for now." He used his small body to his advantage. Akira easily slipped away and walked towards the door, leaving Iwai even more confused than before.

Iwai didn't go straight home that day. He went to the hideout to indulge in a few games of poker with the Oyabun and the others since it had been a while since he last visited.

"Mune, the man of the hour!" Jiro patted the seat next to him. "Where's Akira-chan? Usually you two are joined at the hips."

"He's tired. Said he wants to rest. I mean, school's starting again soon, so he probably wanna make sure he's prepared."

"Man, he hasn't come around lately. It's getting lonely in here without him." The yakuza muttered with a sombre tone before sipping his beer.

Iwai took off his coat and hat before sitting on the poker table and let the dealer drew him some cards. They played five games in total, talking about mundane topics before Akira was suddenly brought up again. Perhaps it was the alcohol that loosened him up, but he ended up sitting on the couch and started rambling.

"Seriously, it's like he's been a different person lately. I've seen him focusing on somethin' and gettin' all into it but this ain't like that at all. It's like he's angry at me for somethin' but I dunno what I did!"

"Knowing you, it's probably something dumb." Iida commented with a shrug. It was met with a sharp glare that he turned away from.

"I even asked him earlier but he avoided the topic. I mean, I'm his boyfriend so he should trust me, y'know? I haven't done anythin' to break that trust, I think. So what's he's doin' is uncharacteristic. Knowing him, I can't force him to talk either because he's the type to withdraw into his shell when someone tries to pry," Iwai grumbled before taking a sip of his beer. "This reminds me why I think that relationships are a pain in the ass."

"Compromises, huh?" Iida chuckled while he typed away on his phone. "Akira's worth every bit of compromise. You're damn lucky, Mune. You better not give up on him now because Jiro right here is ready to catch your boyfriend once you leave."

"Excuse me?" The man in topic shot up defensively but didn't completely refute the statement.

"Yo, Jiro," Iwai glared at his friend. "Fuck off, y'hear?"

"Loud 'n clear!" He said without hesitation.

"Hn," The silver-haired male scoffed before he glanced sideways at Iida. "Thanks for watching over Kaoru. Hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"Nah, he's a good kid. Takes after you, judging from the way he scared off all of the troublemakers. I didn't even have to lift a finger. What the hell are you feeding him? Steel?"

"Heh, glad to hear that. He's strong as shit. I figured he'd be fine."

Iwai spent the rest of the night with his friends and didn't come home until late. He crawled into the bed where Akira already slept and held him, unaware of the turmoil inside the teen's head.

.

"And look who's back." Akira's shadow spoke with its usual smug tone as it sat calmly on a rock protruding from the wall.

"I'm not here by choice." The highschooler murmured bitterly while he tried his best to not pay the infuriating shadow any attention. He might want to know what the world of cognition looked like, but he never thought that he'd have to deal with the ghost of his past who seemed insistent to tell him that he had yet to abandon his old personality: the apathetic Akira who could really care less how his action would impact upon the other party.

"Give it up, Akira. You're only prolonging the inevitable and I'm sure you know it too. Akechi's been hanging around Mune more and more, right? Deep down, you believe that Mune's going to leave you and that doubt stems from... me," It purred. "Your stronger self. The you who doesn't need anyone."

Akira gave the shadow a glare. He refused to play into its hands.

"Come on, now. I can't exist without you. You and I, we're connected," The doppelganger grinned while five shadowy tentacles emerged from underneath Akira and wrapped themselves around the teen's limbs, restraining him in place as they slithered under his shirt. "I know what you're thinking. Akechi's so good-looking and charming. He knows how to present himself, knows social cues and knows how to pull people into his embrace. He's everything that you're not."

"Stop trying to sway me." Akira grunted, but anything that might follow that statement died the moment one tentacle shoved itself into his mouth and immediately started to hit the back of his throat. It made Akira wanted to gag not because it triggered his gag response, but because of how much he loved the sensation. The tentacle was slimy and hot. It tasted sweet, and the cum that always shot down his throat tasted out of the world.

"I shouldn't like it, but I do..." The shadow smirked victoriously as he leaned back. "...is what you're thinking. There's more where this comes from. I can take you to Mune and he'll gladly fuck you senseless. He's got a monster cock, that guy.  _Waaaay_ bigger than in real life."

Akira shuddered at the thought of a cock bigger than Iwai's penetrating him. As it stood, Iwai was  _huge_ even by the national standard. However, he quickly shook his head in disbelief. How could he even think of staying in this wretched world for a second longer? While he was slowly being undressed, Akira closed his eyes.

There was something familiar about this place. The quiet and the darkness reminded him so much of his childhood that he spent locked away in his room or under the stars. Those were the times where he thought he was invincible as long as he didn't let anyone in. For a moment, he thought that he was right in thinking that. Especially when the trust he placed on Iwai was thrown back at him. However, it was in the past. Everything was different now.

Or was it?

He hated this thing smirking victoriously at him as it controlled those shadowy tentacles to fuck him hard and fast, just the way he loved it. Hated how it knew all his weak spots, what buttons to push and how much it would take to bring him to the edge only to refuse him release. He hated how it talked down to him and how it tried to implant a negative perspective on his now picture-perfect life, but most importantly he hated how he  _knew_ that it wasn't lying.

It was close to impossible to completely discard your old selves, but it was fine because that was how you knew that you'd grown. Akira was still on an adjustment period. Sometimes he thought that this life was one he didn't deserve, and for someone to blatantly confirm it like this was painful.

He loved and trusted Iwai with all his life, but the shadow was right when it said that he was just an idiot who didn't understand social cues. Maybe Iwai had been lying to him, after all...

Pulling away from the tentacle in his mouth abruptly, Akira screamed, "No!" He then glared at his reflection who. The limb that had been fucking his ass for a while stopped moving. "You're wrong if you think you can sway me. Munehisa wasn't lying when he said that he loves me. If there is anything I learned from my time in Tokyo, it's that even an 'idiot' like me can be accepted."

All signs of smirk left the shadow's face. It glared at Akira with its eerie yellow eyes, then he uncrossed his legs. "Fool. You will learn in time that the only one you can trust is yourself."

.

Akira stopped having that dream. It had been exactly a week since he last saw his shadow. While he kept telling himself that it was just a case of one's emotion being exaggerated from one to a hundred, he found himself being less and less certain each passing day. Especially when he walked into Untouchable to, without fail, see Akechi conversing with Iwai and becoming closer and closer to him.

It really wouldn't bother him, under normal circumstances. Iwai was free to befriend anyone he liked. But it was like there was a loud voice from the back of his head that tried to say "I told you so".

"Baby, you okay?" Iwai pressed a kiss on Akira's forehead when he noticed his boyfriend spacing out for the hundredth time.

"No." Akira muttered.

"Someone's bothering you at school?"

"That's not it," Akira sighed. "I've just been struggling with my own emotions."

The resigned tone in his boyfriend's voice led Iwai to pull away. "I see," He chuckled bitterly. "You changin' your mind about us?"

"What?" He widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden change in tone.

"You could've just told me instead of ignorin' me." Iwai stood up from the bed and went to grab his coat on the chair.

"That's not what I was getting at!"

"Mmhm," Iwai muttered as he put his clothes on and went for the door. "I'll see you later, then." Those were the last words he uttered for the rest of the night.

Akira slumped on the bed, shaking when he realised what he'd just done. His secrecy might've jeopardised his entire relationship. He wanted to tell Iwai about the cognitive world, he really did, but he was scared that Iwai would say that all his anxiety was true and that there had never been anything romantic about their relationship.

But now, that fear might just be what it took to drive a wedge between them.


	21. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Noncon  
> \- Homophobic slur  
> \- Watersport  
> \- Bukkake
> 
> :}  
> This is potentially the darkest point of the fic. Pls brace yourself.

How did he get here, he didn't know. He was content to spend the rest of his life by himself, his son and the ghost of his past. Running away from the people he once called family was his best effort at protecting what he truly loved, but some teenager crashed into his life and changed everything. For the better. It was impossible for him to not fall head over heels for Akira after what happened, and even now he still struggled to come to the understanding that such gorgeous and strong man was his.

But who was he fooling? At the end of the day, he was just some old man who couldn't satisfy the craving of a teenager. He might be dense when it came to relationships, but he could see the signs of someone's waning interest. The first few times, Iwai chalked it up as Akira having too much on his plate and needed some time on his own. However, after a week passed, the teen showed no sign of opening up. If anything, he withdrew into his shell and kept spacing out.

It wasn't the research either. Iwai noticed that Akira's books remained untouched on his desk. When Akira thought Iwai wasn't looking, he'd look so forlorn while he hugged his knees and he would shake like he was about to cry. It also wasn't a strange occurrence anymore that he'd turn around in bed to find that Akira was no longer there. He'd constantly go out to the balcony to stargaze and sometimes he even fell asleep on the couch.

No matter what Iwai did, Akira refused to speak. And how could he know what was wrong if there was no communication?

He didn't want to hear it from Akira's own lips, so he abruptly upped and left. Now, he walked through the street of Shibuya that never slept with his hands in his pocket. He wasn't sure where to go, so he just walked into Untouchable and sat behind the counter. With a loud sigh, he leaned back on his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. He jumped into the worst possible conclusion but what other reason could be there beside Akira losing interest? Although he said that he'd stay by Akira's side no matter what, what was there for him to hold on to when falling out of love was a plausible thing for Akira to experience?

Groaning, Iwai slumped on his chair. What an unpleasant thought. He might be overreacting but he didn't want to flatter himself either. It was fun while it lasted. While he would love to stay with Akira forever, sometimes things didn't pan out and that was all just a part of life. Better to move on now than prolonging the inevitable.

He stayed there for a while accompanied only by silence and the sound of his boots clattering against the floor as he thought about what his next move should be. He couldn't go home. Not after what he just pulled. He also didn't want to see Akira for the rest of the night despite knowing that he'd have to confront him sooner or later. Maybe tomorrow. He could just sleep in the shop after his mind was a bit clearer.

Iwai stood up and walked out of Untouchable, not forgetting to lock the door behind him. School was starting tomorrow for Akira, so he would be able to have some time for himself before he had to have The Talk. God, he craved some cigarette. However, instead of giving in, he decided to unwrap another lollipop and put it in his mouth as he headed towards the train station. The night was still long. He might as well do something aside from brooding in his corner.

As he felt the tremble of the train carrying him towards Shinjuku, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Iwai gripped his hand around the object, not wanting to open it but couldn't help thinking that he should. After a few minutes of fighting against his better judgement, he sighed and looked at the damn thing.

> Akira: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep secrets. Please contact me when you're ready to speak. 

Well, that was one step forward. However, he already arrived at Shinjuku, so he might as well not waste it and grab a drink or two. Hopefully, Iida and the others were still hanging around Crossroad.

Walking towards the bar, Iwai stared at his phone screen while trying to come up with scenarios as to how this conversation with Akira would end. Although he decided that he'd accept any decision that the teen made, the confrontation still filled him with dread. This was the best thing that ever happened to his life, so naturally, he didn't want to let go of it. However, as gorgeous and perfect as Akira was, he was still human. A teenager, at that. Fluctuating hormones, as they put it.

Ah, well. He really should've known better. For now, he would rather have some drinks with his friends, let his sanity return, then reply to Akira. Everything was messy enough even without his insensitivity. He didn't want to say anything he would regret.

. 

Had it been two hours or eight? Akechi wasn't sure. He woke up with a massive headache, undoubtedly courtesy of his lack of sleep last night and the one before. It had been a hectic week for him because his father, Shido, decided to host celebration after celebration. It would be fine and dandy if all he had to do was wake up and smile at the guests. However, he knew his role in the party better than that. 

For Shido, he was just a slab of meat who was only useful to entertain the guests with. For as long as he could remember, he had been passed around from man to man during these parties. It was exhausting but after so many years, he grew accustomed to it. Sometimes he had to just lie there and let the men and women have their way with him. Sometimes, he had to work hard for it and play the part of an obedient dog. He tried so many times to run away or rebel but all those times, he always regretted ever doing that. The punishment wasn't worth the effort, so he learned to live with it in the hope to one day expose Shido and ruin his life. 

Akechi stepped into the shower and washed off the grime off his body. He felt sluggish after the event last night and he wished he could get more sleep. Alas, he had something he needed to do.

He walked out of the bathroom feeling a little better. The warm water washed off some fatigue in his bones. However, the moment he realised that there was someone in his bedroom, it was like all exhaustion returned.

"Going somewhere?" It was Shido. He was wearing his usual shirt and cloth pants. 

"...An errand. I won't be back until later." Akechi forced a smile. He might hate his father, but the only thing that he hated more was showing weaknesses in front of him.

"Good. I want you to meet someone in Shibuya." That was all he offered as stood up and approached his son that the world didn't know existed. As far as everyone was concerned, Akechi and Shido bore no connection whatsoever. 

Akechi stilled on his spot, scared that if he took even one step back, he would pay the price. So he stared at his father with a blank look as the man ran a calloused finger on his cheek and scoffed.

"Your only saving grace is your body," He said. "How's your task coming along?" 

"A few bumps but there is no doubt that I'll be able to complete it, in time."

"Make it quick. This is one that you can't fail. You know what will happen to you if you do, hm?" Shido smirked, immediately sending a shiver down Akechi's spine.

"Yes." He simply answered. 

"He's just some street thug. What's taking you so long? Don't tell me you're losing your touch." 

"Please give me more time."

Shido grabbed a fistful of Akechi's hair and pulled him forward. "One week."

With hate burning in his eyes, the brunette swallowed. "One week."

. 

> Iwai: Sorry, I got something last night. Can talk later if you want.

It was raining outside as Akira stared at the screen of his phone. With a defeated sigh, he turned it off and put it back in his pocket. He was worried half to death when Iwai didn't reply to him or come back to the house yesterday, thinking that the man was truly and thoroughly done with him. Honestly, Iwai had become such an integral part of his life that he couldn't imagine not having him by his side.

He went through the rest of his school day as usual. Then, when he was about to head home ahead of his friends, he saw Kaoru waiting at the gate.

"Akira!" The cheerful boy waved and quickly approached him.

"Hello, Kaoru. Do you have any business here?" He smiled. If everything went south between him and Iwai, he would miss Kaoru's cathartic presence every time he was home. Over the past few months, they became awfully close. Akira felt nothing but brotherly love for the naive yet manipulative boy. 

"Yo!" Came a familiar sunny voice from behind Akira that he recognised as Ryuji. The blond slapped his friend on the back gently before standing next to Kaoru. "Did you wait long?"

"Not at all! I just got here, actually." The boy grinned, making Akira smile too. This guy could make any day looked like a good day. He knew many cheerful people in his life. Ryuji and Ann, for one. However, both of them lacked the purity that Kaoru exuded. He was always so enthusiastic like nothing had ever hurt him in his life. Akira knew firsthand that it was false, though. Kaoru was one of the strongest people he had ever met.

"Are you two going somewhere?" The curly-haired teen asked, amused.

"Checking out that new ramen place, man! You wanna come with?" Ryuji grinned.

"No, I'm fine. Enjoy your time together."

"Your loss. Let's go, Kaoru!" Ryuji put the boy in a friendly headlock, making Aira smile as he watched the two walking off towards the train station. A sweet boy for a sweet boy. Akira hoped that they would continue to find excitement in each other. Although... a part of him wondered if they'd already have sex already. A question for another time, he supposed. He would be interested to hear what kind of activity they preferred.

When the two disappeared around the corner, the teen typed up a reply to Iwai.

> Akira: How does 4 PM sound? I'll see you at the shop.

His heart hammered the moment he pressed 'send'. He wasn't sure how to go about explaining the cognitive world - the sheer terror of it and his shadow self who kept taunting him. Akira knew they were just words cranked up to the extreme, yet it felt so tangible. Like he was reliving those awful years in the countryside. All of this anxiety was only a product of his imagination, but that didn't mean he could just brush it off. It gnawed on him every waking moment. Even now, he still felt the sinking sensation in his stomach whenever he recalled his encounter with that thing.

He wasn't nothing, he had to convince himself. He had friends who genuinely loved and cared about him. None of this was fake. However, there was only so much that he could do by himself. He knew sooner or later, he would have to consult his boyfriend. It looked like once again, he took a little too much time to realise this. He'd hurt Iwai, the one man whom he loved the most.

Well, he was determined to make this right.

Akira gripped his bag and faced forward with determination. However, before he could take so much as a step, he heard someone calling his name. When he turned around, he saw three of his classmates waving at him.

"Hey, can you give us a hand, Kurusu?"

"What kind of assistance do you need?" The teen approached them. There was still time before four, so a little errand wouldn't hurt.

"Just tidying up the gym. You're not in a hurry, are you?"

"Not entirely." He followed the three boys towards the storage room next to the gym. All his school life in Shujin, he had not once been there. Mostly because he wasn't in a sports club, he supposed. When the metal door was opened with a loud creak, he saw many sporting equipments. Basketball, volleyball, trampoline, you name it. It did look a bit cluttered which made Akira's fingers tingle. He loved putting things in order. Tidy and clean. This room was asking for some Akira Treatment.

"Shall I start with the—"

_Slam._

Akira stilled on the spot when he was met with three pair of hate-filled eyes. He tilted his head and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"You've been lying to the entire school all this time, huh?" One of them started while the other walked behind Akira, effectively surrounding him. The teen eyed the three cautiously. He was severely outnumbered and the only exit was blocked by the largest one. "Saying all that shit about your girlfriend when in fact, you're just a fag."

"I never said anything about having a girlfriend," Akira said quietly, not wanting to provoke them even further. "In fact, I do not recall ever mentioning the gender of my partner."

"Like we give a shit?" They laughed. "Acting like you're a hotshot, making the entire school your bitch."

"I don't—"

"Shut up!" A slap echoed inside the dirty storeroom. "You've only got your snobby attitude to blame for this."

Immediately, Akira's hands were restrained. He was pushed to the ground and held down while the two boys behind him tied his wrists with a zip tie, then secured it so tightly, he winced.

_No..._

The teen in front of him took out a box cutter and pointed it at Akira's chest, making him breathe out in dread at what was to come next. It was lightly pressed against his chest, lifted up slightly and pulled down to rip his clothes. Akira's lips quivered at the realisation that he might not be able to make it to the shop at the promised time. He was entirely at his classmates' mercy.

He was fully nude when one of the boys jammed a white cloth into his mouth to muffle his screams.

"Mmph!" Akira protested when one person stood up and moved to open the door. He might enjoy a good gangbang, but that didn't mean he wanted strangers to touch him. Not when he was helpless like this. The him last year might chalk this up as mere learning experience, but the him now wanted nothing to do with this.

He struggled uselessly against his binds and trembled in fear the moment he saw a few boys waiting outside. He wanted to scream but it came out as nothing more than a muffled groan. All of them walked towards Akira who tried to scuttle away but couldn't because the two boys behind him kicked him forward, making his head hit the tiled floor.

"Enjoy getting fucked." They laughed.

His protests fell to deaf ears as many hands grabbed him and lifted him up. The boys spread his legs and began taking pictures of his nudity. Not wanting to see those looks directed at him, he closed his eyes and bit down on the cloth in his mouth. This was the most humiliated he'd ever felt.

When the sound of shutters slowly died down, he was once again put on the ground. He heard curses thrown his way as - dog, slut, whore, you name it. They were the names that he loved hearing during sex, and apparently, that fact remained true even though he was being assaulted against his will. His cock throbbed every time a degrading comment was shot his way.

"Can't believe Kurusu is just a cock-hungry slut," One of them remarked while Akira felt fingers pinching his rosy nipples and penetrating his ass. "The rumours are just rumours, huh?"

"We saw, you know?" The boy who was working Akira's ass open said. "How those foreigners fucked you behind the rocks. You thought you were hidden but we could see you from the balcony."

"I heard your boyfriend broke up with you."

That snapped Akira's eyes open. His heart stopped beating and everything became a blur as he tried to process what one of the boys just said. As far as he was concerned, nothing had happened between him and Iwai yet. The tension was high in the air, but no one had dropped that bombshell yet. Could this be Iwai's answer?

"Ngh!" He cried out when the head of a cock was pushed against his entrance. He was so accustomed to taking so many that it was so easy for him to stretch. It didn't take much for the satisfying hardness to be buried to the hilt.

Akira was put to the ground, cheeks pressed against the tile while his ass up in the air. There were fingers grabbing on his buttcheeks while the cock slid in and out of his ass. The size wasn't anything special, but it was  _something_. While he was still disgusted at the prospect of having people he barely knew fuck him, he couldn't deny the satisfaction of having control taken away from him. His mind was numbed as he was roughly drilled from the back.

Yes... this numbed him. It felt good. He didn't have to think about his ruined relationship or what a mess he would be without Iwai to hold his hand. He might not have realised it, but it looked like he relied on the man far too much. Iwai was his rock. He was the one whom Akira always turned to whenever he needed something answered, whenever he needed to let out some steam and whenever he craved warmth.

Now he was gone. He left. That meeting Iwai set up must be him trying to give him some closure.

He was surrounded here. There were many men waiting for their turns to play with him and all Akira wanted to do right now was to forget everything. He reached up to touch one of the many cocks in front of him and lifted his body up. Seeing the eager look, the boy took out the cloth from his mouth, and the moment he did, Akira pushed his tongue out to lick along the length of the student's delicious erection. The bitter-sour taste of precum coated his tongue the moment he took the entire thing in his mouth.

"Shit!" One of them groaned in pleasure when Akira masterfully deepthroated his member. 

"Fuck, it really is true, huh?" Another boy chuckled when Akira reached for more cocks with his hands that had been unbound at some point. "What about we make him into our personal cumdump? Like a school property."

"School slut, huh? I like that," A deeper voice remarked with mirth. He grabbed a fistful of Akira's hair and whispered, "Do you want that? Get fucked by all the boys in the school? We'll walk you naked down the hallway when the teachers aren't looking."

Akira moaned at the thought of that. Without Iwai to take care of him and satisfy his sexual cravings, his safest bet was the school. At the moment, sex wasn't something he really desired. It was the feeling of having his logic robbed. He loved the high during intercourse and the explosive feeling of a release. It was something he badly needed.

So, he worked even harder. He clenched and unclenched his ass while keeping both of his hands moving, all while diligently sucking the cock in his mouth.

He felt a finger being inserted along with the dick inside of him, followed by a tugging sensation as his hole was stretched even more than before. "Dude, he can take another one in here."

"What a great fuckin' set of hole." Some sort of lubricant was rubbed on his skin before Akira gasped at the fullness that ensued. Once again, he heard shutters clicking around him while his ass stretched to accommodate another cock. It felt so good... Akira felt his eyes tearing up and drool escaping. Those pictures would be used as blackmail materials, he knew that much. However, he could care less. All he wanted to feel and taste was more cum.

Akira swallowed his first load not long after. He gladly savoured the way that thick substance ran down his throat. More, he wanted more. As he felt two cocks slide in and out of him, three more cocks were presented in front of him.

Then, something warm showered him.

Akira blinked back in surprise the moment he realised that someone had just pissed on him. He closed his eyes reflexively and pursed his lips as hot liquid continuously sprayed his face. This was an odd sensation. It was like being shot with cum except for a longer period of time. No stickiness. Just a warm golden shower that he realised he had yet to experience.

His cock throbbed with want as the last of the piss dropped down his chin. His bangs were wet now and would undoubtedly smell. 

"Looks like he's gonna be a public toilet, then." Someone laughed as a cock was shoved down Akira's throat. He felt so gross and dirty, but he wanted to keep going. The longer this lasted, the less time he would have to wallow in his own self-pity. For the next hour or two, he took the many cocks around him. He serviced them until his ass felt raw and his jaw was sore.

He was panting and was ready to collapse in fatigue when the men circled him and started to stroke their cocks. Akira gasped when a hot string of cum landed on his face, followed by another, and then another and another. His whole face was covered in sticky semen of at least eight boys and Akira revelled in it. He loved the smell and taste of, loved how it made him forget about everything else.

"Better clean up after yourself, worthless whore."

"You better be here tomorrow, y'hear?"

"If you tell the teachers, we'll make sure you regret it. Your boyfriend's not here to protect you anymore."

Akira lied there in a puddle of piss and cum. His clothes had been torn apart and he had nowhere to go. He came down from his high like he fell from a hundred storeys building. Ungraceful landing that broke him. He sat there, whimpering and crying for what seemed to be hours.

. 

Akira never came.

It was past their meeting time. Eight in the night and none of his messages were answered. So, he went back to Shinjuku to meet his friends who noticed his terrible mood but did little to bug him about it. It had been a while since he last exuded such dark air, he realised.

Iwai wasn't sure how long he spent drowning in his own thoughts, but it seemed like all that alcohol did very little to numb him. Crushing his friends at a game of pool also didn't help. He was heading towards Untouchable to pass out when he saw the man who had been hounding him for the past few weeks standing in the quieter part of Shibuya.

Akechi stood among four other men - all of them larger than he was and didn't look like they had good intentions. They donned street fashion with their piercings and crooked teeth, and they were pressed up uncomfortably close against Akechi. Being the weirdo that he was, the guy merely smiled at his potential attackers.

Iwai approached the group closely while being careful as to not rouse suspicion. From that distance, he could faintly hear what was being said.

"...so pay up, pretty boy."

"And why don't you ask payment from my father?"

"Because," The man put his index finger at Akechi's forehead. "He told us to come to you."

There was a flash of anger in the teen's eyes before it melted into his usual expression of indifference and feigned politeness. "Ah, of course, he did. I fear that I have no money on me right now. So, if you'd return next time—"

The brunette's hand was roughly yanked by one of the men as they maintained a glare. "I think we've found our payment."

That sight made Iwai's blood boil. Not only did it remind him of the time where Akira was about to be taken away, but it was also because Akechi acted  _the same way_ that Akira did. Sucking it up and accepting the immoral treatment. Why were they so eager to get taken by some random men in the alleyway without so much as a resistance?

Iwai approached the teen from the back and placed both of his hands on him while giving the four men a sharp glare. The bill of his head cast a menacing shadow over his eyes, making them flinch momentarily. Akechi stood there, unmoving, but his shoulders sagged when the four men took half a step back.

"And who are you, old man?" They spat on the ground, taunting Iwai whose grip on Akechi's shoulder immediately tightening.

"That's none of your business," Iwai grumbled low. "You do realise that I can report you to the authority for an attempted sexual assault on an underage, right?"

"Not if you don't make it."

"Run along, kid." Iwai stepped in front of Akechi and gently pushed the teen towards the end of the alley where it was crowded. He cracked his neck then his knuckles. It had been a while since he last had to get his hands dirty, but he could use the distraction.

.

There were many things in the world that Akechi didn't understand despite his intelligence. All his life, he was told to internalise his emotions and to weaponise his body. Such was living with an influential father figure who wouldn't think twice before selling his own son. Not saying that he ever did, but Akechi wouldn't be surprised if it happened. He had many bruises and too many broken bones to vouch for it.

He got away with many things thanks to his pretty boy look and figure. During one of his father's many parties, he would get passed around everyone in the room to use, and Akechi put that into good use. That was how he got here as a celebrity detective: connection. He used his body to charm those men and get whatever he wanted. However, it would take more than that to convict his father, and honestly, he began to think that perhaps it was best if he just gave up.

All his life, he had only known wretchedness and injustice. So, when someone whose life he was supposed to destroy came along and treated him with kindness, he was baffled.

Here he sat in Untouchable with a first aid kit in his hand. Iwai sat on his usual seat behind the counter as Akechi worked to tend his wounds. There was a cut on the corner of his lips, broken nose and swollen eyes among many others. He had never seen someone who exploded the way Iwai did before. He must've had a lot of repressed tension because Akechi somehow knew that Iwai was a better fighter than that. He'd heard the rumours of him defeating fifty men by himself. And that was only four poorly trained guys that he fought, but he came out this bruised. It was like he had no regards for his own safety as he continued to attack and never once defending or avoiding.

Still, that was the first time someone had ever done anything to protect him at the cost of their own safety. Mixed feelings swirled in his stomach as he wordlessly cleaned the man's injuries and inspected the scowl on his face. 

"What'd those guys want with ya?" He finally asked after a long period of silence.

"Don't concern yourself, Iwai-san. That was just a misunderstanding."

"Sure didn't seem like one to me. You all right at home, kid?"

Akechi parted his mouth to say yes, everything was okay. However, judging from the look in Iwai's eyes, he most likely overheard the exchange between him and those thugs. "It's... complicated."

The man sighed when Akechi pulled his hand away and took another cotton from the first aid kit. "I know we haven't known each other for long and that I might seem like I hate your guts. Don't mistake me. I  _do_ hate your guts, but you're not a bad kid at heart. None of Akira's friends is. I'd hate to see selfish adults takin' advantage of helpless teenagers."

"Then how do you explain what you are doing right now if not that, Iwai-san?" The teen bitterly said, unaware of what brought him to snap like that. "Ah, uhm. My apologies," He lowered his head. "I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful."

That did nothing but amuse Iwai. The man threw his head back and laughed. "That's it," He grinned. "Now we're talkin'."

Akechi stared at Iwai incredulously, unsure as to what just happened.

"If you're frustrated, then show it. If you're angry, then explode. It's no good hiding behind a smile, y'know? It'll just damage you in the long run."

Why the hell was he so friendly now? Akechi didn't understand it. As far as he was concerned, Iwai  _hated_ him. Akechi was no stranger to being hated, so whatever mental degradation that Iwai could dish, he could handle. However, this softness... this  _concern_ , he didn't know how to deal with. And also why now of all times? Why now when he  _almost_ achieved his goal? The finish line was within sight. It was time for the final burst, yet the balls and chains on his foot suddenly became heavier. Akechi never cared for someone's opinion of him, but to think that someone of Iwai's background now most likely saw him as a helpless baby who couldn't wipe his own ass was wounding.

"I  _am_ frustrated," Akechi hissed as he took a stand. "Do you know how hard this is for me? I didn't let those guys step all over me on my own volition, but I tried to be strong. If I do so much as to lift a finger to them, I'm going to suffer the consequences. You saved me, yes. But you're also causing unnecessary trouble for me. My father isn't someone you want to wrong. If he has you in his sight, he  _will_ destroy your life the way he did mine," Akechi snapped, his fingers balling into fists. "I'm not saying I care about you. You can fall over somewhere and die for all I care, but this is  _my_ life you're risking. Why did you have to do that? You don't... you don't even like me! Who in their right mind would want to save someone they hate?"

Iwai stood up and grabbed Akechi by the shoulders. He stared into his eyes and nodded. "That's it. Scream louder. Let your anger out."

"You're a difficult thug who has caused me nothing but problems! Never in my life have I had to try so hard to get someone's attention. If I don't lie and flirt, then how am I supposed to get my way? Who in their right mind would find  _this_ burst of emotion attractive? You and your boyfriend, both of you are misfits. Society rejects. Stop acting all high and mighty when you're nothing!"

"Good boy," Iwai grinned. "That's how it should be. Don't let selfish adults take control of your life. You have a voice so  _use_ it."

Akechi had never screamed so loud in his life, never spoke so long and truthfully, never let anyone see him on his most vulnerable. However, after an hour full of ranting and cussing, he felt strangely liberated. No longer was he muzzled. Here, he was free to say and do whatever he liked. No one was here to pull on his leash or beat him up when he stepped out of line.

So this was Iwai Munehisa. Akira's boyfriend.

Akechi thought that he was just an old man who loved younger boys. While he found out that there was more than meets the eye, he never thought that the thuggish ex-yakuza was the warmest person he had ever met. No wonder Akira fell for him. He had an air about him that made you feel secure. Like he'd never let anyone harm you. Like you could just be yourself and it'd be okay.

And for a moment, Akechi  _believed_  that he would be okay.

"Feelin' better?" Iwai offered the teen a smile, one that was responded with one of his own. The man tapped Akechi on the head gently.

"...Somewhat," He sighed. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Back corner. Don't touch anythin', y'hear? Akira would kill me if I misplace even a paintbrush." He muttered, stomach suddenly sinking at the thought of Akira. He checked his phone only to see nothing. Akira wasn't here and he didn't bother texting him. Truth be told, Iwai was scared that if he came home, he'd find that Akira had taken all of his belongings and moved out.

Iwai was about to open a magazine when he heard something buzzing on the desk. It was Akechi's phone. He wanted to brush it off but failed when he saw the thumbnail of the image sent to him. The device was password protected, but it was clear as day who the man on the picture was.

It was Akira being fucked by multiple men. He looked like he was in cloud nine.

Iwai's throat dried at the realisation that Akira might've bailed on their meeting just to get laid by his classmates. He knew that it was the worst possible conclusion to jump to, but what else was he supposed to think when the teen fashioned such a look of ecstasy?

Akechi stood on the doorway with a glint in his eyes when he noticed that Iwai was staring at his phone with shock painted on his face.

Yes, he was the one who spread the rumour to those boys that Iwai broke up with Akira and he was the one who encouraged them to take the leap and assault the lone, weak teenager. That was all he had to do - his mission. Ruin Akira and Iwai's relationship as ordered by his father. It was all for the sake of a connection with a wealthy family, he said. Akechi didn't know the details, but if Shido was willing to get his own son to do the legwork, then that family must be an influential enough group to be an ally.

One week, huh? He'd say this was the deed sealed.

.

Akira walked into an unfamiliar distortion. His eyes were blank even as he was eased inside by the cold hand of his shadow. The thing had a large smirk on his face as they were transported into a small room with an endlessly high ceiling.

"Meet your ex-boyfriend, Munehisa Iwai." It whispered into Akira's ear, chilling his bone and making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The shadow turned towards Akira, his bright yellow eyes glinting with hate.

 


	22. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warning** :  
> \- Shadow sex~  
> \- Bulging/stomach deformation  
> \- Thicc cock the size of a fist

After spending a couple of weeks with Kaoru, Ryuji decided that he really liked the boy. Not only was extremely kind and considerate, but he could also stand his ground even in the face of a serious threat. To this day, Ryuji still wasn't sure how such a small, scrawny boy could confront a grown man the way he did back in Untouchable.

Most of the time, Kaoru was a soft, tender young man with a curiosity of learning just like Akira. It was natural since the two probably spent so much time together, given that they lived under the same roof. However, unlike Akira's intimidating intelligence that accompanied his thirst for knowledge, Kaoru was filled with childlike innocence and gullibility whenever he asked something. Ryuji couldn't help but feel satisfied whenever he actually answered Kaoru's query.

However, right now, Ryuji wasn't sure how to deal with Kaoru. Instead of his usual chirpy self, he looked  _sad_. The boy kept fiddling with his chopsticks and eating so little of his ramen that Ryuji became worried. 

"Something wrong?" He finally decided to ask after Kaoru sighed for the third time in a minute span.

He was silent for a few seconds, eyes cloudy with grief. Then, he looked at Ryuji. "I think Akira and dad... uh, broke up."

That made Ryuji choke on his tonkotsu broth. He had to slam his chest a few times as Kaoru scrambled to grab a glass of water that he offered to Ryuji. "Thanks, man," He took a few mouthfuls of the refreshing liquid before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "What? They broke up? W-what the hell?"

"I don't know! They were fine one day and then suddenly Akira moved out," Kaoru curled his lips. "It started a few weeks ago. Akira started acting really weird. And then I think they had a fight three days ago because I heard dad leaving the house. He never does that. Then suddenly I saw Akira packing up his stuff and leaving..."

"Oh, man... I don't know what to say to that. I mean, I've seen him being all jittery too at school. He kept spacing out and flinching when I try to touch him. First love hits hard, I guess..."

Kaoru nodded, his heart still filled with grief. "I have a feeling that Akechi has something to do with it," He recalled that day he met the brunette outside Untouchable. Kaoru didn't like him. "It has to be him!" The boy stood up while grabbing his bag which had Mona sitting in it.

"Dude, where are you going? Wait for me!" Ryuji, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be finishing his food, ran after his friend who was quick on his feet. He managed to catch up only thanks to his trained legs.

"Get your spying goggles on, Ryuji. We've got a snake to catch."

.

Now that Akira was gone, Iwai didn't know what to do with himself. He was so accustomed to having the teen's lively presence around the clock that he forgot what it was like to be left to his own devices. Neither parties had the guts to say it, but as far as Iwai was concerned, their relationship was over. Something forged through fire melted in a matter of days. It was devastating, to say the least. He had never seen something so infallible being wrecked so quickly.

Despite the turmoil and a brewing sense of inadequacy within him, he could tell when something was amiss. This wasn't just the lack of communication that ruined them, but something else as well. He initially suspected Akechi to be the one who orchestrated their downfall, but even after everything crumbled to dust, that damn brat was still sticking around.

He was still mildly infuriating with his feigned manner, but he was getting a lot more bearable now. He started to learn how to honestly express himself better, and  _that_ , Iwai could appreciate. He was fishy, sure, but could he be capable of destroying someone's relationship? If so, what for? Akechi didn't benefit from doing that.

Now, Iwai might be brash but he wasn't disrespectful. He knew better than to baselessly accuse someone. Not only would it cause unnecessary drama, but it would also hurt the other party. Akechi hadn't had wonderful encounters with adults, he understood that much, and he didn't want to add to the fire. Iwai could tell that after they got past this whole bullshit phase, he'd be able to get along just fine with Akechi. Like Akira, he had been hurt one too many times, but he was a good guy at heart. He just didn't know how to deal with people beyond flirting or sucking up to them.

And so, Iwai tolerated his visit that happened almost every day. The guy would come in with that smile on his face, talking about his job or about a recent encounter he had with someone. Akechi really got around. Iwai wasn't surprised, though. He was damn pretty and a lot of people were into that look. However, speaking of pretty never ceased to make him think of Akira. Iwai wanted to visit his boyfriend - maybe ex now, at Leblanc but he was worried that Akira no longer wanted anything to do with him. Iwai wanted to apologise, wanted to know what he did wrong so he could get some closure, but...

The shopkeeper sighed as he entered his apartment. The light was still off even if it was eight in the night which meant Kaoru wasn't home. Iwai would chalk it up as uncharacteristic, but Kaoru had been hanging out with Ryuji a lot, so they were probably together right now. He sat on the edge of his bed while thumbing his phone. He wanted to send Akira a message.

Really. Where did they go wrong?

Iwai glanced at the right side of the bed where Akira used to sleep, then at the nightstand next to it. That was when Iwai frowned.

This happened not long after Akira started his research on Cognitive Pscience. He vaguely recalled the teen saying that not only would the cognitive world affect you physically, it would also strain your mind. At the time, it went past Iwai's head, but now that he was grasping at straws, he might as well flick through Akira's notes.

Iwai took a large stack of loose paper from the nightstand and fifteen notebooks Akira had stowed neatly on the shelf. He began from the first book, naturally. It was filled with many diagrams and illustrations, all colour-coded and important points highlighted. In short, these notes were frighteningly organised. It looked like they weren't split in chronological order but in topics.

This research was Akira's  _baby_. For him to not take these it must be because he already found something at the end of the tunnel. And whatever it was he discovered, it must've terrified him.

The first book was a general overview of the cognitive world and how it differed from cognitive science. Then the others went through real-life examples, the significance of this finding, and the meaning it would have on psychology. Iwai read everything word by word. It was a good thing that he had a good idea of everything thanks to Akira constantly blabbering about it. However, that didn't stop him from studying those notes. 

Before Iwai knew it, the sun had risen and he had gone through all his reading material. Now, Iwai was more certain than ever that this was the reason behind Akira's behaviour.

Something that played with the human psyche. Hostile subconscious that would try to attack your weak points and dismantle you layer by layer. Of course, there was no guarantee that this was true, but it was possible. He knew that everyone had a ghost that they tried their hardest to bury. However, while they were shelved, they were never truly forgotten. Dark thoughts would cloud everyone from time to time, and if left unchecked, the dam might break. Iwai understood Akira's mental state was frail. Even though he seemed happy on the outside, he was still dealing with his past of being abandoned. Akira might seem strong, but he was just a weak boy who wanted someone to love him. 

And what did Iwai do? He fucking abandoned him.  _Again_. Akira was too honest and open, so the moment he started keeping his mouth shut, Iwai assumed the worst. He was too blind to see Akira's silent cry of help.

Ignoring the fatigue in his bone from not sleeping the entire day, he grabbed his coat and walked outside. He'd go to Akira and apologise. His mind was focused so focused on one thing that he didn't see the blue butterfly flying past him.

.

Honestly, Akira didn't care if anyone spread images of him being fucked. So, the blackmail materials that those boys collected were of no significance to him. All he wanted was something to take his pain away and sex just so happened to be the number one anaesthesia. This wasn't anyone's fault but his. If only he'd confided in Iwai a bit more, then everything would be okay.

It hurt so much...

Now that he knew what happiness tasted like, he didn't know what to do when it was taken away from him. Iwai was upset at him. He disappointed the only person he wanted approval from.

And now, he was standing face-to-face with the cognition of the man he worshipped in real life. Akira didn't know what to expect. Iwai was always so kind to him. Would his shadow be explosive? Abusive? He was in foreign territories. Alone. Nervous. Scared.

"Look, I brought you another plaything..." Shadow Akira smiled as he stroke Iwai's chest with a catty grin. "Are you proud of me, master?"

"Shut your mouth." The thing scoffed before shoving its kind aside. It walked towards Akira, its boots stomping menacingly against the ground that it made the teen want to take a step back. However, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. If this Iwai were to be even sterner than his real-life counterpart, he'd need all the courage he could get.

Iwai clicked his tongue as it circled around Akira with a predatory look in his eyes. The whole time, Akira remained firmly rooted on the ground while his shadow only inspected him.

"What're you doin' here?" It decided to ask at last. "Did I decide to throw you away?"

Akira was silent at the bull's eye.

Iwai scoffed. "My real-life self must be a fuckin' idiot, throwin' away a perfectly functional toy like you," The shadow put a rough finger on Akira's chin to tilt his head up. The teen swallowed the moment he looked into those soulless yellow eyes. "If it was up to me, I'd sooner kill you before I let you out of my grasp."

So this was Iwai's ghost, then? Possessive. There was some comfort in knowing that someone would be willing to keep him forever. Until death do us part, huh?

"If you've had enough of that pussy, why don't you stay with me here forever? I'll give you all the lovin' you need 'n then s'more," It smirked into Akira's ear before grabbing the globes of his ass, making him squirm. "Don't have to worry about being thrown aside or abandoned... No second-guessing, no overthinking. Just you 'n me."

Akira sighed into the shadow's chest, chin rested on its hard shoulder. That sounded nice. Forever sounded nice.

"I'll make sure you're mine and mine only. If you promise to never see or talk with other men ever again, then I'll treat you like a princess," Its scruffy jaw brushed against Akira's cheek. "You don't need anyone else, kitty cat. You only need me to be happy. I'm the only one who understands you." He pulled away slightly, then smashed his lips into Akira's.

The kiss was fiery, full of lust and passion that Akira missed. Iwai was rough with him in real life, but he always held himself back. The only time he felt Iwai truly gave in to his carnal desire was that time in the alleyway where he fucked him without a care in the world. And the Iwai standing in front of him right now... It was oozing with that edge that Akira was looking for.

It slammed Akira against the cold stone wall while he sunk his teeth on Akira's smooth neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood that Iwai gladly lapped. It sucked on the wound as if it was the sweetest candy as it practically ripped Akira's shirt. There was a loud tearing noise that Akira completely ignored thanks to the stinging pain on his lips and neck. It hurt, but it was almost cathartic.

"I don't wanna see those fuckers touchin' you, understood?" It growled. Akira immediately understood that Iwai was talking about those students. "If I hear anythin' about them layin' even a finger on you, you're the one who's gonna pay the price," Said the shadow, its voice fuelled with contempt. "Don't talk to that blondie either or that artist guy. Or Kaoru. If you do, I'll break your leg so you can't leave this damn place. You're  _mine_."

Akira didn't get a chance to answer that because Iwai was quick to hoist him up and put his legs over the back of its elbows. When Iwai's cock touched his entrance, Akira swallowed thickly. It was  _massive_. He couldn't see it, but when Iwai began to push into him, he could tell that its dickwas the size of a fist.

"Y'like it big, don't you? You don't need two cocks in your ass. Y'only need me."

The teen screamed when the big cock was jammed into him and hitting his stomach. It should be biologically impossible for him to accommodate such a big thing without pain, but it happened anyway.

"No pain?" Iwai smirked as if reading Akira's mind. "This is my reality. I can do whatever I want here with no repercussion. I'll mold your insides so you can be my perfect cocksleeve. Can't do that in real life. Your precious Munehisa is far too soft to abuse this power even if he had it. You need someone who can satisfy your bottomless lust. You need  _me_."

Akira wasn't about to complain. Not when he felt nothing but pleasure as that monster thickness penetrated him. He was going to gape so wide after Iwai was finished with him. Akira was drooling when Iwai put its fingers into his mouth, stirring his tongue and thrusting in and out of it. The wheezing sound that came out of Akira's lips were sweet, almost as sweet as his moans as Iwai began to pound into him with reckless abandon.

"Stay here. We'll be together forever. Just you and me." It whispered with a large grin.

"Akira!" Came a familiar voice that broke the teen out of his stance. He looked to the side to see Iwai -  _his_ Iwai standing there with a horrified look on his face.

"Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt couples having sex?" Shadow Akira appeared from behind Iwai and wrapped his shadowy tentacles around the man, practically incapacitating him. "Why don't you entertain me instead?"

"Get this shit off me!" Iwai struggled against the restraint to no avail. Those weird limbs were too firm around him. "Akira!"

"M-Munehisa—aah!" The teen squealed when Iwai's shadow resumed his thrusts. Akira's ass stretched so deliciously wide and he looked down, he could see his stomach bulging every time Shadow Iwai's balls slapped against his ass. That thing wasn't joking when it said it rearranged his insides. This should be  _impossible_  yet here he was, stomach bulging because of a cock.

Iwai couldn't believe his eyes either. How did Akira take such a huge thing? More importantly, what was this place?

"Don't think so much..." Shadow Akira pushed a tentacle into Iwai's mouth. The man choked at that and tried to bite but that only made the cognition giggle. "Why do you care so much for such a worthless, pathetic excuse of a human being? Is it to fuel your own ego?" It whispered into Iwai's ear as its tentacle fucked his mouth. "I'm not worth loving. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. That's why you dumped me, right?"

"Ego. Morals. Love. Ridiculous," Iwai's cognition spat while Akira continued screaming in ecstasy. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he was being fucked into the wall. "The only one this pretty kitten ever need is  _me_. I like him weak and mentally fucked up like this. I love how fuckin' stupid he is when it comes to talkin' to people because it means no one else but me will ever love him."

"Ggh!" Iwai screamed when a tentacle pressed against his clothed ass and some constricting his upper and lower chest area as to make his pecs pop. He couldn't struggle even when Akira's cognition hugged him from the front and impaled itself on his freed cock.

"I'm only good for sex. You love my ass. If I fuck you better than anyone else, then you'll forever be mine." It purred lovingly as it nibbled on Iwai's jaw. The scruffy man groaned when a thick tentacle penetrated him the moment Akira began to move.

Tears streamed down Akira's face when Shadow Iwai angled him so he got a front-row seat to seeing his shadow fucking itself on Iwai, all while tentacles thrust in and out of the man's mouth and ass.

"See how pathetic he is, kitty cat. I'm the only one who can truly satisfy you..." It whispered into Akira with its gruff voice that drove him insane. "Come for me, baby."

Akira's moans echoed in the area when the shadow's thick globs of cum spurted inside of him endlessly and in turn, bloating his stomach. The shadow pulled out its cock and immediately, a large gush of semen trickled down Akira's thighs. The teen's feet were flooded when the shadow pushed on Akira's deformed stomach, making even more of its love juice spill out.

The dark-haired teen sunk on his knees, right onto a puddle of Iwai's cum. It was so thick and looked so delectable that he had to use all of his strength to stop himself from licking it. The only thing that gave him power was the sight of Iwai who glared at him as if saying 'don't you dare'.

Shadow Akira laughed as it continued to impale itself on Iwai. The broken tune of that voice sent a shiver down Akira's spine. Was that thing truly a part of him? Such a sad and... lonely thing? Tears pooled in his eyes once more when he witnessed just how frail he was. He always thought that he was the strongest when he was alone, but now that he saw what he truly was like before he met Iwai, his heart broke. Before Tokyo, he was existing, coping. Not living.

He could see it as clear as day now. Before he knew it, he had depended too much on Iwai. He poured all his love into this one man that it drove him insane when he thought that Iwai no longer cared about him. His overflowing emotions became his downfall. 

Akira looked up to see that the tentacles had disappeared as if this realisation was what it took for the shadow to be weakened. Instead of the cognition sitting on Iwai, it was Iwai who had the shadow pinned to the ground, fingers wrapped around its neck. "Listen. True, you're a fuckin' idiot who doesn't understand social cues. Yeah, you  _are_ too pretty for your own good and you can get unbearable when I can't hammer in common sense in your thick skull," Iwai grunted. "But that's what makes you so damn unique. You're like a breath of fresh air in my life. If I get the chance to live this life all over again, then I won't change a damn thing."

The shadow looked at Iwai with its empty yellow eyes. Its lips stammered, then it nodded.

"Thank you," Akira muttered with words directed at his reflection. "Thank you for making me see how much I've grown. No matter how pathetic you are, you are a part of me. You are the living evidence of my growth."

The shadow smiled at Akira, then at Iwai who promptly let go of it.

Iwai stood face to face in front of his own cognition this time who only stared at him.

"I know you exist," The man grumbled. "There is no one who isn't at least a bit possessive over their partner. So, don't bother tryin' to break me because you can't." He pulled Akira into his chest despite the filth that covered him.

"Heh. Looks like I've got some balls, after all."

"And good to see that my shadow isn't a massive asshole."

That made the shadow throw its head back and laugh. When it settled, it looked at Akira. "If he ever bores you, my offer still stands."

"Come visit sometime," Shadow Akira grinned. "It gets really quiet down here."

When Akira and Iwai blink next, they were no longer in the metaverse.

.

"Mmmph!!"

"He's so noisy. Can we just knock him out?" Kaoru glanced at Ryuji who still looked confused on what to do with the pretty brunette currently tied up and gagged on the chair.

"C'mon, man. We can't just beat him up. We need him awake when your dad gets here, right? Where is he anyway?" The blonde paced around the back area of Untouchable while fidgeting with his fingers. This whole kidnapping thing didn't sit well with him despite knowing that Akechi deserved it. He ruined Akira and Iwai's relationship, dammit!

"Hey, be quiet!" Kaoru crossed his arms while maintaining a glare at Akechi who looked like he'd seen better days. "If you keep screaming, then we'll really knock you out!" That was effective. Akechi begrudgingly shut his mouth just in time for the front door to be opened.

"Shit, he's here." Ryuji snapped his head to the door and his jaw fell when he saw Akira with his clothes torn. Actually, Iwai was the same too. They looked like they made a stop in hell before coming here.

"Dad! Akira!" The bespectacled boy all but pulled the two inside.

"Hey, what are you two doing!?" Iwai was about to untie Akechi, but was stopped by his son.

"Wait. He's got something to say to you guys. Isn't that right, Mr Homewrecker?" Kaoru sneered at the detective who flinched at the accusation. He then ripped the cloth that gagged the brunette. "Don't even bother lying. We heard it all."

"W-what choice do I have? It was do or die!" Akechi immediately struggled. "He won't even think twice before strangling me. And you guys? He will kill all of you if he finds out that his plan's been ruined."

"Hey, hey," Iwai rested a hand on the teen's shoulder. His steely grey eyes stared into Akechi's terrified ones. "You won't lie to me will you, Akechi? Tell me what's going on and maybe we can help you."

Akechi swallowed. This was simply unfair. There weren't many who could sway him, but Iwai really had a way with him as the first-ever adult who ever treated him with respect. His heart hammered in his chest. If Shido found out that he fucked up, he was dead meat anyway. He'd probably get thrown out of the house if not straight out abused. If he tried to lie... well, that wouldn't work. Iwai always saw through him, no matter how perfectly executed his deceits were.

So he opened his mouth.

.

"Man... that was some heavy stuff." Ryuji sat with his mug of hot tea that Kaoru brewed. Both of them were in the balcony, stargazing while Akira and Iwai were already in their room. After what insanity that transpired, they needed the solace.

"I think dad was too lenient with him. He deserved more than a half-assed punch. If it was me, I'd try to find a way to get back to him." Kaoru curled his nose while his fingers shook on his thighs. He wasn't the one who was the target of such cruelty, but he felt like he was more upset than Iwai and Akira combined.

"Yeah, I think so too. I mean, the dude practically raped Akira!" With his heart clenching, Ryuji grunted. "I can't believe I didn't know that he was going through that... I'm a failure as a friend."

"N-not at all!" Kaoru snapped his head towards the blond. "Akira's always honest, but he never tells you anything unless asked. And he's also really good at keeping a poker face, so you're not at fault at all, Ryuji-san!" He protested.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Seriously, I think you're the only one who thinks that," He laughed pathetically, but couldn't deny the flowers that blossomed in his stomach. "Still... I can't believe Akira's parents are screwed up enough to pull that on their own son. I mean sure, I get that they don't get along, but to go as far as to ruin his happiness?"

"I'm glad Akira moved here. He's too nice to be living with those jerks."

"Yeah," Ryuji agreed, eyes still cast at the dark sky as he scoffed. "What're you doing here?"

Akechi stood on the door with his head cast downwards. He knew he had no rights to be here, but he truly had nowhere else to go to. Not when going home was a death sentence. He rubbed his swollen cheek and bit his lower lip while he kept his distance from the two who already hated him with their guts.

Kaoru saw how Ryuji's fist trembled painfully. Even without having to look at him, he knew that the blond was trying to not cause unnecessary drama in Iwai's house. The shop owner had generously offered to give Akechi a shelter for the day while he decided what to do next, and that while that didn't sit well with Kaoru, Ryuji took it even worse. He looked horrified when he heard Iwai's decision.

With a sigh, Kaoru put a hand over Ryuji's, and felt the teen immediately relaxing. When the blond turned to face Kaoru, the boy gave him a soft smile. Both of them sat still in silence as they tried to ignore Akechi's achingly tangible presence.

"...I'm sorry." Was all he said before he turned around and sat on the couch once more. He didn't know what else to say aside from that. There was no way he could atone for what he did. He'd hurt Akira, an innocent, all to save his own skin. How many times had he done this before? He thought that Akira was just going to be another prey, but he was so wrong.

Akira and Iwai. The love they shared was so pure and unfiltered that it made him burn with jealousy. He thought that maybe. Just  _maybe_ he had a chance with Iwai - A genuinely kind man with no ulterior motives. The first person who ever treated him with warmth and expected nothing in return. But unlike Akira, he was far too broken and fucked up. He never had a slither of chance against Iwai's perfect boyfriend.

He froze the moment he heard the bedroom door creaking open.

"Hey," Iwai grunted at Akechi who couldn't even lift his face to look at Iwai. "C'mon." He tilted his head into the bedroom as a silent order for the brunette to enter. Trembling, Akechi got up and walked into the space.

On the bed, he saw Akira, freshly showered and covered in a blanket, leaning back into the headboard. He had a sombre look in his eyes, but no longer looked like he was about to break down like earlier.

The door closed with a click, and Iwai leaned against the leaf with his arms crossed as if guarding it. "Go on." He muttered with an annoyed tone. Akechi couldn't fault him.

"I'm—" The brunette choked. "I'm sorry."

Akira nodded.

"You don't deserve any of this."

"Akechi, it's in the past," The curly-haired teen lifted his head and offered the brunette a smile. "It's okay."

Of everything that he thought Akira would say, this certainly wasn't one of them.

What Akechi did tore him apart from the inside, sure. However, Akira couldn't bring himself to truly hate the guy. He could see a part of himself in Akechi. A throwaway whom nobody wanted to accept. Just another broken record in the middle of a loud society, another cry that fell into deaf ears. If their lives were swapped, Akira was sure that he'd end up doing the same thing Akechi was doing. He was fortunate enough that he found people who could undo the damage on his soul, but Akechi wasn't so lucky.

"What is your plan moving forward? It sounds like returning home is a poor idea."

"I don't know," The brunette murmured, still baffled at how lightly Akira took this. "I... I'd like to expose my father for who he is."

"Then I will support you. It might not be much coming from me, but two heads are always better than one."

"Fuckin' hell," Iwai sighed as he sat next to Akira and kissed the top of his head. "I should be furious at you, but when the guy who's supposed to resent you the most just brushes it off, it's hard to hate you."

Akira leaned into Iwai's arms and purred when those calloused hands he loved ran through his dark locks. "I assure you, I'm fine. Although the sexual encounter was undesirable, it doesn't bother me."

"It  _should_." Iwai sighed.

"I love sex and you know it, Munehisa."

"Love it a lil' less, then. Rape isn't acceptable, y'know? Seriously..."

Akira smiled at the concern. "Akechi—"

"I'll turn the evidence in. And myself." The brunette turned away, not wanting to look at the treasure he almost destroyed.

"Just the evidence is plenty. I would like it if you stay a little longer to convict your father. We will work together. Is that acceptable?"

With his heart suddenly swelling with hope, Akechi nodded.


	23. The Finish Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warning** :  
> \- Iwai's harem route unlocked  
> \- Incest  
> \- Unbetaed  
> \- Written in like a day lmao

 Iwai swore that his boyfriend was planning something, and he wasn't sure if he would like it or not. Akira had grown a lot more mischevous each passing day, so different to the quiet and inquisitive Akira he knew. Nowadays, he wasn't afraid to flirt openly with frighteningly formidable techniques. It must be because he had been hanging around Jiro and the others way too much. Akechi, too.

He'd seen the budding cheekiness prior to the last few weeks, but it never really occured to him that Akira would actually come out of his shell so quickly. After facing his other self in the cognitive world, he was a lot more daring. Whereas before he would wait for Iwai to make the initiative, now he would jump on him given the opportunity. The change wasn't unwelcomed, but it left Iwai overwhelmed.

"I don't like that shit-eating grin." Iwai mumbled when he saw Akira leaning over the counter while sipping a fruit smoothie.

"I never understood what of this grin is considered 'shit-eating', but you need not concern yourself. I would never plan for anything that would displease you. Not intentionally, at least." Akira pulled Iwai's lollipop out of his mouth and popped it inside of his.

"Stealin' my sweets too? You're seriously gettin' out of hand." The shop owner grabbed his candy back and put it back in his mouth, leaving Akira to pout.

With his birthday coming in a few days, Iwai couldn't be any more agitated. Akira and Kaoru must be planning something because whenever Iwai turned his head towards the two, they always smiled sweetly as if the silence right now was only a prelude to a storm. Iwai was surrounded with so many little devils, he became restless. What the hell did he do to suddenly end up like this?

Then, came the day, there was nothing but peace. Akira baked Iwai a coffee-flavoured cake and spent time with him in the afternoon but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Had he grown too paranoid thanks to his old age? Iwai was about to chalk it as so when evening turned into night. He just locked up shop and now he stood in front of his apartment. When he unlocked the door, the light was off which meant that Kaoru and Akira were away.

"What're you doin' here, lil' bugger?" Iwai scooped Morgana off the floor when the cat meowed at him. The two teenagers always brought Morgana with them when they go outside, so this was strange. With the pet in his arms, Iwai turned on the light to the living room and headed to his bedroom.

The moment he opened the door, he closed it back shut.

He looked at Morgana incredulously for a second before the cat jumped off his clutch and ran towards the dining room as if not wanting to have anything to do with the bedroom. Iwai swallowed thickly. Rubbing his eyes, he opened his bedroom door again.

"..."kay, what the hell?"

On his bed, he saw four very, uh, seductively dressed teenagers waiting for him. Akira was quick to jump off the bed with his pink lace lingerie complete wth garter belts and pulled Iwai towards the bed.

"Come on, Mune. Won't you enjoy your birthday present?" He purred teasingly while nibbling on his stunned lover's jaw.

Iwai looked at Akechi with his silky brownish hair, body clad in a tight buruma that accentuated his plump rear. Then at Ryuji who only had red women's panties that left very little to imagination. Lastly, at Kaoru who was wearing his oversized pyjamas and nothing else. He wanted to run because this sight alone was  _sin_ in itself.

"Kitten, I really shouldn't - "

"But you really should. Give in to your heart's desire once in a while, Mune. It's okay to completely let go of your morals," Akira captured Iwai's lips in a searing kiss while he ground his hips against Iwai's. "Let us take care of you in return for your kindness all this time."

"Uh - "

Kaoru was the next to jump off the bed this time. He whined as he pulled on his dad's wrist and pout. "Please? We all want to love you."

"God, I need a beer." Iwai sighed, but let four pair of hands drag him onto the bed where they made a short work of his jeans. The sight of four eager young boys marvelling at his generous cock made his dick grow harder, then it throbbed. When Akira's familiar tongue licked along the shaft followed by Ryuji's awkward one, Iwai sighed in pleasure. It didn't stop there because Akechi wanted a taste too and so did Kaoru. 

"Fuck me..." Looking down on the floor, he saw the four on their knees, looking up at him with red cheeks as they greedily lapped on his thick shaft. His friends in the family would burn with jealousy if they heard about this. As such, he felt obligated to take a picture. "Can I take a photo?" He asked, surprising even himself at how composed he sounded.

All of them nodded almost simultaneously at that and Iwai pursed his lips into a thin line, knowing that he would get off to this picture multiple times in the future. It looked like Akira knew this too, because he had a knowing smirk as he sucked the tip of his lover's cock. The curly-haired teen's mouth was warm as usual. It had a familiarity that Iwai was so fond of. 

"You're as big as I imagined, Iwai-san." Hummed the brunette in the room, tongue greedily running on Iwai's testicles and putting one into his mouth.

"Tastes great too..." Kaoru continued, his cheeks completely flushed. Ryuji was next to the boy. He looked overwhelmed at the thought of Iwai's son enthusiastically licking his father's cock. He thought that it was hot enough that Akira could enjoy Iwai, but it looked like there were no morals to be found in this room.

Ah, what the eff, he thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Iwai's musky scent.

Akira let go of Iwai's cock with a  _pop_ only for it to be swallowed by Kaoru. His dark eyes looked at Iwai's as he bobbed his head back and forth, showing that he wasn't the innocent kid like the one Iwai fucked before. Such unfiltered enthusiasm made Iwai burn with lust. Kaoru reminded him an awful lot of Akira from when he first became acquaintaced with him. Curious and excitable.

Next to have a taste was Akechi and that damn smart tongue of his that made Iwai groan. Well, this was a given, considering his limitless experience, tragic as it might be. That damned brat knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn't scared of using that to his advantage. Why wasn't he surprised that Akira decided to invite him in this escapade of theirs?

Iwai's self-control was at an all-time low when it was Ryuji's turn to sheepishly suck him off. Those shaky lips were stilled when Kaoru nibbled on the blond's ear as if encouraging him. Only then that the slow pace he employed shifted into a more confident one.

"I'd never have imagined that you, of all people, would indulge in such a lewd activity." Akechi chuckled, thoroughly amused at this side of Iwai he never thought existed.

"Shut up. This is all on Akira." Grabbing a fistful of Akira's hair, Iwai groaned at the many tongues lavishing his length with attention.

"Am I truly to be faulted when all I wanted was for my boyfriend to be happy on his special day?" The teen hummed teasingly before he stood up and pushed Iwai down on the bed. He sat on the man's hard chest, then stroke his jaw while admiring his complexion. He loved Iwai more than anything and he tried his best to convey it through a sloppy kiss. "You let older men play with me, so why don't I allow younger men to have their way with you?"

"Wait, what?" Not a second after he finished sputtering, his wrists were tightly bound by a belt over his head and Akechi already climbed to sit on his throbbing cock.

Akira had a cheeky smile as he moved up and sat on Iwai's face, then moved his hips back and forth to feel his boyfriend's warm tongue all over his ass and balls. Two pair of lips captured his nipples, sucking and nibbling like they were lollipops while Akechi and Akira used his body to their liking.

"Fuck!" Iwai managed to groan despite the testicle in his mouth. How could he not? Someone's slim finger, either Akechi's or Kaoru's was wriggling in his ass, seeking out a spot that would make him see stars. Another one joined it soon after - another person's. He couldn't fucking see thanks to Akira's amazing ass that his nose was currently buried in.

"H-hey, cut that out!" The man's protests were muffled the moment Akira thrust his dick deep inside Iwai's accommodating mouth. He wriggled left and right while many fingers poked on the ticklish spots on his waist and neck. Akira must've tipped them, that cheeky bastard.

"You can't blame us, Mune... It's not often that we see someone of your build rendered so deliciously helpless." Akira purred while he continued fucking Iwai's mouth like it was a fleshlight.

"Hnn!" The scruffy shop owner could only moan when two fingers wandered inside his inner walls, pulling him in two different directions as to stretch him while his mouth was full of Akira and Akechi began to impale himself on his cock. His cries became louder when a slim dick made itself right at home inside of him.

"Let's play a guessing game, Iwai-san." Akechi teased while he played with the man's nipples. In front of him, Akira pulled a blindfold that he used to wrap around Iwai's eyes. All sort of movement ceased, leaving him with emptiness as everyone withdrew. He didn't want to admit that he was disappointed at the loss but he was. Besides, what kind of game!? He wasn't interested in playing when they already got him all bound like this.

Something warm and tight wrapped around his cock. Whoever it was, his walls were clenching awfully tightly around him as it moved up and down with the slickness of lube producing a squelching noise that was a music to his ears.

"Guess who, dad." Kaoru stroke Iwai's stubbly jaw while Akira raked his trimmed nails on the man's chest.

 _Fuck, that kind of guessing game._ Iwai bit his lower lips as he tried to straighten his head. Tight, warm, hot... this wasn't Akira since there were no screams when Iwai angled himself to hit  _that_ spot. He shot his hand forward and grabbed the boy's waist while smirking. He was tentative too, unlike Akechi. "'s that you, lil' pup? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with my son? What're you doin' here?"

"Holy crap..." Ryuji finally let his voice loose when Iwai slammed into him. Kaoru was sitting there smiling at him in approval even when he pulled away.

"What about this?" Akechi smirked when he clenched Iwai's ears with his thighs and inserted his cock in the man's mouth.

Iwai's tongue lapped at the quivering dick, trying to have a taste. This wasn't Akira for sure. He also tasted sweet, so that left Ryuji out of the list. Meat and ramen only made cum bitter, not sweeter, after all. Akechi or Kaoru... He let the member to thrust in his mouth a few more times. Confident but a little inexperienced. Enthusiastic yet not quite an amateur. He buried his fingers in the soft globes of Akechi's ass and pulled him out. "Better not be lyin' to me, Akechi."

"Unexpectedly accurate. Paint me impressed, Mune." Akira hummed while Kaoru got off the bed and poked the tip of his dick against his father's entrance.

"Goddamn, you kids are gonna be the death of me," Not complaining in the slightest, Iwai pulled on the cock placed in his hand while he was being fucked by a long, slender cock. It took him a second to chuckle knowingly. "You can put your dick anywhere in me and I'll know it's you, kitten," He pressed on the warmth in his fingers. "And you've got guts, fucking me, Kaoru."

"Aw, I wanted to do it a bit longer than this..." The youngest in the room pouted. None of the boys were aware that Iwai was extremely adept at escaping from binds. As such, they failed to realise that the belt had come loose until it was too late. In one swift motion, Iwai sat up, undid his blindfold and grabbed the nearest person which happened to be Akechi. He pinned the lithe boy underneath him and gave him a wolfish grin.

"You seriously didn't think you can subdue me, did ya?" Iwai laughed before he buried himself inside Akechi's stretched hole in one movement. The brunette screamed in pleasure and shock at the sudden penetration, and his world collided when Iwai moved violently. This was one of the biggest he'd ever taken and he took a  _lot_ already _._ He was clouded with lust, asshole now being used to Iwai's heart content while the man buried his nose in Akechi's neck to nibble and suck on the skin.

His cum came along with a long string of moan. Iwai didn't waste even a second before he pulled out and grabbed Ryuji. He shoved the back of the blond's head into the pillow, hooked his feet over his shoulders and gave his ass a slap that made him cry out. "Heh. I see that all of you are ready for me." Impressed at the stretched and lubed hole his fingers delved into, Iwai gave Ryuji the same treatment he gave Akechi.

Akira and Kaoru could only stare in horror as Iwai went ballistic in front of them. Next to the two, Akechi lied bonelessly with his own cum staining his stomach. Seemed like they teased Iwai a bit too much...

Ryuji's moans came in short bursts. It was clear that he wasn't used to such a large thing splitting him apart. However, he did nothing but cling onto Iwai, toned arms wrapped around the man's neck as he had his way with him. It stung a little but it felt so damn good that his eyes rolled to the back of his head. No wonder Kaoru wanted this. Iwai was so commanding and self-assured, it was impossible to refuse him. That pushed him over the edge. He came loud and hard.

Iwai snapped his head towards the remaining two who flinched and tried to escape. However, Iwai was faster. He grabbed their ankles and pulled them towards him.

"What do we have here? A lost kitten and a terrified bunny?" He darted his tongue across his lips before he pinned Kaoru down with his muscular body. He pulled his son's hair and leaned into his ear. "This big bad wolf is hungry." He nibbled on the boy's ear before parting the round buttcheeks in front of him and carefully poked the head in his prepared entrance.

"D-dad!" Kaoru's cries were sweet like honey. He screamed in ecstasy the moment Iwai inserted himself into him. So big... it made him feel so full. Kaoru could do nothing but let himself be used like some glorified fuck toy by his dad. His ass jiggled everytime Iwai pushed balls deep into him, forcing him to go insane of pleasure. Iwai's arms curled from his waist and around his chest currently buried in the mattress. Getting fucked from behind... it was an experience, all right. Kaoru finished right there into the mattress.

Akira was last. He stammered unintelligibly, then yelped when Iwai pulled him by the wrist so he was sitting on the older man's crotch. "M-Munehisa, I..."

"You're not backin' out now, are ya?" Iwai chuckled darkly when Akira's eyes observed the bed to see his three friends lying there, almost unconscious thanks to Iwai's rough ministration.

There was the scream, Iwai mused as soon as he impaled Akira on his thick cock. The teen's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his skull at the sudden intrusion. Iwai was so big, he could almost feel him on his stomach. His boyfriend knew all of his weak spots that it honestly became terrifying. Every single thrust, he managed to hit his prostate, in turn forcing melodic screams out of his mouth.

Akira let Iwai choke him, ascending his ecstasy into a higher place, one thrust at a time. Akira was in cloud nine. His skin burned and his mind was blank. He was so drunk with euphoria, he could barely differentiate between consciousness and fantasy. Iwai exploded inside of him not long after, and Akira followed suit.

All of them lied on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

Then, Iwai shifted and sat up.

"Surely, you guys aren't finished." He let loose a predatory grin that instilled a sense of dread in everyone.

This would be a long,  _long_ night. Yusuke would say so. He continued observing the bottomless passion unfolding in front him with a sketchpad on his lap. Iwai didn't notice him until the end of it. 

.

In the whole thirty-something years of his life, Iwai had never experienced such a serene night. Shibuya was quiet as observed from the balcony of his apartment. In his mouth, dangled a finished stick of lollipop that he should throw away, but didn't. Instead, he nibbled on it as he stared at the pitch-black dark sky above him. There were one or two stars flickering, which was a surprise.

The past year had been absolutely insane for him. Not only did he meet the love of his life, he also managed to get a lot more. His son now was happily dating Ryuji while Akechi continued pursuing any dirt he could find regarding his dad. Iwai allowed the teen to sleep in the bedroom in Untouchable while he laid low. Kaoru and Ryuji's hate towards Akechi seemed to have faded too. Most likely because they find out what horrid environment the brunette grew up in.

Iwai's arms were crossed as he leaned on the balcony, and he remained unmoving even when he heard the glass door being slid open behind him. Akira glanced at the sheet of paper in his boyfriend's hand and pursed his lips before joining him at stargazing.

"It's today, hm?" He smiled sadly, still refusing to face Akira. "Why didn't you say anythin'?"

"It was an impulse." Akira commened with a sigh. He couldn't brush off the shiver of fear in his body as he spoke.

"Fair enough," Iwai handed the print-out back at Akira with a sombre look in his eyes. When Akira received it with a nod, Iwai smiled and pulled the male into an embrace. "Why?"

"I'd like to face my ghost," Akira's eyes glimmered at the memory of his hometown where the emptiest pages of the book he called life was. "The shift of one's perspective would surely affect one's surroundings. I'd like to start anew there and create my own conclusion. Perhaps confront my parents too..." A blue smile formed on Akira's lips. "I'd like to understand the world from their point of view. Will I be able to salvage our relationship, or is it beyond impossible?"

Iwai was silent. He drew circles on Akira's shoulder as he listened closely to his boyfriend - soon to be ex. He wouldn't say that this was unexpected, but it still hurt.

"Most importantly, I would like to better myself for you, Mune. Life without you is not a life worth living. I still believe that even today," Akira's voice trembled as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want to leave... I'm scared, Mune... I'm scared, but I know that this dependency is toxic. I don't want to ruin everything because of my childish fears of being left behind."

A kiss on the forehead seemed to be what it took for Akira to steady himself. His sobs grew quieter, then he took a deep breath. A source of courage that made him brave enough to look at Iwai despite the tears pooling in his eyes.

"I love you. I love you  _too_ much, it hurts..." A pathetic smile broke through the calm facade he tried to maintain. "When I am able to truly stand on my own two feet, perhaps I will return. M-maybe then, we will be able to continue  _this_ , but as it stands right now..."

"Hush," Iwai pulled Akira into his chest. His muscular arms wrapped around his shaking lover. "I get it. I love you too, Akira. If it's you, you'll be able to get anythin' you want."  _When you've had enough or when you tumble, I'll be right here to catch you._ Those words were left unsaid, but Akira could feel it through Iwai's warm, loving embrace.

This marked a new chapter in their lives. Akira's and Iwai's.

.

.

.

Ever since Akira left, the house was quiet. Kaoru would often find himself alone with Morgana, and sometimes with Ryuji too. He could scarcely believe that it had been three years since the beginning of their relationship. He was now about to graduate from high school while Ryuji had began to look for job opportunities as a PE teacher. There were many schools in Tokyo, so Kaoru could only cheer for him.

"Evening, dad." Kaoru smiled through the book he had been reading when the front door was open. Iwai took off his boots and entered the house, covered in snow.

"Goddamn, the snow's pickin' up," He commented with a shiver. "Kaoru, we have a guest. He's making a quick stop in Tokyo for a day, so I thought I'd let him sleep here."

"Hm?" That certainly piqued his interest. He observed the stranger in front of him, clad in a business suit, grey shirt and a red tie. He had the same stubbly jaw and trimmed silver hair like Iwai.

"Sorry for the intrusion. My name is Ryotaro Dojima," He smiled while taking a quick look around the living room. "Cosy space you have here."

"Keeps us warm, so I guess that's good enough." Iwai shrugged off his brown coat and carelessly threw it on the sofa, leading to Kaoru's gasp of horror at his dad's unthinkable action. He screamed at Iwai to put it on the hanger properly, coaxing a smile from Dojima as he looked at the picture frames hanging on the wall.

"Hm?" He took one of them in his hand.

"Oh, that," Iwai smiled at the detective. He hated the cops, but Dojima gave off a different vibe that it made Iwai curious. "Great guy."

"Akira Kurusu, right? I'm actually here to meet with Akechi Goro."

"What business have you got with him?" Iwai immediately stiffened at the mention of their names.

Dojima felt the hostility, so he backed off a step. "Since you are acquaintanced with Kurusu, may I take it that you know Akechi Goro's whereabouts?"

Iwai scowled at Dojima.

"I was sent here to investigate Goro's supposed father, Masayoshi Shido. Rumours have it that he not only physically abused his son, but also sexually assaulted him. If you have any knowledge of this matter, I can use it to further my search."

"He fuckin' did. I can tell you that much," Iwai relaxed when he learned of the honest motive. "But how did you know Akira?"

"He was the one who confided in me. Smart guy. Real honest, so I had no reason to not trust him." He smiled fondly at the memory of the man he had grown quite close to over the past few months. Then, it clicked. "Hold on... Munehisa Iwai... You're Kurusu's ex-boyfriend?"

"That's me." Iwai threw himself onto the couch with Kaoru's voice in the background. Looked like Ryuji invited him out because Kaoru's expressions brightened. The boy grabbed his coat and ran outside in a hurry, not forgetting to say his farewell.

"What a small world." Dojima chuckled, then he eyed the six-packs of beer that he purchased earlier.

Looked like Iwai had the same idea. With a grin, he asked, "How's that troublemaker doin'?"

.

God. Fucking. Damn.

Iwai sat on the desk, confused and ecstatic at the same time. When did his son grow up so much? It felt like it was only yesterday that he was only a tiny little squirt. Now, he was even taller than Ryuji. Kaoru's legs were long and slim, it reminded Iwai an awful lot of Akira. Funny how even after a good few years, he still couldn't rip the beautiful man out of his head. It was like he had an Akira-shaped hole in his heart that couldn't be closed by anything else.

Yes, not even by that time he got drunk and slept with Dojima. God, what was he thinking? A criminal slash police officer roleplay? Poor Kaoru got himself scarred for life after walking into that. To this day, Iwai couldn't face Kaoru without cringeing a bit at himself.

Kaoru was surrounded with his many friends on the other table. Even Iida was there to congratulate him. Iwai highly suspected that the damn Mr Straight joined Kaoru in bed with Ryuji because that smile wasn't anything innocent. A vein snapped at the thought of others defiling his son. He'd have to punch Iida later.

"Not joinin' your fiance?" Iwai smirked at Ryuji who plopped next to him with a loud sigh.

"I dunno how he does it, dealing with so many people for hours on end like that. I'm damn beat, I just wanna sleep." Ryuji put his cheek on the clothed table, voice was only a mumble.

"Team party hater, huh? Join the club," The man snorted before standing up. "I'mma grab some more drinks. Want anythin'?"

"Something strong." Ryuji groaned in fatigue, making Iwai chuckle. As he left, he could hear the blond muttering, 'that's enough engagement party to last a lifetime'. It better be. Iwai would kill him in a heartbeat if he dared to leave Kaoru. So would the entire Yakuza, probably. All of them had grown to absolutely adore Kaoru like he was their own son. While that made Iwai puff out his chest in pride, it also ticked him off. Well, that sort of friendship had its merits, he supposed.

Iwai had to cut through a sea of bodies to get to the bar. By the time he reached the damn place, he was already disgruntled and wanted nothing more than to shoot everyone in his sight. He wanted his shots  _now_. He glared at the bartender even if his bad mood wasn't the poor girl's fault. She jumped at Iwai's rough attitude and words, then scrambled to make his orders.

"Not one for parties, handsome?" Someone laughed at him from next to him.

Iwai rolled his eyes at the poor attempt at flirting. He was no stranger to being hit on. While usually he'd have a higher tolerance for that bullshit, he feared that his patience had been worn thin by the crowd. So, he ignored whoever called out to him.

"Give him the Strawberry Fever Deluxe, Bianca. On me." Said the stranger one more time. This time, the bartened's expression brightened. She nodded and went to gather the ingredients.

"Look, I'm not interested in whatever you're - "

A smirk. A glint of mischief. A gleam on that silky, curly black hair. A pair of eyes he loved and missed.

"Not interested in what, pray tell?"

Iwai stood there like an absolute idiot as the love of his life that left him three and a half years ago grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed their lips together. Iwai tasted fruit smoothie that transported him back to Untouchable. Only the two of them.

The break of the kiss snapped him back to reality. When he steadied his eyes, he was met with a cheeky smirk and a pink tongue darting across those thin lips.

"I'm back, Munehisa. Hope the right side of your bed is unoccupied tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AAAAAAAA *SCREAMS*  
> this has been an adventure for me ;w; a learning curve too because what is a smut and how do I write it??


End file.
